You Don't Own Me
by xJashesx
Summary: [COMPLETE] It was just a bet. A simple way to help him gain back what he had lost. Yet his heart had other plans. Hogwarts setting.
1. The Bet

**A/N:** hello folks, this is my.. first story (as many people say) I've read many stories and thought I'd give it a try...

It is set three years after the second war. Voldemort is dead and so are his Death Eaters. Not else much I can really say, cause in truth the back story doesn't really matter as far as this plot goes. I just wanted to write something fun without the 'threat' of anything dark. I made everyone older (20/21), but it is in place of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! I am just a happy fan, writing a story about my favourite characters!

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy shuddered at the thought. His stomach churning as an unpleasant taste rested upon his tongue, that had nothing to do with what the drink in his hands.

Blaise Zabini, who had been a close friend to him, just rolled his eyes at Draco's expression, "_Fine_, let's make it ten thousand, after all, it _is _Granger"

Draco snapped his head over to Blaise, "Ten thousand Galleons?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, toying with his own empty glass along the countertop. His money wasn't easy to come by, and if Draco was that needy of it, well he might as well make him _work _for it.

Draco scoffed, "You're barking..."

Blaise grinned, "So it's a _deal _then?"

"I may be poor, but I assure as heck am not gonna settle for a measly ten thousand Galleons for..._that_" Draco sighed. Not to mention, it was way more trouble than it was worth.

Draco swirled the amber liquid around the small glass, and sighed, "Shag the Mudblood..." he swallowed the unpleasant bitter taste in his mouth again.

"Actually, it's _more _than that," Blaise added with a shrug, "With money like that, you gotta try to make her _think _you've changed; then once you've..._you know_...you dump her. Then the money is yours"

Blaise reached over and patted his friend on the back, "Come on mate, you've had your fair share of some mixed bloods so a Mud-"

"Those Half-Bloods were a mistake. The _Mudblood _has no chance!" Draco spat. He didn't want to do it. He _really _didn't. Why can't he just give him the money? It's not like he wouldn't pay him back or anything, he just needed to get himself back on his feet.

"So you're not gonna do it?" Blaise sounded a little disappointed. "Not gonna knock that Gryffindor Know-It-All off that damn pedestal she has been sitting on her whole damn life?"

Draco rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with the conversation, "You've got to understand, Blaise, Granger-"

"Thirty thousand Galleons!"

Draco nearly dropped his glass from his friend's sudden outburst. "Thirty thousand Galleons? _Please_, my father made that kind of money in one week!" he sneered bitterly. Then again, with _that _kind of money, he would surely get somewhere in his life.

A small smile played on Blaise's lips as he studied his friend, "Used to make. Cause you see, he's in Azkaban now! And the Ministry has possession of _everything_ you have! You're pretty much bankrupt!"

"DON'T you say-"

"Well mate, you want to change your life and get things all in order again, then-shoot, I might as well make you _work _for it."

"Yes because it's all a big _game _isn't it?"

Blaise grinned, "Come on mate, you know you want to do this. Think of the shock value here with Potter and Weasel King?"

Draco groaned, he knew he asked the wrong person...

"Okay, so now we come back to the task at hand. Bedding Granger!"

Once again, Draco felt his stomach churn, "And you _think _you can just keep throwing money at me to make me concede?"

Draco scoffed again, before downing the rest of his drink, "You've got far too much money to just throw around, it's sickening!" he swallowed the bitter taste once again. _'__Just like I used to be...'_

"Ya but I am the only person you got that will actually _give _you want you want! Fine, I'll be even more generous and make it fifty thousand!"

Just then, something struck Draco. True, the Ministry owned his house, in fact, they had informed him if he would want to regain it, he would have to pay a hefty fee. A fee of one-hundred _thousand _Galleons. Sure it was a stretch, as he knew Blaise would _never _agree to it. But what choice did he have? Crabbe is dead. Goyle is in Azkaban, and Nott, was in the same boat as him, Blaise Zabini was his only option of getting his old, _rich _life-style back. But _hell _did it annoy him that he wanted some 'entertainment'

"Make it one hundred, if you're talking about generosity" Draco said smacking his empty glass down on the table.

Blaise raised both eyebrows, "Wait, _what? _One hundred _thousand _Galleons?"

Draco shrugged, "You want me to..." he broke off in a shudder, "Take and break the Mudblood, _that's _my price!"

Blaise cussed under his breath. He didn't _have _one hundred thousand Galleons at his leisure - he would have to ask his mother. Draco obviously said this to shut him up, and man, did Blaise hate him for it. _'Think you're all clever, huh?' _he thought glaring at the white-blond wizard next to him.

"Forget it, it's fifty thousand!"

Draco shook his head, "That's not _nearly _enough, Blaise! If you want me to do this, I might as well get _something _out of it" That something was his house...his vault of Galleons...everything.

Now it all made sense. Blaise had heard it being conversed in the Slytherin Common Room once, the Ministry would _only _give Draco his life back if he paid them their asking price. _'Curses' _he thought angrily as he tensed his fist. He just wanted him to make a fool of himself for going after the Bookworm, but now...

Draco held his hand out, "One hundred thousand" Blaise studied it for a long moment but didn't move an inch, "Or I will just go off to the Ministry and tip them off about just _how _your lovely mother got all her money!"

Blaise's face went pale, "You would-"

Draco countered with an evil grin, "So I'll say this again. I'll get the Mudblood and keep my mouth shut, but only if you promise me one hundred thousand Galleons"

Blaise just scowled at Draco. _'__You sly, devil' _Draco, just motioned toward his hand, as though to remind Blaise what he should really be doing.

"For a price like _that, _I give you a month" Blaise growled. _'There is no way he would succeed'_

Draco withdrew his hand from the table, "You didn't say anything about a time limit!"

"Well, you want your house back and I have the money to make that happen, that's _my _terms!"

Draco scoffed and turned away, "Don't make this any harder for yourself, Zabini! You offered to help me"

Blaise knocked his friend in the shoulder so Draco could face him again, "Look, you have the charm, the wit, the cunning greatness, one month to make Granger fall for you, is more than fair for one hundred thousand bloody Galleons!"

Draco's lips curled to a sneer, "If you think I am actually going to-"

"Keep yapping and I'll make it a week!"

It was Draco's turn to cuss under his breath. He certainly didn't want _that _even for the hundred grand. No, if he needed to find away to gain back his riches he would need to be smart about it.

Blaise broke out into a grin. He knew there was just no way Draco could do it. Draco hated the Mudblood with every fiber of his being! Yet, he didn't want Draco to tell the Ministry about his mother's secret to her riches either...

"You know, perhaps you should pay me the hundred thousand in case you don't do it..." Blaise said with a sigh, "I mean, can't be too careful right?"

Draco just scowled at his so-called friend, he was about to say something, but Blaise raised a finger to him, "Now don't you give me _that _look. I have to give you a _reason _to pursue her _without _fail! After all, I don't take I.O.U.s"

_'Bloody fantastic,' _Draco thought angrily. It was bad enough to actually agree to trying to sleep with her, but to do it within a month and with one hundred thousand Galleons at stake? Thirty days to turn on a charm usually reserved for the weak Pure-bloods that filled the Slytherin Common Rooms? It was nearly impossible, heck, even talking to the Mudblood made him sick to his stomach, let alone anything else. If only the Ministry didn't own his house...

"You're a bastard," Draco murmured.

"Nah, you're just annoyed cause when you said _anyone _you thought I would pick a beastly girl!" Blaise snapped his fingers, "So uh...you gonna shake on this or what?"

Draco sighed staring at Blaise's opened hand before finally conceding. A ghost of a smile played on Blaise's lips as his fingers coiled around Draco's.

"Oh this is gonna be a _fun _watch!" hummed Blaise as he raised his glass to the bartender, "Barkeep, another round please!"

* * *

**E/N: **yes I know, Draco is such an evil boy, always thinking a step ahead. :) But yes, Blaise doesn't have much of a motive...


	2. And So It Starts

**A/N:** thanks for putting my story in your favourites and on alert! it truly made my day! here's the next chappy! things are "ugly" at first, but that's just the Pureblood attitude for you!

sorry, for not mentioning it before, but the setting is Hogwarts for their "final year", main reason I felt more comfortable with this setting than 'after life of Hogwarts' for my first story. I tried the latter, but for some reason it just wasn't flowing as easily as I thought it would. Also, Ginny never broke up with Dean (cause I do not like her with Harry) and I made Lavender alive. Yay... drama

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sitting in the library, flipping through the pages of her _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. She needed to clear her head, to focus on her studies, to get back into a routine. Then she heard a person take the seat in front of her.

"Hermione...?" the soft voice said.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up to a pair of hazel eyes through a curtain of darkened red hair.

"Listen Ginny, if you're here, about Ron-"

"What my brother did, was a total bastardly thing to do! If anything, I say you're better off!" she hissed, looking over her shoulder and then scooted herself closer. "I'm here cause you're my friend and I need to make sure you're okay,"

Hermione scoffed, "I'm just...peachy" she tore through her textbook and landed on a complicated Human Transfiguration Spell.

Ginny looked down at the book and then back to Hermione. Tears were swimming in her eyes.

"He said he was going to wait for me, you know?" Hermione mumbled softly before pushing her book to the side. "That sex wasn't...well..._important _to him!"

Ginny shifted awkwardly and sighed, reaching her hand over to take Hermione's hand. She hated how her brother discarded Hermione and just shaked-up with his ex, Lavender Brown. "Well at least you know _now _than later...I mean..." she trailed off.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and sighed. She knew what Ginny meant. After many months of nerves, Ginny finally gave herself to the man she loved; Dean Thomas, who just ended up cheating on her weeks after.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny...I mean it's stupid of me to be like this!"

Ginny shook her head, "No! Don't you _ever _think you have no right! Ron and you...you guys were together for a long while, for you not to feel anything wouldn't be right!"

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her heart, "Ya you know, I really wanted my first..." she trailed off as more tears trailed down her cheeks, "I wanted it to be him,"

Ginny nodded, patting Hermione's hand "And I wanted mine to be Harry, but alas, Harry only sees me as a sister!"

"Really?"

"I overheard him talking to Ron about it some summer ago..."

Hermione shifted in her seat, "Well, that was then, maybe it's changed-"

"Look, I appreciate it, Hermione, really. But-"

"Just because you have been with another guy, doesn't mean Harry would like you any less!"

"I've waited for him long enough, Hermione! It's time to just...move on"

_'Move on...' _Hermione thought with a frown. For a long time, Hermione never imagined a life without Ron. It was like what Ginny said, they have been through so much together to suddenly have that out of her life is just...heartbreaking. Quickly pushing those thoughts out of her head, she checked her watch. She had Potions in ten minutes.

"Ah, sorry, Ginny, but I've got to get to class. I'll um, see you back in the common room later? Maybe go to break with me?"

Ginny nodded, "I would like that, thanks."

* * *

Draco paced around his Prefect room. Pacing and muttering. He hadn't slept at all last night. His mind kept working nonstop of the situation at hand and how getting the Mudblood on her own was nearly impossible. She was always flanked with Potter and the Weasel wherever she was! So if he wanted the one hundred thousand Galleons, he would need to be clever about it.

"Yo Draco, you ready for Potions or what?" bellowed Blaise through his closed room door.

Draco ran his hands over his face and groaned. All this thinking was giving him both a headache and making him sick. Never in his life did he spent so much time, _thinking _about the Mudblood.

He yanked open his door, where he was greeted by a beaming Blaise.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Draco sneered.

"Potions! What else?"

Draco scowled and slammed the door behind him.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Geez, cranky much? What, spent the entire night thinking about your new conquest?"

"Mind your tongue" Draco groaned through gritted teeth.

Blaise just shrugged, "You know, she's not all that bad to look at come to think of it. Her hair isn't as beastly, and her teeth are actually aligned properly...you know, you might just have a chance to get your house back after all..."

"Zip it, Zabini!" snarled Draco as he knocked Blaise in the shoulder and down through the dark atmosphere that was the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise smirked as he trailed along behind him.

Just as they were about to reach the door, a familiar seventh-year girl approached them, Pansy Parkinson.

"There you are! I missed you at breakfast! Is everything okay, Draco?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, as he saw her approach the two of them. Draco, decided for some payback; he knew his friend had some feelings for his ex, feelings that he had yet to admit of course, so he immediately embraced the slender girl in a tight hug.

"Sorry, I slept in," he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, but then was quickly pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he said, sneering at Blaise.

Pansy, who looked rather put off that she was denied the contact, glared right over to Blaise.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" Blaise motioned at Draco, "We need to get to class, you know!"

Draco shrugged his arm from Blaise and then stalked off out of the room. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise, "What the hell are you acting all jealous for?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, what?"

"Well why else would you pry Draco off me? You just want me all to yourself!"

Blaise barked a harsh laugh, "Keep dreamin' Parkinson!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, "You really expect me to think you both have class right now?"

"We do. Potions. You would've been in the class too if you spent more time tending to your potion than Draco!"

Pansy shrieked a laugh, "Not jealous you say? Well I-"

"Oh shut up!" Blaise groaned as he knocked her into the shoulder and left the room to catch Draco.

Draco, was actually standing in the corridor with his arms folded, "Took you long enough!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, "Still a little edgy are we?"

"Same would be asked about you." Draco folded his arms, "Fancy Parkinson do you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Come on, we're running late!"

* * *

Blaise pushed the door open to allow himself and Draco in and then closed it. Draco glanced about the room and noticed Ron and Harry were without a certain Mudblood. Upon this realization, Blaise knocked him in arm.

"What the-" Draco began but quickly silenced himself when he saw Blaise motioned off to the side.

Draco shifted his eyes without moving his head and lo and behold; the Mudblood, off in her own little world, sorting her ingredients.

Blaise smirked, and then found himself next to Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. Draco huffed a breath as he stood at the door and considered his options. Ignore her and find a table to himself, or get this _show _on the road.

"Come now, Mister Malfoy," harped Slughorn as he entered the room, "We don't want to hold up the class now do we? Please, take a seat" he waved his hand around before he turned his back to face the black board.

Draco glared at the Professor. He glanced over to her again just as she glanced over at him. _'Just do it. You've got one hundred thousand Galleons riding on this!'_ he thought and then adjusted the bag on his shoulder and reluctantly, shuffled his way over to the bane of his existence.

* * *

**E/N:** fear not readers, you will get your interaction next chapter :) ! I will say, it is rough for me to have him be so hateful, but he is a proud Pureblood after all! (as I said above) Also, he does NOT like Pansy.. he just toys with her to annoy Blaise, who does like her.


	3. Step One: Talk to Her

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews! it was very nice to read before updating!

Also it is October 1st. As far as looks go. Hermione is kind of the same, her hair isn't as "wild" but it is rather messy. She is 'average' Draco looks more visually appealing I guess. (it feels awkward for me to explain a males appearance ;) just cause I am shy. So invision yourself a very handsome specimen and there you have it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione's day couldn't get any worse. First, she had an ugly fight and broke up with Ron, and second, Malfoy decides to avoid all the other empty spots in the room and takes the one beside her!

_'Fan-freaking-tastic' _she chided to herself. She was _not _in the mood to have a snarking match with the prejudice Pureblood!

She shifted uncomfortably on her stool as the boy who made her life a living hell, sat down on the stool beside her. She dared not to look at him, no, her sole focus was to listen to what potion they will be brewing today.

"Well, well," he said casually, taking a quick glance around the room making sure no one was watching. "What do we have here? The Mu-" he quickly stopped and grudgingly reminded himself, if this _thing _had to work, he had to play _nice_ and _actually _use her name when speaking to her. "Granger, had a fight with her pathetic little friends?" He knew the last part was not called for, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed of the whole situation he got himself into.

Hermione snapped her head over to him, but said nothing. She felt that giving him her coldest look would be enough.

Draco smirked at her reaction, then decided to get himself more comfortable. Resting his elbow on his leg and curled his hand under his chin, while his other hand rested upon the countertop, where he unclenched his fist and began to drum his fingers. Once again, his gaze flickered over to Harry and Ron. Why were the Golden Trio at opposite ends of the room anyway? Was he actually right, did they have a fight?

He could hear Blaise's voice now. _"You're suave enough, just work your charm to get it out of her" _Draco shuddered at the thought. It was his sole purpose to make her days miserable! To destroy whatever good feeling she was having and cut her to the core. He just proved his point not a moment ago! Caring about her..._emotions_, goes way beyond reason!

_'You're doing this for the money!' _Draco quickly reminded himself. One month to pretend to care for the Mudblood and the hundred thousand Galleons is his. _'Yes think of the Galleons'_ he closed his eyes and sighed. If only caring was all he had to do, this _task _would be a little easier...

The constant tapping irked her. Sure she could hear Professor Slughorn just fine and she made her notes with ease, but it would have been a lot smoother Malfoy would just keep those fingers _quiet!_ Hermione huffed a breath and glared over at him.

He felt her stare and so he turned his head, but only slightly. He did NOT want to get caught looking in her direction after all! _'Here we go' _he thought, bracing himself for whatever she was about to throw at him.

"Can you _please _stop that damn tapping!" Hermione hissed, motioning to his hand, "It is very distracting"

Draco took a deep breath. He forgot how annoying her voice was. He curled his fingers into a fist and knocked down on the countertop. _'Something definitely happened...' _he thought, drifting his gaze over to Ron and Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. If he was going to start knocking on the table, things are going to be-

"Ah, Miss Granger! Eyes forward, please!" said Slughorn.

Hermione instantly jumped in her seat and redirected her attention to the black board. She avoided the on looking gazes of her fellow classmates; especially a select two in the far corner.

Draco rolled his eyes from their cold stares, then noticed that Blaise was looking at him over his shoulder and grinning.

"Alright you all can begin!" sighed Slughorn before he took a spot down on his desk. Draco rubbed his chin and looked at the task for the day's lesson for the first time since he got into the room.

Everlasting Elixirs - Euphoria. Draco scoffed, _'how fitting'_

Hermione sat herself back down on her stool, with the needed ingredients. He was too busy staring off into space, he hadn't noticed it was time to get the items! Harry and Ron were still glaring over in his direction, which was starting to get rather annoying. He was definitely regretting his choice of sitting next to her now. If only she wasn't so filled with dirty blood, the task of courting her, would be _that much _easier.

_'Curse you, Blaise'_ he thought, knocking his fist against the desktop.

"You know, you _can _sit somewhere else! You're not obligated to sit here!" Hermione hissed.

Draco physically cringed before glaring at her.

"It's not..." he trailed off to push down the queasy feeling in his stomach of submitting himself to actually _complimenting _her, "_you_." He refrained from cringing this time, and motioned over to Harry and Ron. "It's _them_"

Hermione furrowed her brows at witnessing his odd behaviour. _'Did he just...?' _Quickly she shook her head of having a positive thought about Malfoy and tended to her potion.

"Come now, Mister Malfoy, hop to it!"

Draco nearly jumped from the sudden appearance of Slughorn at his side. Instantly he looked over to Blaise, who thankfully was busy with his own potion, had missed what just happened. Draco got the items and came back just as quickly.

Hermione shuffled her feet and gave Malfoy a sideways glance, hearing him mutter away at himself. _'What in the world is he playing at?' _Having heard him admit that he was not bothered by her presence made her feel uneasy. Just a few weeks ago, he taunted her with _that 'M' word_, and now here he is, trying to act normal?

_'Someone put him up to this!' _she wondered to herself as she watched him measure out a powdery substance. _'The only question is...who?__'_

He could feel her eyes burrowing into his side again. _'Bloody hell'_. This just proved to him, it was way more difficult than he expected. He tensed his fists and then willed himself to look at her.

She saw a pair of silver eyes staring back at her. Her mind wandered for a moment as she tried to understand the message behind them, but then it hit her. The only reason why she was seeing his eyes, was that he was actually _looking _at her.

"Yes?" he said, with as much politeness as he could muster.

"What are you playing at?" she said, before she could stop herself.

He bit down on his lip as he studied her face for a moment; wondering to himself exactly how he was going to proceed this conversation. Hermione however, did not like waiting.

"Why are you here?" she said in a harsh whisper.

Draco took a deep breath, _'Think of the Galleons'_ he thought, reminding himself to _not _lose his cool. "What's it look like?" he muttered through gritted teeth and pointed to his cauldron, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world, "_work_"

"I mean, _here_." she said, matching his tone. "With..." she curled her lips in a sneer, "me"

"Yes, Draco please tell us!" said a voice from in front of him. Both he and Hermione looked to see that Blaise was now facing the two of them; beaming.

"Mind your own bloody business!" Draco snapped, tossing an empty flask at Blaise's face. Blaise immediately knocked it away, where it smashed right against the wall.

"Boys! Boys!" harped Slughorn as he waddled his way over to the two of them. "There will be no need for any of _that_" he shot both of them a glare. "You don't want me to give you two detention for disrupting the class now do you?"

Blaise just laughed to himself and then turned back to his work. Draco scowled as he once again, caught Harry and Ron staring at them. For a moment he thought about throwing something at them as well. Instead, he chose to ignore them, if only for a second after realizing _she _was watching him.

"Thought I would do it, did you?" he said, returning to his potion.

Hermione furrowed her brows again. Once more, his behaviour threw her through a loop.

"Do what?" she said softly.

Draco motioned to Harry and Ron, "Throw something at them. Or perhaps I _should,_" he said the last word angrily. The queasiness in his stomach resurfaced as he thought of defending her emotions. _'No, not yet...' _he assured himself. After all, he just started talking to her, he didn't want to _overdue _it by throwing her emotions into the mix.

"Well they would _deserve _it" Hermione hissed as she returned her focus to her own potion. _'Wait, did I just agree with Malfoy?' _

Draco looked up from his potion to stare at her, _'Is that a fact?'_

Hermione felt his eyes on her as she added the remaining ingredients, and then slowly placed her hand down on the counter before looking at him.

"I mean..." she began, "Nevermind," and went back to her duties.

Draco smirked before returning to his potion, _'Well...isn't that interesting'_

* * *

**E/N:** aww, they had a little eye moment.. lol.


	4. Crossed The Line

**A/N:** comments are wonderful thanks :) and yes, there is _plenty _in store for these two. I just need to get through the gritty stuff before Draco 'breaks down' and actually becomes a normal person toward her.

I was going to skip this part, and just move on, but for some reason I had more issues (weird, I know!) so this is why I continued from where I had left off - even though it makes this story slow-paced.. it will pick up! Besides, what's a Dramione fic, without another interaction! although...it is ugly *this is day 1 after all*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He couldn't believe how slow the class was going. Every time he checked that wall clock it would be either two minutes later than the last time he checked, or five. It was annoying and frustrating, and that damn humming of hers was driving him up the wall! He closed his eyes and fists, and took several deep breaths. He needed to stay calm, no matter what!

Hermione went on about stirring her Potion, trying her hardest to ignore the icy glare from her table companion. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her skin suddenly erupted with goosebumps. _'Gosh his stare is so intense!'_ she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment as she stopped stirring. She couldn't ignore him any longer!

"Now _what?_" she hissed, trying to keep her voice steady. Hoping with all her might that he wasn't going to tease her about why she was not with Harry and Ron.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and pointed a finger at her, "Stop making that irritating noise." his voice matched his stare, icy.

Hermione swallowed tightly as she watched him ball his fist and placed it down on the countertop. She wasn't even humming that loud!

"So..." she breathed, finding a newfound sense of bravery, "Move then," she motioned to the unoccupied seats in the class room, "Sit somewhere else,"

His lips twitched into a sinister sneer, "No"

Hermione felt her stomach churn, "Why _not?_ You obviously-" she broke herself off and shook her head, "Who put you up to this? Who said for you to sit-"

"No one, made me do _anything_, Granger,"

Hermione snorted, "What rubbish!"

Draco groaned. Of course the Mudblood knew something; she wasn't stupid. He always made her feel like the dirt that fills her veins; telling her that she had no business even speaking to him unless spoken to-something he usually avoided at all costs. Yet now here he is, sitting next to her one month after the start of term...

Draco quickly glanced around to see if anyone, most importantly if Blaise, was looking at them. Thankfully the sounds of clattering flasks and hissing potions, left everyone in the room preoccupied.

He figured to ignore her outburst and just return to the beginning of why she was here and not with them; why she wished that he should've thrown something at them?

"You never answered my question," he said in a low, toneless voice. His potion, left to the side, forgotten.

Hermione furrowed her brows at him, completely confused. Not only was it strange for him to even be speaking to her, but to forgo classwork to do it? Was extremely odd.

"Since when do you care about what-"

"_Why_" he sneered, not really wanting to hear her voice anymore than necessary. He jerked his head toward Harry and Ron. He didn't want to elaborate the subject any further. He figured she would get the hint of what he was asking without actually saying the words. In fact, he _hoped _she did.

Hermione studied him for a moment, trying to wonder _what _exactly he was asking. Why was she here and not with them? _'Ya right!' _Or was it the comment about throwing something at them? Indeed, she was rather surprised to have said it, after all she never resorts to violence as an answer to problem solving! But again, why would he care? _'Obviously he's just looking for something to use against me...'_ she reasoned with herself. She decided on option two and refused to answer.

She returned to her potion, and resumed stirring. "I don't owe _you _anything"

Draco tensed his fists as he watched her go about her work as though she was not interrupted. How _dare_ she deny him an answer!

"Listen you filthy Mudblood, when _I _ask you a question, you-"

"Call me all the names in the book, Malfoy, it's still not going to make me tell you!" Hermione sneered, her voice had gone shrill with rage.

Draco cringed as the high-pitched tone of her voice hit his ears. That did it; he couldn't take it anymore; it was time to use Legilimency. His father always told him, when people weren't being cooperative, he would leak into their mind to find the most horrific event of their lives and make them relive it. So the Mudblood claims to owe him _nothing, _well, he will just have to teach her a lesson. He glared at her and thought the word, _'Legilimens'_

It took him close to no time to find a memory.

_**"How could you?" shrieked Hermione, the tears spilling down her face. "How could you do this to me, to us?"**_

_**Ron who looked the least bit sorry just shrugged, "Listen, Hermione I...I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I...I'm not in love with you anymore"**_

_**"How dare you say what you and Lavender have is real love,"**_

_**"Well, we had sex didn't we? I mean, you sure didn't want-"**_

_**Awestruck, Hermione stepped backward, "Don't you DARE pin this one me! You said it wasn't important to you that waiting wasn't a big deal that-" she broke off in a sob.**_

_**"Well obviously I lied, didn't I?" Ron sneered, "I mean what bloke would ever want to have a girlfriend that won't sleep with him? He's got to be bloody barking!"**_

_***SLAP***_

*SMACK*

Instantly he felt a sharp sting his right cheek. Draco glared at the tear-stained face of his perpetrator as he put his hand to his face and rubbed it. _'So the Mudblood's a virgin...' _he thought, as he gave her an unpleasant sneer. The knowledge of knowing she was pure made him even more uneasy.

"How _dare _you!" shrieked Hermione, as she tried with all her might to hold back the tears.

Draco's lips twitched into a sinister grin, "_Please, _you can't possibly be upset about _that. _You have no one to blame but yourself, how else was he supposed to act?"

"Don't you _dare _judge _me_ on morals, Malfoy!" she spat. Both of them were completely unaware that the class was watching them.

"You must feel so ugly..." Draco said with a sneer, completely unfazed of her falling tears. "Even _that _blood-traitor Weasley doesn't want to taint himself with-"

"Oh go to hell!" Hermione choked through the tears of shame and embarrassment of Malfoy knowing the exact thing she avoided in telling him. She then stormed out of the classroom, leaving her books and things behind.

"Detention Mister Malfoy!" snapped Slughorn as he waddled over to their desk, "Never...and I mean _never _have I saw such despicable animosity from my House and from a Prefect of all people! I suppose..." he trailed off as he waved his wand over Draco's cauldron where the potion vanished from view. "A zero for today's lesson will do. Also, I feel you should write me an essay on _all _Everlasting Elixirs and their uses by next class! Off you go now, class is over for you"

Draco cussed under his breath, and clenched his hands. Damn that Mudblood, she cost him not only to lose his patience, but a dint in his perfect record! He looked up to see everyone glaring at him, except for Blaise who seemed rather pleased of the ordeal.

Frustrated, that he might have just cost himself the game, Draco gathered his things and stalked out of the room without a backward glance.

Hermione found herself back in the Gryffindor Common Room, darted up the stairs and right into her Head Girl bedroom. She slammed the door and shrilled out a frustrated scream. How dare he? How _dare _he?! So Malfoy knew Legilimency and used it on her because she had the _gall _to deny him what he wanted.

She took several strong breaths, as the tears threatened to fall. Sure Malfoy had only saw the beginning of the fight, but it was just enough for him to know what happened with her and Ron. The perfect leverage Malfoy spent _no time _in using against her in the most uncaring way ever! Her stomach churned and her chest seized as the sad realization of feeling undesirable and unwanted resurfaced.

"Curse you, Malfoy" she groaned through heavy breaths, "I hate you! I freaking _hate _you!" hot tears poured down her face as the ache in her chest sharpened. She stormed over to her bed and chucked her pillow off to the side of the room, knocking down a few lamps and books to the ground.

A sharp knock came to her door, but Hermione just chucked a pillow at the door, "Go away!" She was _not _in the mood to talk to anyone.

Crookshanks hopped down from his dresser and landed right in front of her, meowing.

"Oh, Crookshanks..." Hermione said trying to calm her frustration, "Sorry for yelling sweetie, mummy's just a little..._annoyed _at the moment."

The knocking continued and Hermione huffed a breath, glaring at her closed door. "I _said _LEAVE ME ALONE" her throat burned as she shouted. She clasped a hand on her neck and whimpered. _'Damn,'_

"Yell at me all you want, I'm not going anywhere!" barked the voice of Ginny as she continued on pounding the door.

Crookshanks slinked his tail around and around then turned his attention to Hermione. She gave him a frown and scratched under his chin, "I guess I have no choice huh?" she mumbled as she moved the ginger cat to the side and then wiped her face of tears and opened the door.

The look on Ginny's face was complete horror. Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Okay, I'm here..." she tried her best to keep calm.

Ginny immediately threw all annoyance out the window and embraced her friend into a tight hug, "Oh gosh, Hermione..." Hermione sniffed roughly, into Ginny's shoulder, as she began to stroke the mane of brown hair, "Who did this to you? Was it Ron? Cause I swear I will-"

"No!" she muttered through Ginny's robes, "Malfoy he-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin, not _again. _Hermione, I thought that when he called you a, _you-know-what,_ that it didn't bother you? That it was just him being pathetic and unoriginal and-"

"No! It's not like that, Malfoy..." she shook her head and groaned. Ginny grabbed her friend's shoulders and pushed her away. Hermione's face was all wet and flushed from the tears shed out of her frustration.

"What did Malfoy do, Hermione?" Ginny wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"He..." she felt her stomach churn, feeling sick. "Malfoy used Legilimency on me, and..." she shrugged and laughed bitterly, "He saw the fight!"

Ginny's eyes shot wide, "He _what? _That cannot be allowed! Hermione, you should tell McGonagall!"

Hermione scoffed, "Yes that would be ideal, but for what really? What good would come out of it?"

Ginny looked ready to kill, "Hermione, you can't just let him do that and get away with it!"

Hermione shook her head, "Perhaps, but-"

"But then he could be expelled! Hermione, he _invaded _your privacy! That's grounds for dismissal, you know that right? Using a spell like that on another student is not tolerated here! I say you tell on him, and you'll never have to worry about him tormenting you _ever _again! It's what that wad of dragon dung deserves!"

Hermione chuckled, "Wad of dragon dung? That's a new one!"

"YES he _is_! Now, let's go report him, come on." Ginny took Hermione by the hand, "I'll go with you! But first, you need to clean yourself up cause you look like a terrible mess"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny patted Hermione on the back, "Anytime Mione,"

* * *

**E/N:** I know..I know.. shame on Draco! but fear not folks, it has to get rough before it gets good! And it will, just be patient :)


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: **thanks for reading, putting my story on alerts and favouring! I know I might be going at this the wrong way..it is still the same day, don't worry, as chapters go on and I get more comfortable writing, the story will progress quicker. However, Pansy does like Draco...he does not like her though.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco found himself in the Great Hall, threw his bag down on the bench and put his head in his hands and began to massage his temples. It was the first time he used Legilimency since his father taught him before the war, that it left his head with a dull ache. An ache that matched the one on his cheek where _she _hit him, and the one that was in the pit of his stomach from the realization that his anger getting the better of him. He had _no idea _how he was going to go ahead with this _thing_ now; he could very well kiss those one hundred thousand Galleons goodbye - and it's not even been twelve hours since making the bet.

"Hey, are you okay?" hummed a soft voice.

Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see that Pansy had joined him at the table.

"No" he muttered, "Slughorn failed me"

Pansy's eyes shot wide, "What? Why the heck did he do that?"

"Cause I taught that Mudblood Granger a lesson,"

Pansy smirked, "Ooh really? Care to share?" a plate of pastries materialized in the middle of them, where Pansy just helped herself.

Draco groaned, he really didn't want to discuss _this _with Pansy, but he knew she would just pester him until he did. So he did what he thought was best; whip up the same old excuse.

"What's to share?" he too, helped himself to some pastries, "She was being her usual insufferable self, so I just dealt with her accordingly," Pansy broke out into a malicious grin, _'Good, she seems okay with that' _Draco thought with a shrug.

He leant back and stretched, "Of course Slughorn didn't care too much for that at all, so he gave a detention _plus_ homework"

"You know it is so unlucky we got stuck with such a Mudblood lover as our Head of House!" Pansy snarled, "I mean if Snape were still here, he would've rewarded you for that for sure and gave _her _the detention!"

She grinned at him and chewed away at her food, but then stopped almost immediately once she spotted Draco's left cheek marked with a bright red hand print.

"Eek! What is _that?_"

Draco upturned his nose at her, "Please _swallow _before speaking, I don't _want _to see what you're eating, thanks."

Pansy paid no attention to his remark, as she threw half her body over the table, "I mean your face! What...what happened...?" she cradled the side of his face, and began to graze the mark with her thumb. "Did _she _do that?"

Draco reached up and took a hold of her wrist, "Please don't touch it, it stings"

"_There _you are!" shouted Blaise as he charged up to the table. "I thought you would've gone to the Common Room; look I need to talk to you,"

Pansy whirled her head over her shoulder and glared at the tall dark Italian, "Uh, do you _mind_? Draco and I were in the middle of a conversation!"

"And now it's done. Now git." Blaise motioned with his head, "I need to talk to Draco"

"You can't just bark at me to leave and expect me to oblige!"

"Move it, Parkinson!"

Pansy huffed a breath, "So not fair!" she removed her hand from Draco's grasp and then hopped off the bench, and shot Blaise a nasty look before stalking off with her nose in the air. Blaise rolled his eyes as he faced Draco.

"Look, you'll have her all to yourself in your creature caring class alright?" Draco hissed as he ran a hand through his hair, "No need to-"

"It's _Care of Magical Creatures_, and that's _not _what I want to talk about...look," Blaise gave the Great Hall a quick glance for any onlookers before taking a seat down, "We made this agreement. You sleep with Granger I pay you the Galleons; you screw it up, you pay _me _the Galleons; remember?"

Draco scowled, as Blaise just grinned, "And well, that mark on your face tells me, it is pretty much a _given _that Granger will want nothing to do with you! So..." Blaise tapped a finger to his chin. "I guess I am gonna be the winner out of this thing; and it's only been half a day!" he finished with a laugh, "I gotta say, that's the fastest one hundred thousand Galleons I have _ever _made! Then again, you are poor, so I guess I'll have to wait _a little _longer until you get the money..."

Draco shot Blaise a menacing glare, "This isn't over, Blaise!"

"What, you really think you can redeem yourself after that?" Blaise said, amused. "Oh man, I sure as heck like to see you _try_"

Draco pushed himself up from the table and sneered, "Trust me, this _game _is all for me. Granger..." he trailed off in a groan, "She will be mine; those Galleons are _mine_" yet the second he said those words, he had his doubts. Granger _won't _want anything to do with him, something he usually would have been more than happy with; under normal circumstances, but he had a deal. A deal he was most certain to _not _let Blaise win.

Draco knew what he needed to get it done; he had to apologize. He shuddered at the thought; fake or real, yet he knows he has to do this to get back in the game; to increase his chances of winning those Galleons.

Blaise broke out into grin as he watched his friend battle with his mind. "Then again, you can just step down and we can forget this thing ever happened, of course that'll mean you forfeit so you'll still have to pay me and-"

"I am _not _backing down, Zabini" hissed Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Both he and Blaise turned their focus around to see Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, making her way over to the two of them.

Blaise shook his head, "Keep telling yourself that, mate." and then he made his exit, saluting McGonagall on his way out, "Goodday Professor,"

McGonagall just glared at Draco, "To my office..._now_"

Draco swallowed tightly and looked around, catching only a few people were looking at the two of them and then slowly nodded.

McGonagall motioned with her head for him to follow her out of the Great Hall. Just as the two of them reached the doors, Draco caught sight of a certain pair of girls. Weaslette and the Mudblood.

Ginny stuck out a hand to stop Hermione from walking any further. McGonagall gave the two of them a brisk nod and then walked on, as Malfoy remained rooted on the spot.

Hermione didn't dare to look at him, rather she just kept her head down. Ginny took a hold on Hermione's arm, "Come on Mione..." she tugged her along into the Great Hall.

Draco instantly backed up as though to prevent them from making any contact with him.

"_TODAY _Mister Malfoy!" snapped McGonagall.

He scoffed and then marched on where McGonagall was waiting for him.

* * *

Ginny found them a nice spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table, as Hermione hesitated for a long moment before deciding to take a seat down.

"Ha! Did you see his face?" Ginny grinned, as she helped herself to some food. "Bet someone didn't-"

"That was me." Hermione huffed a breath as she stared at the food, "I...I slapped him"

Ginny's eyes shot wide, "Wow, way to go Hermione! And now McGonagall's got him! So I say cheer up. Eat. Celebrate even! By this time tomorrow, he will be gone!"

"I want to, I just feel so annoyed..." her voice was just above a whisper.

"All the more reason to eat!" Ginny said mid-chew as she watched Hermione toy with a crumpet that was just hanging off the plate.

"You know, I couldn't help but wonder all of this could be avoided if I just-"

"Oh no you _don't. _You're not gonna start blaming yourself for what that prat Malfoy-"

"What?" Hermione said with a shrug, her voice becoming stronger now. "It's true! If I just _learned _Occlumency, I would've protected myself from him!"

"Oh, _that's _what you mean..."

Hermione bit her lip, "Or, I could've just...answered him"

Ginny scoffed, "Ya and then what? What do you _really _think would have happened if you told him? Malfoy is a monster and a bully he-"

"He wasn't being _that _mean!" Hermione retorted. "Just...strange"

"Seriously?" Ginny scoffed, "I can't believe I am hearing this..." she bit into another crumpet and shook her head.

Hermione finally gave in and helped herself to some crumpets as well, "I'm not _defending _him or anything,"

"Well whatever this _is, _you need to stop it," Ginny drank her juice. "He invaded your privacy and-"

"_Yes _I understand that, Ginny, really. But I was going to say, his behaviour was odd. Like _really _odd." She felt her stomach churn at the idea of telling Ginny that Malfoy not only sat beside her in Potions, but refused to move when she asked him to. "Um..."

Ginny just waved her hand to the Head Girl, "Listen, Hermione whatever you _think _is going to change my mind-"

"Malfoy sat beside me, okay?" Hermione said hurriedly, closing her eyes, to defend herself from the judgemental look she knows Ginny will give her.

Ginny stopped mid-chew and stared at her friend, blinking and waiting for Hermione to reopen her eyes. She did, and then licked her lips and continued, "_That's _why he was able to use Legilimency. He was...he was next to me in Potions."

Ginny swallowed the food, she was ready to respond, but Hermione held her hand up to her, "And he also refused to leave when I asked him to, so don't bother asking,"

"Wait..._what?_ Malfoy sat _beside _you?"

Hermione huffed a breath, as she started to break up her crumpet in bite size pieces to pop into her mouth.

"I told you, it was _bizarre. _Usually he avoids me whenever he can!"

Ginny tapped a finger to her chin, "_True_, but this _is _Malfoy, and he always finds a way to fight with you! I mean, obviously you weren't with Ron and Harry so...wait, hold on, what did they say when they saw you with him?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, uncertain how to deal with the sudden change of direction in conversation, "Nothing, they just went about their business like everyone else in the class did"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Really? They weren't _bothered _at all?"

"Don't look so surprised..." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron said he doesn't care about me, so..."

"Well _Ron _I can understand, but Harry too?" Ginny shook her head, "It doesn't make sense."

Hermione went to respond, but got interrupted by a loud smack a bag on the table top. Both girls turned to face the one and only, Harry Potter.

"You left these in class, Hermione"

Ginny immediately got up from the table, "Oi! You almost hit me, you know!"

Harry shot her a look and then turned to Hermione. She took her items wordlessly, as she got up from the table.

"Hermione?" Harry said taking a seat beside her.

"If you're here to ask what happened with Malfoy, forget it." she slipped her bag over her shoulder, flipped her hair and glanced over to Ginny, "Come on Ginny, let's go to the library"

She was about to leave, but Harry wouldn't let her pass, "Listen, Hermione..."

"I said _forget it, _Harry!"

Hermione took Ginny by the arm and tugged her along as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

McGonagall sat behind her desk, with her elbows on the desk and her fingers entwined under her chin, staring at Draco, who was sitting arms folded and ankles crossed looking sulky.

"You know why I've brought you here, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed tightly and dropped his gaze. He knew why, the Mudblood ran off and told on him. He knew he should get angry at her, but he really has no one to blame but himself.

"Yes," he said quietly, clenching his jaw and tensing his fists.

"Well then, _explain_. Why you felt the need to invade Miss Granger's mind? And _please _no name calling."

Draco shook his head, and said nothing.

"You realize, Mister Malfoy, that with your co-operation, it will determine the severity of your punishment, don't you?"

Draco nodded.

"So..." McGonagall said with her nostrils flared.

Draco swallowed tightly again, "I was...annoyed" he lifted his eyes to look at the severe looking woman before him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and winced. He knew that was a pathetic answer, but it was the truth. He needed to stay calm and _adult _about the scenario, but being around the Mudblood triggers more unpleasant attributes than nice.

McGonagall did not seem very pleased of his answer, and took a deep breath, "And the reason why?"

Draco huffed a breath, "I rather not answer that,"

"Mister Malfoy..."

"I _don't _alright?"

McGonagall gave the young wizard a harsh glare. "Are you not aware of the pain you have caused to Miss Granger due to your little scam?"

Draco winced again, but didn't answer.

"The heart is a very fragile thing, Mister Malfoy, I wouldn't doubt you would appreciate it if someone invaded _your_ mind and made you relive a terrible time! And all because of annoyance and boredom"

"I wasn't-"

"Then _why_"

Draco sighed. He really _didn't _want to answer her, but he was too afraid to see what McGonagall would do if he refused her, "She refused to answer my question." He had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said the words.

McGonagall remained expressionless, as Draco bowed his head, not really wanting to stare at the old-bat's eyes anymore than necessary.

"Well that's certainly disappointing behaviour, Mister Malfoy; as a _Prefect, _you should've known better. Fifty points from Slytherin. Also, I feel that it is appropriate for you to apologize to Miss Granger. Seeing how Slughorn had _already _awarded you with a detention, that is all I have to say. Dismissed"

* * *

**E/N:** don't worry, Draco _will _stop referring Hermione as 'Mudblood' soon enough.. give or take a few chapters.


	6. Herbology

**A/N:** so this is a weird update. my muse wanted a class-like chapter...

* * *

Chapter 5

Ginny had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hermione made her way through the fields to the greenhouses for Herbology, alone.

It was a beautiful sunny day, regardless of how dark and cold she felt inside; she was approaching the class that would have Lavender Brown, and Merlin, did her stomach felt queasy. She would most likely be sitting beside Ron, which of course would be like sixth year all over again, except way more complicated.

"Hiya Hermione!" chirped fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, who had sprinted up the hill from Hagrid's hut.

Hermione gave him a small smile in return, "Hey, how was class?"

Nevile huffed a breath, "Tiring. We were dealing with dragons. That's our pet-project for the semester."

Hermione raised her brows in surprise that McGonagall would allow such fiercesome beasts in the grounds.

"Dragons?" she said with awe. She knew dragons were the one thing that Hagrid _truly _enjoyed so she felt the class itself would've been like enduring one of Lupin's Dark Arts class.

"Ya, bet yer regrettin' not takin the class now, eh Hermione?" said a voice from behind Neville. It was Seamus.

"Well..." she trailed off in a sigh. Even though she took every class she could (aside from Divination of course) she felt the need to know about caring for creatures a little less important. She would rather use the free class to study.

Seamus just grinned at her, shaking his head, "Nah, can't say I really blame ya, most of the classes were a bit boring, but we figured with NEWT year, we'd be gettin into the real fun stuff!"

"Especially when we don't have Malfoy, it makes the class all the more enjoyable!" beamed Neville. "He's not around to screw it up for Hagrid"

Hermione smiled weakly, watching as Seamus knocked Neville in the arm, "Say what kind ya got anyway? Mine was really feisty, I tried ta feed him, but he wouldn't let me get near him at all! I reckon he's a Hungarian Horntail, ya know like that beastly one Harry fought against in the Tournament all those years ago"

Neville raised both his brows, "You got a Horntail? Blimey, I just got a...well...not sure really, it's got a Ridgeback, but with a head of a Short Snout...Hagrid reckons it's a Ukrainian Ironbelly"

Seamus smirked, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough, those beasts grow like locus. Anyway, where're Harry and Ron? You guys have Potions together don't ya?"

Hermione dropped her gaze and frowned. She hadn't planned on telling anyone aside from Ginny, but she knew the secret would get out eventually, as any secret does in Hogwarts. "Well yes, but...um, we're...we're not talking. Ron and I...we broke up"

Both Seamus and Neville were beside themselves, "What? Ya two broke up?" Seamus said as they approached the doors of the greenhouse. "When did that happen?"

Hermione straightened her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly, "This morning. I'm surprised you didn't hear us shouting, Ronald was being awfully loud"

Neville opened the doors for them as each of them filed on in.

"What? Are ya serious? But I thought-" Neville looked down sheepishly. "Well, I don't know what...um..."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Look, it's okay. I mean it happens."

"But...you're okay? I mean-" He broke off when Seamus knocked him in the ribs.

"Mind your manners, Neville"

Hermione gave the young Irish a small smile, "Um yes, I am fine thanks guys" she placed her items on the table.

Seamus patted her back, "Of course ya will, Hermione, ya have us!" her eyes darted between the two of them, noticing for the first time that Dean wasn't with him. She was ready to comment on it, but a fellow student had interrupted her.

"Hey, Hermione!" hissed a voice from behind her. Startled, Hermione turned to see, a boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, Michael Corner, from Ravenclaw, walking his way over to the other side of the table.

"You alright? We heard Malfoy say some pretty nasty-" Michael got cut off as fellow Ravenclaw, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, Terry Boot, knocked him in the ribs.

"Oi! What the heck was _that _for?"

"Shut it, don't be so rude," Terry hissed.

"_Actually, _I was checking to see if she was alright, you know cause Malfoy was such a prat saying those things. Slughorn actually gave him a detention for all that, you know?"

Hermione raised her brows, genuinely surprised, she thought McGonagall would give him the detention. "Did he?"

Michael nodded, "Oh ya, called him despicable and landed him with a whole load of homework"

A ghost of a smile twitched on her lips as Seamus leant toward her, "Malfoy's taunting you again? Ugh man, what's his problem?"

"Cause Hermione beats him at every test" added Terry with a smirk, "It's a blow to a Pureblood like _him, _to get beat by...no offense, Hermione, a girl"

Michael winced, "Well actually he-"

Terry nudged Michael in the ribs again, "_Shut it_,"

Hermione just smiled, "Yes, well, he got what he deserved, and that's all that matters"

Both Michael and Terry exchanged uncomfortable looks, as Neville and Seamus were just confused. Hermione whirled her hair and welcomed the small vase Professor Sprout was handing out.

Neville bit on his lip, worried on how to ask her, but Seamus elbowed him to stop him. Hermione just smiled at the two of them, and then looked over to the two Ravenclaws.

"That'll teach him to use Occlumency..." she muttered as she watched as the vase shifted about the table.

Michael smirked, "So _that's _why you slapped him!"

Terry shot his fellow-housemate a cold look. Michael shrugged, "What? It's funny! I mean, the room was quiet and then just out of the blue we hear this _loud _SMACK!" - he emphasized the sound using his own hands - "I gotta say, that must've been one heck of a backhand, Hermione. It's just a shame I didn't see it..."

Hermione's lips twitched to a grin, "Yes, and looking back now..." she gave a very brave look over her shoulders, "It felt really good"

Draco who was in the opposite corner of the room with fellow Slytherins, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore Nott, narrowed his eyes as he caught _her_ flash a glance in his direction. He made a fist on the countertop and sneered, glaring at the quintet of classmates he _now knew _were talking about _him_. _Mocking _him, even, and he will be _damned _to submit himself to apologizing to her now!

"Hey Drake" said Pansy as she tapped him on the shoulder, "What's-"

"Don't _touch _me"

Pansy retracted her hand as though burned, "Whoa, what's it to you?"

Blaise straightened his posture, "Granger, of course." he said with a smirk, and casting a knowing glance to Nott.

Draco flashed a dangerous look over to Blaise, "Shut it," Draco hissed with a sneer.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise, "Seriously? You two give that Mudblood _way _more attention than she deserves, it's disgusting"

"Jealous, Pansy?" sneered Nott.

"_No. _I am stating a _fact._" she shot both Draco and Blaise a nasty glare, "You hate the filthy shrew! Why do you _need _to bring her up in _every _conversation?"

Theodore Nott, barked a laugh, "HA! You really _are _jealous of her!"

"AM NOT! She's got nothing on me!"

"Except for ol' Draco's attention," he retorted with a wicked grin.

"Will you two _shut up!"_ snapped Blaise.

Nott just shrugged, "What? I'm just calling it like I see it." he motioned toward Draco, who was once again, staring off toward the quintet at the front of the class. "He can't take his eyes off her,"

Pansy smacked her house-mate in the arm with great force, "How _dare _you say such a thing!"

"Drake doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I doubt he can even _hear _us" Nott licked his lips and whistled before tossing the lid of the vase to the white-blond wizard across from him.

Draco jumped from the sudden attack, "What the hell, Theo?"

"So glad you could join us, Drake,"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the curly-haired brute, as Nott motioned over to where the three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws were, "Enjoying the view?"

Inwardly, Draco cussed. He was being stupid. This wasn't like Potions, Herbology had at least double the number of seventh years. He scowled at the black and gnarled viney creature poking out from the vase. It had tiny arms and legs that of a spider (each had three long fingers with long razor-sharp blades) and a long snake-like body coated with thorns.

"What is _that?_" he sneered.

Hermione knew that looking at him was a mistake. Once again, she could feel his eyes on her with every move she did; but she will be _damned _to let him in her mind again. Sure the distance was in her favour, but she couldn't take any chances; she had to be guarded on all times. Even though she never took an Occlumency lesson in her life, Hermione had a _faint _idea of how to do it.

Michael cleared his throat, having caught a certain Slytherin staring, "Although, I gotta say Hermione, I _don't _think Malfoy is all that happy. I'd watch myself if I were you..."

"Hmm, thanks Michael." Hermione whispered as she gazed down at the pair of gleaming purple eyes from the viney creature.

"Now be _careful_ everyone," said Professor Sprout, "Kutless is a nasty piece of work, you do _not _want to anger it. Make sure you have on your Dragon Hide Gloves as their claws are quite sharp and laced with a deadly poison; you'll be dead in seconds. Your task today, is to remove their claws; a very useful ingredient for Slughorn so be careful to not lose any!" She made her rounds again passing out a pair of sharp pincers used for cutting the claws and a bowl to put them in.

"These _things _have claws?" choked the timid voice of Lavender Brown.

Hermione snapped her head over, to see ex-dormmate partnered with best friend Parvati Patil, Hufflepuffs Ernie MacMillan, and Hannah Abbott, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. She wasn't going to deny she felt rather conflicted; happy to not having to witness the old/new love birds being all obnoxious, and annoyed that the old/new love birds make it seem like nothing is going on. _'So, the coward wants to keep it a secret, huh?' _she wondered as she cast a long glance around the room, being mindful to not look at the small group of Slytherins.

Her heart ached once she saw the familiar red-headed boy. Seeing him partnered with Harry, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff, and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. _'Hmm, still no Dean...'_

Draco's eyes flickered over to what had drawn her attention; Potter and the Weasel. He was off in his own world, minding his own business as he and the others tried to tackle the growing plant.

"Growing?" squeaked Pansy, "Wh-Why is it _growing?_"

"It happens when Kutless gets scared" said Professor Sprout, as she rounded the Slytherin table. "You can sing to calm it down. Eyes on your own table, Mister Malfoy!" she said with a smile before she sauntered off.

Once again, Draco beat himself for being careless and returned to the table; thankful that his table-mates were too busy with the Kutless creature to even notice. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco shifted his gaze to the table at the front.

"_Sing?" _Pansy said in an appalled tone, "No way! Theo, you can do it for being so annoying to me"

"You're the chick, _you _sing. Blaise and I got this thing down, and Drake, you cut the claws"

"What?" Draco said turning his focus to the viney creature. Theo motioned toward the pincers that were off on the side of the table next to a small clear bowl.

"Cut the claws and put them in that bowl," Theo had his hands on the creature, pinning it to the table, "Blaise and I will hold it steady for you. Pansy calm the thing down, sing"

"You've _got _to be kidding," Draco said with a scowl.

It wasn't until when Seamus gave her a slight nudge did she move her eyes away from Ron and Harry to return back to her task.

"For what it's worth, Hermione, I can knock some sense into him for ya, if ya want?" Seamus said with a smile.

Hermione smiled, "No, that isn't necessary..." and then began humming as the Kutless creature turned its focus to her.

* * *

As Herbology neared its end, Professor Sprout made her rounds again, collecting the vases and then the bowls of claws with the pincers.

"I say, today's class was real fun!" chimed Neville as he removed his gloves and used the Scourgify Charm to clean them off from the poison.

"Speak for yourself, Longbottom," chided Michael, "You weren't the one clipping the claws!" he slugged his bag over his shoulder, and flexed his hand, "Using those pincers cramped my hand up!"

Terry smirked then turned to Hermione, "See you in Ancient Runes, Hermione" he gave her a pat on the shoulder and then made his exit out of the class with a wincing Michael along behind him.

Seamus gave a cautious glance to Ron and Harry and then turned back to Hermione, "Say ya want ta join Neville and I for lunch, Hermione?"

Hermione who just finished off Scourgifying her own gloves, just smiled, "Oh um, I was already going with Ginny, but you're welcome to join us, if you want"

Seamus gave Neville a look and then shrugged, "Ya sure it's not a problem with us."

"What about Dean?" Hermione said, looking from one boy to the other. "Normally you have lunch with him, don't you?"

Seamus looked around as though he expected to see him, "That's strange...he was in Care of Magical Creatures with us..." he looked over to Neville, "Did you see where Dean went?"

Neville shook his head slowly. Seamus furrowed his brows and frowned, "Odd, oh well, then I guess we _won't _have lunch with him. It's probably better that way since we'll be with Ginny anyway..."

Hermione nodded knowingly, _'yes that wouldn't be good at all' _"Alright well I'll see you later then?" she said, packing up her things as the rest of the class filed away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain blonde hugging a certain red-head that just joined her table.

"Ron!" Lavender hummed as she hooked her arms around his arm and nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "I missed you!"

Hermione felt her stomach somersault as she heard the familiar light chuckle from the freckled-faced boy. The sound that used to make her weak in the knees now made her heart cramp.

"Well you _didn't have_ to sit with Parvati..." Ron said between chuckles.

"That's _not _what I meant, silly!" she said with a giggle. "I meant _this morning_. The bed gets awfully cold with just me..."

Hermione felt the unpleasant queasy feeling in her stomach, yet she was glad at the same time. Disgusted of how shameless Ron was acting, and glad that she never had to deal with his empty emotions for her again.

"Ya well things got a little well, _complicated_" she heard Ron say.

"Hmm, _why _doesn't _that _surprise me?"

Hermione heard a pair of clipping of heels approach her. Hermione huffed a deep breath as she turned to face the young blonde.

"_Please_ don't even _bother_" Hermione sneered, casting Ron an evil glare, "He's all yours"

She knocked the girl in the shoulder hard and sauntered out of the greenhouse, all to collide with the door, and now face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was leaning up against a nearby tree, with his arms folded and his face expressionless.

* * *

**E/N:** I'm such a tease, I know! also, Kutless is a creature I made up.


	7. Hats Off, Granger

**A/N:** the last little bit before I change to another day. (again, sorry for slow paced), but all your alerts tell me I'm doing something right, so without further ado, here is the next installment!

I also realized my mistake that I forgot to mention that Dean wasn't in the classes! Oopsy. That's what I get for rushing...

thanks for taking the time to read and reviewing :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Malfoy?" she said straightening her posture, "You! You..." but her voice was lost, out of complete shock. Did he actually _wait _for her to get out of class? Her whole body became uneasy at the thought. _'This can't be good, no one's around...'_

Draco took a deep breath, but remained perfectly still against the tree trunk. _'Curse you Blaise and your bloody Galleons'_ he would be on his way to the Great Hall with all the other Slytherins to enjoy lunch, but instead he chose to stay back and fix his mistake.

"Have fun talking about me, did you?" he said casually, as though bored. "Thought to get a great ol' laugh for getting me in trouble?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, "_I _did nothing of the sort. That, was all _you_" she was about to leave, but Draco stepped in her way once again.

"You know, what's even more humorous?" he drawled, "McGonagall thought it right for me to apologize, but I see now, you just did it for attention"

Hermione scoffed, "Much like what _you _do, of course. Damn it anyone who _dares _to defy you, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco was ready to respond, but someone had already beat him to it.

"Uh do you mind? You're blocking the door!" sneered the bitter voice of Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward to allow the girl to leave; hand in hand with Ron.

"Wait Lavender..." called Ron as he slipped his hand out of her grip to look at Hermione, and then at Draco then back at Hermione. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Same reason you are with her," Hermione hissed, as she turned back to Draco, "Just having a bit of fun" she had no idea where that sentence came from. In fact, she was completely stunned to have said something so crazy, so quickly.

"Wait a second." Ron nearly shouted as he took a hold of Hermione's wrist. Hermione yanked her arm from Ron. "Don't tell me _Malfoy _is the reason you...we never..."

"_What _Ronald? What exactly are you trying to imply here?" Hermione's eyes flashed with anger, although her voice was completely calm. "That I've cheated on _you _with Malfoy?"

Ron scoffed, completely shocked of the idea. "You're joking me, _Malfoy_? You...with...Malfoy?" his eyes drifted over to his arch-enemy and sneered. No, it just wasn't possible. Hermione felt scared and nervous and...just _not _ready. Could _this _be the reason she didn't go through with it, cause she had _already did _with Malfoy? He shuddered at the thought. "After all he's _said _to you? How he's treated you, you..."

Hermione wanted to laugh, at Ron's assumption that she had slept with Malfoy. She wanted to laugh even harder of how jealous he was acting, despite he had cheated on her.

Draco took a moment to realize _exactly _what Ron hinting at, and smirked. It was _just _the invitation he needed to get this, _game _in motion.

"All water under the bridge now, Weasley," he said, taking a hold of Hermione's clothed arm and pulled her against his side. Hermione felt her insides squirm from Draco's grip on her arm; something she never _dreamed _he would do.

"Unlucky for you, Weasley, Granger's forgiven me. You see, it takes a big man to own up to his mistakes,"

Ron scrunched up his face, "Ya right, you're no bloody sorry than-"

"How do you know?" Hermione piped in, "You never talk to Malfoy to know, he's actually changed!"

"No he's not! He only did it cause you're stupid enough to fall not just his act, but into his bed too!"

"You're such a hypocrite," Hermione said with a disgusted face, "You certainly had no regard to _my _feelings when you slept with Lavender, so hearing you judge me on my feelings toward you when I am with Malfoy is simply hysterical! God, and I so glad I'm _done _with you!"

Hermione nudged Malfoy in the arm, with the one he was holding, "Come on, let's go" she was ready to leave, but Ron just stopped them again.

"Out of the way, Weasley," hissed Draco, "Granger and I have _business _to do"

Ron stood, mouth-opened agape, feeling sick.

"I don't think you should keep Lavender waiting, you should go to her." Hermione said with a ghost of a smile on her face from seeing Ron's expression.

Draco scoffed and then tugged Hermione along with him toward the castle. Once they were out of view, Draco released his hold on her. He took a quick look around, making sure if they were on their own and then returned to her.

"Well, well look at you," he began with a smirk, "The little kitten has claws"

"Don't _think _so highly of yourself, Malfoy! That was all for show! I-"

"Right, you are angry and annoyed because I invaded your privacy, _whatever_. You see what you did, Granger? Your little _stint _will have those two talking, which is what you wanted I am sure,"

"Don't you-"

"What I am trying to tell you _is_," he said holding his hand to her, "Your ingenious plan has a major flaw."

Hermione studied him for a moment, searching his eyes. Draco took a deep breath and shrugged, "We're _not _together."

"I am _aware _of that, Malfoy!"

In truth, Draco was rather surprised of how well that off the whim remark of hers earned him just the ticket to get the ball rolling. His lips twitched to an evil smirk as he tried to picture Blaise's surprised expression that Granger will be talking to him again.

"Well, that can change" Draco added with a drawl.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione said, watching him skeptically as Draco shrugged his shoulders. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Well considering you gave the idea we've _been _together..." just as he said those words he felt the familiar drop in his stomach.

"That was all Ron. I just went along with it, I didn't actually _mean _it!"

"Then how do you plan on explaining when we're not together?" he said, folding his arms and glaring at her. "People can say nasty things about floozy girls, you know"

Hermione furrowed her brows, at his insult. "And you _want _this? Ya right!" if she were honest, she rather be labeled as a floozy than associated with Malfoy; even if it annoyed Ron - there was just _no _way Malfoy would go along with it.

"It's nothing about _wanting _Granger. It's trying to _fix _what you did" Draco sneered, _'Heck, if it weren't for the Galleons, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!'_

"And your solution is to just...roll with it?" she whispered, without any doubt, she was rather confused. _'Malfoy actually wants to...but why?' _"Why?" she said, furrowing her brows.

_'With one hundred thousand Galleons at stake, you would too, Granger.' _he thought as he chewed on his lip, trying to keep calm.

"It's not like it _means _anything," he muttered, "So don't get all huffy about it."

Draco glanced around the corridor again for anyone listening in before returning to Granger. Her face was completely set.

"I'm trying to help you," he said slowly,

_'Help...me?' _she thought, eyeing him up and down, "And _that _right there, is what I don't understand, Malfoy. Why?"

"Because, I am a whole different person now, remember?" he straightened up his posture, "Speaking of which, you should do the same."

Unsure to take his comment as an insult or not, Hermione just stared. Draco motioned to her face, "Fix your appearance," and then he sauntered off.

* * *

_Evening_

Hermione found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room, spotting Ginny all flushed and agitated.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said taking a spot in the chair in front of the fires.

"Dean," Ginny said with a low mumble, "He, he was _trying _to apologize, saying how the one-off was just _that_. A one-off, that _I _am the one true girl he loved and...well all that hoopla"

"And?" Hermione said anxiously, "What was your response?"

"I told him to sod off," Ginny muttered. "I don't need that, or _anyone _for that matter! You know he skipped class just to speak to me? Idiot. Anyway, _where _were you at lunch? Seamus and Neville were waiting for you; _I _was waiting for you! But no one knew where you went!"

Hermione huffed a breath, _'Trying to figure out why Malfoy wants to help me...' _she thought, shaking her head, "Sorry, I went to the library! I had a huge Runes project I had to finish up on for the class today,"

"Hermione..." Ginny said slowly.

Hermion paid no mind to her friends tone as she inspected her long hair through her fingers. Hermione spent a good hour examining her appearance, figuring after many, many, many, years with the same style and cut, it was time for a change. Sure Malfoy may have suggested to her for a change, but she certainly wasn't doing this for him - he was just giving her some advice.

"Say Ginny, you have hair products here, don't you?"

Confused from the sudden change of subject, "What? But you look just-"

"Plain and boring. Ginny, I need a change" Hermione dropped the hair from her fingers and pouted.

Ginny studied Hermione for a moment, "It wouldn't have anything to do with what happened today with Malfoy, would it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No! Look, this hair is a disaster, I need to fix it. Will you help me?"

Ginny looked shocked, "Alright, _fine, _no need to bite my head off"

* * *

**E/N:** I didn't have this in my original plan for the story...so I feel rather indifferent about the whole thing. if Draco seemed out of character, oh well. sorry, at least the story is getting somewhere...


	8. No Messing Around

**A/N:** I like makeovers so that's why I added the first part :) thanks again for your reviews it means alot! This chapter gave me more trouble than I expected it to, and then I spent the weekend at my cottage, which is why it took a few days longer to upload. I hope I can get another update before my vacation, starting this friday.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Morning_

Hermione sat herself in front of her mirror, analyzing her new appearance. Her hair, once shoulder-length and bushy knotted hair was now sleek, straight and layered with a bit of a curl on the ends. A hint of blush, mascara, and a light shade of purple eyeshadow, gave her a more natural look. Her neck was more visible, and rather longer than she remembered it to be. She placed a hand at the base of her throat and ran her newly manicured fingers over the skin; checking for any remaining blemishes.

Ginny slapped her hands on her friend's shoulders and peered into the mirror alongside her face.

"Well, _there _you have it, Mione"

Hermione moved her head about, analyzing her new hairdo.

"Wow, Ginny" Hermione said in awe, running her fingers through the small curls, "Thanks so much" She was about to stand up but her red-haired girl held her down.

Ginny smiled in triumph, "Oh no you don't. You're gonna tell me why the sudden change!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'nothing ever gets by her, does it?' _she thought, shrugging her arms away from Ginny so she could stand up. "I told you yesterday, I just needed a fresh start"

Ginny looked rather disappointed that her friend dismissed her question, Hermione smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Oh come on, cheer up"

"Well, I just...thought you were just showing Ron what he was missing," _'after all, I did it to Dean'_

"Partly, but mainly I just needed to change, for myself!" She looked into the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt - it rested a few inches above her knees. She figured if she was going to change her appearance, she might as well go ahead and change her dressing habits as well. She casted a brief glance to Ginny, "I actually have something else in store for Ron"

Ginny's eyes shot wide. She always thrived for things like this, "Oh? Like what?" a broad grin placed upon her lips.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and then adjusted her robes, "_That, _you'll just have to wait and see."

"Tease! Oh wait before you leave." Ginny walked over to her dresser and gave her a vial of a light pink liquid, "Try a new perfume. Might as well go all out, right?"

* * *

Hermione neared Charms and immediately her insides felt like snakes. _'It's okay, just relax it's just class!' _she took a deep breath, held her head high and proud and walked in. Cautiously she scanned the room, as many people looked over to her in shock, mostly them being Gryffindors.

The last time she gained this much attention was back at the Yule Ball, years ago and at that time, when she had a famous wizard by the name of Viktor Krum as her dance partner except, this time was different. She actually felt a great sense of sadness and insecurity rather than beauty. _'Is every boy here, that shallow?'_

"Blimey, Hermione is that _you?_" said Seamus, eyes wide. Dean, who was next to him, also had wide eyes. Most of the other students caught his words and turned their attention to the door way.

Another rush ran through her system as she caught the entire class (minus the Slytherins) were looking at her and whispering to themselves. Pretending not to let it all bother her, she just offered the two Gryffindors next to the doorway her best smile and waved.

"Morning, Seamus. Dean," then she joined their table. Her eyes drifted over to the long table on the opposite side of the room, looking for a certain Slytherin. Her stomach danced as she spotted the back of his white-blond head, as he talked with fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. For a moment she wondered just how _he _would think of her new appearance and if it will be enough. _'Ugh...why am I thinking about that?'_

A shudder cursed through her body at the thought of pleasing Malfoy, but the feeling of getting revenge on Ron quickly surpassed it. A small smile toyed on her lips as she invisioned the look of sheer horror on his face as his worst nightmare came true - Malfoy charming his ex - much like the look he had when he had assumed she had slept with Malfoy; until she was distracted my the other seventh years. Thankfully Hermione didn't have to endure the constant meddling for too long once Flitwick made his presence.

After the short Professor finished with the roster, Draco was completely beside himself at the new look of..._her._ He couldn't believe it. The Mudblood _actually _changed her appearance. Did this mean what he thought it meant? She's actually going to do this thing and pretend to be with him? Who knew she would be so easy to manipulate? He laughed at his own brilliance, of how easy this game fell into his hands; masking the growing smirk on his lips with his hand. He could picture the mounds of gold piling up in his vault.

He felt a harsh jab in his ribs causing him to flinch.

"What the hell, Blaise?" Draco said, annoyed at his friend for ruining his happy moment.

Blaise motioned with his head, Draco trailed his eyes over to the other side of the room; opposite to where _she _was, seeing that Neville had half transfigured himself with a body of a female, when the task was to conceal a set of textbooks from view.

Draco scoffed, and averted his gaze downward to his drumming fingers on the countertop before looking back over to Hermione.

_'Lunch' _he thought with a brisk nod. He will go to her at lunch; just two hours from now.

* * *

Ginny slumped down at the table. Hermione, who was finishing up her essay on Concealment Charms Flitwick assigned after the class was done, nearly jumped.

"McGonagall is a complete witch!" Ginny huffed. "She wants _two_ five-foot essays completed by next class! One on 'The Complications of Human Transfigurations and Their Differences.' And then the other one, 'The Effectiveness of Stealth Disguises' and _then _she wants us to create our own disguise and perform the transfiguration perfectly!"

"Sixth year is the start of NEWT level classes Ginny, what did you expect?" Hermione said, returning to her own essay.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Honestly Hermione, it's _lunch _why the heck are you spending it doing work? You should be off flaunting your stuff around Ron, you know, showing him what he's missing! I say, I did hear Lavender and Parvati talking about you,"

"Oh?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. She tried to sound casual, but she knew otherwise - Lavender was dishing to her BFF what she and Ron witnessed yesterday.

"Ya, they...they were not happy at all! Lavender was complaining how much attention Ron was giving you, and all that stuff! I say, this plan of yours is really working Mione!"

Hermione dipped her quill in the ink and laughed, "My _plan _hasn't even started, Ginny. _This _just proves to me how much Ronald never cared for me, if all I needed was a pretty face to get his attention."

Ginny winced, at her friend's sharp tone, "Okay, my bad! I just...well...can you _please _look at me when I'm speaking? That way I'll _know _you are actually listening to me?"

"I _am _listening"

"Yes but I much rather _look _at you! I mean come on, what is this plan?"

"You'll see soon enough," Hermione dipped her quill again and felt a shudder. It was strange, she hadn't seen Malfoy all day (aside from Charms class) and well, if he was actually serious about this ploy, she hoped to have had contact with him by now. A new wave of nerves rushed through her body of _when _that would be. _'Stop it, Hermione, do not be thinking of Malfoy!'_

"You know, perhaps you should do some of _your _homework now so later you wouldn't be so overwhelmed" Hermione said with a shrug, and Ginny rolled her eyes in response. It was here that she spotted a certain white-blond wizard stalking up toward their table. She had stopped eating her lunch, much like the many other Gryffindors around them, as they all looked completely shocked with half-opened mouths, staring.

Nothing was heard than the scribbling of Hermione's quill along the parchment. She reached over to take a sip of her juice and continued on; completely oblivious to the sea of openly gaping expressions of those around her.

Ginny cleared her throat and gave Hermione a light kick in the shin under the table.

"Ouch Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking her concentration from her essay to face her table companion. "Why the heck did you do that?"

'Turn around' she mouthed to Hermione.

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine at the shocked look on her friend's face. Was it Ron? After the way Ginny was talking about him, Hermione wouldn't put it passed him to make an effort to talk to her. Not that she would bother, she was all too preoccupied with _how _to proceed with Malfoy's offer of pretending to be in a relationship. It was no secret that he had noticed her change, too, even though he tried _so hard _to hide it. The only trouble she had, was convincing _herself _of pulling it off.

She took notice of the gaping looks around her, ones of which were Ron staring from a little ways down from where Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting. So Ron _wasn't _behind her, or Harry for that matter, seeing how he was opposite Ron. So who was it? She glanced at Ginny again, who motioned with her eyes this time.

'Malfoy,' she mouthed, looking slightly worried now.

Hermione adjusted her posture before turning her attention to the side. Her eyes shot wide at his expression; like he just won a vault filled of Galleons.

"Wow, look at you," he said in a purposefully loud voice, his eyes flashed around the long table of Gryffindors and then looked back to the girl before him. "Gorgeous. I like it,"

Hermione still felt a sudden rush at trying to picture the expression on Ron's face from Malfoy's words. Never once, had Ron ever paid her any complements throughout their relationship, only Ginny and a few classmates; which is why she stopped caring about upkeeping her look in the first place. So hearing one so endearing and from the least-likely person to ever say it, made it all the more special; even though it was just pretend. _'Well, he sure doesn't mess around, does he?'_

Malfoy motioned to the parchment in front of her, "So, what are you doing _here_?"

"Um..." Hermione began, but her voice quickly left her lungs as she tried to gather her wits. "Work?" she felt a harsh pull in her chest as she remained staring at him, and instantly knew she said the wrong thing.

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch," he drawled casually. Being mindful of all the people looking at him; most importantly Ron and Harry. "Remember?"

_'Who knew Draco Malfoy was so forward?' _she thought as she remained staring at Malfoy. They had just did this agreement a mere 24 hours ago and _this _is how he wants to start it? To be honest, she was rather surprised he had approached her in a room full of students.

Everyone around waited anxiously for her response, where Malfoy smirked at her blank look and then he held out a hand and motioned for her to stand up.

"Come on, get up"

Hermione swallowed tightly and then rolled up her parchment, being careful not to look at Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, as she did so. Then swirled her legs around to stand up from the table. Malfoy sized her up with his eyes and then took her clothed arm and pulled her along behind him.

Draco paid no attention to the surrounding whispering voices and the shocked looks of fellow Slytherins as he motioned for the Gryffindor Head Girl to sit as he already sat himself down.

"You know, I would _appreciate _it if you give me the heads up next time you go and pull a stunt like _that_" Hermione hissed as she sat down next to him.

Draco smirked as he helped himself to some chicken that just materialized before the two of them.

"Well you see, cause this is all your fault anyway, I don't have to tell you a thing" Draco said, adding more food to his plate.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh _really?_"

Draco shot her a sharp look, that almost made her yelp, "You need my help, so you play by my rules. Got it?"

"Well technically we never _really _had an agreement, it was more like-"

"You changed your appearance did you not? So _technically _you did agree to the terms without your needed _discussion. _Not my fault"

Once again, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Draco shrugged before he began to eat.

"Oh we will discuss this, Malfoy. It just won't work otherwise! It needs to be convincing,"

Draco smirked as he reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to his side. "Done."

For good measure, Draco glanced over his shoulder to spot Ron and Harry shooting daggers right in his direction. His lips twitched into a grin and then subconsciously, he began to circle his fingers around and around on the fabric of Hermione's robes.

Hermione shifted slightly from the tickling sensation right on her midriff and she darted her eyes downward. Her eyes widened once she spotted Malfoy's long fingers toying with the side of her robes, just shy of where her chest was. _'Oh my god...'_

"Um...Malfoy?" Hermione nudged Malfoy with the elbow squished in between the two of them, "Your hand..."

Draco returned his attention to Hermione, and then moved his eyes downward to where his hand was positioned and inwardly smirked. Without a thought, he shifted it up and rested it upon her shoulders instead.

"Relax will you? I am just playing the part of making it convincing" he said before he helped himself to a drink of water.

Hermione rolled her eyes, watching out of the corner of her eye as he started to drum his fingers on her shoulder. Her eyes also caught the death-glares from her ex-best friends and instantly she felt rather giddy; it was working. She bit down on her lip and returned her focus to his hand, spotting a flash of silver hidden under her collar.

"What is that on your hand?" she said before she could help herself.

Draco stopped drumming his fingers and held his hand out in front of her face, while his arm remained upon her shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened at the piece of jewellery upon his thumb. A ring, engraved with two dragons coiling around each other, one with small sapphires for eyes, and the other had emeralds, as the two of them held an encased diamond in their combined mouths. He set down his goblet and licked his lips.

"A gift from my grandfather before he died"

"Wow, it's...um..." Hermione quickly bowed her head and sighed. The idea of paying Malfoy a compliment was still weird, even if was only supposed to be fake. _'Come on Hermione, you can do this!'_

Draco smirked at her hesitation as he dropped his hand back down, his fingers skirted along her neck.

"You _know _this isn't as hard as you think it is," he said with a gleam in his eye as he slowly stroked her skin, "I mean you had no issues _defending _me to your pathetic ex-boyfriend yesterday, I don't see how paying me a compliment would be any different. Or does the drama queen need an audience?"

"Drama queen?" Hermione turned in her seat so she could look at him properly, as his arm remained upon her shoulder. She watched Malfoy take another sip of his water and then he turned to face her.

Draco scoffed, "Listen. This _thing _can't work if what we do, isn't natural. You don't know who could be watching you, so...you just gotta work it,"

"And you would just _love _that wouldn't you? Me, being all over you like some...some...sleaze. HA!"

Draco balled his fist and then removed his arm from her shoulders. "Okay, there's being convincing then there's _overdoing _it. You know, for being a smart witch you really are clueless at this"

"I-" Hermione began, but Draco hand raised his hand and pressed a finger to her lips, "No," he whispered.

Hermione swallowed tightly at the contact and just glared at him.

"This thing isn't real" Draco began, removing his finger from her lips to trace along her cheek and began to play with her hair. His eyes trailed over to the Gryffindor table to spot Harry and Ron. "If you do anything _extreme _the gig will be up and then you will go back to feeling sorry for yourself-"

"I am _not-_"

"Silence!" he hissed, pressing his other hand to her lips, "This is my idea, so I am in charge. Trust me, and everything else will just fall into place" he dropped his hand from her mouth and resumed toying with her hair with the other. "Got it?"

She felt the tingles on her skin coupled with butterflies in her stomach from his feathery touches on her cheek._'This isn't real, he was just playing his part.'_

If Lucius could see his son now, he would probably curse him to oblivion. It wouldn't matter if it was just a ploy, if Draco is touching a Mudblood, skin on skin, that kind of thing could easily cost him his life. Thankfully, he was locked up in Azkaban.

"Now moving _on,_ Weasley's watching you...or us, rather" Draco smirked at her gaping expression, "And all I am doing is talking to you. That's all we should do, anyway. You're brainy, so I'm sure conversations with you won't be boring. Just throw in the odd touch here and there and you're golden" yet that couldn't be far from the truth; he would eventually have to kiss her and then some.

"For how long?" Hermione whispered, "How long do you think you can keep up this charade?"

_'Longer than you think,' _he thought as he stared at her. The trip to Hogsmeade was three days away, where he usually would just stay back and study, it was a chance to move things even further along. Asking her to go wouldn't be the problem, it's the fact he would have to buy her something, with the little money he had. Given how this ploy is going, it would have to be something with a meaning, something...worthy of a kiss.

He dropped his gaze to her mouth and wondered, just for a moment, how her kiss would feel.

Hermione bit down on her lip, as she stared into his grey eyes. "Can you...stop looking at me like that," she felt a sudden wave of insecurity, "It's like you want to kiss me," her whole body tensed as she said the word. _'oh gosh, did I really just say that?'_

Draco retracted his hand from her, "Too soon for _that,_" he turned away from her to have another helping of water as Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. _'That was awkward,'_ she thought before she resumed her meal.

"I don't believe it," hummed a voice from in front of them. It was Blaise Zabini accompanied with a sour-faced Pansy Parkinson. "Drake, having a lunch date with a Mudblood?"

Hermione was about to say something, but Draco had used his knee to knock her in the leg.

"What do you _want_ Blaise?" Draco hissed.

"Well when I heard the Gryffindors in all a flutter about you_ claiming_ your _date_, I just had to see it for my own eyes. You know how gossip is at this place..." Blaise sat himself across the two of them, and then tugged Pansy along with him.

"Oh _please, _Blaise, someone obviously paid him to do it," sneered Pansy, shooting Hermione a very disgusted look.

Blaise's lips twitched into a wicked grin as he shot Draco a look, as though to say, 'you're not fooling anyone', which Draco responded with a dangerous look of his own, 'say anything and I _will _kill you' Blaise disguised his laugh with a cough.

"Or you just hate it, cause this shows Drake really _doesn't _like you after all" Blaise said facing Pansy.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise and then looked back to Hermione, "How stupid can you be? Obviously she slipped him a Love Potion. Heaven only knows no _sane _wizard will ever be with a Mudblood!"

"Green is not your colour, Parkinson," said the third Slytherin seventh-year, Theodore Nott. "Ironically enough, for Slytherin's standards"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, taking a hold of Hermione in the process. "Come on,"

"Hey," Theo said waving his hands, "don't you two leave on my account!"

But Draco didn't respond, he just dragged Hermione along behind him as he left the Great Hall.

* * *

**E/N: **so Draco was a little more calm in his chapter, I think. (but no comments on her look; ie: anything about her face while he was staring at her, yet...that'll be next chapter) I don't believe I rushed this whole 'game' with the minor contact and the brief mention of a kiss. He is a man on a mission with only 30 days to work with, after all!


	9. Seriously?

**A/N:** sorry for the long wait, I did have _a lot _of issues with this chapter, so I apologize in advance if it's rather weak. On a brighter note, I can't thank you enough for your reviews as it brightens my day :) If it weren't for you, faithful readers, there wouldn't be a story! Thanks so much!

I will try to insert more internal dialogue. :/

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well what did you _expect?_" hissed Hermione, as she tried to free her limb from his overpowering grip, "This is a bit _sudden, _you've got to be an utter fool for them to _not _notice!" she glanced around as Malfoy led her down several corridors, suddenly becoming unsettled of where they will end up. _'Where is he taking me?'_

Draco tightened his grip on her arm, and then pushed her toward the wall, where he immediately caged her in, with his arms stationed on either side of her. His eyes never blinking, his lips slightly curling. Hermione shifted slightly against the wall, as though to increase the distance between them.

"Don't try to be _all-knowing _with me, Granger" he bit through gritted teeth. "I did you a favour!"

Hermione masked her nerves with a bitter laugh, "_Please! _You're nothing more than a _coward! _You can dish it, but can't take it. Besides, those Slytherin fools don't scare me!" she wanted to escape, as the close proximity of Malfoy was starting to get to her, yet she found herself unable to move. _'Shoot, I'm stuck' _her eyes widened as she felt the slight shifting at her sides.

Draco fixed his position to standing upright, by shifting a hand downward toward her hips. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise coupled with her knees wobbling from the slight contact. _'This is not good...not good at all'_

He chose to pay no attention to her 'coward' remark, and just decided to proceed with the game, "Trust me, it's better this way" he said slowly, taking a small step forward so he could minimize her chances of escaping - making their bodies just inches apart.

Hermione furrowed her brows as she watched him approach her, _'What is he playing at?' _instinctively, she raised a hand and pressed it right to his chest to keep him from stepping any closer.

Draco dropped his gaze down to her splayed hand upon his torso, as he felt a small shiver run through his system from the contact, before he turned his gaze back to the girl before him. Her eyes were also focused upon her hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he willed his heart to slow its rhythm. _'keep calm, it's the only way to deal with this...'_

"Remove your hand..." he said as he enclosed his hand around her tiny wrist and pulled it away, then pressed it to her side, just beside her head. His fingers brushing lightly against her hair.

Hermione squirmed slightly within his grip. _'Shoot, now what do I do?'_ Draco removed the hand positioned at her hip and placed it upon her stomach in an attempt to calm her down. From this, he could feel her abs through the many layers of clothes she had on and shuffled his feet. _'So the bookworm has a figure...' _he thought as he slowly moved his hand around her stomach area.

Hermione did not like how close Malfoy was to her, nor did she appreciate his roaming hand on her midriff as she was extremely ticklish. She felt the tingling sensation all along her skin as the blood pumping through her veins, vibrating her ribcage from the sensation, _'Eep, not good.' _She lifted her free arm to brush his hand away, only for Malfoy to catch her in the act. He removed his hand from her stomach and enclosed his fingers around her wrist and pressed it to the other side of her body.

She gasped, realizing she was now unable to actually escape. _'Oh, fiddlesticks!' _Hermione thought as she began to squirm even more.

"Unhand me!" Hermione whispered, as she aimed a kick toward his shin. With a sharp whack on his leg, Draco stepped back.

"What the hell?" he said, annoyed.

"I am not some toy, you don't get to do this!" she tried with all her might to fight against his grip but he was far too strong, it only made her feel tired.

"Are you finished?" Draco said casually, as he dodged another attack from her foot, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the girl before him wiggle about to free her wrists.

"Bloody hell," she panted, _'Really, this is just...swell!'_ she thought once feeling her muscles give in her arms. She tried again and again, using all her strength to get away from him."I swear Malfoy, if you don't let me go, I _will _curse you!" her back connected with the wall again.

"And _then _this whole agreement, will be done with," he muttered as he glanced down her front, taking notice of the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. If he were honest to himself, she had a decent size chest from what he could see though the many layers of clothes she had on. He already felt her slim waist, and he could only imagine what it all looked like.

Draco then casted his eyes further down passed her hips to the exposed portions of legs underneath her skirt and down to her feet; taking in the fact she was not wearing any knee-high socks, just a pair of black ankle heeled shoes, which made her legs appear rather long. _'Hmm, not bad,'_

Hermione slowly became uneasy at the way his eyes danced around her figure, _'Is he...checking me out?' _inwardly she felt odd, this was all a ruse, just a ploy to anger Ron, why would Malfoy find her to be appealing? It was here, she felt his grip on her wrists lit up and so she used this diversion to escape from him.

_'AHA!' _she slipped her wrists from his grip and began to inch herself away. Yet before she could really go anywhere, Malfoy had circled his arm around her middle and brought her back against the wall.

"Damn it!" she hissed, as her eyes met with piercing grey ones.

"Nice try, but seriously...enough!" he nearly shouted the last word, that caused her to wince.

"And what," Hermione said, her voice sharp as she latched her hand onto his wrist as she tried to push it out of her way. "you _think_ if you act all demanding and intimidating, I will do whatever you want?" she gave him a slow look up and down and shook her head, "How _pathetic_"

Draco took notice of her casting glance over his body just smirked, _'Just like all the others...' _he thought, as the familiar rush of joy rushed through his system at catching a girl check him out.

"There's nothing pathetic about it, Granger." he purposely placed his hand upon her hips, squeezing slightly, "If you want this _thing _to work, yes you are going to have to listen to me, but none of this, do whatever I want, _that _is a misunderstanding on your part." He raised the hand from near her waist and used it to brush away a few strands of hair from her now-flushed face. "I _am_ giving you my precious time and efforts, so I expect _you _to co-operate"

Hermione swallowed tightly, trying not to pay much attention to the fact that Malfoy was touching the side of her face, once again. "Well if you want my _co-operation, _Malfoy, you are going to have to show me _some_ respect!"

Draco drummed the fingers of his other hand against the wall and shook his head, _'Figures she would say something like THAT' _

"That wasn't apart of the negotiation," he said slowly, as he began to play with her hair again, much like he did back in the Great Hall.

"Well, I...um..." she stuttered, from the sensation, just as her nose caught the light scent of his cologne, which made her feel rather dizzy. The hairs on her neck standing higher and her heart was in her throat as she stared into his intense stare. _'Oh dear, this...is not good, Hermione. Escape, you need to escape!'_

He could hear her fast breathing, feel the pulse of her veins in her throat, and see the haziness hidden within her gaze. A small smirk played on his lips as he slowly began to trace his fingertips along her jaw line. He noticed that her pupils had increased in size by a mere fraction, as his heart began to pound against his chest at the tell-tale signs of attraction in the figure before him. _'This thing is gonna be such a cinch'_

_'Oh no, there's that look again...' _Hermione thought trying not to pay much attention to his light touches upon her face. _'But he said it was too soon. Not that he would want to kiss me, Ron isn't around, and I am quite sure he would try to prolong it as much as possible! Oh Pygmy Puffs! Why am I thinking about this again?'_

"Um...Malfoy?" she whispered, trying to rid her mind of the mental image of kissing Malfoy. "Can you...stop doing that?" she wanted to stop him from touching her, but both her limbs felt too heavy to move.

He tsk'd at her. "Granger, Granger, Granger" he murmured, shaking his head, "If you can't handle _this_, how is anything _else_ going to work?" studying her eyes, taking notice for the first time, their actual colour. They had tiny specs of gold hidden within the almond brown, making them appear amber in colour. He had never seen something so pretty. _'Wow...'_

Hermione felt all the air in her lungs escape at how close Malfoy was to her. "Anything else?" she whispered, suddenly feeling rather nervous, "You just said we are going to talk with just a few touches!" _'If I keep him distracted, maybe he won't kiss me?'_

Draco blinked a few times before moving back a slight inch and shrugged, "True, but say for the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday..." Draco looked up to the ceiling, thinking of the right words to use, "You'll need to...flirt with me" _'not that I am all that thrilled of the idea myself'_ he thought as he felt a small shiver down his spine, then he cleared his throat, "as you are going to be my _date_, it is expected"

Hermione felt her stomach drop to her knees of the thought, as she pressed her hand to keep herself from becoming sick from the nerves.

"Date?" she whispered, searching his eyes, hoping to spot his bluff. _'He...he wants me to be his date AND flirt with him?' _This was getting a little more uncomfortable than she expected. Why was he so determined about it? It was difficult for her to flirt with Ron! _'Oh bugger...' _

Draco smirked at her reaction - she looked positively terrified. "That's right..." he began to brush her hair from her face again, "And when that goes well..." he dropped his gaze down to her mouth, "I'll reward you,"

_'He...what?' _she thought as she studied his expression "_Reward _me?" she said, sounding rather appalled. "I am not a _dog, _Malfoy, I don't-" she broke off in a shudder at the thought of _what _exactly her reward would be; after all, Malfoy would never dream of spending money on her! _'Can I really do this?'_

"Oh shut up," Draco said in an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes, "Honestly, if you're _serious _about making that ginger jealous...it only makes sense to do this" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. _'And the closer I'll be to getting those Galleons'_

Hermione scoffed, she was about to respond, but Malfoy pressed a finger to her lips, "Otherwise, you are on your own...and I _know _you don't want that!" he smirked, "As I recall, you can't handle nasty rumors"

The faded image of Rita Skeeter flashes through her mind and the false articles she wrote which made her fourth year at Hogwarts more drama-filled than most. Her thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy trailed his finger from her lips to under her chin; causing her skin to tingle coupled with a few shivers down her spine from his light touch.

_'I don't think I like that look...' _she thought as she examined the glossy look of his grey eyes.

"Of course not," she whispered as her heart began to pound against her ribs, her eyes fell upon his lips, releasing a small sigh of desperation, of the thought of how it would feel to kiss him, "but-"

"Then it's settled" he said, once again, becoming captivated by their amber-colour. "you act your part and I will do mine..." he gave her body another once over, "and I _guarantee, _you won't be disappointed,"

_'Nor do I like the sound of that...' _she thought, watching as Malfoy finally pushed away from her and ran his hand through his white-blond waves.

"See you in class," he said with a wink, before sauntering away.

Hermione whined softly as she slinked down to the ground, her head in her hands as she pressed herself into her legs. She never _once _had she felt so weak then she did in that moment; the close proximity, the softness of his touches...and the smirk. The knowing, confident smirk that was held permanently upon his face that told her she was in over her head with this ploy.

Merlin only knows what Saturday will be like.

"I'm in way over my head," she murmured, thudding her head against the stone wall of the corridor.

* * *

The rest of the day went rather pleasant as far as Hermione was concerned, regardless of the bombarding questions she got in class about her 'new' relationship with Malfoy. She had to go through great lengths to dodge the attacks from them in between corridors, until she finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room and then sought solstice in her bedroom.

"Finally!" she sighed, leaning against the door frame. The quiet atmosphere calmed her as she took several breaths to gather her wits. "I say, _never_ in my life have people been _so_ unbearably nosy!" she shook her head, watching as Crookshanks got up from her bed and trotted over to her.

Hermione reached over and scratched under the ginger cat's chin, "You like that, don't you Crooksy?" Crookshanks purred even harder as he pushed his skull against Hermione's open palms. A loud knock than came to her door. She dreaded just _who _that could be.

"They couldn't give me one minute, could they?" she said, scooping the ginger cat in her grasp. With a quick count to three, Hermione turned the knob to open her door.

"MALFOY?" shouted the angered voice of Ginny, once she caught a flash of brown hair in her sight.

_'Great, now it's her turn!' _Hermione thought as she released Crookshanks and then brushed back her hair. She had purposefully been avoiding her best friend for the rest of the day, knowing just how bad she would take the news.

Ginny gestured at Hermione, "You did all this, for _Malfoy?_" she said with an upturned nose. "After all he's done to you?"

Figuring the hallway was _not _the best place to discuss her current affairs, Hermione yanked Ginny into the room, then magically silenced the door so they could not be overheard. Hermione returned to Ginny, trying to keep her face completely set.

"No. I told you before, this change was for me! _Malfoy_ is my revenge on Ronald actually!" she mumbled knowing perfectly well that Ginny was not going to believe a single word of it.

"Oh _really?_" Ginny said, not sounding at least bit convinced that Hermione was speaking the truth. "Cause what I saw at lunch tells me otherwise, Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'nothing is ever simple, is it?' _she took a deep breath, "It was an act, Ginny. Malfoy was just playing a part to piss off Ron, _nothing _else! Like seriously, would Malfoy _ever _compliment me? No, he wouldn't! So obviously, it was a setup! _All _of it was a setup"

Ginny, poised with a finger pointed and her mouth agape for her retort. There was just _no way, _this was true;the reason was just far too convenient.

Hermione huffed a breath at catching the skeptical look in her friend's face. "Okay, _fine_, let me tell you this; _why _in the world would I _ever _and I really do mean, EVER, fix myself with MALFOY? A person I hate with every fiber of my being?"

Ginny tapped a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, taking her friend's lack of response as an appropriate answer. "It is utterly absurd! But you see, Ron, being the clever person that he is, assumed that we were together, cause he saw us together - which happened by a mere coincidence, I kid you not, so I just went along with it" _'although my choice of words in the matter could've been better...'_

"And...Malfoy too?" Ginny said, with a brow raised. "That's rather surprising...usually he likes seeing you suffer!"

"Well he wasn't all that thrilled after the fact, no, but he went through with it, nonetheless." Hermione said, recalling the look on Malfoy's face when he blamed her for creating such a lie.

Ginny let out a low whistle, "Well this really isn't something I was expecting, Hermione! I mean, really, I am rather impressed! Heck, you should have seen the uproar you both caused in the Great Hall!"

Hermione wasn't all that surprised given the afternoon she just endured, _'I will get him back for that!'_ she thought shaking her head, returning to the task at hand; getting back at Ron. "And Ron? What did he have to say?"

Ginny groaned. She had endured a five-minute roar fest with her brother in the Gryffindor Common Room right before dinner about Hermione's recent dating choice. Asking her how long it was going on for, how it all started...everything. She really was _not _in the mood to go through it all again.

"In short, Ron told me, how I am a terrible friend to let you even date Malfoy. Of course I said it was _his_ fault to begin with that drove you away, which kind of angered him even more, then Lavender arrived and he just left. Harry was just worried that Malfoy will take advantage of your 'fragile state' and wants me to tell you to end it, now"

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'figures' _"Well there's no sense to worry about _that_. It's not even real! Although the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday might contradict that..." she muttered while biting down on her bottom lip. _'Gosh, I can't believe I am actually going to spend an entire day with Malfoy!'_

Ginny's eyes shot wide, "Does that mean what I think it means? Did Malfoy ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him, like...as his date?" she said the last word incredulously. _'I can't believe it, I honestly, can't believe it, if it's true!'_

"_Pretend _date," Hermione corrected, her body suddenly becoming uneasy of the idea. "But yes, he asked me and...I agreed to go." _'sort of' _She debated on telling Ginny about him promising to reward her if she was well-behaved, but _knew_ that would only create another half an hour discussion, so she decided against it.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do," Ginny said, clasping her hands together.

Hermione did not like the sound of her voice at all, "What?" she whispered, _'Why do I have a feeling I should've kept my mouth shut?' _

Ginny's lips twitched into a broad grin, at spotting the wide-eyed look of her friend, _'oh Hermione, do you have alot to learn' _"You gotta dress to kill, girl"

* * *

**E/N:** well the good news is, I got both of the things I wanted to happen, in this update, happen! Draco's 'tactless date asking' and a little more contact ;) and Ginny helping Hermione! how they happened...well, I am just glad it's over and I can finally progress the story :/ also, I know Hermione doesn't like to swear.. so it is why I got a little 'creative' with her wording. Also, I felt it right for her to 'semi-panic' because it's Draco and he's within her proximity. if she seemed out of character here, then I apologize.


	10. We Are Progressing

thanks for your reviews! It makes me happy to know people out there in the world likes what I write.. :)

**A/N:** So the next installment is here! At first I was just going to skip ahead to the day of the date, but something inside me didn't feel right. So as a treat, I have added some interactions in between :P (especially from where I left the last chapter!) They are, however, told through flashbacks, and shown through Draco's POV, (but not first person), so Hermione is known as either "her or she" and Ginny is known as Weaslette, the flashbacks will be in _italic _and anything in regular font within the italics, is a word said with emphasis :)

**I hope it isn't all that confusing as I tried to put three days in one.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Friday Evening_

Draco returned from a long and gruelling punishment from Slughorn (he had to clean out the entire classroom without the use of magic) bathed and then got himself ready for bed.

Sleep wasn't coming to him though, as his mind was in a constant frenzy from the first week of dealing with Granger. So here he was, lying atop of his bed, with his hands behind his head and ankles crossed as he gazed up at the star-filled night sky that he had bewitched into the ceiling, _remember__ing._

_**flashback**_

_**Wednesday, Hogwarts Library**_

_Thanks to the Weaslette telling the socially awkward, Luna Lovegood, Draco was able to find the Head Girl, after a long afternoon of searching. She had been purposefully avoiding him for the entire day, out of sheer embarrassment of what happened in the corridor - a situation Draco couldn't help but smirk about; his plan was working perfectly! So after walking down several columns of books, he finally spotted the familiar tan shoulder bag resting on a table. _

_She was sitting by herself in the far off, almost secluded corner, buried in rows of books and feverishly scribbling away on her parchment. There was one positive thing about her 'study mode', she would be completely oblivious to anything else around her - the very situation he could take advantage of quite easily._

_Draco strolled over and got himself more comfortable by sitting right on the windowsill just a few feet from where she was seated. He ran a hand through his hair before folding them infront of his chest, and leant back against the frame, wondering how long it would take her to realize he was watching her._

_He noticed her hair had been pulled up in a messy pony-tail (a few strands were sticking out from all directions) that sat crooked atop her head. It reminded him briefly of her wild-bushy hair days yet this was different; he could actually see her neck, which he noticed, was rather long._

_He watched her as she searched through the plethora of books she had all around her, smile once she found what she was looking for, then resume writing as though there were no interruption at all. It happened a several more times, as he followed her movements every single time, taking notice she never reached for the same book twice._

_It was time to act._

_He waited until she had her nose buried in a book and had nonverbally summoned a book she hadn't used into his grasp and began to skim through it. For the first bit he was rather anxious to see if she would notice straight away, but knew with the many choices she had, it would probably be another half hour wait. Not that he was in any hurry._

_With the sun almost setting, and giving the room a golden glow, he heard her shuffling around the desk. Curious, he peeked over the book and saw that she was searching for something._

_"I know it was here," she murmured softly, her brows furrowed as she pouted her lips, "I...I signed it out..."_

_He watched her for a bit longer as she frantically searched through all the books for the one he was holding._

_Donning on his signature smirk, Draco decided to make his presence known, "Looking for _this_?"_

_Nothing could explain the expression on her face once she found out that she was no longer alone. He had to hold in his laughter as she nearly had collapsed out of her chair._

_"Malfoy!" she hissed, placing her palms upon the desk as she tried to regain her composure, "Heaven's me, you gave me a heart-attack!"_

_Draco furrowed his brows from the unfamiliar terms she used, but quickly ignored them to proceed, running his fingers along the spine of the book, "You've been avoiding me, Granger," he said in a soft silky tone._

_He watched her swallow tightly, as he stood up from the window and walked over to her, standing a mere foot away from her body, "Care to enlighten me about why that is?"_

_He waited patiently for her response, or rather, her admittance that she was feeling embarrassed, but nothing came, just a small shake of her head._

_His lips twitched into a grin as he watched her eyes shift about as she stared at him, "Do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" he tilted his head to the side, causing the fringe of his bangs to fall before his eyes. "About our deal?"_

_Again, she said nothing, rather, she was too stunned to say anything from being startled out of her studying - or so he figured. _

_Draco felt the rush again, much like he did when she gave him an appreciative glance the first time; watching as her pupils dilated for the second time. He tilted his head the opposite way, studying her, then gestured toward her using the book in his grasp, "I don't think you _do,_" he dared himself to take a small step forward._

_She narrowed her eyes at the small movement and wrinkled her nose, refusing to answer. His lips twitched into a sneer, "So let me make this clear, _again_"_

_For the briefest moments he saw a flicker of fear flash through her face. He took a deep breath, and smacked the book down on the table before her, causing her to jump, "When I said, I expect your co-operation, that doesn't mean you _avoid_ me"_

_She made a light snort sound, "Avoid you, Malfoy? I am Head Girl. I have _duties_ to deal with, student protocols, reporting to the Professors, and handle disciplinary-"_

_"All _lies,_" he said with a jeering smirk watching as she stepped back an inch, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to protect herself._

_Draco laughed at her behaviour, "Whatever, I don't care anyway. The whole _point_ as to why I am even here, is we need to discuss Saturday."_

_She muttered under her breath soft enough that he didn't hear it; only from the disdainful look on her face, that it _wasn't_ anything good._

_"Your tardiness is starting to annoy me, to the point where this can get real ugly"_

_"Then stop this nonsense!" she hissed, throwing up her arms in defeat, "Honestly, _what_ do you have to gain out of this?!"_

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Haven't we already been through this?!" he said in an exasperated tone, "I want nothing more than to watch you squirm, Granger"_

_She looked like she just got slapped in the face, as Draco just shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay, so now _that's_ been established, hopefully you'll _stop _bringing it up!" his tone of voice was icy, "Saturday, you will wait for me at the entrance, preferably _alone_ as I do not want to deal with Weasley or Potter anymore than necessary, got it?"_

_She studied him for a moment before turning her head away, scoffing. She tilted her hips to the side, with her hand placed on top._

_He smirked again as he gave her a look up and down, same skirt, same shoes...same _look._ "Oh...and _do_ try to look more girly," the comment had drawn her attention back to him, "After all, you _are_ with me, and I like my date to look good"_

_The horrified expression on her face had once again, made him laugh. "Until tomorrow," he whispered with a wink, then turned around and left._

_**end**_

Draco sat up right, thinking he heard someone at his door, but once he heard nothing but the soft voices echoing from the distant Slytherin Common Room. Sighing heavily, Draco returned to his previous position, this time closing his eyes and concentrated on his shallow breathing.

_**flashback**_

_**Thursday, Great Hall, Lunch Time**_

_He watched her from a distance, as she ate her lunch at the Gryffindor table while scribbling away on her parchments._

_"You know, if you stare at her long enough, maybe she'll grow horns out of the top of her head!" Blaise said as he sat himself next to him._

_Draco snorted at hearing the words, "I'm not staring at her," he dropped his gaze and began to circle his finger along the mouth of the goblet in front of him. "I'm just keeping a close watch on my conquest. Can't be too careful, when money's involved," he then took a sip of water. _

_"Right, __of _course_ how daft of me to not realize such an _obvious_ thing!" his friend mocked._

_Draco smacked the goblet down on the table and sneered at hearing Blaise's condescending tone._

_"Look," Blaise began, raising his hands in attempt to block off any attack, "I know you're pissed off cause she, once again, got the better of you, and in class no less, but mate, I know the look of desire when I see it. I mean if you want honesty, sparring with her always gets your blood going,"_

_"Bite your tongue, Zabini!" Draco hissed._

_Blaise just laughed, "Ah, you're so easy to rile up when you're pissed off, it's great. But come on, you gotta admit, she cleaned up pretty well, I mean, for a Mudblood." Blaise motioned back to the Gryffindor table. It was here, he saw that she was no longer alone; and was now accompanied with Harry Potter._

_"Other's are starting to notice!"_

_He gave his friend a jeering sneer, "What, didn't you hear the news? Granger is my date this weekend to Hogsmeade. Potter can flatter her all he wants, but it's me, she'll be with in the end," he stood up, having gone bored with the conversation, adjusted his robes and stalked over to the Gryffindor table._

_"I didn't judge _you_ when you went off and dated Cho, did I?" he heard her shout._

_"Actually you helped me with that, remember?" Harry retorted "Malfoy is a vile, cruel, down right foul git! He's not just gonna break your heart, Hermione, he'll crush it"_

_"Oh _enough,_ Harry, seriously!" snapped the Weaslette, "You're giving _me_ a headache! If you want to get mad at someone, make it my asinine brother for cheating on Hermione in the first place!"_

_"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" Draco said smacking a hand upon Potter's back, as Draco straightened his posture, standing almost a head-taller than Potter. Then ran his other hand through his white-blond hair._

_"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry muttered, shrugging him off arm. "This doesn't concern you!"_

_"On the contrary, Potter, I think it does," Draco shifted his glance over to Granger. "I appreciate the defense, my dear, but I can take it from here" he shot her a wink for good measure before facing Harry seeing his expression looked as though he just ate something sour._

_In a blink of an eye, Harry went to attack him, but Draco just dodged his lame attack and scoffed. Harry then tried again, swinging his fist right at him._

_"You think, you can just-" he broke off once his fist had connected with Draco's jaw. _

_"Detention Potter!" hollered the booming voice of McGonagall as she strolled on over to where the two of them were standing, "Attacking a Prefect..."_

_"Listen Professor I didn't-" he shot a nasty glare at Draco. "He was supposed to have moved out of the way!"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Potter, you know the rules! You will serve your detention with me this Saturday, _no exceptions!_" she said sternly, raising her hand to silence his protest. She then turned her focus to Draco, who was rubbing his chin from the attack, and handed him an identical slip, "Now Mister Malfoy, Professor Slughorn wishes to have his detention with you tomorrow evening,"_

_"Tomorrow? Why not Saturday?!" croaked Harry. "How do I get mine on the weekend and his not?" but McGonagall just glared at him before stalking off._

_Draco couldn't help but grin at the sheer horror on Potter's face, in reaction to what he just heard. Draco waited for the Headmistress to be out of an earshot before facing Granger._

_"Well it's quite simple really," Draco said with in a gloating tone, before glancing back at Harry, "You see, Potter, once Slughorn knew of my plans for Saturday, he felt too guilty to keep me locked up when all I wanted was just to spend a full day with my girl..." - he flashed Granger a grin - "Friend, so he changed it to Friday. Who knew Slughorn had such a soft spot for young romances? Which reminds me, I should send him a gift for his generosity"_

_Harry shook his head, ready to speak, but Draco just dismissed him, "Tut, tut, Potter, you've already got one detention, you certainly don't want another do you?"_

_"You're not going to get away with this, Malfoy. I am going to tell McGonagall what you did and-"_

_"All I _did, _was have a simple conversation with my Head of House, Potter,"_

_"More like, cursed him..." Harry hissed._

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Well you can't prove it, so don't waste your breath." _

_Harry turned back to Granger, pointing a finger, "Don't say I didn't warn you," and with that, he stormed off._

_Draco heard her scoff, as she rolled up her parchments, he folded his arms, and watched her gather up her things, "Come now, I fought off the man who was harassing you, even took a punch; aren't you at least bit impressed?"_

_"You did it, didn't you?" she said frowning. "You used the Imperius Curse on a teacher!"_

_Draco rolled his eyes, as if he was that stupid to admit that to the Head Girl. "The use of Unforgivable Curses is so...pre-war, Granger, I just happen to be a very persuasive person, surely you can agree on that?" he gave her his most smoldering look._

_She scoffed with disdain before turning her head away._

_He smirked once he spotted the blush rising to her cheeks, "I'll see you around," then he made his leave._

_**end**_

A slight knock came to his door. Not bothering to look at his guest, Draco just breathed out a ragged breath, "What?"

He heard a harsh laugh echo around his overly quiet room, "You know _what_" it was Blaise, "Did you _really_ use the Imperius Curse on Slughorn so he would change your detention date?"

Opening his eyes, Draco hoisted himself up to a sitting position. Funny, he was just thinking about that very thing! Blaise continued with his explanation, "I overheard Theo discussing it with Pansy; I gotta say, I'm impressed,"

Draco's lips twitched into a menacing grin, "Are you? Cause if memory serves me correctly, you made the deal with me thinking I can't do this. So I'd watch out if I were you, Zabini, or you just might be paying those Galleons earlier than you anticipated."

"Your confidence for this whole thing really astounds me sometimes. It's only been one week, you still got three to go, and a lot can happen in that time frame"

"The only thing I see _happening _in those three weeks, is having Granger, right here with me, _naked_" although as he said the words, he couldn't help but groan. He wasn't anywhere near accomplishing that. _'I need to up my game,' _he reasoned.

_'Now there's a visual...' _Blaise smirked, "Don't let Pansy hear you say that,"

Draco shook his head, _'He always has to bring her up...' _"Are you done? I want to get to sleep..." he said slowly as he lowered himself onto his back, once again staring up at the bewitched ceiling. _'And think of how to start to really charm Granger,' _he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

Blaise furrowed his brows at the sudden change in his friend's voice, almost like he was plotting something. Then it hit him - tomorrow was Saturday, the first trip to Hogsmeade, the place Draco had admitted he was going with Granger just yesterday.

"Oh _yeah_," Blaise broke out into a wide toothy grin, "Your _date _with Granger is tomorrow, how could I forget? Well then I should leave you to your beauty sleep."

Draco scoffed.

"Night Drake," Blaise said before leaving.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_**flashback**_

_**Earlier Today in Transfiguration Class**_

_"You know what tomorrow is, Granger?" he said as he started to lean toward her seat. _

_She shifted a little over more as to keep the distance between them, "Saturday," she muttered, not bothering to look up from her parchment._

_Draco smirked, "Cute, but that's not what I meant," he licked his lips, waiting for her response, "It's Hogsmeade. So tell me, do you have your outfit picked out for me yet?"_

_She shot a glare at him, "I don't wear outfits for anyone but myself," she then continued on with her work._

_"Yes, and we all know just how..._attractive _they can be." he muttered, as he__ drummed his fingers along the counter top, he saw her flicker a sideways glance, where he immediately stopped. "Come on girl, I'll tell you about mine, if you tell me yours! And who knows? We could end up matching, like a true couple..."_

_She scoffed, then t__here was silence for a few more minutes. He waited a few moments longer, hoping, but she wasn't rising to the bait. Disappointed, Draco just proceeded onward, "Fine, be like that. Just tell me one thing; it's not _red _is it?__"_

_She huffed a breath, "Actually, I haven't decided what I want to wear let alone, decide on a colour," she finished writing and then faced him, "So you'll just have to wait and see," _

_He gave a curt nod, "That's fine, just make it good,_"

_She just rolled her eyes and scoffed. She __grabbed her things and then stalked off to the front of the class to hand in the assigned classwork. She turned on her heel, and then marched out of the room, with her nose in the air; not even bothering to look in his direction. The action, caused him to chuckle quietly to himself._

_**end**_

A small smile crept upon his lips; yes tomorrow will be a very interesting day!

* * *

**E/N:** so after reading the chapter more than once, and I am finally okay with how it all turned out. So their personalities might be a little different, but oh well, whatever. Thanks for reading :)


	11. Dressed To Kill

**A/N:** ahh what lovely reviews! also thanks for putting my story in your alerts and favourites :D I love you all :) also Hermione dressed up for _herself _not for Malfoy (although he thinks otherwise) after all, it was Ginny who said it first! Also Dean makes a presence in this chapter... (Ginny/Dean interaction!) also, the date won't be until the next chapter, this is just the part leading up to it!

* * *

Chapter 10

Today was the day. Hermione stood completely still as she inspected herself in the floor length mirror in her room. She was sporting a dark bluish-silver halter top - a loan from Ginny - her favourite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of silver-strapped heels. (complete with a heating charm as to avoid her toes from getting cold in the cool autumn air). Her hair was half down, half up with a few strands framing her face with her makeup light - just a hint of blush, a light coat of pink lipstick, and eyeshadow was all she wanted - even though Ginny felt she should have more.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say as she admired how snug the halter top was fitting against her torso. Although she was exposing more skin than she expected, Hermione felt rather daring, sexy even.

"_See?_ I knew you would like it," murmured Ginny as she fiddled with the tie on the back, which was proving rather difficult when Hermione kept changing position. "But can you please stay still? I am trying to tie you up so you don't have any accidents!"

Hermione smiled faintly, she had been a little hesitant on not wearing a bra, but Ginny reassured her more than once, that the halter was snug enough, that it would be unnecessary.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous..." Hermione said biting on her lower lip as the reality of what lies ahead set in her mind - Malfoy is going to see her in this outfit. She recalled briefly their conversation from yesterday and _knew, _he will have far too much ammunition to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she currently was. _'Maybe I won't have to take off my jacket?' _

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and shook her head, "I don't blame you! I would be shaking in my boots too, if I were going off on a date with Malfoy, looking like this!" She gave her friend a slow look up and down and whistled. "Hot damn, girl"

"_Not _helping Ginny!" Hermione hissed as she began to twiddle her fingers, her stomach also twisting around in knots. "Really, not helping,"

"Oh stop, you're going to be just fine!" Ginny said patting Hermione on her bare shoulders, "You are a Gryffindor! You are brave, strong, _daring_" - she tugged lightly on the halter top, to which Hermione quickly pushed her hand away - Ginny flashed her a small smile, "And will most certainly, give that snake a run for his money for ever saying you should dress more girly!"

Hermione released a long breath, _'If only that was all I had to worry about' _she gulped. She still hadn't said a word to Ginny that she and Malfoy were actually going to pretend to act like a couple. She just knew Ginny would freak at the idea of them touching, flirting, maybe even kissing; heck _she _was getting more and more nervous about it. _'Can I really go through with this?'_ the knots in her stomach were twisting around more furiously.

She looked at her watch (which Ginny refused to let her wear) resting upon her dresser reading quarter past ten_. _The carriages were set to leave for the half hour - giving her just fifteen more minutes before it all begins.

"Of course, this could draw some unwanted attention from other boys, but don't you worry, it'll just help with the whole, making Ron jealous thing," Ginny added with a giggle.

Hermione smiled weakly, at the idea of being surrounded by most of the male population of the school. _'Great, if I wasn't nervous enough...'_

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Just...get me my jacket, or we'll be late," her voice was barely a whisper.

Ginny clasped her hands on Hermione's shoulders, causing the young brunette to jump, "_Or _I could just use the heating charm on your top and then you won't have to worry about wearing a jacket?"

"Ginny" Hermione said in a warnful tone. It was bad enough that she was going to be the centre of everyone's attention, at least with a jacket she could protect herself from revealing to everyone she wasn't wearing a certain under garment.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "Alright _fine, _no heat charm. But before I give you the jacket, you should wear some accessories! You look rather plain without them" she walked over to where Hermione had her jewellery box.

"Ginny come on, we've wasted enough time as is," she half-groaned, half-whined.

"_Oh? _Getting _anxious _are we? Not that I blame you..." Ginny gave her friend another look up and down and grinned. "I'm kinda wondering what everyone will think when they see you, myself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh would you _stop?_"

Ginny scoffed dramatically, "Oh get over yourself! You need this more than anything!" she hissed before she returned to the jewellery box. "It's good to see you stepping out of your shell, 'Mione"

_'That's one way to put it,' _she thought as she returned to look at her reflection. She began to adjust with the hem of her halter as an attempt to cover the small portion of skin around her waist but had failed miserably.

"Hey, what's with that face?" Ginny asked, glaring. "You're not offended by what I said, are you? Cause you know, I never meant anything _bad _I was just...remarking on the change and-"

"It's fine Ginny, you didn't offend me," Hermione turned around and enclosed her hands around Ginny's, deciding to just move along, "Let's see what you picked out for me..."

Ginny studied Hermione's face for a long moment before deciding to open her hand, revealing a pair of silver chandelier earrings with pale blue sapphires, and a braided silver bracelet.

"At first I thought studs for your ears, but because your neck is _so _long, I went with these ones to compensate. You like?"

Hermione nodded slightly; she usually saved such jewellery for special occasions, like a birthday party, but she knew there was no arguing when it came to the youngest Weasley. She took them without a word and placed them on. The earrings hung just passed her chin, as they swung slowly while Hermione moved her head back and forth. The bracelet hung loosely around her tiny wrist, but it was a nice accent to her pink nail polish.

"Perfect," Hermione whispered softly.

Ginny grinned and gripped on Hermione's shoulders again, as she peered into the mirror, "My sentiments exactly" she whispered and then stepped away from her friend to retrieve the coat and beaded bag.

"Alright now, let's go knock them boys dead!"

Hermione couldn't help but blush from that, as she trotted along behind Ginny.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day, that _you, _Draco Malfoy would sport Muggle clothing!" Blaise said, twirling his grey fedora in his grasp, (he was wearing an all black outfit with a grey coat) as he watched his house-mate prep for the day. Wearing a black long-sleeved fitted designer shirt with a blue jeans, and a pair of expensive everyday trainers. "Then again that is all you _can_ afford, so I shouldn't be _that _surprised."

The comment earned him a scowl from the white-blond haired wizard, which Blaise had expected, and just laughed, placing his fedora atop of his head. Yet Blaise was never one to quit while he was ahead, he decided to dig a him a little more.

"But you know," Blaise felt his lips tugging into a broad grin, "Granger might even find it..._attractive, _a Pureblood wizard tapping into his Muggle side..." he placed a hand atop of his chest, right above his heart, "Aww, isn't that sweet? Draco's trying to impress his lady-love"

Draco smirked like a shark, "I'll be doing much more than just _impressing _her, today, Blaise"

Blaise raised both his eyebrows, looking at his house-mate with intrigue, "Oh?_ Do_ tell, my friend"

"Tell? No. You my friend, will just have to observe" Draco said then proceed to add on his jewellery; two silver chained necklaces and his duel dragon ring on his thumb. He adjusted the hem of his shirt and then raked a comb through the waves of his hair several times. Once he was satisfied with what he saw, he walked over to the side of his room, grabbed his outdoor black coat and shrugged it on. He was about to step away, but Blaise had blocked his path.

"You're gonna try to snog her aren't you?"

Draco shrugged, keeping his face completely set. Blaise just scoffed, folding his arms, "Now _this _I got to see," Blaise said all to happily, as he stepped aside to wave Draco along. Draco just rolled his eyes and strolled onward.

* * *

"_There _you are!" hummed a syrupy voice. Both Blaise and Draco stopped dead in their tracks, as they watched Pansy saunter her way down the corridor to them. She was dressed in a purple spaghetti strapped dress (that hung just a passed her rear) and heels, her hair was hiked up in a high-pony tail, and very flashy and tacky, gold accessories (necklace and a bracelet).

"I was worried you left without me," she said with a pout, before realizing the wide-eyed expressions of the two wizards before her.

She physically shook and giggled, "Like my dress, Drake?" she did a little twirl on the spot, with her arms out. "Made it myself. Even better, Daphne used this heat charm thing so I don't need to wear a coat, but if you still feel the need I should wear yours anyway...I wouldn't mind,"

Blaise shot Draco a sideways glance and stifled a laugh behind his fist. Draco shot Blaise a nasty look before turning back to Pansy. Pansy, however, had heard the noise and immediately stormed up to Blaise, pushing him lightly in the chest.

"What are _you _laughing at?!" she spat with her hands on her hips.

Blaise immediately cleared his throat, and tried to regain his cool composure from before, "_You,_ genius. Draco's already got his date, so this little show is really just...annoying and a waste of our time. So shove off,"

Pansy snorted, "Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Well you _are _in our way, so how else should I say it?!" Blaise said rolling his eyes. He gave a light shove to Draco, "Come on mate, your lady awaits..."

They got a full two steps before Pansy had blocked their way again. "What do you mean, _his _lady? Draco _always _goes to Hogsmeade with me"

Blaise just sneered, "Well, _not _this time. Now _move_"

But Pansy wasn't listening. Instead she shot her eyes toward Draco, cautiously taking in his choice of attire for the weekend, before meeting with his grey eyes. "He's not being serious, is he Drake? You're not...you...we always go together! Why...what changed?" Pansy hissed, her eyes shifting nervously.

Blaise just smirked, "Hmm, well, she's about your height, has brown hair, doesn't have an irritating voice...oh and just so happens to be a Gyrffindor"

Pansy snapped her head back to Blaise, "You stay out of this!" she swallowed tightly and glanced back to Draco, "_Well? _Out with it, already!"

Draco took a breath and shrugged lazily. "Blaise already told you all you need to know,"

Pansy studied him with narrowed eyes, scrutinizing his look with a wrinkled nose. "So it's true then? You...you're going with the _Mudblood?_"

Blaise smirked, "Well they have been spending _some _time together this week..."

Pansy sneered at Blaise, "Y-_You _put him up to this, didn't you?" she placed her hands on her hips, "As a lame attempt to get me to go with you, I'd imagine?"

Blaise looked at her incredulously, "You really _are _dim-witted, aren't you?" he could recall the one time they caught Draco with Granger at lunch, where Pansy gave the idea that Draco would only be with Granger if money was involved. Now she was saying it was because Blaise wanted her to himself. '_Stupid, bint'_

"Draco wanted nothing to do with her before, now all of a sudden he's...I mean _look _at what he's wearing? You've changed him, Blaise!"

"Will you two shut _up_?! I _am _standing right here!" hissed Draco, as he glared at the two of them.

"Oh," Pansy purred, "See what you've done, Blaise? Draco's all flustered...I can help calm your nerves you know," she ran a hand down the front of his jacket. Draco, who really was not in the mood to deal with her advances, and just slapped her hand away.

"Not now," Draco said irritably.

Blaise broke out in laugher, at catching Pansy's gaping expression. "Right. _I'm _the one to blame for this..."

Pansy studied the dark Italian through narrowed eyes, clicked her tongue, than stormed off with her nose in the air. Blaise glanced at Draco curiously.

"Don't. Just don't" was all Draco said as he strolled on down the corridor. Blaise rolled his eyes as he strolled along behind his friend.

* * *

All students legible to go to Hogsmeade were awaiting at the front doors of Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall was collecting the permission slips from the third-years, and all the other students were able to take one of the awaiting carriages.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot as she glanced around the sea of students before her. Ginny was still beside her, just gave her a reassuring pat on the back, "Just remember what we discussed and you'll do just fine"

Hermione swallowed tightly as she began to descend down the stairs, with her hand in Ginny's. "Yes, no I know...it's just nerves, remember?" she gave a cautious glance around, catching the odd person glance in their direction.

"Well everything will be fine, soon enough! Now, let's-"

"Ginny?!"

Both girls turned around to face no other, than Dean Thomas, Accompanied with Seamus.

"Wow...you look...great" Dean said with a soft smile. (she was in a one piece navy blue asymmetrical dress, with a black coat covering, her hair was also half up and half down)

Ginny tightened her grip on Hermione's arm and held her head high, "How many times are we going to do this, Dean? How many times do I have to keep saying to you the same thing for you to get it?!"

Hermione reached out with her other hand, "Ginny..."

"Let's go Hermione. The air doesn't smell so nice here anymore" and with that, she turned around and stalked off. Hermione frowned slightly as she stared at her fellow Gryffindors. Dean, standing completely chest-fallen, as Seamus kept his head down with his hands in his pockets.

"Look, it's not my place to know what happened, or why it happened, but if you really, truly are sorry you are going to have to make her believe it. Empty apologies are not going to cut it, so..." Hermione trailed off in a shrug.

"I've suggested he used Veritaserum," Seamus began, "I mean sure it'll be ugly stuff, but at least that way Ginny would know why!"

Hermione looked at him as though he were crazy, "That's not going to help...I mean it is the issue of trust here, Seamus." she turned back to Dean, "Just...make Ginny believe she can trust you again. Instead of always bringing up your mistake, make her see past it. Make her see the Dean she knows you are!"

"What are you doing?!" hissed Ginny as she latched onto Hermione's shoulders, "I said let's _go_"

"Just..._think _about it, okay?" Hermione hollered as Ginny dragged her off.

"Think about it?" Ginny repeated, stopping dead in her tracks that Hermione collided right into her side, "What were you discussing with Dean? Hermione, I can fight my own battles!"

"I know you can!"

"So...don't intervene! I...I've got this handled!"

Hermione folded her arms and tilted her hips, "By dismissing Dean at every turn when he tries to talk to you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her friend, Hermione held up her hands defensively, "Just calling it like I see it. I mean it's been a few weeks, Ginny, are you _ever _going to actually _talk _to him?"

"He cheated on me, Hermione! Come on, it's like you giving my brother another chance!"

"I am not saying for you to _ignore _what he did. I am only saying for you to _listen _to him. Try and work it out!"

"And why all of a sudden are we so interested in this huh? Today is supposed to be about you!"

"Because, you miss him!" Hermione nearly shouted as she pointed her finger. "And don't try to convince me otherwise, Ginny. Cheater or not, you miss him. You feel it is right to be angry at him, but you _know, _deep down in your heart that you want to give him a second chance, because you and I both know one thing. You guys are good together!"

"UGH! I am _not_ listening to this," and with that, Ginny stalked off with her nose in the air.

_'Great...' _Hermione frowned, shaking her head. She turned on her heel all to come face to face with Ron and Lavender strolling their way over to where she was standing.

"So...I heard The Three Broomsticks' got a new look," Ron said with a smile, as he gazed at Lavender "we can dance and have a bit of fun, what do you say we go there first?"

Lavender bit down on her lip and sighed, "Um..." was all she said before realizing she was being watched, "Oh..._hello _Hermione"

"Hermione?" Ron croaked, eyeing her up and down incredulously.

Pushing all her thoughts about Ginny to the back of her head, Hermione held her head up high with a newfound confidence, and stalked over to her ex with a walk worthy of a model.

"You...you...what?" Ron sputtered, his face contorted in a typical Ron Weasley expression; wrinkled nose, mouth agape, and a brow raised, as though he were lost. _'She never wore anything like THAT for me!'_

_'Score one, for me'_ Hermione thought with a triumphant smile, than straightened her shoulders and nodded at him and then at Lavender. Much like her walk, she had practised many scenarios (by herself) of how to deal with such a situation, without sounding bitter or condescending.

"Hello, Ronald" she whispered before trailing her gaze to Lavender, the look upon her face was a mixture between shock and jealousy. _'Make that two, for me!' _"Lavender," she gave the blonde a casual glance, taking note of what she was wearing; a one-piece blue summer-style short-sleeved dress that hugged her figure.

"I love your dress," Hermione continued with her normal voice, "the blue is absolutely stunning on you!"

Lavender, however was _not _buying this act at all, "I wish I could say the same to you," she sneered acidly. "But I know what this is..." she motioned her finger to Hermione, "just...just a pathetic attempt to trying to win Ron back!"

Hermione smirked at hearing the girl's angered tone. "Actually..." she gave a slow look around, in hopes to spotting Malfoy _somewhere _in the crowd, but came up short. He was nowhere to be found. _'Odd, he's usually very punctual...' _

"I have a date," she finally said keeping on her best smile. Lavender's eyes narrowed, as Ron remained still with the same gaping expression.

"Date?" he muttered, "With who? Not...Not..._him_ is it?"

Lavender scoffed that sounded much like a snort, "Please Ron, she's obviously _lying_. Just...another pathetic attempt to try to get you back into her life, cause obviously her outfit act backfired!"

Hermione just smiled, giving another casual glance around the courtyard before her eyes caught sight of the very person she was expecting to find. There, standing just atop of the staircase she had been just a few minutes ago along side his Slytherin companion, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Blaise clasped a hand upon Draco's shoulders, "What would you do if she chickens out?" he gave a slow look about the crowd before turning back to Draco.

"As much as you _hope _for that to happen. It's not" he muttered as he stepped away from Blaise to descend down the stairs. "She's straight ahead,"

* * *

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Hermione could only watch as Malfoy strutted his way through the crowd - students had to scurry off in fear of being trampled upon.

She swallowed tightly and shuffled her feet, while her arms instantly pulled her jacket to cover herself. She watched him get closer and closer - her heart increasing its rhythm as her eyes became drawn to the cocky, arrogant sway of his hips and shoulders. _'Holy damn...'_

"Ready to go?" he said with a smirk, as he stuck his hand out, ready for her to take.

Hermione nearly jumped from the sudden sound of his voice; which made him grin even wider. She studied his hand for a moment before her eyes drifted over to spot Ron and Lavender sharing the same unflattering, mouth-opened contorted look on their faces. Steeling her nerves, and braving a smile, Hermione returned her focus back to Malfoy then slowly placed her hand within his. Instantly his fingers coiled around her hand, sending pleasant shivers shooting down her spine and to her toes.

_'Strange...' _she thought, as her stomach somersaulted from the sensation of his thumb grazing across her knuckles. It was a short moment before she dared herself to glance back at Ron and Lavender.

"You were saying, Lavender?" Hermione said, sweetly. However, both Ron or Lavender were too shocked from what they just witnessed to form any response.

Not really wanting to stay much longer, Draco tugged her arm to pull her away from the two of them, "Come on," he muttered.

_'Here we go...' _Hermione thought as she bit down on her lip once she felt the shivers run through her body for a second time.

"Bye!" she arrogantly whispered to Ron and Lavender with a gentle wave. After turning back around, her eyes immediately locked on their clasped hands - paying no attention to the many eyes upon them as they wormed their way through the crowd.

* * *

**E/N:** his reaction to her outfit will be next chapter, as Hermione covered herself up before he approached her. (Blaise too) :) I really hope it doesn't take me long for the next update... I've got like the first few interactions done.. :P hurray for Hermione the little match-maker :D


	12. PDA

**A/N:** Public Displays of Affection ;) well this update proved to be a little troublesome than it I thought it would. Linking all the parts together as a whole so it would flow better was a challenge, but finally, after many days of tweaking and changing things, I am happy with the result. I hope you enjoy! :)

**longest chapter to date!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_October 6th_

Hermione stood here, at the entrance of Hogsmeade, admiring the new look of the town; like she was fourteen all over again seeing it for the first time. So many new buildings and add-ons, she really had nowhere to begin.

Her ears caught the sounds of the excited voices all around her, her eyes watching the many pairs of students hopping off their own carriages, laughing and pointing to the new sights.

_'I should be like them,' _she thought biting down on her lip. She braved a glance to the person next to her, glad to see that he was preoccupied with the scenery.

_**flashback**_

_Hermione peered out the window, watching as Hogwarts Castle shrink away, but her mind remained upon her reaction to when he held her hand. It was far different than the several touches he had done earlier in the week, her entire body actually felt strange. _

_"So...what do you think?" she heard him say. She took a deep breath before shifting her eyes over to him. He was staring at her intently, as he twirled his ring through his fingers, confused as to what he was asking her for._

_"About what?" she murmured, watching him take a deep breath before he returned his focus to his twirling ring._

_"Haven't you noticed?" he drawled, halting his finger movements, so he could open up his own jacket, "Use your eyes and look more closely,"_

_She was ready to retort, but quickly decided against it, once her eyes caught on to what he was wearing; Muggle clothes - sneakers, jeans, and a shirt, all of which she was certain were all very expensive given the style of them._

_"Hmm, speechless are we?" he continued. She spotted a hint of a smile play on his lips. "Just the response I was hoping for."_

_Hermione snorted, unable to hold back, "Please, there's _nothing_ about you I find _remotely_ attractive!"_

_"Your eyes tell me otherwise, Granger," he said slowly, his eyes completely focused upon hers, "just like back in the courtyard..."_

_Hermione twitched in her seat and narrowed her eyes, before returning to look out the window. She heard him tsk, "What, didn't think I would notice? How Gryffindor of you,"_

_She scoffed as she kept her focus on the outdoors, and the multi-coloured trees passing by, "Whatever, Malfoy" she muttered._

_"Now Granger, there's no need to be embarrassed..."_

_She watched Malfoy as he leant forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his legs with his hands clasped together under his chin, "After all, I wore these specifically for you; it makes me happy to know you approve"_

_"What?" she said shuffling herself in an attempt to increase the distance between them. She watched as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"The only remaining question is...did you return the favour?" he motioned to her jacket. _

_Hermione just stared, not really sure of how to respond to his comment. The smirk on his lips didn't serve much help to her nerves either._

_"I told you before," she began, adjusting her jacket firmly closed, "What I wear is for me, and only me!"_

_She watched as he fell back on the seat and sighed, "Well that may be true, but as far as today goes when the real flirting begins; you wore it to impress me. Got it?"_

_**end**_

Hermione shook her head of the memory and returned her focus to the crowd; "When the real flirting begins" she muttered to herself and swallowed down her nerves. _'Come on, remember what Ginny_ _said...I am brave...strong...it's just Malfoy...I can handle Malfoy!_'

Hermione felt a slight tickling upon her hand, breaking her from her thoughts. Quickly she turned and realized, Malfoy was once again, holding onto her hand. Instinctively she tried to pull away but it only made Malfoy grip tighter.

"What are you doing?" Hermione murmured as she tried to tug her arm free. "You don't have to hold-" she was silenced by Malfoy pressing his finger to her lips. He shook his head slowly, then motioned over to the side with his chin.

"Actually, Weasley is right behind you" he used that same hand to brush back the loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So I suppose we get things rolling, hmm?"

Hermione shuffled her feet and chewed on her lip, dropping her gaze downward to their clasped hands - the safer option than staring at him in the eyes. The pounding of her heart began to increase as she felt the tickle of her hair against her jaw. _'Why does his touch affect me so?'_

"Like, how about you show me what you've decided to wear for me?" he dropped his hand further down, to the lapel of her jacket, and down to her hand that's holding the ends closed.

"I..." Hermione began, but her voice was gone the second he had successfully pushed her hand aside and opened the jacket wider.

His eyes flashed as he caught sight of the bluish silver material hugging her torso; had he been chewing a mint at this moment (which Blaise offered him to use before he did any snogging), he could have easily swallowed it. She had more exposed skin that he had expected, her waist turned out to be way smaller than he thought, and her chest was far from just a decent size.

"Well this-" his voice was grainy before he quickly disguised it with a cough before he tried again, "_This _is certainly an improvement."

Hermione just stared at him, completely stunned. _'Did he just...stutter?' _she felt her heart increase its rhythm from the appreciative glance he gave her.

Snarling, Hermione shoved him back a few steps, then pulled her jacket closed, "Ugh, creep" she then, turned her back to him. _'I hate you Ginny; this is all your fault!'_

"Now, Granger, don't be like this." he warned, placing his hands upon her shoulders. Hermione almost jumped from the contact, _'Am I ever going to get used to him touching me?' _

"You should be proud," he slowly turned her back around to look at her, "Not many girls can actually meet up to my standards."

"And since when did _that _matter? As long as they were..._willing, _who were you to deny them anything?"

Out of sheer shock, Hermione slapped a hand right to her mouth, "Oh my god," she hissed before she pressed her hand to her mouth again, "I can't believe I just said that!"

Draco however, wasn't _that _surprised; for he had made the comment on purpose to evoke such a response from her. _'Now we're getting somewhere,' _

"Well-"

"Drake! _There _you are!"

Draco groaned, upon hearing the familiar click-clacking of heels, shutting his eyes, _'Not again...' _

Pansy, walking much like a model, scurried right over to him and linked her arm around his. "Listen, about this morning..." she started to use her other hand to rub a hand up and down his chest, "I...I was being stupid, and annoying. You know, Blaise always brings out the worst in me, and...well I just hope this doesn't mess us up!"

"We've been over this, Pansy," Draco said, removing his arm from hers, and adjusting his shirt, "Hermione's my date for today, not you,"

Hermione snapped her head at Malfoy, once she realized he said her given name. Pansy, who was equally as shocked, took a few steps backward.

"Since when is _this _Mudblood,'Hermione' to you?!"

"It's all formalities, Pansy. Hermione is my date, so I can address her, as whatever I want. Isn't that right, kitten?"

_'Merlin help me,' _Hermione sighed, putting on her best smile, and then stared at Pansy, "Right. _Draco _and I have other things in mind then to-"

Pansy snorted, sounding much close to that of a pig, "Listen, Mudblood, have no right calling Draco by his name! Nor are you to _assume _he would spend time with you over his own friends!"

"Well isn't that what defines a date?" Hermione said, folding her arms over her chest, "He and I _will _be together for the duration of this day! So really, it seems you're the one at loss here, _Pansy_"

Pansy's eyes flashed and her teeth bared, at hearing her name, "Clearly the mud in your head made you misunderstand me. Draco's business is with his _friends. _You are not his friend"

"Clearly _you _are the one who misunderstood me," Hermione said calmly. "I am his _date_"

"As an attempt to make me jealous I'm sure. I mean let's get serious here, you can't possibly handle Draco," she turned to Draco and immediately ran her hand along his clothed arm, "He can be quite wild, at times, you see and well, you're just pathetic and fragile, he'll just break you, not that it would be _too _much of a loss. One less Mudblood tainting the world as far as I'm concerned"

Hermione laughed to herself, "You and I have _very_ different opinions on what is considered to be _pathetic_, Pansy" Hermione finished with a sweet smile. Her eyes caught sight of Ginny walking with Luna and then without a second thought, walked away from the scene before her to approach her best friend.

Confused that she would just up and leave, Draco watched as his date wormed her way through the crowd to the Weaslette and the Loon. (Not hard to miss given she was dressed in a bright orange two piece outfit)

Smiling triumphantly Pansy just laughed, "Oh, _that _was easy" she batted her lashes as stared at Draco; not realizing that he wasn't even looking at her, "Now, shall we proceed? Theo and Blaise want us to meet them at the Hog's Head, and then maybe hit some that Quidditch Store...although I much rather use our time for _other _activities..."

Draco felt a hand clawing its way up his chest and immediately pried himself away from Pansy, "Stop it, will you? You sound so desperate, give it up already, I'm not interested"

Pansy tsk'd, "Every couple has their quarrels, Drake." she said in a honey-sweet, almost acidic voice.

"We're _not _a couple. Never _have _been a couple. That's all been in your head. Now if you would _move_, I need to get to my _real _date"

Pansy went to reach for him again, but Draco had successfully dodged her attack and escaped through the crowd.

* * *

"Well I must say, the outfit really is far different from to your usual plain and boring attire," Luna said in her usual dreamy, almost unnatural sounding, voice.

Hermione, who was giving a careful glance around the crowd before facing the two girls. "Um thanks Luna," she turned back to Ginny.

Ginny folded her arms, as though she was not in the mood for anything she had to say, "Why are you here, shouldn't you be showing off your date?"

"Oh, you have a date, Hermione?" Luna said, her wide, blue eyes gleaming, "Is it Draco?"

Ginny furrowed her brows and turned her focus to her companion, "What? Draco? Since when the heck are you-"

"Well, he's on his way over here, it seems you shouldn't have left him, Hermione. He doesn't look that happy"

Hermione dismissed the blonde girl, and faced Ginny, "Look, I'm sorry about the whole Dean thing! I just wanted to help you, like you've helped me"

"Well I've told you more than once, I've got it handled"

She was ready to respond, but a hand had snaked around her middle. _'Malfoy...'_

"Thought you could get away from me hmm?" he breathed against her ear.

Instantly Hermione turned around to face him. He took a hold of her hand, "Come on, it's time to go and have some real fun." and nodded to the other two girls. Then guided her away through the semi-crowd.

Luna just smiled, as she watched the couple saunter off, "They really do look nice together. Draco's a much better specimen compared to your brother. I mean no offense or anything, but Ron's rather dull looking"

Ginny furrowed her brows at Luna. Luna just shrugged, as though she said nothing wrong, "It's not just me. Everyone says it; Hermione could have had anyone, in the entire world, after the war, and she goes and settles for below-average. Didn't do her much good, considering he cheated. Of course Draco has had his fair share of girlfriends, so there's always the possibility he would cheat on her too," Luna said, her eyes even wider than before. "A shame really..."

Ginny just shook her head, "Come on, the Three Broomsticks is this way,"

* * *

It had been an odd afternoon thus far mainly because she spent it around Malfoy (she still couldn't get herself to call him Draco, even after proving a point to Pansy). Many times she wanted to flee and just forget the whole thing, and at the same time, she would spot Ron with Lavender. Changing her attitude to stick by her date and pretend to be interested.

In turn, he utilized those chances as means to flirt with her, by twisting around everything she said; it was like she was dealing with a total different person than she's endured in the past week. He was actually funny, charming, sarcastic, and free, like this whole weight had lifted from his shoulders.

_'Is this what the real Draco Malfoy is like?' _She often told herself whenever she got stumped from his witty remarks; the time of which he would either wink or cast his signature smirk. She even noticed that she was no longer getting nervous or twitches whenever he reach out to touch her either on the back or shoulder. Her body was actually becoming comfortable around him.

She also found herself wondering what he gift he got for her (as a result for making it through their day together.) He had bought many things, most of which he hid from her view.

"It's eating away at you, isn't it?" He said as they left 'Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop'. They had hid themselves in here, from Hermione's urging once she spotted Lavender and Ron strolling down the street toward them. Hermione turned to face her companion, seeing him patting his front pocket of his jacket.

"Actually, _no, _it's not" Hermione shoved her own items into her beaded bag, readjusted the strap on her shoulder and pulled her hair out of her coat as the two of them headed toward the 'The Three Broomsticks.' (She actually had been purposefully avoiding the place, as it would be the spot everyone was.)

"Oh yes it is, you girls are all that same. Once someone promises they will reward you with something, that's _all _you think about"

"Well, not me," Hermione hissed, "after all, it's not _really _much of a reward when all I am doing is just pretending to be into you."

Draco smirked, _'Except, your reward isn't materialistic...'_

They reached the place to which, Draco opened the door allowing her to go in first. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the gesture as it had been the first time of the day for him to do it.

"What?" he said shrugging, "We're no longer alone, so as one would say, it's show time" he placed a hand at her back and guided her through the opened door, before he followed her on in. _'Yeah...great,' _she thought biting her lip nervously.

"Wow..." Hermione said in awe, of the new look, mostly the new dance area. Coated in shades of reds and greens with black curtains, four-seated booths; it reminded her of a very low-key club back in her hometown.

"They weren't kidding when they changed up this place..." she whispered to herself, as she caught sight of the coat check up ahead. _'Coat check?' _

She chewed on her lip. She had been very successful in keeping the back of her outfit away from her date, which she would how put on display for him.

"Miss, can I have your coat please?" said the female clerk, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. She remained rooted at the spot, with her hands tensing around the front of her jacket.

"Come on, Granger, the place is filling up," Draco said casually as he handed off his coat to the girl, to which she handed him a small white tab. He strolled off to the side once the desk became too crowded.

Swallowing tightly once again, Hermione realized that Malfoy had left her side to stand near the doorway. _'If I'm quick, he won't see what I'm not wearing...' _pushed away her thoughts and slipped the jacket off her shoulders, then carefully removed one hand at a time, placed it into the girl's hands.

Draco gave the room a glance around, spotting Weasley with his date near the bar, enjoying each other's company. A smirk played upon his lips, _'And once again, we run into them...' _before he turned back his attention to his date hoping to have her at his side, but instead she was still at the desk talking to the girl. He would've been annoyed by this, if it weren't for the fact her entire back was on display.

He felt the air escape his lungs once he caught her leaning slightly over the countertop to hand the girl her jacket. Her back was beautifully arched, that he could see just _how low _those jeans she wore were hanging on her slender hips. He heard a few whistles, which also drew her attention. She was leaning on her elbow as she searched for the source of the sound, his eyes, still transfixed on her bare back, and then his eyes caught movement, someone he did not know was approaching her.

In a flash, before he could even realize it, his feet had lead him to her side. He snaked a hand around her, and placed it atop the counter.

"Where the bloody hell is the rest of your shirt_?_"

Hermione almost immediately fell over from how close Malfoy was standing to her.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, lightly pushing him back to increase the distance between them. "What are _you _doing? You are supposed to stand over there!"

"Answer the question," he muttered, his eyes never blinking, "Where is the rest of your shirt?"

Hermione scoffed, "This is a halter top, Malfoy, it's _designed _this way!" she internally groaned; she had high hopes to keep _this _away from him.

"Really?" he said being mindful of the many onlookers.

"You've _never _seen one?" but the look on his face was all the answer she needed. She smirked and folded her arms, "Huh, well isn't _that _interesting?"

"I share the same sentiments, Granger." he gave her a slow once over, "You took this whole, dress girly thing, rather well. Turn around again"

Hermione scoffed, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Turn around; I want another look,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Not happening," she waved him on, "Go in."

"And what, have you run out on me?" he reached over and encircled his hand around her waist. He felt a shock through out his body from feeling the soft skin of her back.

"Not happening," he said in the same tone she used on him, then inched her toward the doorway.

Hermione felt her body shake from his hand on her skin as she shuffled her feet onward. Some light music was playing with a few people were already dancing to it; people were mingling and laughing. Her eyes then caught sight to where Malfoy was leading her. A table in the far off corner, which already had one occupant; Blaise Zabini.

She immediately halted her steps in shock, where Malfoy almost collided right into her.

"Hang on a minute," she said, using a hand to pry her date away from her body.

"Come on Granger, you knew this had to happen eventually"

She gave a slow glance around, and became self-conscious as she caught some of the hungry looks of several males. Then located the other two of his friends not that far from Blaise. She sneered at them and then returned her gaze upon his; staring deep into his ice-grey eyes, "I thought it was just going to be you; not your Slytherin posse!"

Hermione shook her head, "I never should've let you talk me into this...really..."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Would you relax? Blaise isn't staying"

"Actually _he's _not what I am talking about." Hermione motioned to the side. Curious Draco turned to see, not that far away from Blaise was Theo and Pansy in deep conversation at the side banister separating the dining spot to the dancing.

"What, you showed up Pansy pretty well earlier, what's to say it won't happen again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, is it some wicked fantasy of yours to have two women fight over you?! Well hate to break it to you, but I have far better things to do in my time than to deal with your fan-girl. She can have you as far as I'm concerned"

Draco smirked at hearing her tone of voice. "Did anyone tell you," he drawled, cautiously looking around the place and then placed his hand around her shoulders. "How cute you look when you're jealous?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side to see his hand upon her shoulder and immediately shrugged him off her, "Me? Jealous of Pansy?!" she scoffed. Her eyes caught several on-lookers, one of which was Parvati, who nudged Lavender, who in turn nudged Ron. Daring herself, Hermione lifted her hand and placed it right on his chest; just above his heart.

Instantly Draco jolted of the contact, as it had been the first time _she _took the initiative to touch him. He just stared at her out of sheer curiosity of what she would do next.

Steeling her nerves, Hermione inched her hand upward, passed his shoulder and curled it around to place her fingers at the back of his neck. She felt him tense under her touch as she started to twirl the long strands of his hair, then moved her gaze back to his and quirked one brow, "Not likely,"

Draco matched her expression, smirked at her sudden change in attitude, _'Now this is more like it,' _His eyes twinkled at all the possibilities he could to further progress his flirting cleared his throat and then decided to return the gesture, and ghosted his fingers all along her arm before taking her hand within his.

"Shame." he said licking his lips, "I really like it when my little kitten gets feisty; gives me a preview to what she's like behind closed doors" he added a wink for good measure. He felt a great shift inside once he caught the light shade of pink upon her cheeks.

Hermione felt her entire body shudder; _'Oh my god, did he really just...?'_

"Ugh, Malfoy, do you _mind _taking your business elsewhere? Some of us are trying to _enjoy _our meals here"

_'I know that voice!' _Hermione thought, before turning right around, spotting her three house-mates; Seamus, Dean, and Neville sitting in the booth Hermione had no idea she was standing in front of. For a second, no other word was said, as each person held an expression between horrified and shock.

She swallowed tightly and quickly dropped her gaze downward. _'Oh, I'm so embarrassed!'_

"Blimey, Hermione!" squeaked Neville. "You look...d-different"

"You could _not _tell it was you from the back," Seamus said; his eyes practically popping out of his head. Dean just nodded in agreement.

"Um...right," Hermione murmured, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, then stopped once she felt a pair of hands settle upon her shoulders. The hairs on the back of her neck stood high on end and then, with a sudden wave of bravery jabbed Malfoy in the ribs with her elbow, "Back off"

Draco sighed, as he gently tugged her to the side, "You heard them; let's continue _this _elsewhere" he motioned to the set of tables at the far side; where Blaise was still waiting for them.

"Hold on, _that _was Hermione?!" said a voice over Dean's shoulder. Both he, and Seamus turned around to spot fellow seventh-years, Michael and Terry of Ravenclaw was peering over their seats.

Dean shrugged, "Trust us, we're just as shocked," he looked back to Seamus, who nodded. All five boys just stared off in the distance; watching as Malfoy guide Hermione off to one of the far booths.

* * *

"After you," Draco said, waving her to the seat. He glanced over to Blaise, who raised his glass in acknowledgement.

"Lookin good, Granger," Blaise said with a grin, and then looked back to Draco and gave him a thumb's up before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Custom made? I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear something like that before,"

Hermione shifted in her seat as she watched her date take the seat next to her then turned her focus to the dark Italian, "Um, actually I borrowed it from a f-friend," she stuttered the last word once she felt an arm drape over her shoulders.

"Nice friend" Blaise said with a grin and a wink, before downing the rest of his drink. "Well I'm not gonna stay here and spoil your fun..." he got up from the table and smacked a hand to Draco's shoulder and then bent down. "I'll be watching!"

"That guy..." Draco muttered as he began to slowly circle his fingers along Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione shifted again and glanced over to the wall, seeing that it was littered with sparkles and then looked down to his hand.

"Okay, let's eat," he said, taking a menu from the side of their table.

* * *

After their meal, Hermione was rather surprised they didn't ask for payment, that 'it was already taken care of.' _'Did Malfoy do that?'_

They had more polite conversation, before Hermione got distracted by some crazy ruckus on the dance floor that she just laughed.

"Some people..." she murmured and then she realized Malfoy was staring off to the side. "What?" she was ready to look, but he had halted her actions.

"Weasley's watching us again..." Draco said slowly. His eyes never blinking before he shifted them back to her; never moving his head as he did so.

"I suppose he's expecting a show..." he drawled before he faced her fully. His hand that was upon her shoulder went up and rested against her face.

Hermione shifted in her seat, "Must you say it like that?" she moved her head slightly, "Besides, you're touching my face...that's more enough, I think" she said the last word quietly as she felt her heart start to pound more profoundly from the knowledge of being watched by her ex. _'It better be good enough!'_

"So you _think,_" he said slowly. He began to twirl the lone strand of hair around his index finger. "But you and I both know what _really _needs to be done to get the point across..."

He trailed his eyes over to her neck, and swallowed tightly as he lowered his hand down to her shoulder, and down to her collarbone. _'So soft...'_

"Dance with me," he said suddenly moving his eyes up to stare directly into hers.

"I'm sorry, what?!" she said, her voice was indistinguishable, and her heart pounded against her ribcage, _'Is he actually serious?' _

"I asked you to dance,"

Hermione quickly brushed his hand away, "I know! I just...I mean...um...it's been so long, since I've danced, I'll just make such a fool of myself."

Truthfully, she was terrified. Dancing was far different that just flirting with him, he would be almost holding her, which was far different than just a light touch. _'But it's better than kissing!' _said the voice in her head.

Draco just shrugged, completely unfazed about the issue at hand, "No you won't," he scooted out of the booth and then extended his hand to her. "Come on,"

Swallowing tightly Hermione gave a quick glance around the room, "Seriously? Can't we just sit here and...talk? I like talking..." _'Not that we really have much left to talk about...'_

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What are you so afraid of? It's just a dance. Oh wait a second, you're still embarrassed from what happened with your lion friends..."

Hermione huffed a breath and turned away from him. He saw the heat rushing back to her cheeks, and shook his head, "So innocent..." he muttered, then reached down and took a hold of her arm.

"Hey!" she said as she tried to tug her arm away.

"Come on Granger, either we dance or I kiss you..."

Hermione stopped fighting him and just stared, "What? Didn't you tell me, _more than once, _that it was too early for a kiss?"

Draco shrugged, "Five days ago, yes, it was. Today, not so much; I'm more open to it." he then slid back down to sit beside her.

"Right..." she turned her head away from him and frowned.

Draco took this time to cast his eyes back to where Weasley was; he was busy conversing with Lavender to notice what was going on; not that he would let that stop him. _'What she doesn't know won't hurt...'_

"So what do you want?" he said, tracing his index finger along her cheek to curl his finger around the strand of hair positioned at the side of her face.

Hermione brushed his hand away, so she could look at him properly. "Why are you so adamant about this? It couldn't possibly be because of Ron!"

Draco thought for a long moment about how to answer the question; tapping a finger to his chin while he did so. _'It makes it easier if you're into it,'_

He cleared his throat, "Because, I promised you a reward"

Hermione paled. "Wait, _this_ is my reward?!"

He smirked at her expression, "Well I didn't actually say I would get you anything did I? Only that you will be _rewarded. _So...what would you like? Dancing or a kiss?"

Draco would be lying if he didn't hope for the latter. After all, once _that _barrier was crossed, it will be down hill from here; and the closer he would be to gaining those Galleons.

_'If I say dancing, everyone will be watching us and...' _she scanned his body and sighed, _'I don't think my body can handle that...' _she met with his eyes once again, _'With a kiss, it'll be like...a few seconds if best, and we're kind of secluded. Then again, I don't think I can handle that either...' _

She felt the tickle on her collarbone, breaking her from her thoughts; she dropped her gaze down to see that it was his hand.

"Okay," she whispered, after a long pause. She stared up at the ceiling, calling upon her inner strength, _'You can do this,'_

"Okay...what?"

Hermione nervously licked her lips and sighed, _'I can't believe I'm going to say this...' _she turned in her seat to meet his grey eyes. There was never a day in her life where she would have thought she would be in _this _type of situation with Malfoy of all people. But when her eyes caught sight of Ron sucking face with Lavender, she put on a brave new face.

"K-Kiss me,"

For a moment, Draco just stared at her dead in the eyes. _'Well, that was easier than I thought'_ he inched his hand upward to curl under her chin, then tilted her chin up. He had mentally prepared himself for his moment since the morning, telling himself on more than one occasion that she was just like all the other girls, but he still found to be rather anxious.

"Okay, but I do have one rule."

Hermione nervously bit her lip and swallowed tightly, not liking the tone of his voice, "What?"

"Keep your eyes closed"

Hermione felt her stomach drop to her knees, _'Oh...definitely didn't expect that! Well, here goes nothing!' _she closed her eyes and sighed. She sat there, anxiously waiting.

Draco took a deep breath and then leant in. Yet, instead of going for the obvious, which was her lips, he bent his head and pressed his lips against the pulse point just under her jaw.

She felt her heart leap the slightest bit from the unexpected contact. _'What...?' _Yet any further thought was left forgotten once she felt him kiss down to the dip by her collarbone, and then back up to just under her jaw line. She sighed heavily. _'This...this is nice...'_

Draco inhaled deeply, catching the light scent of cucumbers and vanilla; a happy surprise that made him add more pressure to his kisses. _'Damn, actually she smells pretty good...'_

Hermione bit down on her tongue, to stop herself from making a sound. His lips felt soft, and light, sending shivers right down her spine; as the lingering woodsy scent of his cologne rushed the blood to her head making her feel rather dizzy.

"Come on, Granger," his breath against her skin, made her squirm in her seat, "Don't be shy, it's not a snogging session if I am the only one doing it,"

But Hermione couldn't move, heck she couldn't even think, it was all so overwhelming. She swallowed again, and gnawed on her lip.

_'Oh my god...' _she thought, releasing a soft sigh once she felt his tongue graze against her skin. She lifted her hand up to grab the back of his head, her fingers running through the soft, silky waves of his hair.

He kissed his way to the other side of her neck, repeating the same motions, under her jaw, and down to her collarbone, "Oh!" she gasped unexpectedly, as her fingers curled against his skull.

Draco pulled back, looking to see if her eyes were still closed, and once they were, he decided to give her what she wanted, and pressed his lips onto hers. He had only planned for a brief peck, but once having realized just how soft her lips were, his body reacted upon impulse and instantly deepened the kiss.

_'Finally,'_ she sighed blissfully as she began to kiss him back. Softly and slowly, Hermione captured his lips with hers, again and again, each kiss becoming more intense than the last as she became more comfortable of what she was doing. She slipped her tongue within his mouth, where she tasted the minty flavour lingering within, and shivered when it grazed against his. She shifted herself closer and moaned softly as she pressed herself against him, sending electric shocks all down her spine from the contact. Her fingers now lost in his hair.

* * *

She had no idea how long they were kissing for, only that she did not want it to end.

"You know, this place has rooms upstairs for a reason," drawled the boisterous voice of Theodore Nott as he watched the two of them break apart.

He whistled, once he spotted who Draco was with, "Oh! Well isn't _this _a pleasant surprise? You know, I was starting to wonder _why _you bothered with this one, but now...seeing her in this top, I can see why. Look at the size of her rack!"

"What are you doing here, Nott?" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Curiosity my friend. There was a lot of talk on who you were snogging here..." he flashed her a smile, "Which I will say, _outstanding _performance, Granger."

The heat rose right to her face, making Hermione blush furiously, as she sunk herself lower in the seat in embarrassment. Theo just barked out a laugh, "Aw, look, I made the Gryffindor Princess, _blush_"

Hermione chose to ignore the man before her and gently shoved Malfoy, "Let me out," her voice was soft and shaky from being caught, "I want to leave"

"One second, I'm not done" Theo said as he went to approach her, but Draco got out of the booth, to stop Theo.

"Forget it, Nott, you've said all you needed to."

Draco turned back to Hermione, but she just ignored the both of them and sauntered her way through the place, hiding her face.

Theo whistled again, "Damn, look at those hips move." he turned back to his house-mate and winked. "Seriously mate, that was one helluva snog. I timed you - don't look at me like that - it was just a minute. Although I bet it felt longer than that, right? Was she really that good of a kisser?"

Draco smirked in response, "A gentlemen never tells," he said patting his friend on the shoulder and then made his exit.

* * *

**E/N:** YAY dramione first kiss! hehe.. I always planned for it to be during the date...I just hope it wasn't that awkward or whatever. Things are rolling now! :)


	13. Battling Emotions

**A/N:** originally I was just going to skip to the Monday, but as always, I had more issues with how to progress the story and why it took _so long _for me to update... I want to say that I can't wait until I get to what you all want (relationship goodness) but I don't want to just jump to it either. Of course, when that happens, I really hope _those _chapters will be easier to write and the updates more frequent. Enjoy and thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 12

**_Prefect's Bathroom, Saturday Evening_**

Her bath was just as she hoped for; hot and extremely relaxing. The warmth soaked through all her sore muscles, Hermione felt like she was floating on a cloud. She rested her head upon the small pillow and sighed.

Sure agreeing to let Malfoy kiss her seemed like the logical choice at the time as it was only supposed to last a few seconds. Although Malfoy didn't _just _kiss her on the lips, as she hoped he would. She could still feel those soft, gentle, butterfly kisses all along her neck.

"No, don't think about it..." she said, as she watched her hand brush off all the excess suds from her skin.

"It was just a kiss! It wasn't anything _special_...it was just for show"

She went on about her bathing, trying to keep her mind completely blank in the process. "All for show..." she repeated, hoping that if she said it enough times she would start to believe it. It was no use. No matter what Hermione did, her mind was completely fixated on that one kiss.

"Ugh," she muttered with a shudder, "Get over yourself Hermione, you are better than this!" Once she started to feel warm and flush, she knew immediately she had been in the tub for long enough, and tip-toed out to get redressed.

After spell drying her hair, she used her wand to dispel the blocks she put on the door. Slowly, she walked about the corridors, feeling more anxious with each step.

The Great Hall. The one room where _every _student is going to be. Where _he _is going to be was just steps ahead.

"You can do this..." she said to herself, hoping to ensure more confidence in herself, "Just be...calm" she exhaled the word with a smile. "Do not give him the upper hand that what happened effected you in any way! It was just a kiss..."

"_There _you are Hermione!"

Hermione jumped in the spot with a squeak. _'Oh no!' _She whirled around to face, the one person she didn't expect, Harry. _'Great, just what I need right now...Harry yelling at me about what happened...'_

"Harry!" she said quickly, "Merlin, you scared me!" she gave him a gentle shove in the shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just...I've been looking for you everywhere..."

_'Can't imagine why...' _she gave him the once over, "_Well? _Are you going to say anything about it or are you just going to stare at me?"

_'If looks could kill...'_ he thought, swallowing tightly, "Actually, I was hoping...well, I wanted to apologize to you for being a prat the other day"

Hermione snorted, "Don't lie to me, Harry. I _know _what you really want to say. So just get on with it. I'm really hungry..."

Harry grimaced, he really _didn't_ want to, just hearing about it from the gossiping students was bad enough. No, he felt it was more important to patch things up with his best friend. After all, there was only so much of Ron he could take.

"I did. I really want to fix my mistake..."

He braved a few steps forward and took a hold of her hand, to his surprise, she didn't flinch away.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Truly. I had no regard for your feelings because I was annoyed and angry. Annoyed that you didn't allow yourself to really heal, and angry because...well, of all the people..."

"I _know _Harry," she grunted, as she yanked her arm from his grasp, "you believe it's sudden and...completely insane!" She ran a hand through her hair and then folded her arms across her chest then shrugged, "But as I've told Ginny, and _you, _it's nothing serious. Malfoy...he was just..._there_. It just happened. Okay? And as far as my healing goes? I'm fine. _Truly. _Haven't cried in days"

Harry's lips twitched in a half a smile as he scratched his nose, before adjusting his glasses. "Right, of course..." he watched her as she paced around the corridor.

Hermione watched him through narrowed eyes, "Well can't say I expect for you to understand. You'll believe whatever you want to believe. I can't change that."

"No Hermione, you're getting ahead of yourself. I only meant...well actually I don't know what I meant. But it wasn't about disbelieving you..."

"No I guess it's more about what happened today with Malfoy and me, isn't it?"

Harry shook his head, "Look, you're with him, it was bound to happen sooner or later..." he held out his hand, "I can't really say anything about it, there's no point"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's a first"

"_Yes, _look, I'm owning up to my mistake Hermione. I never should have said those things to you, but I am _not _sorry for punching the git. Now come on, I'll walk with you to dinner,"

For a moment she didn't do anything, she just stood staring at him. She had to admit, he was right; what _can_ he say to change what happened?

Hermione sighed, and then placed her hand within his, "You know that was a pretty mean punch"

Harry dismissed her with a shrug, "Not at good as yours though, you actually broke his nose!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled at the memory back in Third Year, "Oh...that's right, I did" she looked back to Harry and gave him a playful nudge, "Thanks for understanding Harry, and for not making a big scene about it..."

He dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, "You're my best-friend Hermione. Sure I might not agree with your choices, but I really do _care _what happens to you. And I want to know, that if Malfoy _does _hurt you, I will do much more than just punch him,"

"Oh don't I know that"

She felt a wave of happiness run through her system, as she was glad to have Harry back on her side.

* * *

_**Great Hall, Evening Meal**_

"Well mate, I must say I am pleasantly surprised..." Blaise said as he helped himself to some dinner. "I for sure thought you didn't have the guts to snog Granger..."

Draco glared at his house-mate, but said nothing, for he had grown tired of retaliating to such comments. Blaise smirked, his eyes trailing over to the Gryffindor table, seeing that a certain girl was missing. He paid no mind to the whispers echoing around them and just went on eating.

"You should've seen Pansy, though" he grinned in between chews. "Damn girl nearly tore my arm off for trying to get to you..."

Draco scoffed, unable to keep quiet. "Don't you have anything_ better_ to talk about? Your jealously is pissing me off"

Blaise scowled, "Oh hell Draco, don't start-"

"You're the one who brought her up. Instead of complaining, just do something about it." just then his eyes caught sight of Granger. She was walking alongside Potter chatting.

_'Potter...' _his lips curled into a snarl.

He watched as they strolled over to the Gryffindor table before taking a seat beside each other. They seemed to be such at ease with each other. Talking and laughing, like they always do. There was no pretending on their part, it was just natural.

If only things were that simple with him. Sure she was a fair participant to this afternoon's activities; she had kissed him, yes, but not soon after did she run for her life out of fear. Scared that she might've overstepped the boundary.

_'Leave it to Granger to get all emotional over something so minor...'_

It was obvious that Granger didn't _trust _him. Or if she did, she was ashamed of it. Draco couldn't help but feel agitated; he needed a new approach. Something to make her trust him, to make her _want _to be around him...

He heard a snort from his side and immediately turned to see Blaise grinning away, "What the hell are you smiling about?" Draco sneered, shoving his friend in the side. Annoyed that his friend broke his train of thought.

Blaise just laughed at his house-mate's tone of voice, "There's that_ look_ again. Mate, just _go _and claim her already."

"Funny, I thought with what you've promised me, you wouldn't want me near her? In fact, I am surprised you haven't thought of some tactic to hinder my chances of winning..."

Blaise sniffed with disdain. Of course he had thought on more than one occasion to thwart Draco's plans of bedding the Head Girl, as he had most often did when they made bets, _but _for what? Draco had no more than twenty Galleons sitting in his vault! At least _this _way they can humiliate the Gryffindor Princess. And _that _kind of thing was worth every Galleon in the world. No, he would have to bow out of interfering this time.

"Naw, tainting yourself with the Mudblood is _more _than enough. Even if the price is more than ridiculous..." he spat the word bitterly.

Draco made no expression, "What you want me to pay you after I get it all back? Would that make you less whiney?"

"What?" Blaise muttered disbelieving. This wasn't how bets go. There's a winner and then a loser. Sure he was more than annoyed to give him a year's salary, but he was a man of his word. Not to mention he was just too proud. A deal is a deal.

"Then shut up." Draco groaned, his eyes flickering over to where Granger and Potter were. "I'm tired of hearing you complain. Do you hear me bitching like some girl about not having a house? You think it makes me feel good asking for your help?"

Blaise sighed patting his friend on the back, "Ah mate-"

"_Don't._" he hissed, shrugging his friend's hand from him. "Just leave me alone"

Soon after Theo and Pansy joined the two of them, which did nothing to improve Draco's mood.

* * *

After dinner and the students were excused, Hermione parted her ways with Harry and other Gryffindors. She waited, just outside of the Great Hall, hoping to speak with Ginny, as she had spotted the young redhead speaking with Dean during the evening meal.

_'About time!'_ she had a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Ginny reluctantly follow Dean; refusing to hold his hand, but followed him nonetheless. Seamus and Neville went their separate ways, as Ron too preoccupied with Lavender to even notice her presence.

_'What did I ever see in that idiot?'_

Just then, she felt a hand snake around her middle making her jump on the spot; a sharp intake of breath emitting from her lips. She heard a soft chuckle in her ear.

"So jumpy...surely you would've been used to me touching you by now?"

_'Malfoy...' _She felt the chills run down her spine, tickling the hairs on her neck from his breath. She whirled around to face him, watching as he raised his other hand to brush away the hair from her face.

Hermione watched as the passing students shot them odd glances before she braved a glance at the man before her. It was their first discussion since abandoned him in Hogsmeade...

"I was...distracted..." her voice was soft as she studied his expression. His eyes were glazed and his mouth had the smallest hint of a smile. She felt the heat from his hand on her lower back, where he was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Been thinking about me, have you?"

_'As if!' _she internally snorted.

Tentatively Hermione raised her hand and placed it upon Draco's shoulder. She used gentle force to step back away from him.

"I think it's time we say good-night..." she wanted to curse at sounding so unhinged. Her heart pounding at feeling the taut muscles underneath her palm. She managed to get him full foot away before his hand tightened its hold on her.

Draco could see the blush slowly spreading across her cheeks; his nose caught the faint scent of some kind of melon as he played with her hair some more.

"You know, I should have you pay for leaving me..." he shifted his hand from her back to her hip and then slipped it underneath her shirt.

Her reaction was imminent. She leapt from his grasp and stumbled backward awkwardly.

"Don't even think about it," she snarled, holding her hand up as a way to prevent him from approaching her.

Draco chewed his lip as she became even more flushed than she was before. He looked around, seeing that all the students had returned to their respective houses, that they were now by themselves.

"What's it to you? No one is around so there's no reason to be _embarrassed_"

Hermione fidgeted from hearing the word, "Because," she said in a firm tone, now pointing a finger at him. "I said, _no!_ Only an absolute _arse_ will disobey a girl"

With quick reflexes, Draco snatched her wrist and pulled her back toward him; Hermione nearly tripped from being moved so suddenly.

"You're not in a position to tell me what to do..." he said, as he stroked her waist, watching her tremble, "Even though your feistiness is an unbelievable turn on." His eyes widened the slightest bit as her hand landed on his chest again.

Hermione grunted as she tried to shove herself away, "Ugh, Malfoy, the _date _is over! You can stop with the comments now"

"And what, miss seeing you _blush_?"

"I am not-" she broke off from the sudden jolt in her heart, as Malfoy tightened his grip on her waist. "I mean..." her voice was now uncharacteristically high.

"What?" he said quietly, releasing her wrist to graze his finger along her cheek, "I can see it right here,"

Hermione halted her actions; staring at him with the utter most loathing, "Don't-"

"Don't what?" he dropped his gaze to her slightly panting mouth, as his hand, in turn, cupped the side of her face. "Touch you? Believe me, I get no thrill in doing such a thing..." he mutters, ignoring the tingly sensation in his fingertips. "But I see _y__ou_ do." he grazed his thumb over her lips. He was once again reminded of their softness.

She shut her eyes from the sensation, and inadvertently pushed her jaw forward. Draco felt the tug on his lips from watching her, "Would you like me to kiss you as well?"

Hermione opened her eyes and stepped back from him, "What?"

Draco tightened his grip on her waist as he continued to stare at her, "You heard me. Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Confused of his action, Hermione could only stare; watching as he licked his lips. Her throat dried up, making it difficult for her to answer.

Draco found her reaction to be amusing, "Well you see, as memory serves me correctly, you _enjoyed _that too."

Her cheeks flushed even darker. Never mind her answer, he had to kiss her again, he needed her to _want _him, to think of him. And like a magnetic pull, he bent down and kissed her.

Hermione stumbled slightly as her hand inched upward to latch onto his shoulder for support; her thumb curled around his shirt collar as she loosely fisted the fabric. She felt the familiar shivers in her body, _'Oh not again...' _as her other hand grasped the area just above his hips.

Draco removed the hand that was on her waist, grazing it up her body, to cup the other side of her face, then deepened the kiss. Much like he did the first time, he slightly brushed his tongue through her lips then pivoted his head to the other side.

Hermione felt another shudder rush through her body at feeling his fingers grazing her neck. _'More...just a little more...' _she told herself as she feverishly tried to match his kisses; her heart now pounding in her throat. Yet before it could get anymore heavy, Draco pulled back.

He took notice of her ragged breathing, as well as the position of her hands on his body. One on his chest, and the other at his waist. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing that the once amber coloured eyes were covered by her pupils.

"Hmm, that was better than the first time," he said with a wink.

A new wave of embarrassment flushed through her system as she caught sight of the position of her hands.

"Ah!" she jumped back and turned her back to him. _'Oh my god...' _she placed a hand to her mouth, _'did I really just let Malfoy kiss me again?' _

Draco ran a hand over his lips, "I'll _see _you around, Granger," and with that, he strolled off.

Hermione cautiously looked over her shoulder, spotting his white-blond head disappear around the corner. She released the breath she had no idea she was holding. "Oh bollocks"

* * *

Sunday had been an unproductive day for Hermione. She spent it mostly in her Head Girl room studying, as several other Gryffindor's brought her up some food. Well _trying _to study, as her mind was set on Malfoy and the kiss.

It had been different than the first one, mainly because _no one _was around; it was just her and him alone in the corridor. The other reason was that it was more sensual than intense; her whole body would quiver from the memory. _'Stop, you're doing it again!'_

She magicked her window to open and rubbed her eyes. She really had to get her Charms work done as she had patrolling duties with Ernie tomorrow and the class was on Tuesday. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about why Malfoy or why he decided to kiss her.

_'He's just trying to mess with me,' _she reasoned, as the cool autumn air brushed across her face. _'It wasn't anything serious...really'_

This went on for another couple of hours until it was dark, and a knock came to her door.

Crookshanks stretched and mewed before he trotted over to the door, staring up at it expectantly.

"It's open," Hermione called, not bothering to look up from her books.

The door creaked open, and in slid Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny said softly, crouching down to pet the ginger cat slinking around her ankles in a figure eight.

Hermione perked her head up at the voice she hadn't heard in a day. _'Let's hope this goes smoothly...'_

"Ginny..." she said with a small smile.

Ginny gave Crookshanks one final stroke before she shuffled over to Hermione, and sat herself down on the bed.

There was a moment of silence, as neither girl made an effort to speak. There was another moment before Hermione made the first move. "Um Ginny? Not to sound rude or anything, but um...why are you here? I do have a lot of work to get done..."

Ginny shook her head, "This...this won't take long. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. Sorry for getting upset at you about the whole Dean thing..."

Surprised, Hermione shifted herself to get more comfortable, "Oh?" _'Wow, that was quick'_

"I mean, not that you had any business meddling in my personal affairs...but...with my pride aside, I'm _glad _you did. We were able to talk and...sort things out."

Hermione's eyes shot wide, "Wait...what? Does this mean...?"

Ginny raised her hand, "Friends. Dean and I, are just trying as _friends _first. I mean we still have that whole, trust thing to sort out."

_'Oh...well that's better than nothing!' _

Hermione reached over to place a hand atop of Ginny's, "That's...great Ginny. Really. This makes me so happy"

Ginny smiled and then threw herself at Hermione for a hug, "Thanks Hermione," she pushed back and ran a hand through her hair.

"Now _that's_ out of the way, I can ask _you_ something..."

Hermione scoffed, _'Figures...' _Just like everyone else in the damn school, who wasn't in Hogsmeade, they all wanted to know if she _really _snogged Draco Malfoy.

"Go right ahead, Ginny...I'm waiting" Hermione mumbled, as she returned her focus back to her parchment.

"Why...in the world have you locked yourself up in your room?! Hermione, didn't you _learn _from the last time you avoided Malfoy?"

"Who says I'm avoiding Malfoy?! Sunday's are usually the only days I can get my work _done_!"

"Oh don't give me that crap! You snogged the man! Now you can't bare the sight of him because you missy, are embarrassed!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I have you know, I was in the Great Hall for dinner yesterday. That is a far cry from a person who is _embarrassed_." she signed off on her parchment before rolling it up and sealing it. She glanced over at her friend to see her grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now _what?_"

Ginny just giggled, "I meant the snog _after _dinner..."

Hermione felt all the blood drain from her face. _'How did she know?'_

Ginny hid her laugh behind her hand, "I had to use the loo you see, emotions and stuff from talking to Dean, and well...after I came back out..." she leant over and poked Hermione in the shoulder, "What do I see, but you and Malfoy alone...snogging away against the door!"

Hermione tsk'd as she turned her back to her friend, "Yes, yes just laugh it up!"

"Well actually, this is a rather serious matter...and what I _really _wanted to ask you."

Hermione sighed, _'I think I know what it is too...'_

Ginny scooted closer to her friend, "Are...are you sure it is all for pretend? I mean...it did look quite real to me. And you were by yourselves..."

"Of course it's all for pretend, Ginny!" Hermione said with more force than she wanted. "I mean, it's just Malfoy trying to mess with me, as usual! He doesn't like me like that. But, like I said before, I wasn't trying to avoid him. It just...happened"

Ginny just nodded, then she watched as Crookshanks leapt onto the bed, landing himself in between the two of them, before she started to stroke his back.

"Okay. Well that's all I wanted to hound you about."

Hermione smirked, _'Funny how after a simple apology, everything goes back to normal...'_ she then joined in on petting Crookshanks; his purrs getting louder by the second.

"Oh ya you love this don't you?" Ginny said scratching under the cat's chin, "Getting attention by two girls?"

Hermione twirled her hand around his tail, "Yes, my Crooks the ladies man,"

Crookshanks nuzzled his head against Ginny's hand making it more difficult for her to scratch his chin.

"What a suck," Ginny said now cupping the cat's face in her grasp, "Pet me, love me...makes me wish I had a cat. Oh well, whatever." She got up from the bed and pushed her hair to the side, "Good night 'Mione, and _good luck_ with Malfoy tomorrow!" she finished with a wink.

Hermione stuck her tongue out, "Oh shut up!"

* * *

**E/N:** I had a brief moment where I was going to have Blaise try to interfere, but it didn't seem to work out for future chapters...so I opted out. And there was a little glimmer of Draco showing a little feelings...it's happening folks...baby steps but he's getting there...hmm what will the next chapter entail, I wonder? thanks for reading!


	14. Dare To Be Bold

**A/N:** thanks for favouriting and following and reviewing :) The next chappy is finally here and after _weeks _of tweaking, I finally got it to my liking, although this is shorter than the others...sorry!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Nervous?" said Ginny as she nudged Hermione's arm, as they arrived into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione groaned. She had hoped to make it into the Great Hall alone, to have a nice relaxing breakfast without the pestering questions of her best friend.

"Didn't you hound me enough yesterday? Besides, there's absolutely no reason for me to be nervous! It's just breakfast!"

Ginny gave her a knowing look, "Perhaps, but...you're forgetting one important part. Malfoy!"

Hermione shook her head, "For heaven's sake, Ginny; give it a _rest_."

"What? I was just commenting. He's going to be there, and-"

"And nothing. I am going to go inside and have breakfast as per my original plan!"

"So what you're not going to give him a morning greeting or anything?"

Hermione whirled to face her friend, stopping just short of the Great Hall. Ginny shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Just was wondering..."

With a small 'harrumph' Hermione strolled onward and sat herself at the table. Ginny grinned in response as she hurried on after her friend. She watched as Hermione kept her back facing the Slytherin table as she sat down. Ginny however, took the spot opposite of Hermione so she could keep her eyes on Malfoy for her.

"Ginny," Hermione began with a warning look, "Don't."

Ginny who had successfully managed to locate the white-blond haired wizard conversing with a fellow Slytherin, tore her gaze away to face a not-so-impressed looking, Hermione. She giggled and then helped herself to some crumpets.

"Oh Hermione do lighten up! I am not going to do anything, you don't want to happen..."

"HA!" Hermione retorted as per helping herself to some pumpkin juice.

"Although I do wonder what's next for you two?" Ginny helped herself to some bacon and eggs, "You kissed, yes...but now what? The weekend is over..."

Hermione took a sharp breath as she too, helped herself to some breakfast, "Not sure, you see, Malfoy and I don't really _discuss _what goes on..." she pushed her hair behind her ears, "He just _shows _up and...well..." she trailed off, not exactly sure of how to put it to words as the reality of what Ginny said, sets in. _'She's right, where _do_ we go from here?' _she noticed that neither Ron, Harry or Lavender were present at the table.

Ginny's lips twitched into a broad grin, at spotting her friend's dazed look, "Right, of course, but I just mean are you going to act like a couple? You know, hang out in between classes...walk to classes...you two have all the same classes don't you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny as though she were crazy, _'Us walk to classes together? HA, fat chance that ever happening!' _She sighed dramatically, "He has everything but Ancient Runes, but not that it matters because me and Malfoy-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, girl, call him by his given name!" Ginny snapped, pointing a finger at Hermione's face. "You are technically together, so you might as well..."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut with a loud _smack._ "Fine, _Draco, _wouldn't submit himself to walking to a class with me, because that is just-"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just what? You walked with Harry and Ron wherever you went! So stop over-reacting and over-analyzing and just...invite him to go with you! If you don't, then I _know _you are just too chicken to face him, cause you two kissed!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny, "I am not a chicken!"

"Prove it." Ginny propped an elbow on the table, then curled her hand under her chin, her eyes flashing with glee. "March over there and ask him to walk with you to class. You have Potions class with him today don't you?"

Hermione rolled her shoulders, "Breakfast is still on for another half hour! I'll only look silly"

Ginny tsk'd, "Excuses, excuses" she rolled her shoulders, and then began to play with her food by swirling her fork around her plate. "I knew you didn't have the guts..."

Hermione scoffed, _'Oh no she didn't...' _as she watched Ginny as she shrugged her shoulders innocently, while taking the forkful of food into her mouth. Her chin jutting out to the direction of the Slytherin table. If there was one thing Hermione found more annoying when people talk with their mouths full of food, it was when she was just dared to the unexpected!

For a moment the two best friends just stared at each other, daring the other to make a comment.

_'Go on Hermione, you can do it' _thought Ginny as she took a long sip of her juice.

It was the look in Ginny's face that made Hermione break down. _'I'll so get her back for this!' _She placed down her utensils by smacking her hands down onto the table.

"Fine. _Fine. _If it'll shut you up!"

"Brilliant!" Ginny wiggled with glee while she watched her friend stroll off toward the Slytherin table. _'AHA! This is gonna be good!'_

* * *

"You're in over your head, Nott," Blaise said, shaking his head, "There's no way, you'll get that one to sleep with you!" his eyes caught sight to the object of his house-mate's affection. Some sixth year from Ravenclaw.

Theo brushed his knuckles across his chest, grinning "How much you want to bet?"

"UGH!" groaned Pansy, who was sitting just across from the two boys, "Can you boys _not _discuss your past-times at the table? I'm trying to eat here!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Here's a thought, why don't you go and sit with your friends for a change?"

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Blaise and then turned back to her meal, she glanced over to her side to look at Draco, who seemed to be off in his own world.

"Everything alright Drake? You seem awfully quiet this morning," she placed her hand upon his arm, giving it a gentle shake.

"Don't." he said, shrugging her arm off of him. Pansy ignored his request and placed her hand over Draco's shoulder, and used her fingers to stroke his hair.

"What's wrong? Something happened on your patrol yesterday?"

"I said, don't touch me" he squirmed out of her grasp. Pansy was ready to respond to his actions, but the sight of the Gryffindor bookworm walking along their table had distracted her completely.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Pansy sneered as she boldly curled her arm around Draco's.

Immediately Draco snapped his head to the direction Pansy was looking at, and much like everyone else in the Great Hall, he was completely shocked of the sight before him.

_'Hmm, well isn't this interesting?'_

Hermione shook slightly as she gazed at the four pairs of eyes before her. She felt the heat rush to her face once she caught the unique silver ones, but quickly pushed it in the back of her head and proceeded with her task.

"Pardon the interruption, _gentlemen,_" Hermione said in a relatively calm voice. She glanced over back to the Gryffindor table, meeting for a fraction of a second Ginny's wicked grin before she turned away.

_'Who am I kidding? I can't ask him to walk me to class!' _Hermione took a deep breath, _'She did, however, bring up a good point.'_ she swallowed tightly and then reached out to take a hold of Draco's arm. "But I need to borrow this one..."

Draco stared at her with a brow raised, wondering just _what _she would that entail. His eyes dropped down to her hand clutching his arm and grinned. _'Whatever it is...it's gonna be good,'_

Pansy snorted, "_Please,_ just because you spent the day with Draco doesn't mean-"

"Oi Pansy, do us a favour and shut _UP_" snapped Theo before he faced Hermione with a wicked grin, "Of course you can have him, Granger, just remember...he has Potions in ten minutes" he gave her a wink.

Blaise smacked Theo in the back of the head, "Prat, she has the class too"

"Oh?" he said, genuinely surprised, "Well then, have fun!"

Hermione stiffened, but not because of the his comment, but the fact that Malfoy was standing rather close to her. Putting on a bored face, Hermione turned and strolled off, dragging Draco along behind her.

* * *

"Well, well, isn't _this _a pleasant surprise. Who knew you were so-" he trailed off when Hermione dropped his arm to face him.

"_Oh _get over yourself! This isn't what it looks like!"

"No?" he tilted his head to the side, and waved around the empty corridor "You _literally _dragged me out of the hall, which, thankfully I was already finished breakfast, and for what?" he eyed her up and down, and curled his free arm around her middle.

"Can't get me out of your head? Think that _doing _something about it will make it go away?" he smirked. Yes things were definitely progressing quite nicely.

"I-" she began but was silenced as Draco put his finger to her lips.

"I must say Granger, interesting rationale; a shame it's not going to work, but you're welcome to try anyway..." he dropped his hand downward, placing it upon her shoulder.

Hermione had the urge to shrug him off, "No, I-" she felt his hand inch up her back before she was pressed up against him. Instantly, Hermione turned her head away, out of fear that he would try to kiss her.

"That's not what...I mean to say...oh let me go!" she cursed at herself for how much her voice quivered from the thought. It would be _just _the thing Draco would try to do. _'Not good...' _Her squirming became more frantic.

Draco reveled in the fact of the female body moving against his. _'Damn she feels good,' _

"We need to talk, seriously!" she hissed, trying to escape his grasp, but failing miserably. She could feel the heat upon her stomach as it remained in contact with his. This was definitely not working into her favour!

"How boring Granger," he said, breathing in the familiar melon scent of her hair. He bent his head, ghosting his lips over her neck.

"I-" she breathed, fisting her hand upon his shoulder so she could push him back. She would be damned if she was going to let him do this to her again!

"No!" she sneered with more force, trying not to focus how close his lips were to being in contact with her skin. "Draco, I mean it, I will hex-" her words were drowned once he captured her lips in a chaste kiss, which ended just as quickly as it began.

"You really need to learn to relax, Granger" he said in a bored tone, grazing the knuckle of his finger over the side of her cheek. "You're always _so _tense; it doesn't do much for your appearance,"

Hermione scoffed, as she stepped back from him.

"Speaking _of _appearances, where is the Weasel? No wait, I think I know. You had a little _run in _with him and...whatever her name was, so you're out for a little...fun." Draco smirked with amusement at the confused expression inching its way across her face.

"You witches are all the same," he drawled on, "Always fretting about the most useless things, and I thought you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" he brushed the side of her face again. Hermione flinched from the sensation and smacked his hand away.

"Don't-"

"Don't what?" came his reply as he took a hold of the hand that was held out to him. "Touch you?"

Hermione stilled as she watched him entwine their fingers together. Her eyes fixated on the similarity of their skin complexion; he was just a few shades lighter. _'Fascinating...'_

"You should've thought about that _before _you decided to roll with this arrangement, _Hermione,_" he squeezed her hand.

The sound of the bell made her jump. She tried to pull her hand away, but Draco just held on.

"Oh no you don't" he said in a tone as though he were scolding a child "We're going to class _together,_" he emphasized the word by raising their clasped hands, "Hand and hand,"

Hermione pulled again, but that just seemed to make Draco laugh, "Keep this nonsense up and you'll just tire yourself out"

"Why can't you be serious for just one moment?! Why must you _always _turn everything around?"

"Well for one, you want to _talk, _and well, I have far better things to do with my time than to listen to you jabber on and on about some mundane ideas of what's the next plan." she went to protest, but Draco just silenced her with a press of his finger to his lips.

"I am in control here, remember? You don't get to call the shots! So whatever you _think _we need to talk about, don't bother. Things will all work out in the end, you'll see. You just need to work on your patience, not that I _mind _when you come to me...I just...well, if it were different circumstances then..."

Hermione scoffed at his words. _'Ugh disgusting!' _

Draco smirked at the scowl upon her face, using his finger to once again, tickle her cheek, "Yes, now isn't _that _a thought? You and me..."

Hermione smacked his hand away from her face, "Stop it, Malfoy! I mean it!"

"Or what? What's the little kitten gonna do to me?"

But Hermione had nothing to say to him. No, she knew he was only baiting her; it was after all what he did _all day _on their Hogsmeade date.

"You're..." she began, hoping that the small distraction would be enough for him to release his hold on her wrist. No such luck. Malfoy saw what she was doing and just pulled back. "So annoying!"

"You think _I'm _annoying? _M__e?_" he replied, his eyes widening, "I'm not the one with the high-pitched squeaky voice,"

_'High-pitched squeaky voice?!' _Hermione dropped her mouth open, and instantly stopped walking; the action which nearly knocked Draco over.

"What _now?_" he said impatiently, trying to get her to walk again.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut and pointed her finger at his face, throwing all resilience to not play his game, out the window, "I'm warning you, Draco_, _you do _not _want to mess with me!"

Draco just stared at her, "On the contrary _Hermione, _I think I will. After all, the end result could be _very _satisfying" he took in great delight of the sheer look of horror upon her face, before he dragged her along the corridor.

* * *

Potions couldn't end fast enough as far as Hermione was concerned. The class was spent making a proper antidote to the Kutless Poison, which Hermione would have succeeded if it weren't for the fact Malfoy kept vanishing her potion whenever she was almost done.

"Now class, what you're looking for is a nice _peach _colour; that will tell you that the poison from the claws as been nullified."

Yet for Hermione, there was no potion for her to test.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, fisting her hands as she stared at her _once again _empty cauldron. She snapped her head, shooting daggers at her table companion, "I swear I-"

"Never failed a class in your life?" he smirked, without bothering to look in her direction, "Consider this payback for the zero you got me last week"

Hermione gasped, _'He's still sour about that?' _"That was _your _fault! You...you-"

No, she couldn't get a zero! It was bad enough she had to endure being second best back in sixth year! But she would be damned if she was second to Draco Malfoy!

_'So...he wants to play it like that huh?'_

"Eyes on your own work, Miss Granger," called Slughorn as he waved his wand in her direction.

Hermione snapped her head forward, not bothering to react to the snickering going on beside her. Her eyes caught sight of Ron timidly looking over his own shoulder, before Harry prodded him to look away, and then she spotted Blaise.

_'No, I will not be intimidated!' _she said to herself as she discretely took her flask and wand into her palm. Again, she spied on Malfoy who was at the final stage of the testing. He poured the light blue liquid into the vial of dark purple poison, where it instantly transformed into a bright peach colour.

_'Perfect!' _she hummed, and with a newfound confidence, Hermione slinked herself off her stool. She caught Blaise raising an eyebrow at her, as she inched her way to Malfoy.

Upon his pouring, Draco saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He slowly lowered his hand down and went to reach for his wand, but was stopped as though he hit an invisible wall, _'What the-?'_

Hermione grinned mischievously as she waved her wand like a metronome. She brushed his immobile arm that was upon the desk out of the way, approached his cauldron and dipped her flask in. After obtaining the required amount, she boldly sat herself sideways upon his lap, and finally met his gaze.

"Word to the wise, _Draco_," Hermione said in her best honey-sweet tone, as she waved the vial of bright peach potion in his face. Taking in great delight of that he couldn't touch or speak to her thanks to her spell; and not paying much attention to the dangerous look in his eyes.

Pushing the idea that he could be very well plotting her death, Hermione went on with her game, "Never underestimate a Gryffindor!"

She took this time to mimic his actions from earlier, and stroked the side of his face, then turned around to magic his potion away. For good measure, she leant in and kissed him hard on the lips, before she hopped off his lap and skipped her way to Slughorn's desk to hand in her 'potion'.

She sauntered past her desk, _Accioed _her things to her person as she waved her fingers at the two Slytherins, "Tah!" was all she said before she swiftly exited the dungeons, muttering a small "Finite Incantartem" before the door slammed closed.

Draco felt the weight lift off his shoulders as the spell diminished; his eyes burrowing into his empty cauldron. _'Oh she's gonna get it!' _

Blaise barked a laugh as he clapped a hand upon Draco's back, "Holy shite! Was _that _ever interesting to watch!"

Draco instantly shrugged Blaise's hand off him, "Bring my stuff back to the Common Room," was all he said before he bolted out of the classroom.

* * *

**E/N:** Ooh the things Hermione would do to prevent herself from failing a class! Besides, who said she would let Draco do all the manipulating? And before anyone asks... yes... everyone was still in class, (Harry, Ron, Ernie, Terry and Michael for those who don't know) Hermione was the first one to leave.


	15. Surprises

**A/N:** thanks for favouriting and following and reviewing! In this chapter, Draco uses Legilimency... and the vision will be in BOLD. any text within brackets ( ) are HIS thoughts during said vision.

* * *

Chapter 14

She needed to run; _fast,_ for the second she released the spell he would be after her and catch up to her in a blink of an eye. She may be fit, but not nearly as athletic as Malfoy, the man played Quidditch after all! Upon such a realization, she felt the need to hide. As she sprinted down the corridor, she found no such place, as the entire corridor was all bricks.

"Curses!"she muttered as she tried with all her might to run even faster, which proved to be rather difficult when her shoulder bag slinging back and forth. She heard the echoing of foot steps behind her, and the adrenaline within her kicked into high gear and she bolted. Paying no mind to the raging ache in her legs, or the convulsing muscles in her chest, she tried her best to keep up the relatively fast pace. However, before she could even gain enough momentum, she felt his arms link right around her middle, stopping her dead.

"Now Granger, did you really _think _you could out run me?"

_'Maybe' _Hermione felt her pulse jump and her skin tingled at feeling his breath fan against her cheek. She swallowed tightly and shut her eyes; she could almost feel the dull thudding of his heart against her back. She fought against her instincts to struggle herself free; as she knew such an action would only make him _revel _in it. However, she did try to use her elbow to maim him, but it only made him hold onto her even tighter.

"Especially when you cost me another zero?"

Hermione sighed heavily as she chewed on her bottom lip, "You deserved it"

"Oh did I?" he hummed, and dropped his head down to the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"Stop it," she tried to use her shoulder to push him away and held her tongue from saying that it tickles, as it would not help her with her current situation. _'What rotten luck!'_

He chuckled, "You know I was rather surprised of your...display. I thought, after what happened on our date that is, you would be _against _performing in front of an audience?" He loosened his grip on her waist and slowly turned her around so he could look at her face.

Hermione did not want to let him know what happened had made her feel anxious, that the feel of his body under her was actually nice, no it was done purely on impulse to prove a point, so she put on her best blank expression and rolled her eyes.

"You make it out to be _such_ a big deal..." she ran a hand through her hair. "I wasn't even sitting on you that long," _'Oh wow, did I really say that with a straight face?'_

"Perhaps..." he gave her a slow look up and down, "But it is the fact that you _did, _is what makes it so...curious. And let's not forget you kissed me,"

He shut his eyes for a long moment as he took himself back to that glorious moment of when she took it upon herself to sit on top of him. _'Too bad she was sideways' _taunted the voice in his mind.

Hermione shuffled her feet, and again, trying to ignore the knowing gaze on his face. His eyes went a tinge darker than what she was used to, and his pupils dilated a mere fraction, causing her heart to dance, _'God, do I hate it when he looks at me like that.__' _

Trying to keep her calm composure, she went on acting like nothing had affected her, "So?" her voice was a slight octave higher that she had to quickly disguise it with a loud cough, "It's happened before, so really, I don't understand where you're going with this. Unless you believe I'm what? Embarrassed?"

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, the corner of his lips tugging into a small smile as he caught the slight tremble in her voice. _'Such a virgin...'_

He slowly licked his lips and made a mock expression of himself thinking, "Just, making an observation."

Truthfully, he couldn't be more pleased with himself; she was finally starting to be less guarded and so this task jumps up to a whole new level.

He stuck out his hand to her, "Let's take a walk"

Hermione studied him for a moment, uncertain if he was being truly sincere. _'Does he mean...privately?'_ Just the thought of the word made her feel all warm inside as it was one of her favourite things to do, and would be disappointed whenever Ron would decline her offer.

"Come on Granger, neither of us have class now, so..." his tone held a hint of amusement as he watched her battle with her mind. "What do you say?"

Hermione folded her arms and made a sound like she just sneezed, "So you want to spend it walking? Together?"

"Don't sound so surprised..." he said sliding his hand into his pocket.

"Well I would have figured...that is to say..." she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and throat, "Why? No one...I mean..." she trailed off in a harsh breath, _'God, why the heck am I so nervous?'_

He noticed the light pink tinge spreading across her cheeks and bit down on his lip to stop himself from grinning, "Well contrary to what you believe, I rather...enjoyed myself in Hogsmeade with you. True, it was all for..._good fun, _but now, I feel, it would be beneficial to us if we got more... _acquainted_ with one another,"

With a nervous swipe of her tongue across her lips, Hermione released a long hard breath. "You're...serious?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders lazily, "Would make it more convincing if I at least knew _something _about you aside from..." his eyes dropped down to where she was playing with the hem of her shirt, "the obvious,"

Hermione caught his gaze and immediately dropped her hands to her sides, "And you...you want to do this now? Today?"

"Look at the colours..." he said, as he approached the archway leading to the side courtyard, and leant up against it folding his arms and crossing his ankles. _'If she accepts, then I might even attempt to use the next move...'_

Hermione shifted her gaze over to the horizon. Different shades of yellows, oranges, and reds were all scattered around the Black Lake. With careful steps, she finally reached his side and smiled, watching the leaves flutter around the air in the gentle breeze.

"It really _is_...pretty" she braved a glance at Draco, seeing that he was staring off into the distance as though he were lost in thought. _'Oh get over yourself, Hermione, it is just a walk! You already spent an entire DAY with the man...'_

"Okay," she whispered with a nod, "I'll...walk with you"

Draco slowly turned his head to her, and then spotted that she was holding her hand out for him to take. _'Well, that was easy,'_

Hermione rolled her eyes, at his hesitation, "Oh for the love of-" she pulled at his arm, "Let's go!"

_'And she's anxious too, I like it,'_

* * *

After a long, almost forty-minute walk but hardly any talk (much to Hermione's disappointment), the two of them found themselves by a large rock structure. Hermione walked over and sat down upon the smoothest surface she could find than stared right up at the sky and released a sigh of content.

"We're at the border," she said running her hand along the rock before she dropped her gaze to her hand. "We go past this rock, and we're able to Apparate to anywhere we wanted to"

"I know," came his cool reply as he settled himself against a tree. He smirked at her expression, it had been the first words he had spoken to her in the last ten minutes of their walk. "You're not the only one who read that stupid book,"

Offended of his brash behaviour Hermione snapped her head right to him, ready to fight, "I wasn't-"

"Oh _yes _you were," he said with a shrug, "You always do. Why else do you think so many people hate you? You're always shoving your knowledge in their faces" He kept his gaze upon her, watching intently as what she would do next.

_'Great, so this is why he chose to be silent? So he can just fight with me? Git'_

"That wasn't what I was doing," she said after a long pause, "you just made that _assumption_ because that's what you do; you assume things. I was only remarking, stating a rhetorical, not meant to be answered, _fact_."

She got up off her seat and walked over to a some nearby trees and began collecting leaves.

Draco tilted his head back against the tree's trunk with a dull thud, and smirked; he always enjoyed dealing with an angered Hermione, and it wasn't until now did he realize, this was the first time he insulted her since this whole thing started, and just like all the other times, he felt amused.

"But _thank you _for that delightful insight..." she spat sarcastically while keeping her back to him. "Makes me feel so...wonderful," she murmured to herself.

In truth, she hasn't been the 'insufferable know-it-all' as Snape had dubbed her, in _years. _She did participate in classes, yes, but nowhere near as she used to; regardless of her constant thirst for knowledge.

Draco paid no attention to her retort and just continued to watch her in silence as she gathered more leaves; wondering what could possibly be going through her mind, that would make her have such an unreadable expression upon her face.

Then it hit him; use Legilimency.

Straightening his posture, Draco rolled his shoulders, stretched and cracked his neck, then with the utmost concentration, thought the word _'Legilimens'_

_**The vision focused upon himself, donning on his Slytherin Quidditch robes and sitting on a windowsill in the corridor, reading a book; Hogwarts, After The War, while eating a green apple. (**_**I remember this!**_**)**_

_**He watched as the apple slowly started to disintegrate, and the pages kept on flipping. His head turned to the side, looking out the window he currently was blocking, to pin point the source of the laughter that was now echoing in the corridor. He sneered, magicked the apple core to vanish and then resumed his reading, (**_**Wait is she watching me?**_**)**_

_**"Damn, the Mudblood's right," he heard himself murmur, staring at the book in his hands in disbelief. "You really CAN Apparate by the grounds..."**_

_**"Oi, Draco!" hollered a distant voice, but the vision remained upon himself. He muttered a spell and sent the book off. He stood up, and dusted off his robes. He placed on his gloves and ran a hand through the hair that got into his face.**_

_**For a moment the vision lingered on his form before he retreated off into the opposite direction.**_

_**"Herm-why in the world are you staring at Malfoy?!"**_

_**The vision turned to the owner of the voice; Weasley, he was sporting the most unpleasant look upon his face.**_

_**And then he was looking at nothing but black. (**_**Damn, she caught me**_**)**_

Draco shook his head, and rubbed his forehead gently. He glanced over to Hermione, who was glaring at him.

The second she saw his grey eyes, Hermione scoffed with annoyance and stalked off, dropping all the leaves she had gathered to the ground.

With his head held high, Draco pushed away from the tree he was currently against and slowly, sauntered his way toward Hermione, catching her just before she reached the Apparition Point.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione swallowed and stared at him, worried as to what he might try to do to her, "Obvious isn't it? _Away _from you!"

"Oh come now, Granger, it wasn't all bad! Truthfully I blame your expression; it was quite perplexing, so I was curious. Now I know, whenever you look like _that. _I am on your mind."

"Your behaviour actually," she corrected, with her nose wrinkling, "Don't want you to get _too _excited."

"That's not what I saw," he said stepping within her space, "Tell me, is it a habit of yours to spy on me?"

"I don't spy on you. Never will. That...what you saw, was just a one time occurence!" She took a large step back, _'One that you should have never seen!' _but with his quick reflexes, he caught her by the wrist.

"You know, the first game of the season is this Saturday, the standard Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Tell me, kitten, will you cheer for me?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at the nickname he gave her, but instead kept her face completely relaxed. _'After invading my mind again? I don't think so!'_

"I never cared for the sport, really." she bit out slowly through gritted teeth, "I only watched to be closer to Ron, but now that is...out of the picture, I really don't see _why _I should..." she snarled the last word, using her other hand to push against his to make him release his grip on her wrist.

The casual way she said Weasley's name, triggered something within him. Annoyance. Extreme annoyance.

"All the more reason _to _cheer for me. I'll even loan you my scarf, so 'those nasty Slytherins' as you like to say, won't bother you"

Immediately Hermione stopped struggling once having caught his words. _'He...what? His scarf?' _She felt a sudden rush of chills run through her body at the idea of wearing something of his.

"But that's not for another five days..." He cleared his throat and brushed off her hand from his wrist, "Now...where would you like to have lunch?"

* * *

"_So, _where were _you_ all afternoon?"

_'Finland' _Draco thought with a half smile. He just finished up working on the essay for the Herbology lesson he missed when his house-mate Theodore Nott decided to saunter into his room. He sealed off the scroll, then packed away his quill and ink, and gave Theo a lazy look.

"Don't think I didn't notice...in fact, you should know that your girlfriend wasn't in class either but I'm sure I know _why _that is" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Theo pressed on.

"I must say, I am rather shocked. You've never been with a girl this long. Even if she _was _a good shag," Theo dropped his gaze down, pretending to inspect his nails as he waited patiently for a response. When he didn't get one, he proceeded further with his questioning.

"So enlighten me, why spend all this time on her? What's Granger got that those other girls don't? Maybe after you're done with her, I could have a go! Or wait...don't tell me you actually _fancy _her? Then again, all the _more _reason to go after her!"

_'There, that should've triggered a response!' _he thought with a wicked grin.

Draco folded his arms and shook his head to get the hair from his eyes, "Don't be stupid; Blaise and I have a bet." he said matching Theo's grin.

Theo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh _really? _Well _that _makes sense I suppose. How long you got then? Must be soon if you're spending _this _much time on her..."

"Hallowe'en."

"Oh! That's..." Theo began counting the days on his fingers.

"Twenty-three days from now" Draco answered for him. _'He better not fuck it up for me'_

Theo stopped counting and snapped his fingers, "Right. Say, if you want any pointers in getting her, I will be more than happy to help."

Draco rolled his eyes again, knowing his house-mates 'good intentions' aren't really that great. "I don't need any help" he strolled passed Theo, and opened his door.

"Hey now, don't you walk away from me! Oi!"

* * *

_Great Hall, Evening Meal_

"Uh, you want to run that by me again?"

Hermione took a long sigh as she helped herself to some dinner, before she stared at her table companion, Ginny.

"You not only _skipped _class, but you spent the entire afternoon with Malfoy?!" Ginny fidgeted in her seat, "How very unlike you!"

Hermione shied away, "Yes I know..."

"And...what happened? Where did he take you?" she pushed aside her plate full of food and moved herself closer.

Hermione knew that saying Finland was completely out of the question, as she had no idea how to put the experience to words; it was a mix between a date and a friendly meal. _'Will he ever just be normal?' _Hermione wanted to laugh thinking of the word normal and Draco in the same sentence.

"Um, just a walk around the Black Lake and chatted a fair bit." she took a few forkfuls of mashed potatoes and chewed quickly.

Ginny shook her head, in disbelief that Malfoy would do something so tame. "Sorry, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why bother asking if you're not going to listen to the answer? I said-"

"Oh stop!" Ginny raised her hand to Hermione's face, "I mean..._yes _I heard what you said I just... Malfoy walking around the Black Lake while keeping up a conversation is strange to me. I thought doing something like _that _would be beneath him..."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and then went on enjoying her meal.

"What? You're not going to say anything to that?" Ginny said with a pout. "Just going to leave me hanging?"

"Well I actually have to meet up with Ernie straight after dinner for our patrols so..._yes _Ginny, I'm afraid our conversation will have to end here."

Ginny let out an exaggerated sigh, "Lame"

Hermione chuckled softly, her eyes gazed over to the Slytherin table where she spotted Draco, who was sitting amongst his usual friends.

"Well, I don't believe you would appreciate it, if we talk about you and Dean right in the open, hmm?"

"True, but hey, I was just curious. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts very own Head Girl, skips class so she can spend time with her boyfriend! Sounds like something Lavender would do."

"He's not my boyfriend" Hermione corrected with a snarl; not having liked to be compared to Lavender.

"No, of course not, he just took you on some romantic walk so you two can be alone..." Ginny giggled into her hand, "So not what a _boyfriend _would do!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, vowing every muscle in her body to not climb over the table to strangle her.

* * *

**E/N:** I know it's short, but it's the way my muse worked for this update... sorry :/ don't worry folks... Draco's feelings will change... soon enough :) and then we can get to the real fun part of the story!


	16. Conversations And Actions

**A/N:** thank you all for your lovely reviews, they brought smiles to my face, especially when I had a rough week... I would've had this posted last monday, but... things happened.

Skipping ahead to Friday! But during the week I skipped our couple got closer, (it's the part that I didn't feel the need to put in) and.. there was an "off screen" kiss, that will be explained in the chapter ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The rest of the week proved to be rather uneventful, aside from the growing gossip of her and a certain Slytherin Prefect, especially since he was the reason she would be missing for most of the day. She heard everything; from skipping classes, to finding secret places to shag each other. So here she was, sitting in the library, writing up her essay from her morning Defence Against the Dark Arts class, when she heard a rapid tapping at the window. She turned her gaze and spotted a large, black and brown Eagle Owl.

Abandoning her works, she inched her way to the bird, opening the latch and then the window. Its large orange eyes set upon her, as it stuck its leg out. She looked down to the envelope in its talons, and a small box - no bigger than the width of her hand.

"Who in the...?" she rapidly untied both parcels from the bird and placed them on the table she was working on. With a soft coo, the bird spread its wings and then took off back into the bleak grey sky.

She opened the letter with haste, seeing only two words in neat writing she did not recognize: _For Tomorrow._

Her eyes darted to the box, and gulped, now realizing who it was that sent her the parcel. _'Draco'_ It was the first time he actually sent her something, and to say she felt strange was an understatement. Her heart fluttered and her body tingled, and a small smile crept on her face as she ran a hand over the white ribbon.

She made sure no one was looking at her before she opened the box. It had a Hidden Extended Charm placed upon it, so it wasn't until her entire hand was inside, did she finally find something; something that was very soft. With a gentle pull her eyes caught sight of green and silver.

_'Oh no he didn't'_ she bit down on her lip as she pulled on; it was a scarf. Her eyes fell to the small knitted letters at the hem, _DM_. His scarf.

It had been a very odd and confusing week. Odd because ever since he took her away on the Monday, he decided that they kept up the tradition by Apparating to different parts of the world, and it wasn't until the third one, did he finally open up and started to converse with her. It was confusing because they talked about anything and everything, that Hermione saw a different side to him, a side that she was starting to _like _more and more each day_._

_'I can't this let it be more than it is...' _she thought shaking her head, ignoring the throbbing ache in her chest, _'He won't like me like that...it's just a ploy' _yet at saying the words, she realized that trying to get revenge on Ron was no longer the focus of their arrangement - as this week had only been about _them _and trying to strengthen _their _relationship and nothing else.

"Aha! _There _you are!"

The sudden sound of a voice made Hermione jolt. Quickly she turned on her heel and hid the scarf behind her back.

"Oh, Ginny...goodness, you gave me such a shock"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione and then looked down to her scattered works and then the ripped open letter and opened box.

"Wait a second, here. Did...did he send you something?" Ginny said with a curious gleam in her eyes.

Yes, Ginny knew of all that was going on with her and the Slytherin Prefect. In fact, she was getting more and more annoying with her pestering questions of whether they have made it official, ever since she caught them kissing just yesterday morning.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione muttered, fisting the scarf in her grasp apprehensively as she knew Ginny would see right through her lie.

Ginny waved a finger at her friend, "If that were the case, then _why _are you blushing? Thinking about snogging him again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please stop bringing that up,"

Ginny laughed, "What it was cute! A great way to start the day I say! And you say he _doesn't _fancy you,"

"He doesn't" Hermione said before she could help herself. She watched Ginny as she stocked over to the table and picked up the empty box and then the letter with the two words on it, to which she read out loud.

She turned back to Hermione with a small smirk, waving the piece of paper back and forth, "Right then why take you out on another date if he _doesn't _like you?! I mean he even went through the trouble of sending you something to wear; jewellery perhaps? How... touching." Ginny tossed the letter to the side.

"Of course not," Hermione said, swallowing hard, trying to not let whatever Ginny said affect her. "Well, yes it is something to wear but not in the context you think!" _'Not that he would actually buy me anything, because he doesn't like me'_

Hermione bit her lip as she brought her hands to her front, showing Ginny what she just received.

"He wants me to wear his scarf during the Quidditch match tomorrow."

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she took the scarf from Hermione and gasped slightly.

"Oh wow, it's softer than ours, that's for sure..." she ran her fingers along its surface, until they found his initials on the bottom.

The knowing smile on Ginny's face, made Hermione snatch the scarf back, "Enough of that!"

"What? I didn't even say anything!" Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Yes but I _know _that look, Ginny." Hermione folded her arms. "Drop it,"

Ginny reached over and grabbed the scarf again, than proceeded to wrap it around Hermione's neck.

"What, you mean the look that says 'stop lying to yourself and admit he's your _boyfriend?_' You mean _that _one?" Ginny used one end to brush against Hermione's face.

Instantly, Hermione whacked Ginny's arm and scowled; if not for a second before her nose caught the lingering scent of his cologne. She felt a small tickle on the back of her neck as the hairs started to rise.

"Come off it, Hermione, this week _alone _proves to me that this isn't just a ploy..." Ginny said the last word slowly as she too caught the scent emitting from the scarf. She then brought the end to her face and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my..." she whispered before facing Hermione, "Is _this _his cologne?"

"Stop it," hissed Hermione as she yanked the scarf from Ginny's grasp, and carelessly tossed it over her shoulder.

Ginny whistled softly, "Damn girl how do you _control _yourself around him, when he smells like that?"

"I don't..." she stuttered, dropping her gaze down to the ground. Truthfully this scent was far different from what she knew of - more spice than wood. She looked back to Ginny, catching her amused expression, and immediately felt the heat rising to her cheeks, "I mean, it's different."

"But in a good way, right?" Ginny grinned with a wink.

"Ginny...we've been through this" Hermione gave a slow glance around the library, making sure no one had caught on to their conversation. When there wasn't anyone, she went on, without looking at Ginny, "This isn't...anything"

Ginny let out a mock laugh, where Hermione snapped her gaze to her friend. Ginny shrugged her shoulders as her fingers danced along the table top.

"Hermione let's be serious-"

"I _am _being serious, you're just choosing not to listen!" Hermione said hotly "Nothing is going on with me or Draco, as it is all apart of the plan. Okay? He kissed me because he finds it amusing to mess with me! _Nothing else _is going to happen, _ever_" she wanted to hurt herself for sounding so sad at saying those words, and _really _hoped that Ginny hadn't caught on to the tone.

No such luck. Ginny was grinning more wildly, "So what, you won't shag him then?"

Hermione paled, "What?! How could you say something like that! I've only...it's only been two weeks Ginny! Understand me? TWO _weeks_"

Ginny shrugged, "So? He's not _really _a stranger."

For a moment, Hermione just stood flabbergasted that Ginny would be so nonchalant about something so intimate. _'Was it because of Dean?'_

She shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, trying hard to not picture what it would be like if she took _that _step with Draco - her whole body shook with nerves.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione squealed, her voice an octave higher than usual, "We only just started to...acquaint ourselves with one another. I am not about to make it complicated by..._that!_ Besides, why are we even talking about this? You came over to see me, obviously you wanted to talk to me about something. So what is it?"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's attempt to change subject. _'This is too good to leave alone,' _

"Hermione, come on I get it. I've been there, remember? Yes sex is a big step but-"

"But nothing, because it's not going to happen!" Hermione sighed, trying desparately to think about something else, to _talk _about something else. She raked a hand through her hair and avoided Ginny's gaze. "Honestly, you come in here wanting to speak to me, and _this _is what I get in return? Harrassment?"

Ginny grinned again, "Now Hermione, I am not going to think less of you if you decide to... go through with it. In fact I am all for it! Can't stay a virgin forever!"

"I'm a Muggle-born" Hermione said through gritted teeth, hoping by saying _this _the red-head would drop the topic, "There's absolutely no way!"

"I doubt very much that your blood matters to him anymore. I mean private dates all around the world, a few good snogs are proof enough that well...he not only changed, but he _wants _you"

Hermione shook her head, _'No he doesn't' _she wanted to say, but chose against it, "Can we just _stop _talking about him? Please? Actually, there's no need for anything because I have to get to Transfiguration, so..." she quickly gathered her things and went to leave, all for Ginny to block her path.

"Hermione..." Ginny said slowly, taking a hold of Hermione's shoulders. Her eyes focused on the scarf that was still wrapped around her neck. _'She's forgot she's wearing it'_

"I'm not going to sleep with him!" Hermione sneered, struggling her arms free. "It's too soon for that!"

"Yet three _years _wasn't enough time?" snarled a voice from behind them.

Both girls turned around to spot one, Ronald Weasley.

"Now how's _this _a sight for sore eyes? My own brother is actually in a library!" Ginny sniped, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowing.

Ron glared at Ginny, "Looking for Harry," he groaned before turning his gaze back to Hermione.

"_Well?_ Aren't you going to say anything?" he said giving her a slow look up and down.

"I don't owe you _anything, _Ronald." Hermione said slowly, her expression matching Ginny's. "Goodbye,"

With her head held high, and turned around ready to leave. Before she took one step, Ron took a hold of her arm.

"Wait just a second Hermione,"

"Let go of me!"

"Is that a Slytherin scarf you're wearing?" he said, his eyes falling upon the green and silver material wrapped around Hermione's neck. At this realization, his grip upon her arm became lax, that Hermione managed to pull free with no effort.

Ginny stepped forward, "Not just any scarf, Ron; it's Malfoy's! You know...her _boyfriend_?!"

Hermione snapped her head to Ginny, but the red-head paid her no mind, "Who is very possessive of her, so I would leave if I were you,"

"You're such a liar Ginny," Ron muttered, "Malfoy isn't here,"

"Actually you're wrong, he's right behind you!"

Immediately Hermione felt her entire body tensing of the idea that Draco might have overheard their conversation. _'Oh God, please no!' _She snapped her head forward, but saw no trace of the tall white-blond haired wizard. _'What?' _

She watched as Ron turned his back to them, then felt a harsh tug on her arm as Ginny dragged her out of the room.

"AHA, he fell for it!" Ginny said, once they had reached the corridor.

"Oh my God!" Hermione panted, her hand pressed firmly to her chest, "Never do that again!"

"What? I got Ron off your back!"

"If not for the cost of giving me a heart-attack!" Hermione breathed, "God, to think Draco had overheard our conversation?!"

Ginny shrugged, "Well at least that way he'll know where you stand and make your fantasy a reality, hmm? I bet he would let you be in control too, you know, after that whole lap scenario in your Potions class...probably into bondage too," she added with a wink.

Hermione gasped and fisted her hands ready to shove her, but Ginny side-stepped her attack and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes, laugh it up because it's _so _hilarious!" she muttered fixing her hair, and now feeling the heat in her cheeks. "I can't _believe_-" she broke off in a rough huff, "_Gryffindor _Prefect or not Ginevra Weasley, you keep this up and I won't hesitate to dock you with a detention!"

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to fight off the urge to laugh harder, as she watched Hermione stalk away with her nose in the air. She squeaked once spotting her brother emerging from the library and instantly skipped off where Hermione had disappeared to.

Then, once the coast was clear, Draco emerged from behind a column, smirking. _'So... she wants me, does she? How... interesting'_

He was very pleased with himself to having chose _this _direction to go to class with, as he knew she would be in the library, _hiding. _Now all what was left, was how to _deal _with this sudden information.

"You!" snarled a voice to his side. With a bored expression, Draco turned to face the freckled-faced idiot.

"Can't always blame me for your fuck ups, Weasley." he said in an equally bored voice. He folded his arms and propped himself against the column he once hid behind. "Although I've seemed have benefited from the latest one. Quite the pleasant surprise really, who knew Granger would be _so _into the physical stuff? It gets me a little..." he paused, taking the delight of Weasley's disgusted expression. His lips twitched into a menacing grin, "_Edgy _just thinking about it, especially with the way she says my name, all desperate and frustrated like, almost like a _beg_. And then the squirming starts-"

Ron went to attack him, but someone had held him back, it was Harry. He was with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Let me go, Harry!" he grunted.

Draco just laughed, brushed his hair from his eyes, "So I don't suppose you want to see the marks she left on me?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" snarled Harry.

"Ah right, you two go on believing your friend is all _innocent, _but I assure you, she is not" with an evil smirk and strolled off. The four Gryffindors all stared at him in disbelief, before three of them rounded on Ron, expecting an explanation. He just ignored them and went off toward the Transfiguration class.

* * *

Absent-mindedly she went to Transfiguration, taking her usual seat of the front of the class, or rather she _chose _to sit here, knowing Draco wouldn't _dare _join her as being at the front was not something he did. She did catch a few people staring at her with curious glances, but as she has for the entire week, paid them no mind. She slugged off her bag and placed it upon her desk then got her things out. The whispers increased and became more rushed, but still Hermione ignored them. It wasn't until she heard someone sit beside her did she look up.

It was Harry. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Hermione?" he began uncertainly, trying not to think about what Malfoy was saying about her. The whole idea of his best friend with his arch-enemy like _that _was a whole new stage of...creepy. "Say, aren't you warm wearing that scarf?"

Upon hearing those words, Hermione almost broke her quill tip. She gazed down and saw the green and silver material wrapped tightly around her neck. _'Ginny...' _She inwardly groaned of understanding the _real _reason why everyone was whispering. She had completely forgot that Ginny had put the scarf on her back when she was in the library. _'Oh well, can't do anything about it now!' _

"Hold on..." Harry whispered taking the scarf into his hands, his mind registering the two colours, "This is a Slytherin scarf..." he looked over to his friend for an explanation, "_His?_"

Hermione sighed at the curious tone of her table companion. She knew, by the look in his eyes, Harry was itching to know how _serious _this relationship was starting to become.

"Don't ask, really, because I don't even know." she said with a heavy sigh. Truthfully, she didn't want to tell Harry anything as the _reason _for it was just...silly. _'As if I need a stupid scarf to fend off a pack of Slytherins'_

"No?" Harry asked with a brow raised. Again, he got reminded of the image of her _with _Malfoy. He turned away and scoffed. His green eyes caught Malfoy's from the opposite side of the room, to which he responded with a wink. _'Ugh, gross' _Harry thought turning his back to the Slytherin Prefect.

"Well he's not... _known _for doing something like this, you see." She sighed playing with the end of the scarf. _'Neither was Ron,' _she reminded herself. In fact, in all the three years she and Ron were together, he never really did much. Not that she was comparing the relationships...

"You mean being possessive? Sure he is," Harry said before he could stop himself. He didn't _want _to look over again.

"Possessive?" Hermione echoed before facing Harry again. Ginny had told her the same thing just yesterday, which led to the altercation of whether he was her boyfriend or not, and then again today with Ron. Quite frankly, she was _not _in the mood to go through that once more - especially with Harry!

"This isn't-"

"Oh _yes _it is, Hermione," Harry shook his head. He felt the bile on his tongue, dreading his words, "Look, there's been talk-"

"I am quite _aware _of the rumors going around Harry!" She hissed with more force than she wanted, "And really, if _this _is the reason why you're sitting next to me... you might as well sit somewhere else,"

"Well no, it's just..." he felt rather warm around the collar. She wouldn't sleep with Malfoy... he knew she wouldn't, there was just _no way._

"Harry, please - _don't_. I've already heard enough from Ginny... whatever it is you _think _you've heard, it's all _lies_."

Harry looked rather surprised of this information, "Oh...you...you've already-"

"_Yes, _I have. Now if you please, let's...get on with the lesson" _'Lord knows I could use the distraction!'_

Harry gulped and then eyed the scarf around her neck. _'Lies... Malfoy was lying. Thank God!' _He braved a glance over his other shoulder, spotting Ron looking grumpy - no doubt still angry at him for refusing to beat up Malfoy.

* * *

The bell sounded, signalling the end of class and Hermione got up, said her farewell to Harry, and then strolled out of the room.

"Nice scarf"

Hermione nearly jumped from the sudden voice behind her. Whirling around she was face to face with Draco who was grinning. The sight of him looking so relaxed did something to her heart, but she quickly dismissed it and used the time to _finally _remove the scarf from around her shoulders and stuffed it into her bag.

"_You!_" She gazed around and huffed a breath, trying to shrug off the nerves in her body, "Don't sneak up on me, I don't like it!"

Draco rolled his eyes then reached over to play with the part of the scarf that hadn't made it into her bag. She yanked it away from him to stuff it all away. "And I don't like Potter, and _yet _you went off and sat next to him..."

Hermione glared at him, "I'm not your property, Draco! You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"You kept my scarf didn't you? Which looks amazing on you by the way, you should've kept it on. Who _knew _green was your colour? It makes me wonder what other colours go with you! Or most importantly..." He reached over to play with the front of her robes, "Which one lies beneath."

"Stop it," she said swatting his hand away, trying not to pay much attention on his curiosity about her under-clothes. It was here, she took notice that the front clasp of her robes had been unfastened, exposing her dress shirt underneath. _'When did he...?'_

He took in her shocked expression and the light pink colour on her cheeks. Wanting nothing more than to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless, especially now having learned she wants to sleep with him!

"Tell you what." he said in a low voice, close to a whisper. He walked toward her, as she instantly backed herself up against the wall. He put a hand right on the wall just beside her head, his face just a few inches from hers. His nose had caught the scent of his own cologne he placed on the scarf, hovering around her neck, and nearly let out a groan. _'Mine...'_

"If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Hermione gasped slightly, wanting so desperately to get away. She brought her hand up and onto his shoulder to push him back.

"Enough of this!" She wanted to curse herself for having such a soft and squeaky voice.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the tell-tale sign of _attraction_; she was definitely enjoying what he was doing to her.

"You're right, _enough _talking," he dipped his head forward, but before he could actually kiss her, Hermione had used the hand on his shoulder to push him back.

"No, don't" she whispered, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest from the proximity.

"What, afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" he placed his hand on top of hers. "cause the classroom's right here! We can go back and-"

"Get away from her Malfoy!" Ron snarled. Harry, who was at his side, had his hold on his arm. He waved the other three Gryffindor boys on.

"We've got this, go on" Harry said.

"Right," Seamus said with a firm nod, "Come on you lot, nothing to see here," he waved the crowd on.

Hermione watched as the crowd, she had no idea was around, dispersing. _'Oh my God, did that really JUST happened in front of all those people?!' _She tried not to be as embarrassed, from the eager expressions of the many onlookers as they strolled by.

"Come on love," Draco said, taking a hold of arm, "I have a _much _better idea of how to utilize our time than dealing with _these _two"

His ice-grey eyes slid over to Ron's blue ones; the corners of his lips tugging into a smug grin.

But Hermione wasn't have anymore of _his _behaviour and so coiled her arm around to shake off his arm from her, "Stop it," she hissed loud enough for only Draco to hear, before she turned her back to him.

"You!" Hermione said, pointing her wand back to Ron's face, "You have no right to defend me, Ronald. You lost that battle quite quickly when you decided to stick it to another girl"

"And what? Didn't you hear him? He treats you like a bloody object, than a person!"

"Better an object than a bloody fool!" she snapped, trying _not _to get bothered of the fact that they _had _heard what he said. "'Oh no, Hermione, it's quite alright, I love you and will wait forever if I have to!' And then one week later, I find you in bed with another girl! Remember _that _conversation, Ron?"

Ron scoffed as his eyes zoned in on Malfoy, "Yeah well the Hermione I _know _wouldn't do this. She wouldn't accept being anyone's toy, least of all _his!_" he turned back to face Hermione. "You always want it to be for love to be-"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at seeing the ugly look in Ron's face, "And what _great _respect you had for such a thing, Ron, truly!" she spat, raising her wand higher. "If anything you opened my eyes on how pathetically, _dim-witted _I have been about it all. Love is nothing but a _joke_"

_'Liar,' _chided the voice in her head. It was true, ever since she was a little girl she always dreamed of the sweep you off your feet, whirl you around until you were dizzy, butterflies dancing in your stomach, heart pounding a mile a minute kind of love. To be with a man who was kind, patient, generous, and loving but never selfish - a trait in Ron she found rather shocking. Shaking her head, of any further thoughts, she tried her best to keep her composure calm and unaffected.

Ron shook his head, "No, no, you-"

"Are sadly mistaken?" she hissed, her eyes starting to gloss over with tears; it was like their fight all over again. And just like then, she was _damned _to cry in front of him. "That...no, you know what?!"

She dropped her wand hand down and sighed, she did not want to run through this _again. _"I'm done with this...with _you. _Whatever Draco and I do on our time is _none _of your business! Have a nice life, Ronald Weasley..._goodbye_"

She turned her back to them and strolled off; dodging Draco's attempt to take a hold of her arm, in the process. Draco stroked his chin as he watched her hips sway as she marched herself down the corridor and then around the corner. He glanced over to the other two wizards with him.

"Seems to me, I'm in for a _real _treat now that you've gone off and angered her. Hate yourself yet? You know, for giving up such a _gem _in the bedroom Weasley?"

Ron was ready to attack the Slytherin snake again, but Harry just held him back, with great difficulty as both he and Ron watched the white-blond wizard stroll along the corridor; whistling away.

"Would you _stop_?!" Harry hissed.

Ron balled his fists and shoved Harry right in the chest, "ME? How could you just stand there and do nothing when he goes and says stuff like that?!"

_'Cause he knows it ticks you off!' _he thought with a ragged breath. But he had heard it from Hermione's own mouth, whatever was rumored - the two of them sleeping together being one of them - was _not _true.

"Well we can't really do much about it, Ron; Hermione's made her choice. Doing anything about it, won't win you any points..." He rightened his shoulder bag and then strolled off.

Ron swallowed tightly and then his eyes met with Lavender's, but he said nothing and went off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Hermione knew he was following her, once again, but unlike the other time, she was too frustrated to care. The nerve of Ron to say such things!

She was ready to approach the Great Hall, until Malfoy clasped his hands upon her upper arms, and spun her around so she was facing him. He took great delight in the shocked expression upon her face.

"Hold on," he said, studying her eyes; watching as her brows wrinkled.

"You..." she said trying to break free, "It's all _your _fault! If you-"

"I _said _calm down!"

"No I will _not _'calm down'! It's because of you that...that...UGH! Now everyone will think I am some shameless harlot!"

"Not to point out the obvious, but don't they already suspect that?!"

Just then Hermione managed to free her arm and with all the strength she could muster, she smacked him right across the face.

"Enough of that," she spat, "Of this! I'm done. _We're_ done. Follow me, and I will not hesitate to hex you, so help me Draco Malfoy, just back the hell off!" she whirled around and continued her way down the corridor at a relatively faster pace.

Draco just winced, as he rubbed his sore cheek; that was _definitely _not the way he wanted it to turn out.

"Bloody hell" he shook his head of the pain and sighed.

* * *

**E/N:** it's fair to say that... this might not be going the way most of you hoped...


	17. All In A Days Work

**A/N:** things are changing..at least I think they are :) Yes, he is rather unlikable... this chapter is kinda weak, than the usual. But it needed to be here to make the next one flow better

* * *

Chapter 16

_October 13th_

McGonagall stood infront of both Heads, Hermione and Ernie. The three of them had been brain-storming ideas of what they wanted to be done for Hallowe'en. So far anything she suggested was shot down; from a costume contest to who can do the best pumpkin carving. But Ernie was _more _than adamant on how no one _older _than ten would be interested!

"We could make a haunted house! You know, turn the Great Hall or the Room of Requirement into this large, dark, scary atmosphere"

"Oh _yes _because we don't have _enough _nightmares from the Second War!" Hermione snapped. _'What is with boys and wanting to scare everybody?!' _

"It's Hallowe'en Hermione, people are _meant _to get scared out of their wits! This is your only chance to do it and _not _get blamed! _You _just don't want to get scared! So what, you want to do something _lame_ like...a dance?!" Ernie shuddered. "Honestly, you girls and your _dances_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his condescending tone. She never would suggest such a thing, she _hated _dances, ever since that terrible experience from the Yule Ball all those years ago and Bill and Fleur's wedding had been interrupted by Death Eaters; Hermione swore she would never part-take in another dance for as long as she lived.

"_Enough_ you two!" roared McGonagall. She was leaning over her desk, glaring at the two students before her.

"If I didn't know any better, Mister Macmillan, I would say you are in the wrong house! This behaviour of yours has gone on long enough!"

Hermione smirked. For once, McGonagall actually _sided_ with her Gryffindor student. _'Sprout would be positively thrilled to hear that I'm sure!'_

"Now Miss Granger, I understand your discomfort, but the War has ended some time ago." McGonagall lamented; Hermione's smile faltered a bit. "Not that I am particularly comfortable with the idea myself..."

"So what," Ernie began with a sour look on his face, "You suggest we go with a dance then? Would that make everyone all merry?"

"How about a tally?" Hermione said, looking from McGonagall to Ernie, "I mean if we give the students the choice, it will be a guarantee that they will enjoy it," she added in her usual bored tone, "we give them the options here, and whatever is the _popular _choice, we will use."

McGonagall pointed a finger to Hermione, "A splendid idea, Miss Granger! I leave it to the both of you and the Prefects then. Of course I want the two of you to ask those _not _belonging to your own house, for obvious reasons..." she trailed her gaze over to Ernie. "Return to me on Monday morning with the numbers!" She said as she wrote away on some parchments.

Ernie shrugged, "Great," he muttered, not really _that _excited.

Hermione took the parchment from McGonagall and looked down at the list of activities. Costume Contest (without magic!), Best Pumpkin Carving (without magic!), Anonymous Candy Grams (to be sent during class hours), Haunted House in the RoR, and a Dance (costumes & dates optional).

McGonagall grinned, "Excellent! I trust only good things to come out of this. Dismissed."

Ernie was the first to get up and leave, with Hermione not that far behind him.

* * *

"Sure you don't want my help?" Theo said, as prepping himself up for the upcoming Quidditch game. "Rumor has it, she's not that happy with you." A half smile played on his lips as he adjusted his emerald robes.

Draco snapped his gaze over to Theo, who raised his hands up defensively, "Well actually, I heard it from Pansy. She and Daph were talking and...well..." he cleared his throat, "just be prepared"

"Wonderful" Draco muttered, carrying on with his own preparation.

Theo tsk'd, resting his Beater's Bat onto his shoulder, "Mate, come on, you had to know that being... well being _you _wasn't going to get you anywhere! It's what Blaise is banking on!" He raised his other hand, waving a finger, "Granger is different. _Needs _to be treated different."

Theo then took a seat down on the bench, "she's not like... well the girls of _our _house, who _enjoy _that over-confident, 'I'm in control' personality you have, and have no shame in being well, _easy_." His lips twitched into a wide grin.

_'Sure she does,' _Draco thought with a smirk. He could count on one hand all the times he could recall her flushed face from his proximity, or how hungry she got when she kissed him, _because _of it. Okay so he _may have _over-stepped a boundary yesterday, but it wasn't anything a few choice words wouldn't fix.

"Drake," Theo warned, catching the knowing look on Draco's face.

"Look, I've got it all figured out," Draco replied adjusting his gloves, "So can you just _drop _it? You're starting to annoy me." He added dismissively, as he needed to have a clear head if he wanted to win this match against the Gryffindors, and this conversation wasn't helping.

"Mate I'm just trying to help," Theo sighed, grabbing his broom, "The key word to your success is... _respect. _Once _that _happens, then will those knickers drop. Believe me, it did with that Ravenclaw bint! Best twenty Galleons I _ever _earned!" and with that, he trotted off toward the doors leading to the Quidditch field.

Draco groaned, nope, that definitely didn't help his focus. "Prat"

* * *

Hermione was in the library, staring down at the small list of students she had asked for the Hallowe'en festivities. So far, dancing was the front runner by twenty names, followed closely by the haunted house. Most liked the candy gram idea for during classes, a few opted for the pumpkin carvings, as the costume contest was left completely blank.

"Why does everyone rely on magic so much?"

If she had lifted the magical restriction on the last two options, for obvious reasons - _anything _goes when it comes to magic, it would turn into some crazy mess, and probably even to unnecessary duelling, of who has the better one.

She ran a hand through her hair to itch the back of her scalp. Why can't things ever be simple?

"You're not going to see the game Hermione?" called the soft voice of Luna Lovegood.

She offered the blonde a small smile, "Can't. I have this assignment, you see" She dropped her gaze down.

Luna's eyes trailed to the parchment, "I don't recall ever having one like _that, _is it for an extra-curricular credit? No wait, I see a lot of names... could it be that you are starting a tutoring class? It's very impressive and rewarding if you are. I've always admired your smarts Hermione, you would have made a good Ravenclaw!"

Hermione bit down on her lip, _'So people keep telling me.' _She folded the paper from Luna's view before finally meeting her gaze.

"Listen Luna, whoever sent you here to get me, just don't. I can watch the game perfectly from here," Hermione said turning to look out the floor-to-ceiling window just a few feet away from her current position. But Hermione had _no _intention of watching the game whatsoever.

"No one sent me to get you, Hermione." Luna's voice had transformed into something more off-putting. It was here that Hermione caught sight of the bundle of books in her grasp. _'Ah, of course,'_

"But you know," Luna went on, running her fingers along the cover of one of the books, "you're not doing yourself any favours by hiding in a library; that is, if you don't want to be bothered. Anyone can find you here."

"I'm not trying to hide from anybody," Hermione sighed, not really wanting to sound rude. She slowly got up from the table, "And in answer to your question, I am going around asking what everyone would want for an activity on Hallowe'en." She waved the parchment at Luna.

"How fun. But you know, you should think about what I said about hosting a tutoring program. A lot of people had learned a lot when we had the D.A.!"

Hermione nodded slowly, but said nothing. Rebelling against the Ministry was far different than aiding students in their studies; not that she didn't want to help others... she just had enough on her plate already.

Luna motioned to the parchment, "You can put my name down for all options, they are all very fascinating,"

"All options?" Hermione echoed with a confused look. Giving the students the freedom of having more than one choice, wouldn't be much of a tally, but Hermione didn't have the heart to tell Luna otherwise. '_What Ernie doesn't know won't hurt'_

Luna shrugged, "We can choose more than just one can't we? So I vote for all of them. It will be very exciting on which activity wins"

And with that, Luna left her. There was a distant sound of a whistle being blown, drawing Hermione's attention to the window. Fourteen blurs of red and green were now whizzing around in the bleak Autumn sky. Shaking her head, Hermione just turned around and left.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent asking as many students as possible, with the acception of the Slytherins, of course - where the haunted house was now the front runner with at least thirty names over the dancing. The candy grams were a favourite for students, suggesting that they want both; Hermione had promised to speak to McGonagall for such a suggestion.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she was glad something _other _than dancing was winning, even if it had to be a haunted house! _'Ernie will be happy!'_

She had just finished asking fourth-year Hufflepuff students, and was now in her room, fixing up the lists to made it look cleaner and easier to add up the totals - which of course was only visible to her eye - as she didn't want people picking options for the sake that everyone else did.

"Dates optional?" Ginny furrowed her brows, as she examined the piece of parchment resting infront of her. She had been debating on picking dancing and the haunted house for quite sometime, as both were equally fun in her opinion! _'If only I could see what other people want...'_

"What is the point of having a dance if you don't have a partner? The ones who dance alone get mocked, you realize that, don't you? No matter what the age is!"

She smiled at Ginny's method for picking her choice. Ginny had closed her eyes and used her finger to make her choice. Once her finger made contact with the parchment, she immediately scribbled her name.

Her name flashed for a brief second and then it vanished, the number _seventy-two _appeared at the bottom of the page. Hermione let out a sigh of relief before taking the parchment back, as Ginny returned to scratching Crookshanks behind the ears, before turning her gaze to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Trust me, if I had _anything _to say about it, we wouldn't _have _the option to dance at all!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione's sudden outburst, "But I thought you liked dances? Or wait, I get it. You don't want a dance because then that would mean Draco would ask you to go with him!"

Hermione cleared her throat, "For your information-"

"Speaking _of _him!" Ginny said over Hermione's voice, "Did you catch the game?"

"Couldn't be bothered" Hermione sighed, placing the parchment on her nightstand for safe keeping. "Too busy getting numbers for the upcoming Hallowe'en festivities, you see." She motioned to the parchment, "Only got the fifth years to go!"

Ginny's widened her eyes, "Wait a second, you were doing this _all _day? I thought you just came up with it now! Huh, you know Harry was wondering where you ran off to..."

"Yes well you see, McGonagall gave Ernie and I only have this weekend to reach to every student. Big school, different schedules, not enough hours in the day. Thankfully we have the Prefects... which reminds me, I'll need to speak to Ernie to see if he got through to the Slytherins. So you see? I can't _afford _the time to dilly-dally around some stupid Quidditch pitch!"

"Except everyone_ else _did, can't really get your numbers if there's _no one _to be found! We lost by the way, in case you didn't already know!" Ginny added with a shrug. "People are saying Malfoy cheated, bewitched the Snitch to avoid Harry at all cost or something, cause he caught it no sooner than five minutes after the game started."

Hermione raised her brows. She remembered Harry having to catch the Snitch quickly, but that was just in fifteen minutes. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to care.

"Really? Well I have you know, I ended our arrangement just yesterday. So it's not like I _promised _him anything if he won the match," _'Wouldn't put it passed him if he expected something out of it' _she felt her body tense up from the idea. The man was _relentless _when it came to getting something he wanted, but Hermione was prepared for the fight!

Ginny's lips frowned slightly, at watching Hermione's expression, "You ended your arrangement with him?" She had to admit, she was rather upset at hearing the news, "Right when things were getting _good_? What happened?"

Hermione took in the sound of Ginny's voice and then folded her arms, trying to brush away any feeling of uneasiness. "I just had enough" she said firmly. "And you would have too if you heard what he said!"

"Oh?" Ginny raised on eyebrow and chewed on her lip.

Hermione turned her attention to petting Crookshanks. In truth, what Ron said made sense. She _wouldn't _accept being a toy. Sure it was interesting at first, and it was good to see Ron squirm whenever he saw her with Draco, but yesterday was just too much. His behaviour had took such a turn, leaving Hermione completely repulsed. _'How to girls fall for that?' _Of course she wanted to _feel _wanted, as do most girls in the world, not _objectified_.

"Hey," Ginny tried again, gently rubbing Hermione's knee. "Don't leave me hanging here, what ol' Ferret-Face say?"

"Made me feel dirty," Hermione said standing, being sure to keep her back at Ginny, "by suggesting we go have a casual shag in an empty classroom!"

Ginny gulped, "He didn't!" her voice came out light and squeaky. It _wasn't _what she had expected her best-friend to admit!

Hermione scoffed, "Well he was so _thrilled _with how the Slytherin green looked against my skin, he wondered what _other _colour would look best, that being the one that lies _underneath_," she spat with distaste, her whole body shaking.

"If that isn't implication _enough, _Ginny... then please, feel free to correct me!"

She pushed back the curtains to stare out the window. "And if it wasn't bad enough, but it happened in front..." she licked her lips and swallowed, her skin started to tingle from the memory, "in front of our entire Transfiguration class!"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh my..."

"Of course," Hermione continued, not having heard what Ginny said, "That wasn't until _after _Ron yelled at him did I even realize they were there! Oh _yes _it was great fun!" She said the last sentence sarcastically.

Ginny bit down on her lip, and was distracted when Crookshanks crawled over her lap; to remind her that she should be petting him.

Hermione stared up at the moon and sighed, for some reason she had a strong urge to go star-gazing. "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower,"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Why? I thought you said you _didn't _have homework this time?"

"I don't, but I feel like gazing at the stars tonight." She glanced over shoulder. "You in? I'm no where near tired and the angle here is all wrong..."

Ginny folded her arms, _'gazing at stars because you feel like it?' _She shook her head, at the strangeness of it, "One of your Muggle past-times is it?"

Hermione shrugged innocently, "It can be rather relaxing you know,"

"Sure..." Ginny said unconvinced.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's okay if you don't want to..."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just... Hannah and Padma are patrolling tonight..." Ginny groaned; now that she and Dean were somewhat together again, dealing with Padma, would create a whole knew wave of awkward feelings.

Hermione sensed the redhead's displeasure and placed a hand upon hers, "Well you're with the Head Girl, so they can't _really _do anything about it. But really, it's okay if you rather stay here; you won't hurt my feelings"

Ginny shook her head, "No it's fine, I'll go"

Hermione gave Crookshanks a kiss on his head, and whispered to him a goodnight before she and Ginny made their way out of her room.

* * *

"Oi Draco!" chimed the voice of Blaise Zabini as he strolled into Draco's room; he was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Remember the time I said, the next time you slip up-"

"I didn't slip up anything, Blaise." Draco sneered through gritted teeth. He used his elbows to prop himself up to an upright position. "I've got Granger right where I want her."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "But while we're on the subject, you should make that trip to Gringott's soon,"

Blaise laughed bitterly, shaking his head. He licked his lips and frowned. The vault in question could only be accessed by his mother, who just so happens to be away on business and won't be back for _quite _sometime.

"What's so funny?" snarked Pansy as she strolled on, but Blaise stuck out his arm to block her path from entering Draco's room.

"Nothing that concerns _you,_" Blaise said, his lips hardly moving. "Draco's just in over his head with his latest... _activity_"

Draco's eyes twitched slightly, but he just turned to look at Pansy, "What do you want?"

Pansy grinned, as she rubbed her hand along her collarbone "Well to congratulate you on the win of course!" Her eyes trailed to Blaise, "I didn't get much of a chance this afternoon, you see,"

Draco wanted to laugh. Theo _had _warned him something like this would happen, so he made it certain that he would be everywhere she _wouldn't_. Of course he had hoped to have a run in with Granger, but it seemed she had a similar idea, and was nowhere to be seen all day. He shook his head of further thoughts.

"Thanks for the thought but I've got patrols..."

Pansy's eyes narrowed, "Nice try, Drake, but I _know _your patrols this month are on Sundays and Wednesdays! Daphne...said as much!"

Blaise stifled a cough, "Stalker"

Pansy had heard the noise, and thus studied her house-mate with disdain, "Why are you _still_ _here, _Blaise?! This doesn't even concern you!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, but he refused to move his arm. "You interrupted our conversation; so be on your way already. He isn't interested!"

Pansy huffed a hard breath, hoping to see a loop hole in Draco's expression; when she found none she stuck her nose in the air and stormed off.

Blaise shook his head, "Okay now as I was saying-" he broke off when Draco pushed passed him.

"Wait a second, _where _are you going?"

"I told you," Draco bit slowly, "I'm on patrol tonight. That Ravenclaw weirdo couldn't do it, so I opted to help her out."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the strangeness that Draco would do such a thing. _'He was actually telling the truth? Something must be up.'_ "Let me guess, Granger is on tonight so you're hoping to patch things up? How sweet."

Draco glared at Blaise, "Don't call me sweet," he said slowly and harshly. "Besides sticking your nose in my business, shouldn't you be plotting that trip to Diagon Alley?"

Blaise sneered with his teeth baring, Draco just smirked then strolled on.

* * *

It had to have been at least a couple hours, as Ginny felt her eyes starting to droop.

"Ugh, I can't do it anymore," she said with a yawn, "my back kills, even _with _the pillows and blanket,"

She pushed herself to a sitting position and stretched out her lower back muscles.

"Well, I don't know about you, Hermione, but I'm off to bed. Will you be fine on your own?" her eyes fell upon Hermione expectantly, yet from the small shine from the moon Ginny could see that she was asleep.

Ginny felt a sudden tickle from the autumn air, and thus went to nudge Hermione awake, not wanting her friend to catch a cold, but a hand had broke her line of vision.

Startled, Ginny turned sharply to look at the owner of the arm blocking her view - Draco Malfoy.

"Be on your way, Red. I've got it handled."

Ginny swallowed tightly as her eyes fell on Hermione's sleeping form once again. _'She would murder me if I did this to her...'_

"If you want to blame anyone," Draco said in a tight voice, "make it blondie from Hufflepuff. Now go"

Ginny furrowed her brows, "No. I won't! I-"

"_Imperio_" he said, pointing his wand at her face, and her entire body went rigid. "_Now_ Weaslette, I said be on your way." He motioned for her to stand up, which she did, "return to your bed back in your nice Gryffindor tower, and _sleep._"

With a flick of his wand, Ginny turned her back to him and strolled out of the room, like she was being pulled by an invisible string.

With a wicked grin and a quick flick of his wand, he replaced the blankets the redhead was once on with that of his own. After having pocketed his wand, he lowered himself down, beside Hermione. He lolled his head to the side, watching as she twitched in her sleep.

Her arm acted on its own, as it curled around the blanket and pulled it higher up on her own body. Her body then turned to its side as her head landed a few inches from Draco's shoulder.

* * *

**E/N:** Such a naughty boy using that Imperio to get his alone time with Hermione! Oh what will tomorrow bring I wonder? :P Also, in case anyone missed it. Padma was the girl Dean had cheated on Ginny with.


	18. Operation Seduction

**A/N:** what's our favourite guy without his nasty tricks? *evil laugh* well peeps, it's finally here. the real fun part of the story.. or so I hope. It took longer than expected for me to reach it.. ENJOY :)

Thanks to those who favoured and followed and reviewed :)

As always.. font in **BOLD **is a memory.

_****warning** there is a little mature incident, in this chapter, but nothing explicit to be rated M.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

She felt warmth enveloping around her entire body, her nostrils engulfing a scent she couldn't quite put her finger on, only that it was good. Subconsciously she shifted closer to the scent, her head making brief contact with something soft, but solid. Her arm reaching out to take a hold of whatever it was, feeling the same soft, warm fabric; the last thought she had before drifting off back to a deep sleep.

* * *

He felt a slight tickling sensation on his chest. After having opened his eyes, he saw a tiny hand fisting in his robes. He noted that her nails were clean, trimmed, and painted a light pink colour. Lifting his free arm, he placed his hand upon hers where he began to lightly stroke it.

Immediately, she shifted her hand lower on his chest, as though to escape from the sensation of his hand, landing at his waist. Draco flinched from the contact, but he still kept his gaze on her hand. He watched it as it slipped under his robe, curling right around and under, and then she brought herself even closer to his body, her one leg falling across his shin. A small moan emitted from her lips as she nuzzled her head into the side of his shoulder, taking long and deep breaths as she pressed her pelvis against his hip.

Draco felt the corners of his lips twitch upward as he reached over to brush away the hair that had fallen across her face. He could just picture what her reaction will be when she wakes up next to him; and boy did that make him antsy!

Her hair was softer than he remembered, as he continued to comb his fingers through the layers, and it still had that delicious melon scent. She moved her head deeper into his shoulder, and licked her lips - an action which drew his attention to her mouth - but still did not wake.

He resumed the stroking of her hair as he thought for a long moment about whether to kiss those, pouty, light pink lips, but knew the alternative would _not _go well; no matter how inviting they looked. To deter his thoughts, he went on in studying other parts of her face. She had freckles on her cheeks and on her nose, even on her forehead. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and well groomed.

He dropped his hand from her hair, to brush the side of her face. The smoothness and warmth of her skin made his fingers tingle.

* * *

There was something soft brushing against her face, like a feather. She used her hand to brush whatever it was, away. She went to open her eyes to see what it had been, only to be blinded by the glare of the sun.

_'UGH, it's so bright...' _she thought, burying her face into her arm. Yet upon inhaling she smelled something completely different then to her own perfume or Ginny's for that matter. She felt her entire body tense right up, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_'Who...? What...?' _

She couldn't move. She didn't _want _to move. She just lay there, staring down at the clothed arm beneath her gaze. She moved her right arm to the side her face, and as she went to move her left, only to feel... _buttons?_

She swallowed tightly as she tried _not _to panic. _'Oh Merlin...who the HECK am I touching?!' _

At that realization, she felt a finger attack the side of her ribs.

"YIKES!" shrieked Hermione as she jumped to a sitting position. With heavy breaths and wide eyes, Hermione stared down at her culprit. Draco _sodding _Malfoy. Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to piece together _how _it is even _possible _for him to be here right now! She was star-gazing with Ginny!

Was it Polyjuice Potion?

Hermione shook her head. _'No, the girl I spoke to yesterday was definitely Ginny...' _Although she couldn't put it passed _him_ to use _that _tactic when she's been avoiding him! _'Something must have happened to her...'_ Rage filled her body of the thought.

"_YOU!_" she wailed, squirming her body to escape from his grasp, "How _dare-_" she was silenced when she felt his hand on her lower back, keeping her in place. She gasped slightly and her body jumped from the unexpected contact. Her eyes burrowing into his light silver ones, just a foot away from her face.

"I would stop moving if I were you," came his cool reply, as he gave her a slow once over.

Her Oxford shirt was all wrinkled, her Gryffindor tie was loosened and crooked... He tried not to pay much attention to the rise and fall of her chest, by forcing his gaze down further. The fan of her skirt was riding high on her legs, exposing more thigh than expected and her hands... firmly situated on his waist. It was obvious to him, that thanks to her anger, she was completely unaware that she was straddling him. _Not _that he was complaining.

He returned his gaze to her face, or rather her hair; as he noticed for the first time it was completely mused on the one side - the side she had been lying on. With the sun beaming down on her from the opened ceiling, she looked - _dare he to admit it_ - positively delicious, with her long neck practically taunting him to be riddled with marks; lovebites. His pulse spiked at the thought.

_'Bet she'd love every minute of it too.' _he wondered for a moment, of what sounds she would make if such a thing were to occur...

Hermione _knew _what that look meant. She felt her body quiver, and her heart pounded away against her ribcage. His eyes had gone a dark stormy grey in colour, a common trait in which she did not want to admit to; lust.

_'Move' _she told herself. _'I need to move!' _

She watched with bated breath as he removed the hand from her back to place it at his side. She breathed a small sigh of relief, all to release a small gasp once he had raised his other hand. With wide eyes, she watched as his fingers went to her hair to smooth out the lumps she had no idea existed. Her eyes started to droop.

Then it clicked. _'Wait a second. Am I...?'_

Her eyes trailed down his body; rumpled shirt, crooked Slytherin tie, her hands firmly upon his stomach. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. _'I am...I'm...' _No... she didn't want to think it, only that she had to get off. She _needed _to get off. And she would have, if it weren't for the fact that she was completely paralyzed by his gaze.

"She was tired, Weaslette" he said, after the long silence.

He slipped his hand passed her hair to cup the side of her face, his eyes drawn to the curve of her neck once again. "Was a bit adamant on leaving you alone of course - who knew you were _such _a heavy sleeper Granger? It was frustrating watching her try to wake you. But I convinced her to go nonetheless"

For a moment, Hermione almost missed what he just said - too entranced by his eyes. But she did hear it, and she was not at all pleased.

"So _what?_" She whispered harshly; mentally cursing herself for how high-strung her voice sounded. "You...you were _watching _me?!" she said in a clear and firm tone. She pushed his arm away and glared. She felt completely disgusted that _now _she was ready to get off him. However, once she attempted to, Draco latched onto her tie, and pulled her back.

"You disgust me!" Hermione said, fighting against his arm, so she could remove herself from his body. "I know you did something to her! And if you _think _you can get away with-" her thought was left unfinished as Draco pulled on her tie once again.

Her whole body lunged forward that she had to brace herself by placing her hands down on his chest once again; an action which knocked Draco right to his back. A harsh groan escaped his lips as he felt the weight of her body crash down on top of him.

"Where's your _proof_?" he said, with a heavy breath as he revelled in the fact she was fully on top of him. He felt her hand ball against his chest as she used them to push herself upright. Another groan came from him as he rightened his head to look at her properly. Her amber coloured irises blazed with anger as he wound her tie around his hand like a leash. _'So sexy...'_

"Oh I know perfectly well what you're capable of, Malfoy!" She tried so hard to yank her tie free, but Draco just held on. "I don't _need_-" her knuckles were turning white, that she had to use her other hand for support by placing it just to the side of his torso.

"Sure you do." He said, slightly amused by their little tug-of-war game. He propped himself back up to a sitting position to get better leverage in the game. He could see her cheeks starting to get flushed and her breathing was nothing but short pants.

"That's what you're all about. _Facts_." He continued, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Well kitten, you don't have the _facts _or _proof _that I ever did anything bad to your redheaded friend. It's just my word against _hers_"

What happened next was unexpected; as Hermione actually started to inch herself down his body; an action where he felt the heat in his heart increase rhythm ten-fold. Her hips accidentally, grinded against his - or purposefully, he wasn't sure, only that it was erotic and felt amazing. The fabric unwound itself from his hand as he helplessly watched Hermione yank back her tie. His eyes shot wide once he saw her carelessly toss the piece of clothing to the side.

_'Bollocks, so much for that!'_

"She wouldn't _just _leave me!" Hermione snarled, wanting so badly to punch him hard in the face - hard enough to leave a nice throbbing bruise, for his little charade he just pulled. She went to slide off, but Draco had already gripped her waist. Hermione let out a small squeal, one that made his heart jump, as he brought her back on his lap. His hands slipped down to rest at her hips.

_'Curse his strength!' _She thought, placing her hands upon his. They were so warm to the touch, her entire body erupted with goosebumps.

This was useless; he was far too strong and quick for her to actually form an escape. She huffed a breath, blowing the hair from her eyes. If only she were a master at wandless magic.

"Let go of me or I will book you for harassment!" She murmured, her eyes narrowing. Half wishing it sounded more forceful.

Draco tsk'd, shaking his head, "I need to talk to you first. Besides, I doubt any voyeur would see _I_ am in control"

Hermione gasped and then shoved him in the shoulders; where he rocked slightly before leaning in close to her again.

_'So, he thinks this is all a big game, huh?' _

Then it hit her. Oh she can play alright, if not for the _truth _about last night!

Legilimency.

Sure she wasn't nearly as skilled as the Slytherin beneath her, and as she knew almost certainly, that he would ward her off in a blink of an eye. What she needed was for him to be distracted. Then and only _then _will she get her answers.

_'Well then Draco, you will be sorry for having messed with a Gryffindor!' _

Her body swelled with nerves. It was like being in Potions class all over again, but on a _way _different level. If it wasn't already, given that she was straddling him; her centre dangerously close to his.

Draco raised one eyebrow catching the odd but questionable look in her eyes.

"Fine. I'm listening." She said, as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes completely set with his. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She purposefully dropped her voice down an octave.

He cleared his throat, when her nails grazed against the back of his neck. He was surprised of how forward she was. He quickly tried to wrap his mind around the many conversations he had with Theo on what to say to make things turn back to his favour. Not that he was _thrilled _of being a sappy prat...

"Well for starters," he began, as he itched under his throat, "I took things too far yesterday. I shouldn't have said those things about you, to you." He stared at her for an acknowledgement - or rather, of her retaliation. It wasn't really an apology as he had not said the necessary word. But that _wasn't _him. Heck, even saying _this _wasn't him! _'Stupid Theo, and his bloody morals'_

Hermione sighed, as she removed her hands from around his neck to take a hold of his tie, her fingers instantly working away at the knot.

"But?" she urged, pulling at the fabric.

For a moment, he just watch her as she pulled out the knot. Yet once she stopped he moved his gaze back to her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He said softly. Blinking repeatedly to be sure what he seeing _wasn't _a dream.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Oh... you mean this?" She picked up the end of his tie and moved it from his neck. She wrapped her hands around the fabric, then rubbed it between her fingers.

Draco just stared at her, unsure as to how to answer her question. _'Is this a trick?'_

Hermione's smile grew once she caught the look of utter confusion on his face.

"Just... keeping my hands busy, is all" She shrugged and then tossed it off to the side, landing not that far from where hers was. "You know, so I don't get bored..."

Her hands went about his neck once again. She tilted her head to the side, "So why _did _you say those things? Surely you didn't have to be so crass about it..."

Draco snorted, _'Cause I knew you wanted me...'_ but he knew not to _say _it. It was his leverage over her after all!

"Simple. Over-confidence" He said with a nod but also mentally kicking himself, and sending a kick to Theo. "I get rather over-baring when it comes to certain _things_. Then of course sticking it to ol' Weaselbee is a plus"

_'He actually admitted_ _to being over-confident?' _She gave him a skeptical look as she slipped her hands down to the collar of this black robe. She felt him twitch from the contact and couldn't help herself but grin.

"Interesting... that was not the answer I was..." she thought briefly of which word to use to best her chances of humiliating him. _'It's not like he wouldn't do it to me if he got the chance!'_ "_Hoping_ for" she said finally with a small shrug of the shoulders, "But appreciated nonetheless," she added before she pulled the robe down his shoulders.

"It takes a big man to own his mistakes" she said softly as though she were faraway, before meeting his gaze, "Remember when you said that? The quote that _started _it all,"

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly of her behaviour. She went from going ballistic to being in contact with him to being... _this_? Stripping him after every question he answered? Being flirty?

"What game are you playing at here Hermione?"

Hermione felt her heart leap at hearing her name. "I told you," she said simply. "I am just keeping my hands busy..." She helped his left arm out of the robe and then the other. She resumed her position again, wrapping her arms around his neck. _'Has he cracked yet?'_

_'Right. If I didn't know any better I'd say she really wants that shag...' _Draco cleared his throat again.

"If I didn't know any better," he said dropping his gaze to where his hands were, _'If she wants to play seductress, then fuck... I'll play,' _"it seems as though you've... _reconsidered _my offer!" He squeezed his hold on her, pushing his thumbs underneath her shirt. The smoothness of the skin underneath shot through his entire body. His heart leaping away. He was _so _close to finding out what colour was beneath, all he had to do was slip his hand into her skirt...

Hermione sighed as she brought her hands down to the front of his shirt. _'So oblivious...'_

"Well it did hurt, you know. What you said. I should make you do this apology public, but... truthfully that is too much of a hassle. I'm lucky to have _this _apology, or lack there of,"

She popped the first button and then the second, and the one after that... _'Not that it even matters, because I don't forgive you! This is just to keep you talking...'_

He felt her knuckles brush against his skin, breaking him from his task. He encircled his fingers around her wrists.

"Hermione..." he warned.

_'Almost there!' _she thought as she pushed against his hands, flinging herself forward, "Okay, I'll kiss you now," was all she said before her lips connected with his.

From the force of her attack, Draco found himself releasing her wrists so he could catch himself from collapsing to the ground. Yet, Hermione did _not _stop kissing him, and her fingers resumed unbuttoning his shirt.

Once having it undone, Hermione immediately ran her hand over his chest, feeling him flinch, and hearing the slight intake of breath. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth for a moment before she turned her attention to his jawline.

The groan from him was like music to her ears, _'Just a little more...' _she mused inhaling the faint smell of his cologne.

For good measure, she gave a moan of her own as she began to grind her hips against his when her lips connected with his neck.

Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he reached around, gripping the back of her head as she assaulted him with her lips. His other hand having slipped to the front of her shirt, as he was still determined to know _that _colour.

She went around several times, coating his neck with kisses as her hand left his body to go to the side, blindly searching for the small stick of wood. Once having secured her grip around the wand, Hermione picked herself right up. Staring down to his face, pointing the wand just a few inches from his eyes.

"Legilimens!"

For a brief second she saw his eyes widen with shock before her vision was coated in darkness.

_**He stepped into the dark Astronomy Tower, spotting two figures on the ground. One seeming to be having a conversation with another, less responsive individual.**_

_**"Be on your way, Red. I've got it handled" whispered the voice of the one and only, Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Ginny swallowed tightly as her eyes fell on Hermione's sleeping form once again.**_

_**"If you want to blame anyone," he continued in a tight voice, "make it blondie from Hufflepuff. Now go"**_

_**Ginny furrowed her brows, "No. I won't I-"**_

_**"Imperio!" he said, with his wand at her face; her entire body went rigid. "**_**Now **_**Weaslette, I said be on your way." He motioned for her to stand up, which she did, "return to your bed back in your nice Gryffindor tower, and **_**sleep.**_**"**_

_**Then it went back.**_

Hermione huffed a deep breath as she pulled herself into an upright position. She flipped her hair to the side and studied the man below her, with her nose wrinkled.

"You're despicable!" She spat, removing herself from him, retrieved her stuff and strolled out of the room.

Draco, who was still trying to wrap his mind around in what the _fuck_ just happened. He shook his head a few times before bringing himself to an upright position.

"What a little... _minx_"

He hastily fastened up the buttons of his shirt, then his tie, and then put his Slytherin robes on.

"Well played, Granger..." he said with a smirk. "But now... it's _on_"

Hermione ran faster than she ever thought she was capable of. Dodging students as though they were stationary, Hermione zoomed around the castle until she reached the Gryffindor tower, spoke the password and then slipped herself in.

"What a rush!" Hermione said with a giggle once reaching her Head Dorm.

Crookshanks dropped down from the windowsill to greet his Master.

"Aha! Crookshanks, I _did _it! Oh you should've seen the look on his face!" Hermione bent down to pick up her ginger cat.

"I tought that bastard a lesson!" She carried him over to her bed where she began petting him. "He thinks all Gryffindors are _such _push-overs! Well _I _showed him alright!"

**E/N:** silly Hermione.. she has _no idea _what she just started !


	19. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** a peak into Draco's head folks..

Sorry it took a while to update. I re-wrote it like five times before I was finally satisfied. (its the perfectionist in me) My only hope is.. it was worth the wait!

Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and faved!

* * *

Chapter 18

The water cascaded down his face and body as he stood under the shower head, his fingers combing through his hair as he rinsed it of all shampoo. No matter how many times he did this, he just couldn't get the visual of Hermione being on top of him out of his mind. She had felt amazing just as much as her fingers gliding across his chest had been, like her kisses had been. He felt his skin burn of the memory, which was rather frustrating, given that the water of the shower was _cold._

Yet something else was juggling away in his mind. Her eyes. There had been something different about them when she stared at him. She did not stare at him with hate, or disgust, in fact, he rationalized that she looked comfortable and _so _inviting, he had to touch her. A touch that she _had _welcomed and not fought off... until he opened his mouth.

He shook his head of any further possibilities of what could have happened if he hadn't brought up Weaslette, and just did what he wanted and kissed her. She wouldn't have used Legilimency on him, that was a given. A spell he was genuinely surprised she knew how to do.

He felt his chest tightened of the idea of her stripping him because she _wanted _to, and not to humiliate him. But he had to stop his mind there, as his skin was starting to prune from the water.

He reached over and shut off the shower and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels resting on the rack and dried himself off.

He slipped on a fresh pair of slacks and dress shirt. He had debated on changing into regular clothes as it was the weekend and uniforms weren't required, but where was the fun in that? He went to toss his uniform into the laundry basket, when his eyes caught something blue and lacy hidden underneath the robes with the Gryffindor emblem. Curious, he pulled out the fabric, and instantly drew in a breath once realizing it was a bra. A rather sexy one too.

His nose caught the faint pleasant melon scent emitting off it; _her _scent... _her _bra. _This_ bra with lightly padded aqua seamed cups with a royal blue lace overlay... and lacy detail along the straps and centre was the bookworm's _everyday _intimate wear? Never mind the colour, the _style _was a great surprise, and with delightful visual of her wearing it, he was half tempted to step back into the shower - clothes on too.

He shook his head and laughed; he had just found the perfect way to get back at her for what she did, and heck, he could _not _stop grinning.

* * *

**_Outside, on the Hogwarts Grounds_**

"Hermione? Are you even _listening _to me?" whined Ginny as she scowled at her house-mate.

Hermione gave a small sigh before she flipped another page in her book. This wasn't going to work for her. She couldn't concentrate properly for her Arithmancy test if Ginny kept on interrupting her.

"_Yes _Ginny I heard you. I-"

"No you didn't, don't lie to me! Because I just told you, Malfoy got let off for using an Unforgiveable Curse, _AGAIN! _And you had no reaction!"

Hermione snapped her head around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"What did you say?!" She said, her voice having gone a few octaves higher than usual. How was it possible? She even gave McGonagall the memory, as her proof!

"I know, it's disgusting! Completely and _utterly _horrible! That boy can literally do no wrong! Or whatever he _does _he only gets a detention!"

Hermione slammed her book shut. _'We'll see about that!'_ She was about to leave when Ginny took a hold of her arm to stop her.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Ginny eyed her friend up and down.

"To speak to McGonagall of course!" Hermione said pulling her arm free. She went to get up again, but Ginny just held her back.

"And do what? Yell at her? The damage is done, Hermione, there is nothing we can do about it! Malfoy is not going to be expelled"

_'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew you were the one who got Imperiused!' _Hermione thought angrily. But she and McGonagall both swore, from knowing Ginny's history with being controlled by Tom Riddle's Diary, some things were better left unsaid.

Hermione shook her head. Her plans of getting the upper hand had completely backfired! "So unfair,"

Ginny motioned back to the bench, where Hermione looked at it with a bored expression before she sat herself back down.

"Yes I know. But the real question is... _how _did you get the memory from Malfoy?" Ginny tapped a finger to her chin.

"Isn't he an experienced Occlumens?! Hmm, you'd probably have to get him distracted. Ha, can't imagine _that_ would've been easy!"

Hermione shifted on the bench. Her mind flashed briefly to straddling a certain Slytherin. Touching him and kissing him. She quickly dismissed the image and faced Ginny.

Ginny studied Hermione for a moment. She saw the blush spread high on her cheeks, "Hold on, are you _blushing?!_"

Ginny put a hand to her mouth and giggled, "Oh gosh, Hermione you _didn't!_"

Hermione glared at her bench companion, "Not in the context you're thinking of, that's for certain! But _yes, _I... gave him a taste of his own medicine!"

The corners of her mouth twitched, as she reached over to grab her book. She opened it on the page where she left off to resume her reading.

"_And?_" Ginny urged.

When Hermione said nothing, Ginny quickly became annoyed. She reached over and snatched her book out from her grasp.

"Hey!" Hermione protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You can't just say, _that _and skip out on the details! Especially since you were mad at him and you called off the arrangement! Tell me what you did to him!"

Hermione sighed, she glanced all around the field to be sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Alright _fine, _you win."

* * *

Draco sauntered out of the dungeons, whistling to himself before his eyes caught sight of Hermione. She was out in the open sitting on a bench, yelling at Weaslette. Obviously Red just informed her he _not _being expelled from the school.

"What's gotten you looking like you've just won a vat of Galleons?" Teased Theo as he plopped himself against a nearby column just opposite of Draco was standing. He was grinning so wide, that it hurt Theo's face just to _look _at him.

If possible, Draco's grin went even wider, "Take a look for yourself," He reached into his pocket and withdrew the blue lacy piece of lingerie. His ice-grey eyes turned to Theo, waiting to gauge his reaction.

"Things with Granger, have _definitely _progressed into my favour..." Draco whispered before he placed it back into his pocket. His eyes shifted back to where Hermione was.

Theo's eyes shot as saucers, "Wait, that belongs to _Granger_?" He said incredulously. "Well hell, that certainly explains why you didn't return from patrols last night... and you smell like flowers." He let out a low whistle. "Does Blaise know?"

Draco furrowed his brows and stared at Theo, "I don't smell like flowers"

"Well we're nowhere near a garden so it _has _to be you, mate. I was going to ask how, but I suppose the answer is obvious" Theo dropped his gaze down to the blue strap dangling out of Draco's pant pocket.

Draco let out a frustrated groan. _'Great'_ "No, it's not cause of her. I just spent the last _hour _in Slughorn's office pleading my case, and he had one of those smoking sticks that crazy-coot Trelawney has in her class. Apparently the essence of incense is quite useful for Glamour Potions..."

"Pleading your case? Wait, so this means you _didn't _shag Granger? Someone caught you in the act?"

Draco shook his head, "No"

"Then what the heck do you mean by that? Why were you in Slughorn's office? If not for making the goody-goody all hot and bothered?" Theo added with a wag of his eyebrows.

_'Theo and his bloody questions!' _

"Imperiusing Weaslette" Draco said with a shrug. "Granger used Legilimency, and apparently she was able to use the memory to try to get me into trouble"

"Try? So... what, you're _not_ in trouble?"

Draco flashed his house-mate another wicked grin. "Are you joking? That old bat is just as bad as that Muggle Lover Dumbledore! Where no one can do no wrong. Not that I really _did _anything bad, as I saw to it that Weaslette made it to her dormitory all safe and sound. She still frowned upon the use of the spell."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And then you take into account that she saw a side of Granger I am certain she could live without. Probably added ten _more _years to her already wrinkled face! Anyway, she confiscated my wand, and shackled my wrist with _this_ stupid Anti-Magic Device then I was let go."

He lifted his left hand to reveal the see-through pipe-like bracelet with multi-coloured beams of light swimming around.

Theo shoved his hands in his pockets, "Huh I'm sure Daphne can crack that, her family's known for dealing with that kind of stuff. Anyway back to this Granger business. What happened with you two? How did you get her bra?"

Draco's eyes twinkled. "The Prefect's Bathroom." He purposefully left the part of it being in the laundry basket out.

"Oh the Prefect's Bathroom huh?" Theo folded his arms and beamed. "That's where this whole _thing _happened?"

"No, _that _was in the Astronomy Tower" Draco said brushing his fingers along his lips. He could _still _feel her searing kisses on his lips. "She stripped me down, while she was on top of me. Even left a mark,"

Theo's lips twitched to a grin as his eyes caught sight of the tiny purple mark just under Draco's jaw. "And you didn't shag her?" He didn't care if he was repeating himself, he just couldn't wrap his mind of the fact of how _close _his house-mate came to bedding the swot and _nothing _happened!

"You're losing your touch mate," Theo sighed, running his knuckles against his chest. _'If any luck, I'll have a chance,'_

Draco rolled his eyes, and ignored Theo's remark. "The minx used Legilimens then. I tell you, _that _was certainly not the spell I had hoped she was going to use at that moment..."

Theo laughed, "Oh so _you _got all hot and bothered...heh, well that's unfortunate for you mate..." To say he was jealous as hell, would be an understatement. Theo quickly shook his head of the thought. "Man, who knew Granger could use such a dark spell? And in that kind of situation! Damn, definitely under-estimated her capabilities..."

"Oh it's not over, Theo. _Far_ from it actually. Which reminds me," Draco said as he began to unbotton his shirt. "It's show time!"

Theo's face fell, "Whoa mate, I don't want-"

"Shut it," Draco hissed as he motioned to the field. Theo trailed his gaze over to see that Granger was now by herself. She was hunched over reading a book.

"Mate, you're not serious are you? Right out in the open? Just after dealing with McGonagall?"

Draco tsk'd, "Don't be stupid." He may be many things, but an exhibitionist _isn't _one of them - not that he was planning for things to go that far! Not yet, anyway. "Just going to teach that little minx a lesson. I need you to set up the Protective Enchantment Ward for me."

Draco walked over at patted Theo on his shoulder, "Oh and _enjoy_ the show," and he skipped off toward the open field.

Theo laughed to himself. He knew what Draco meant - only the Caster can see through the Protective Enchantment Wards.

* * *

With his head held high and shoulders straight, Draco strolled right up to Hermione. She was hunched over, reading a textbook and clearly unaware of his presence.

"Good afternoon, kitten" Draco said with his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to face him. His heart pounding with anticipation.

Hermione felt a shiver rush down her spine at the softness of his voice.

_'Just ignore him...' _

Her eyes darted around the field, seeing all the students walking about, minding their own business. She sniffed with disdain and then went back to her book.

_'Just relax. Breathe slowly. In and out. And carry on.'_

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Theo give him the 'thumbs up' - signalling that the wards were now up and he was free to do what he wanted.

"I've got something of yours...something _important_"

Again, Hermione just ignored him. The only thing important would be her wand and _that _was safely tucked in her jean pocket. _'Whatever, Draco! You're just out of joint from this morning!' _She flipped another page and went on reading.

He felt the tug on the corner of his lips as he withdrew his hand from his pocket. He shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes, and positioned his hand right above her head. Releasing his grip by a mere fraction, where the bra slinked down right before her eyes.

Out of the top of her eyes, Hermione caught something blue and lacy, but ignored it. Then she did a double-take, and jumped in her seat once realizing what it was. _'How the...?' _

"Want to know where I stumbled across this... delightfully _scandalous_ item?"

The shivers progressed to her neck and down her neck. She knew where he did. The laundry basket in the Prefects Bathroom. Which would mean he must have used the place just shortly after her, or so she _hoped. _A whole new wave of nerves ran through her system at the thought of him watching her in the shower.

"And _no_, I didn't follow you, now matter _how _tempting you made it seem, with all that _cute_ dancing you were doing earlier," He said with a hint of a snicker. "I was a good boy, I _waited _until you were done."

He removed the bra from her vision and grinned. _'Let's see what she makes of that!'_

_'Cute dancing? Waiting?' _She thought with a gasp. _'So HE WAS watching me!' _

_**Flashback**_

_**Earlier that morning, after leaving the Gryffindor Common Room**_

_After giving Crookshanks a final kiss, Hermione made her way to the Prefect's Bathroom for a well-deserved shower. Or rather danced and sang her way, a random Muggle song her mother used to listen to - 'Heaven is a place on Earth'. She felt amazing. So proud and happy to be able to have done what she did. Legilimency was a very powerful spell, and sure it only lasted a mere ten seconds she found what she needed right away! _

_She heard the stories from Harry when he seeped into Snape's mind, how it was all these weird images, not really sure of what he was looking for. But with her cool use of intellect, she had found the memory quickly! And then went off to hand the memory to McGonagall! She twirled around and giggled - she was actually doing a victory dance._

_"So long Draco, it's been swell!" she said happily._

_Of course she couldn't really think about how she went to obtain the memory as the nerves in her body would make her skin itch. She actually kissed him, repeatedly and strongly! It wasn't until now, did she dare to admit but he was a pretty good kisser. _

_"No, don't think about that" she said aloud, before she heard a hushed whisper. _

_"Who's there?!"_

_Cautiously looking around for the source of the noise with her wand at the ready. Her eyes darted around. After searching for a good amount of time, Hermione turned back to the Prefect's Bathroom, spoke the password and slipped inside before she locked and warded the door - just to be on the safe side._

_**end**_

His voice shook Hermione from her thoughts.

"Believe me, if I have to regain your trust, _that_ wouldn't really be a smart way to go about it."

"You never _had _my trust" Hermione snarled before turning in her seat to finally face him for the first time since he waltzed over to her. Her eyebrows went straight up and her mouth dropped open with a small gasp.

Draco looked exactly the way she had left him that morning. No robe or tie and an unbuttoned dress shirt revealing his chest. She felt her throat dry up as she remembered briefly running her hands along those muscles, feeling how smooth the skin had been, how warm it had been. Hermione swallowed the lump in the throat as she tried to keep her emotions completely stone, yet she knew just from the warmth on her neck and face, and the look on _his _face, she failed.

"Like what you see do you?" He said with a brow raised, "I must agree..." he gave her a slow once over. She looked tempting even _now _with her pushed to the side and the light pink, long-sleeved fitted shirt and jeans she chose to wear for the day.

He flashed a smirk once catching the nervous look in her eyes. _'Beautiful...' _he began to play with the bra in his grasp.

Hermione licked her lips. It made her body twitch to see how his fingers moved along her bra. She knew how great it was to have them on her skin. The slight grip he put on her waist as he held her steady when she was straddling him. The lazy brush of his fingers against her scalp as he held her head when she was kissing him.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his lips, the smirk he was giving her made her knees shake making her very grateful to already being seated.

_'Pull yourself together, Granger!' _She told herself as she moved her eyes to his hands once again. _'You are supposed to be angry at this man! He dodged out of expulsion AGAIN!'_

"Give that back" she hissed, feeling completely violated. She loved that bra! It felt amazing against her skin and made her feel sexy; clearly the best birthday gift she ever gave herself! And now watching him fondle it made her feel... awkward. She couldn't wear it now! Not without associating his fingers with it!

She felt the blush rising up to her cheeks once again, her chest became tense of the idea. She went to reach for it, but Draco just blocked her attack by taking a hold of her wrist.

"Such rude manners. Surely your parents taught you better than to just _demand _things?"

"That's rich coming from a spoiled brat," she snarled as she placed her other hand on his forearm to aid in removing herself from his grasp. Even through his shirt, she could feel the heat of his skin. The heat which made her heart beat faster.

When the sleeve of his shirt was lifted up, her eyes caught sight of something colourful flashing on his wrist.

"What's that?!" she said before she could help herself.

Draco followed her gaze and sighed. "Anti-Magic Device. Seems the Professors have lost their trust in me," he said as though it was nothing.

"Poor baby." She sneered with mock pity as she pulled her arm away from his grasp and then turned to pick up her book. "You should've been thrown out!"

She went to leave, but Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist once again.

"Well you're not all that innocent either, kitten"

"Unhand me at once!" She shrieked as she braced a hand on his chest to keep him at bay as she yanked her arm free.

She instantly looked around to see if anyone would help her in this situation. _'Why isn't anyone doing anything?!'_

Draco smirked as he stared down at her splayed hand just above his heart.

"HEY! Don't just stand there, go get a Professor at once!" Barked Hermione as she tried to gain the attention of any nearby students.

She turned to look back at Draco and then noticed where her hand was resting. Immediately she pulled it away as if she were burned.

"AHH!" She whimpered.

Draco rolled his eyes, at her behaviour. "Please, you've done a lot more than that just this morning. No need to be all shy, now"

Hermione let out an uneven breath as her mind became plagued with the visuals to go along with his statement. She quickly shook her head and she stepped backward from him.

"I'm warning you," she began, trying to keep her voice calm. She pointed her finger at his face, "Another word and I-"

"Oh enough with the over-dramatics, please. I was merely speaking the truth." Draco grinned. "And you know what else is true?"

_'Don't listen to him! Whatever it is don't-' _but all thoughts were left unfinished as she felt his hand at her ribs. She let out a high-pitched squeal.

_'Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! How does he know I'm ticklish there?!'_

Hermione contorted her body as she tried to escape his fingers, where she would have succeeded if it weren't for the fact that Draco had added his other hand into the mix. Tickling the other side of her ribs.

"AH!" She screamed before her legs gave out and she collapsed. She threw out her hands to attack his arms and hands from touching her.

He broke out a wicked grin as he followed her to the ground, positioning his legs at either side of her hips so he could hover above her and continue his tickling. He maneuvered around her hands and continued to attack her sides. The more she squirmed, the higher her shirt went. His eyes caught sight of her stomach; she wasn't necessarily fit, but it was flat. He felt his pulse jump as she arched her back and tossed her head to the side, while she squealed her protest again, followed by his name. His body quivered as he never had heard a more delightful sound. _'Beautiful...' _

She still tried to fight him off, but the intense feeling from the tickles made her arms and legs jelly.

"No more please," she grunted in between giggles, her chest becoming heavier with each breath. "Stop before I pass out!"

Then suddenly he stopped and moved his hands to position them just beside her head. He gazed down at her extremely flushed face.

"And where is the fun in that?" was all he said as he used one of his hands to brush away the hair that fell across her face.

Hermione shook her head to escape his touch, and immediately became angered. "GET OFF ME!"

He wanted to roll his eyes at the complete 180 she did, but instead just sighed.

"And here I thought you were actually _enjoying _yourself," he said before he tickled the side of her ribs again. Hermione jolted and squealed once again.

"MISTER MALFOY!"

Draco craned his neck with wide eyes. McGonagall was scowling as she held Theo by the back of his shirt. Theo had an apologetic look on his face as he met Draco's gaze.

"I would say to explain yourselves, but I see no point," She glowered at Theo.

"Honestly Professor, I wasn't-"

"_Silence _Nott"

She returned to look at Draco and Hermione. McGonagall's eyes flashed as she scowled at the Head Girl. Hermione shook her head, immediately going on the defensive.

"No please Professor it's not-" she broke off as she shoved Draco off her body, "Get _off_,"

NOW everyone in the field was looking in their direction. Hermione felt like hiding away in a hole for all eternity in shame. And the pleased-as-punch look on Draco's face was _really _not helping matters.

"Not _another _word Miss Granger...and Mister Malfoy..." her voice was growing hoarse. "You _really _are trying my patience! I thought with your wand confiscated _and _detentions until the New Year would stop this nonsense! Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for wasting my time with your overbearing _sexual _tension antics!"

She turned to Theo, "As for you Mister Nott... you will serve detention with me _tonight._ Eight o'clock _sharp_."

* * *

**E/N: **the song Hermione mentioned is by Belinda Carlisle. Also the tickle-torture just hit me for some reason... it might be cheesy, but that's just me :) also the image for Hermione's bra...

Google search : Elle Macpherson Artistry Contour Bra. Given that it was seen through _Draco's _eyes, he obviously wouldn't know the make. ;)

There is _little _progress. See?


	20. Irrational Behaviours

**A/N:** ...sorry for the long wait. I got rather stressed because I didn't want to give out a lame chapter. Oh the pressures of being a fanfic writer :P

thanks for reviewing, following & favouriting :)

* * *

Chapter 19

"So...rumor's state you were caught in the fields..._together_..." Ginny said wagging her eyebrows, before helping herself to some pudding. Ginny glanced around the Hall and scooted herself closer.

"And here I thought you had to study for a test!"

_'Ugh, not this again...' _Hermione huffed a breath. Draco-_no, _Malfoy was trying to get her back! But the rumors turned it into something completely outrageous!

_'I swear the nerve of some of these people!'_

"Well you heard wrong! Honestly do you believe I have no pride in myself?!" Hermione snapped as she viciously stabbed her mashed potatoes. "He slithered his way out of expulsion and you believe I would just throw myself at him?" She shuddered at the thought.

Ginny smirked, "You did this morning, didn't you?"

Hermione nearly choked on the potatoes she was chewing.

A passer-by, a fifth or sixth year Hufflepuff, she did not know the name of, gave her a few pats on the back, "Alright there?"

Hermione nodded hastily before the Hufflepuff strolled on. She helped herself to a few gulps of water before continuing.

"That was a completely different circumstance! I... I was..." she could feel the heat crawling up her spine of the memory and how intense his stare was had rendered her completely still. The heat of his touch as he had his hands upon her waist. How heavy her chest felt as she stared down upon him. The softness of his lips against hers when she kissed him.

She shook her head, "_Listen_ I had every intention of studying! I did not in any shape or form shoo you away to be with Draco! I mean Malfoy! Were you not listening? I am still mad at him! If not more!"

"No you're not" Ginny said under her breath before taking another spoonful of pudding.

Hermione eyed Ginny with a narrowed eyes, "What was that?" she muttered out of the corner of her unmoving lips before turning back to her dinner.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "You're not mad at him! Clearly with what happened this afternoon! You're just embarrassed!"

Hermione took a deep breath, now pushing around the remaining food on her plate. It was true, as _now _students actually had evidence that she was with Malfoy. Her mind flashing briefly to what happened that afternoon. Feeling rather odd of how Malfoy would do such a thing as tickle her.

The sensations of having been beneath him came back, causing goosebumps to spread all along her arms and legs. She recalled the fact that he had stopped at one point to study her face.

She remembered the light brush of his fingers along her forehead before he looked at her eyes gave off that same alluring gaze he did in the morning when the roles had been reversed, where she was on top of him. Then he attacked her sides with his fingers once again.

"Please, a simple tickle attack is hardly anything to be considered embarrassing!"

Ginny said waving her spoon at Hermione, "Hermione, really, stop lying to me"

"Lying?! I never _once _lied to you about anything! And honestly, I'll ask you again, why would I just throw all morals out the window and just... throw myself at him?!"

"Why _else _would your shirt be inside out? Obviously you did more than just..._tickle_"

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched earning a lot of stares from the people in the Great Hall.

Ginny motioned with her spoon, "Look for yourself. I can see the tag"

The air escaped her lungs as Hermione dropped her gaze down without moving her head. _'How in the world?'_

_**flashback**_

_McGonagall cleared off the crowds, as she led the three of them out of the grounds; all while Hermione struggled to free herself from Draco's grasp on her wrist._

_"Let me go, dammit!"_

_Draco made no response, he only grinned. Hermione yanked and yanked to the point where she thought it would break._

_"You'd want to be careful, kitten, you don't want to break anything"_

_Hermione was ready to comment with her own, before she heard a distinctive, 'ahem'. Her eyes shot to the Headmistress._

_"Sorry Professor," Hermione mumbled shifting her eye contact to the dark-haired wizard at McGonagall's side. Something about the gleam in his eyes made her feel edgy._

_"This way," McGonagall said before walking onward. Hermione inhaled and then shoved Draco right in the shoulder so he could release his hold on her._

_"Prat,"_

_She stalked passed Theo, feeling a sudden gush of wind upon her torso, but thought nothing of it._

**end**

_'That...that...UGH!'_ Hermione shook her head and licked her lips before she met Ginny's eyes.

"It's not what you think," Hermione said in a soft whisper, "It _really_... really isn't. I... we..." Her heart was starting to beat faster, as the anger rushed through her veins, causing her speech to break up.

"It wasn't like that... _isn't _like that! You have to... understand I... he did it. Switched it around when I wasn't looking. I... I felt it but... but I obviously thought... thought nothing of it!"

"Oh so this was magically done? A little Switch Spell? Please Hermione, Malfoy can't perform magic as long as he has that bracelet"

"It _wasn't _him!" Hermione snarled balling her hands into fists. "I never... I _would _never! It was a trick! I-"

"What are _you_ doing here? No Slytherin _slut _is welcome to eat with the Gryffindors!" Sneered a harsh voice at her side. Hermione raised her eyes all to see the shocked, yet disgusted look on Ginny's face before she turned her gaze to her side.

Ron scowling at her with Harry at his side, gently tugging on Ron's arm to gain his attention. She took notice that most of the people in the Great Hall were watching her, anxious to know what will happen next.

"_What _did you just say to me?" Hermione said standing up to be face to face with him. Already annoyed for what Malfoy and his friend had done to her, she was ready for a fight!

Ron's frown deepened as he stepped backward from her, his eyes falling upon her appearance.

"You're sleeping with Malfoy!" He said pointing to her shirt, "So you go sit with him, not here..." his eyes darted up and down the Gryffindor table. "Us lions are proud and _loyal _beings, and we _hate _snakes..."

Hermione folded her arms as her face went completely set. Her eyes flicker over to Harry, seeing him bury his head in his hands, shaking it lightly.

"Sorry, are you insinuating that _I_ was _disloyal _to _you_, Ronald Weasley?" She said acidly; her eyes flashing dangerously as she studied her ex's equally stoney expression.

"Not me," Ron corrected just as angrily, "Every one of your friends! You can't have it both ways, Hermione. You can't... shag Malfoy and then claim to be on our side!"

"Bit hypocritical of you, don't you think?" Hermione whispered harshly. "_Shag _one girl, than get jealous if the one you had is doing the same? You've made your bed Ronald, _now _go sleep in it!"

Ron furrowed his brows in confusion at the words his mouth opening slightly.

"_Live _with the consequences of your actions," She spat. "That's what the saying means." She glanced back to Ginny, "We're also finished. I... need to take care of something" and with her head held high, she roughly knocked her shoulder into Ron's before she stormed out of the room.

She got two feet out the door before she was face to face with a person that was found aiding Draco in using magic, Theodore Nott. He was grinning broadly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

He studied her appearance for the second time that day. Subtle curves hidden beneath two pieces of fabric, and broke out into a wicked grin, _'Her shirt is still inside out. Nice'_

"YOU!" Hermione said sharply. "You did this to me!"

Theo raised his hands up in defence, "I... haven't the foggiest idea what you're on about, princess"

Hermione just scoffed, knowing it was better to just leave, but Theo to block her path again.

"Hold on a minute. I wanted to ask you something that I didn't get a chance to earlier..."

For a brief moment, she looked at the Slytherin like he had grown two heads; eyeing him suspiciously.

"After what you did to me?! Forget it," She said shifting her gaze to over his shoulder to see if anyone else was walking down the corridor, "you're wasting your time AND mine." She added fiercely. She went to step around him only to be stopped once more.

Theo raised one eyebrow, "Hey now, it was just a statement, no need to get all feisty. Of course I already knew you were," he gave her a wide grin and a wink.

Hermione gasped slightly as she stepped backward from him. She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to stab and poke him in the eyes for what he did to her!

_'And to think I was walking all around the school like this! UGH!'_

"Now what was that word Draco called you again? Kitten?"

Hermione turned her head to the side, to hide her expression. Theo felt his lips twitch as he watched the witch before him swallow hard.

"It suits you, Granger. What with the way you kept _clawing _at him..."

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle at his words. She knew better than to just stand here and endure the Slytherin's taunting - it was bad enough she had to deal with such comments from Draco! _'Stupid... slippery... snakes!' _She decided that fighting him wasn't going to accomplish anything so she made her leave to go the other way to her dorm, but Theo had reached out and took a hold of her wrist before she could take two steps.

"Don't-" Hermione stilled as she felt a sudden cool sensation on her arm.

"Okay, okay," Theo released his hold on her, "I get it. You hate compliments! But I gotta say, you sure are easy to rile up, no wonder Draco has so much fun,"

_'Not to mention what a minx you'll be in the sack' _He thought licking his lips.

Now she was even _more_ frustrated! _'Compliments?! UGH! He's even worse than Draco!' _With a newfound strength, Hermione freed her arm from Theo's grasp, then reached into her pocket to pull out her wand where she jabbed it right into his throat.

"Back _off_,"

Theo tsk'd, "You Gryffindors really need to stop being so uptight, it's unattractive"

Hermione put more force into her jab that she was sure it would leave a nice small red mark in the Slytherin's neck.

"What is going on here?!" hollered the agitated voice of one, Argus Filch.

"She... she's trying to hex me!" whimpered Theo, "I was just minding my own business and then this here Gryffindor decided to have some fun!"

With even more force than before to the point that Theo was actually wincing, before Hermione let up and pocketed her wand.

"Not even worth it," she said before she turned to Filch. "Sorry, for the bother. I'll just go now." And she left, all matters of approaching Draco out of her mind.

Filch gave a gnarled growl, as his eyes followed the young witch scamper off. He turned back to Theo, who nearly jumped before sprinting off himself.

"Bloody kids..."

* * *

Draco sat, staring at the fire as he absent-mindedly rubbed his chin as he replayed the afternoon's events on loop.

He hid the growing smirk on his face with his hand as he remembered the way she squirmed about to try to escape his attacks. How her spine bended so easily out of instinct, how warm and smooth the skin on her stomach had felt; how if he just moved it a little higher he could see what colour she wore today. He felt a sudden warmth on his neck and down his spine, that he knew had nothing to do with the fire before him.

He was glad he wasn't actually _on _her when he took her to the ground, or else things could have easily escalated into a repeat of this morning, but with the roles reversed of course.

Draco itched his chin as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that time was ticking; and as it stands, she wasn't all that pleased with him, even _after _the tickling.

_"Trust me, mate, this'll work to your advantage" _he recalled Theo's voice from that afternoon before he went and switched Granger's top to be inside out. He tried to picture her reaction if someone asked her why... but he had more important matters at the moment. His bracelet.

The couch he was sitting on sagged a bit as the person beside him, fellow seventh year, Daphne Greengrass shifted herself closer. She had been working on said device for a good two hours, and Draco was easily becoming quite reckless. He could've easily spent the time with a certain brunette - trying to get things back under his control.

"I've tried everything, Draco." Daphne said with an exasperated sigh, "Seems to me McGonagall put on some kind of ward to prevent any magic from breaking it." She tossed the limb from her grasp. "Even the ones I made myself. You're stuck with it,"

"Wonderful," he groaned. _'Makes me feel loads better,'_ "Thanks anyway..."

Daphne nodded then got up to leave his room. No sooner than ten seconds, did Blaise show up at his door.

_'Even better,'_ Draco really was _not _in the mood to deal with him either.

"Theo just told me, he got in detention because he _helped _you." Blaise huffed with a growl, "I thought things were clear, Draco, _no _help. It is not my fault you can't use magic"

"Actually Theo was just careless." Draco said as he got up from his bed to leave his room. "Didn't keep a look out for any Professors. That is _not _my doing," Dinner was ending in twenty minutes, and it he wanted to catch Granger before he was off to detention, his time was now.

However, Blaise refused to co-operate and remained solid.

"You're in my way, Blaise"

Ready for his retort, Blaise pointed a finger to the white-blond before him. "I-huh? What is that?" he said once he caught something blue in Draco's haven of silver and green.

"That belongs to Granger." He said smugly without turning away from Blaise.

Blaise stormed by Draco to inspect the fabric, "Y-"

"As I said before, you better make that trip to Diagon Alley."

Blaise snapped his gaze back over to Draco, sneering.

"I would leave, but I don't trust you with that," Draco motioned with his head for his company to leave. "That's mine, and so will she... soon enough"

"You..."

Draco put up a hand as a way to silence Blaise, "No need to look so upset, Blaise. A deal is a deal. Now leave,"

Grumbling Blaise dropped the bra and stormed by Draco, roughly sauntering his way down the corridor.

"What's _your _problem?" Said Pansy as she pressed herself against the wall as to prevent colliding with the dark Italian. "Don't you watch where you're going? You almost knocked me over!"

The only answer she got was a rough slam of a door.

"Whatever!" Pansy glanced over her shoulder to look at Draco, "So you _are _here! Why didn't you come to dinner? Theo said you had detention, but I-"

"I _do _have detention. I am just about to leave,"

"Without dinner though?" Pansy pouted. "I... I brought you up stuff cause... well you can't go to detention on an empty stomach!"

Draco eyed the package of food in her grasp. "I'm fine,"

"No you're-" she broke off in a gasp, her brown eyes widening once she spotted his bracelet. "What is this?"

She ignored his protests and latched onto his arm to look at it properly.

"Is this...? I..." She took a breath and tried again, "This isn't an Anti-Magic Device, is it?"

Draco scratched the back of his neck, "Yes."

"And?" She pressed with a brow raised, "_Why _are you wearing it?! What did you do to get it?! Was it that Mudblood's doing? I swear I knew-"

"_Actually,_ McGonagall found out I used the Imperius, so..."

Pansy grunted, "Found out? No doubt that Mudblood ratted on you! She is _such _a tattle-tale"

_'If you only knew, Pansy...'_ Draco just took a breath, "Can I have my hand back now? I really need to go. Uh... I'll eat on the way," he added awkwardly as he took the package of food from her grasp, then left her side before she had a chance to speak to him more.

* * *

Hermione sat on the windowsill, with her chin propped upon her knee cap as she gazed at the moon, barely paying any attention to the commotion going on behind her as the rest of the Gryffindors turned in for the night. She opted out of going to her room as she actually wanted to have a word with Harry.

_'I cannot believe the nerve of him!' _She vented in her head, grinding her teeth together. First it was Draco, then Ginny...Theodore...and now Ron! She felt like a lonely piece of meat stuck in the middle of a pack of wolves. _'And Ginny... thinking I would just... sleep with him! UGH'_

"Say Hermione?" said a soft voice, "I don't mean to bother you... I just...uh can you help me with my essay?"

Hermione took a deep breath, _'Lovely, can't they know I don't want to be bothered?'_ before she faced the speaker. It was Neville. She felt a small tinge of guilt for thinking the way she did. Neville was harmless.

"I already got everything done and such... it's just...my brain's hurting now. I need a break and a fresh pair of eyes I think,"

Hermione eyed the three pieces of parchments in his grasp, and then smiled, welcoming the distraction.

"Which class is it for?"

Surprised, Neville bowed his head, "Care of Magical Creatures. I uh... it's supposed to be about our dragon's progress, but I can't seem to send it off properly. Everything else is already in order, but it's the conclusion that stumps me. I know it's a lot to ask and I understand if you don't cause you don't have the class but-"

"Not at all, Neville" She said slipping off the windowsill to join him at a nearby table; "Hand it over, let's see what you got."

No sooner before she could lay her eyes on the first word, the portrait flew open, followed by the echoes of voices.

"I mean, honestly..." echoed Ron's voice, "She tells me she's not ready and then... then... _this_ happens."

"Bloody hell Ron, how many times are you going to complain about this?" Seamus responded, "It was bad enough when Dean was doing the same-"

"Hey don't bring me into this!"

"Look," sighed Seamus, "You said all you needed to say back in the Great Hall. Truthfully I will be surprised if she even _looks _at you again!"

"Yeah, calling Hermione a..." Dean left his comment unsaid as his eyes caught sight of Hermione sitting with Neville near the tables.

"A tease? A slut? Take your pick," Ron questioned, "She betrayed us all. If any of you speak to her I swear I-oh. Hermione"

Hermione glance at Neville, catching his sympathetic look. "It's fine, Neville. I... I've got this"

She slowly made her way over, to which Harry, Dean, and Seamus all took a step back, leaving Ron in front.

"You know, I was going to go about this like adults, but..." Hermione shook her head, "If you insist on being so... so... _pathetic_... so be it. It's hardly worth the effort." She stormed passed the four of them, ignoring Harry's attempts to stop her.

"There she goes" Ron called, "Off to go shag her Slytherin slime of a boyfriend..."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks before she turned back to face Ron, "I _was_ there you know!" Her voice eerily calm, as she fought of the tears threatening to fall. How could someone who was once so in love with her be so bitter and cold? _'He sure is ugly when he's so jealous'_

She watched his face twitch as he battled with his emotions. She licked her lips and clasped her hands together, rolling her shoulders in a lazy shrug, "I _was_ ready to take that step with you. I thought about it over and over and _over _again and again and how I was being so... silly of it all. Really. I loved you, I trusted you and I felt..."

She blinked back the tears and sighed, "That if I were to surprise you by going to your room I..." she sniffed, "Well I sure was surprised wasn't I?" Her face was completely void of any emotion.

Ron's frown deepened, "What are you...saying?"

Hermione took a deep but calming breath, "What it _isn't _clear enough for you?! This is _why _I was so hurt when I saw you with her... _again_. I was ready! I wanted to be with you! I really, _did_! And then when I saw that you didn't even bother to respect...no. No, I am _not _rehashing this again. There's no point"

Hermione looked down at herself, pink tank top with matching, kitten print flannel pants. "I need to change,"

"Change?" Ron whispered. "It's almost ten! You can't go!"

_'Well you already suspect I am sleeping with Malfoy, so...'_

"Well I can't go to meet my boyfriend looking like this can I? Completely unacceptable!" She said with a mock sweetness, not caring if she was acting childish, before she made her leave.

But Ron wasn't going to have it. She can't just say those things and then leave!

"Wait a minute, hold on, you-"

"Get out of my way, Ron!"

"You said you were ready..." Ron mumbled trying to meet her eyes.

Hermione held her chin high and smiled, "That's right, I was. It's just unfortunate _you _weren't the one to benefit from it,"

And with that, she left, leaving Ron completely dumbfounded. He looked to the four boys staring at him, each with their mouths slightly agape.

Hermione was back down no later than five minutes, with her Hogwarts cloak wrapped tightly around her body, ready to make a b-line toward the portrait hole, only to be stopped by Ron again.

"Wait one second here Hermione, you're not-"

"Move over Ron, I need to go."

Ron physically shuddered. He tried to reach for her, but Hermione just stumbled back to escape his hand.

"Move it, Ronald!"

"Listen I'm sorry I-"

"Like hell you are," Hermione said with a monotone before she withdrew her wand, aiming it at his face, as the other kept her cloak closed.

Ron's eyes dropped down to see her _bare _legs.

"Oh bloody hell, you're not naked under there are you?" He gulped, trying not to imagine what she would look like.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well if I am a _slut_... what difference would it make?" She then knocked Ron roughly in the shoulder before she stormed out.

Ron blinked a few times, mentally willing for Hermione's imagine to reappear before him. His eyes then fell to his friends, which neither of them looked in his direction. Even the other Gryffindors around the Common Room had stopped their activities to see what was going on.

* * *

Hermione stared at the Fat Lady as the portrait closed with a somber expression.

"My, my, dear, aren't you cold?" said the Fat Lady sleepily.

Hermione sniffed and vigorously shook her head, tightening her hold on her robes, "Just... nervous"

She could feel the Fat Lady's scrutinizing gaze. "May I ask of what?"

Hermione internally rolled her eyes, _'Great now she thinks I'm a slut too'_

"Sorry... no... it's personal" She could feel the heat warming her neck as she tried to take deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

_'You can do this' _she thought before strengthening her spine and walked down the corridor - destination, Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

**E/N:** before anyone asks, NO Hermione isn't naked... she's just in her undergarments ;) Now I don't believe she was too OCC here... as blinded anger makes you do crazy things, and even level-headed Hermione can crumble...


	21. The Softer Side

**A/N:** Here we go, with this chapter you will see a softer side... and a turning point if you will.

thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Hermione was miffed. Annoyed. Frustrated, and _hurt. _How could someone she once loved so much be so... cruel? Her mind could _not _stop replying his words. His hurtful, insulting words!

She slowed her steps down, only just making it to the Great Hall before she broke down into tears.

She clasped her hand to mouth to muffle her cries as she slumped down to the ground curling herself into a ball, resting her forehead upon her knees as she kept herself warm.

* * *

Draco and Theo were on their way back to the Slytherin Common Room after having spent most of the evening in McGonagall's office rewriting old scripts Professor Binn's had a time reading, due to them being so faded and stained.

"Don't understand why they can't just toss the class off," complained Theo rubbing his eyes, "Such useless information..."

"Most of the classes here have useless information," Draco yawned. He wasn't tired, but reading all about Goblin Rebellions was enough to knock out an insomniac. "Father already gave me the business...so it's not like I'll ever _need _to use anything this school throws at me," He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I thought you already knew everything?" Theo said with a smirk.

"That too," Draco responded with a lazy shrug.

There was silence for a few moments, where only the sound of their footfalls could be heard.

"Oh yeah, been meaning to say this. I ran into Granger earlier..." Theo sighed, "Feisty, out for blood that one. I'd say watch your back, but after the things you've told me today, who really knows what _will _happen? Most likely she'll trick you again," Theo stared off into the distance, daydreaming.

Draco knocked his house-mate in the shoulder rather hard, "Knock it off,"

"Come on mate, even _you _have to admit Granger was...hmm, what word would be best to describe such a scenario? Delicious? Exquisite? Hell with the way she kept squirming about, it's a wonder you-"

"I _said _knock it off!"

Theo barked a laugh, "Okay, so McGonagall was right, you _are _tense"

Draco shot Theo a nasty glare, which Theo had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing even harder.

"Not that I blame you at all, been a few weeks since that Ravenclaw sixth-year right? I would know, I bedded her friend not that long ago!"

Draco rolled his eyes, as he rounded the corner, leading right to the Great Hall, only to stop dead in his tracks. Theo, not having paid any attention rammed right into his side, his elbow inadvertently jabbed him in the gut.

"Ow, what the bloody-" he broke off to at the sight before him. Or he tried, it was too dark in the corridor, it to see properly.

"Who is that, do you know?" Theo turned to face his house-mate for an answer.

Even if the only light is the shine from the moon, there was no mistaking that head of hair. It was Hermione.

"Granger," came Draco's soft reply.

The only sound the two of them heard was muffled cries.

Theo squinted his eyes as he looked back down the corridor, "Huh, I believe you're right." He straightened his posture and clapped a hand at Draco's back, "Well what are you waiting for? Hop to it, make her happy,"

Draco, not having expected the attack, practically tripped over his feet. "Ah, what the-" he broke himself off, not wanting to be heard by the girl. He stared off at her, waiting for her to turn around.

She did not.

Theo waved a hand, dismissively, "Ah, she's too busy crying to notice anything. Go on, cheer her up,"

Draco just glared at his house-mate. "What do you take me for, some kind of nancy boy?!" He muttered angrily. Compassion was a weak quality in a person, and mostly the reason why Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were such easy prey to make fun of.

Theo slipped his hands into his pockets, "If you want things to get back in your favour, you'll do this"

Draco breathed through his nostrils roughly, before he turned his head away. The game was supposed to be _enjoyable _and completely platonic, not... not _this_.

"I suppose this means I need to use the other way to get to the Common Room. Good night," and Theo walked on, back down the same corridor they just used, whistling away.

Draco groaned. He _really _didn't want to do this, as caring for her emotions would only make things more complicated. A part of him just wanted to leave her for some Professor to find, but Theo's words kept ringing through his head, rendering him immobile.

She _was _angry at him for several things... Imperiusing Red, avoiding expulsion... being a prat. Doing _this _could very well get her back in his good graces for sure, but hell, was it a kick in the face to his pride.

_'This better work,'_ he grumbled internally as he strolled his way over to her weeping form.

_'I hate him...' _Hermione moaned to herself. Her chest grew tighter upon every exhale. She gripped her legs like a vice as she buried her face into her knees, feeling the wetness of her tears spreading all over her cheeks. _'I hate him so much!'_

Her bare feet had gone numb, being on the cool cement floor, and the small stubble on her legs tickled her skin in the late night autumn breeze, but she did not care. She was too numb to care, really.

She sniffed and whimpered, biting on her lip as her throat throbbed, wanting to release a cry. And then she heard it, albeit softly, but she heard it. A small clicking of footfalls echoing from behind her.

She froze.

Someone was here. Someone was watching her cry! But who would it be? Certainly not Harry, as he would have said something by now! Same goes for Filch or any other Professor on patrols tonight. The hairs on the back of her neck danced as she waited for the presence to speak.

"Granger," came a soft reply.

_'Malfoy'_ Hermione groaned, as she buried her head even deeper into her legs. Of all the people to catch her, why him?! As if he hadn't had enough things to use against her. Being a blubbering mess was sure to top the list!

Not wanting to deal with his condescending comments, Hermione took several breaths, then brought herself up to her feet. She made sure to hold the robes tightly as she certainly didn't want to give _him _a peep show of what she was wearing! Even if it _had _been her intention at the beginning.

Draco, who had his eyes closed trying to think of what else to say, heard her movement. Opening his eyes, he noticed that she was already half-way down the corridor.

"Oh no you don't!" He said more to himself than her. He took several large strides before catching up to her, taking a hold of her arm and whirling her around to face him.

But Hermione wasn't going to have it. She kept her head down and her eyes closed, her hands trying so hard to break free of his grasp.

"NO!" She cried, struggling, "Get away! I don't... no..." the last word came out broken, as she gave up the fight against him. More tears running down her cheeks.

However, Draco was not staring at her face.

Somehow, amidst her struggles, her robe fell open, exposing to him what she was wearing, or in this case, _not _wearing, as she was in nothing but a bra and knickers. He felt his entire body tense up as he took in her figure. Subtle hourglass shape with legs that went on for days and breasts that were begging to be touched. _'Bloody hell,'_

Hermione noticed his grip on her arms had weakened considerably. Curious, she opened her eyes, one at a time, before slanting them over to gauge his expression : wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

_'Why is he-?' _the realization came to her once she cast her eyes downward. Her robes had opened, revealing to him her half-naked body. _'Oh bollocks!'_

Instantly she pushed him off her and wrapped her robes around her body tightly, cursing at herself for being so careless. She made her leave once again.

Sensing movement out of the corner of his eyes, Draco broke from his reverie and spun around, strolling after her again.

"Hold on a moment here," his voice was cracked from the lack of saliva in his throat. He reached over and took a hold of her shoulder, gently pulling her back.

"Get away from me, Malfoy!" she groaned, trying to use her free hand to push him away as the flickering colours of the bracelet was irritating her vision.

But Draco was relentless. It was one thing having to calm her down, but now, having seen what she was wearing? He'd be a fool to let her go now!

"Just... just... _wait_," he groaned, mentally kicking himself for sounding so... _pathetic._

_'Wait?!'_ Hermione echoed in her head as she stopped trying to fight him off again, staring blatantly at his pained expression. Or close to it, as it was too dark for her to decipher _what_ his expression was.

"I don't want to do this," she said in a small voice, "_Please, _for once in your life, leave me the _hell _alone!" She tried to yank her wrist free, but it only made him hold onto her tighter.

"Granger..."

Hermione felt her chest swell at his soft voice, "Draco, please just let me go!" she whimpered, as she felt the tears starting to pool in her eyes once again.

He shook his head, cursing at Theo and himself for what he was about to do. Slowly, he lifted his free hand and placed upon her shoulder, massaging it slightly.

Hermione stilled from the unexpected contact, staring at both him and then his hand. _'What is he doing?' _She sniffed and licked her lips at the gesture.

"What...?" her voice broken from holding back the need to cry.

"Come on," he said taking a hold of her hand, "we're leaving."

Hermione stared at their clasped hands, "I'm not..." her lips trembled. She wanted to tell him no, to go jump off a cliff and just leave her be, but the words wouldn't come. Her heart leaped when she felt him squeeze her fingers. _'Strange...'_

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, trying not to be forceful. "_Yes _you are," he tugged gently on her hand, trying to coax her to walk.

"What kind of...man let's his girl..." he left the comment unsaid, already hating himself for using such words. Merlin was this mushy stuff a pain in the arse!

Hermione blinked at the wizard before her. _'Did he just...?'_ She stared at him studying his eyes.

Draco rubbed her shoulder once again, as he tried really hard to keep focus on her eyes and not her exposed cleavage. He saw the odd tear trail down the side of her already stained cheek. The only time he saw her cry like this was back in his Manor when his Aunt Bellatrix tortured her...

"Just... walk with me, okay?" He said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Hermione sucked in a breath, "And go where?"

Draco smirked, "My room," saying it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He took in great delight of the look off horror on her face. She shook her head and took a step back.

"No! No, no, I'm not-"

Draco let out a snort, "I don't mean it like _that_" He rubbed her hand softly. "You're too much of a mess right now,"

Hermione scoffed, "How... how... " her eyes fell on the bracelet again, mesmerized by the colours. _'Gentlemanly of you.' _He followed her gaze and then sighed.

"Look, I might be crass, but come on, give me a _little _credit, we'll just talk" he muttered before dragging her along behind him. Not to mention it wouldn't earn him any points if he were to do that, even if it was all for the Galleons in the world. Reputation was everything, and hell was he about fed up with her scowling and disapproving of him!

* * *

Hermione felt herself tense up as she stared at the stone wall leading to the Slytherin Common Room, her nails digging into his arm. She was in dangerous territory

"Wolfsbane," he said , wincing slightly from the pain.

With a deep groan, the wall fell away and Draco tugged her along inside.

Hermione let out an audible gasp as she was met with a sea of blacks, greens, and silver. Black leather couches by a dying fire, long green and silver tapestries hanging against the long panel windows, hardwood flooring decorated with several dark green round carpets. It was beautiful. Elegant.

Amongst her browsing, Hermione caught several pairs and gaping expressions aiming in her direction. She was rather surprised at the amount of people around. She instinctively ducked behind Draco to protect herself.

"Draco!" cried Pansy as she walked over to them, "What are you doing? She can't be here!" pointing to the brown head just behind his shoulder. "She's a Mudblood!"

"Forgotten again Pugsy?" hollered Theo was he skipped down the stairs. Pansy whirled her head around, glaring at him.

"They're dating!" Theo added with a nonchalant shrug. "And she's Head Girl, so _piss off_"

"Still dating? She is the reason Draco can't use magic anymore!" Pansy folded her arms and glared at the flashing bracelet. She was annoyed. She never did anything that bad when _they_ were dating and yet Draco _still _broke up with her.

"Nah you're just jealous..."

Draco rolled his eyes before he reached behind him to take a hold of Hermione's arm. "Let's go,"

Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes falling on Pansy's angered expression for a moment before she turned her focus to the back of Draco's head.

* * *

Her feet felt like lead as she let him guide her down the hall. Her eyes checking each passing year door as though expecting one of them to open. When none did, she released a rattling breath she had no idea she was holding. Her eyes caught the door marked Seventh Years and her heart stopped. Did he share a room with the other Seventh Years?

She got her answer with the next step. A lone door at the end of the corridor just opposite of the bathroom.

_D. Malfoy, Prefect_

_'He gets his own quarters?' _Surprised of such a thing, as in Gryffindor, they only the Head got their own all Prefects shared the same dorm with their comrades.

"My choice," came his reply, breaking her of her thoughts. "I hate being around others,"

Hermione turned her head to face him properly. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small oddly shaped, key. He slipped it into the lock and then pushed it open.

Just like the Common Room, it was coated with a series of greens, blacks, and silver. A black leather couch, fireplace. She purposefully avoided the direction of where his bed was; even though that wasn't the reason why she was in here, it still made her feel awkward. Then again, she was half-naked.

_'I need my clothes!' _she pulled out her wand and muttered a soft, "_Accio_ clothes"

"That's useless," he said, closing the door.

Hermione whirled right around, staring at him wide-eyed, "Sorry?!"

He motioned to his wrist, "My room's warded cause of this, so even those who _can _use magic, can't. Not in here at least."

"But!" Hermione glanced down at herself, holding her robes close to her body, "I..." she shook her head, "We can't talk if I...well...perhaps for your friends, but I... I'm Head Girl! _Accio_ clothes!"

Draco sighed, "Fine don't believe me,"

"Well I can't stand around looking like _this_! That... that is just... just..." she stuttered once she realized he was unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting changed," he tossed his shirt into a laundry hoop stationed at the far end of his room. _'Anything to avoid that emotional talk'_

"But! But..." she blushed at seeing his naked torso, she turned her back to him, "there's a bathroom across the hall, go change in there!"

"Ordering me around in my room, kitten? Besides, you did it yourself just this morning, so..."

"_That, _was a completely different circumstance!" She tried not to focus too much on said scenario and folded her arms wondering where her clothes are. Gryffindor Tower wasn't _that _far from the Slytherin Dungeons, so they should've arrived by now. "Where are my blasted clothes?! _Accio_!"

Draco grinned. He knew _exactly _what to do to avoid talking to her. It was plain as day. Rile her up. And he just knew how to do it. He strolled over to his dresser pulling out a suitable pair of pajamas for his guest.

Grinning wickedly to himself, "I told you, magic won't work in here."

He found a pair of black boxers he hadn't worn in a few weeks and a grey t-shirt. He walked over to where she was, holding her clothes out to her.

"But-" she broke off once she realized just how close he was to her, "Ah!" she stumbled backward, putting a hand to her chest, "What is the matter with you?!" Her eyes immediately drawn to the clothes in his grasp.

"I'm not wearing _your _clothes"

His eyes raked over her appearance, "Well you're not wearing _any _clothes at the moment...so take your pick. Either you change or stay looking like that, I wouldn't take any offense,"

Hermione grumbled tightening her robes around her body, glaring at the clothes. There was no way they would actually fit her, and the smug look on his face made her want to ball her fist and slug him! _'But at least it was something than just a Hogwarts robe.'_

"Fine," she mumbled, grabbing the clothes. "But I'll be damned to change in here!" she did _not _want to subject herself to being ogled at again!

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, _'Now for the real, fun'_

With her head held high, she made her way over to the door, and turned the knob, only to find it locked.

"What the-?" she gasped slightly panicked, "Why is the door locked?" She searched for the lock but found none, then grabbed her wand. "_Alohomora!_"

Nothing happened. _'What the hell?!'_

"Oh right... I forgot," he said in a faraway voice, his eyes twinkling, "The door locks automatically when I have... well... when there's a girl in the room." He shrugged, "Us Slytherins like their privacy you see,"

"WHAT?!" Squealed Hermione as she whirled around to face him. He was _still _shirtless, so she instantly closed her eyes, "Oh for crying out loud!"

Draco laughed, _'For someone so under-dressed, she sure is shy' _"It's the ward, kitten. I told you, you can't perform _any _magic in this room."

"But.. but... you... you..." she frowned at her predicament. She would have to change in the room he was in and without the use of an Invisible Charm to cover herself up!

"Look, there's no need to panic, the door _does _open, but only in the morning of the next day, as in after sunrise, _not _midnight" he added once he caught her look at the clock perched on the mantel above the fireplace.

She couldn't believe this! He bamboozled her into staying with him for the entire night! He used her weakness and... and...

Where will she even sleep?! _'Surely not his bed!'_

"You _arse!_" she moaned, grabbing a book off his shelf and tossing it at him. And another. And then another.

"How _dare _you manipulate my emotions and... and... and..." she grabbed a hold of something soft and lacy. _'What the-?'_ her eyes widened once she realized what she was touching. It was her bra. The one he was teasing her with that afternoon!

She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Are you going to toss that too?" he said casually, chewing on his lip to stop himself from grinning. "I didn't pick you as that kind of girl,"

Hermione snorted, turning away from him, clenching the lingerie in her grasp, "I hate you!" She looked over to him. He was standing with his arms folded, smirking. _'Good, she's showing some spunk again'_

"Turn around!" She growled.

Draco tilted his head to the side. Her robe had fallen off her shoulder, revealing to him half of the bra she was currently wearing. It was a navy purple decorated with small pink flowers.

"There you go again, ordering me around in my room..."

"I'm Head Girl, now do it! Or so help me, I _will _throw this lamp at your face!"

Draco quirked on eyebrow as he glanced at the lamp right on the dresser. It was about the size of her arm, and weighed a ton! And that was _without_ the shade.

"That I'd like to see, its heavier than it looks."

"Move it, Malfoy!" She barked, motioning with her hand. "And another thing, I'm sleeping here" she gestured to the couch.

His eyes flickered to the black couch, "It's lumpy. It's better if-"

"I'll survive! Now turn dammit!"

Draco grinned before he submitted to her demand.

Feeling proud of herself, Hermione shrugged off her robe and then picked up the clothes he had given her. She picked up the grey tee and slipped it on. Her nose engulfed a strong spicy scent.

_'Oh my..' _

Taking advantage of him not looking, she slowly brought the material to her face, inhaling several times, her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart even sped up and the hairs on her neck danced. She never smelled something so... delicious. With a few more sniffs, Hermione dropped the shirt, and picked up the boxers.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, however, there was a mirror right above his dresser.

Draco grinned, as he watched the brunette's reflection. Watching as she buried her head into the shirt he gave her for several minutes before finally letting it fall. He followed the material down, seeing it land a few inches above her knees, his eyes once again drawn to her long legs. The soft light of the room made them glow. Now _that _was a vision he could get used to : her wearing his shirts, dark or light.

He smirked wider at her growing frustration when the boxers _wouldn't _stay up. If he were honest with himself, she looked positively tempting in that moment. But he had to control his urges, as she still hadn't forgiven him yet.

He saw her mutter, and throw the offending piece of clothing across the room, "Having troubles kitten? Need any help?"

"Go jump off a cliff" She snarled, finally voicing what she was too afraid to earlier, before she slumped down onto the couch, using her own robes as a blanket.

He chewed his lip at realizing his mission of riling her up was complete before he turned back around, "Okay, now you've gotten all comfortable. How about that conversation?" Not that he actually planned for it to go through. She was completely annoyed and... back to normal.

"What conversation?" Hermione sighed as she played with the ends of her robes, being sure that her legs were completely covered.

Draco raised his eyebrows at how content she sounded, "Oh you know, the one about why you were upset in the corridor? The whole reason why I brought you here? Why you were... half-naked" He said the last word quietly as he stationed himself before her.

Hermione blinked. _'Wait what?!' _truthfully she was no longer upset, she had been too annoyed with Draco and being trapped in his room for the night to get upset. She looked over to him curiously, all to realize he was _still _shirtless, but forced herself not to look away.

He looked at her, she had one arm supporting her head and the other resting on her, slightly showing stomach.

_'Shame her legs are covered...' _he mused before he dragged his eyes back to her face, "Comfortable?" he said, clearly amused.

"And you said it was lumpy," she mumbled before turning on her side so her back was facing him. "Why do you always lie? Tried to get me in your bed or something?"

And then there was light snoring. Hermione had fallen right asleep.

Draco sighed. It was actually proper etiquette. His mother always taught him to be a gentlemen. No girl should be sleeping on a couch! Even if said girl was...Granger. Not to mention the idea of having said girl in his bed would give Blaise a conniption!

But no, he did _not _want to push it.

"Good night Hermione," he said before retreating to his own bed on the opposite side of his room.

* * *

**E/N:** I actually did that. Fell _right _asleep once lying down on a couch when I wasn't tired at all. So that's personal experience, not cliché ah thank you very much :)

Yay for progress!


	22. Unexpected

**A/N**: Welcome new and old readers to the next installment! I apologize that it's kinda longer than my usual length, but I didn't have the heart to spilt it up into two chapters :/

Thanks for the continued support! :)

* * *

Chapter 21

It was strange. His whole behaviour last night was just _strange._ He wasn't the usual prat she had expected once he caught her in that corridor. No derogatory comments... but that wasn't the only thing keeping her awake.

She was cold and_ both_ her wrist and neck were hurting. She opened her eyes, she tried to focus on the clock on the mantel. _4:37_ _AM_

Groaning Hermione pushed herself up onto her palms and knees as she stretched her back. She glanced over the shoulder to see Draco peacefully sleeping.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she murmured blinking in the darkness and stifling a yawn. She shivered slightly, rubbing her upper arms as a sudden rush of cold draft came from the fireplace.

She stared down at the couch again. She it was rather comfy, but hell it was freezing now that the fire was out. Of course it didn't help that it was October and she was without pants!

"Doesn't he believe in any heat?" but after she said that, she frowned. He _couldn't _perform Heating Charms, not without his Anti-Magic Device. But for McGonagall to ward off his entire room?

But wait. It was _morning_. And sure he may have said _after _sunrise, Hermione couldn't help but hope.

Slipping off the couch, she tiptoed her way over to the door and tried it.

The door would not budge.

"Curses!" She muttered into the silent air, pressing her forehead against the door. He was _actually _telling the truth!

The light shuffling sound made her still. Quickly looking back to where he was, hoping and praying he was not awake and watching her with that _all-knowing _smirk!

She watched as he curled the covers under his chin, shifting himself into a ball, but he did not wake. Nothing else was heard but his heavy, deep breathing.

He was dead asleep.

"Thank God!" She murmured, her eyes trained on his sleeping form and his bed. It looked so warm and inviting she wanted nothing more than to shuffle her way over and bury herself in those covers.

He wasn't completely in the middle, but it was just enough space for her to squeeze in beside him, so it wouldn't really be _that _bad... right?

"No, don't _even_ go there!" she said mid-yawn, as the fatigue was starting to take over her body. Shaking her head to clear her vision, she returned to the couch.

Groaning at the sudden contact with the cold leather on her legs, Hermione gathered her robe over her shoulders as best she could before settling herself down into a ball.

Trying to shut off her brain enough to go back to sleep.

It was no use. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was him! His semi-concerned expression, his thumb grazing her shoulder as he held it. The _lack of _insults. How, even for a fraction of a second, she wanted to be in that warm bed too...

"I hate this..."

* * *

Bacon. Eggs. Toast. The strong scents made her stomach grumble, and her mouth water.

_'Mmm!'_

She blinked her eyes open, shifting her hips over before she turned her head. There on the table stationed just before her eyes, was a plate of food.

"What the?" she grumbled, blinking a few times before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Breakfast," came _his _voice casually as he bit into a green apple.

Hermione shifted her gaze over to him, watching him chew away as he gestured to the plate.

"It's for you," he mumbled between chews.

_'He brought me breakfast?' _A strange sensation filled her chest as she stared at him with a furrowed brow. Of course she knew everything was cooked by Elves in the kitchen, but it still confused her of how a someone like _him_ would do something so... _human_.

Much like it was last night in the corridor, when he chose to ignore her tears and... try to soothe her.

That very thought made her shoulder tingle. Which she quickly dismissed it by the fact it was actually exposed to the cool air of his room, and thus adjusted the collar of the shirt to cover it up.

His lips twitched into a grin at her perplexed expression. _'Too easy,'_ he reasoned, realizing he had been presented with _another _way to mess with her head. "Well, technically it's lunch...but those kitchen Elves _insisted _you have this when you woke up"

_'Lunch?!' _The word hit her like a bucket of ice.

"What? What time is it?" she said panicked, and suddenly more awake. She glanced at Draco, noticing for the first time, that he was in his school uniform.

Draco took yet another bite and then turned slowly to check the time, _'Half passed eight,' _and cleared his throat, "Half past twelve." He hid his grin behind the half-eaten apple.

"Like I've said before, you're one heavy sleeper, Granger. The school could endure another war, and-"

WHAM!

Draco blinked. His nose tingled slightly from the hit. The half-eaten apple dropped like a weight to the hardwood flooring.

"You... you insufferable _prat!_" Hermione hollered, grabbing another pillow off the couch and chucked it and then her robe. Not caring that he dodged the attack with ease. "I... I... I'm Head Girl! I... I can't... you..."

She glared down at the couch; there was nothing left to throw at him! Well, her Hogwarts robe, but she wanted him to _hurt_. How dare he let her sleep in!

"How could I let this happen?" She muttered rubbing her palms against her tired eyes.

Draco used this small window to admire her appearance. Tousled hair. Twisted shirt. Golden legs hidden beneath her small stature. He shook his head of any further thoughts, as he bent down to pick up the apple to toss it off into the corner trash pail.

"How could _you?! _I... I...!" She did _not _want to say she trusted him to wake her up, as she really didn't trust him at all!

And now she was late... _very_ late for one meeting with one Headmistress.

"I need to go!"

She pushed herself off the couch, side-stepped out of his attempts to stop her, and stalked her way over to the door. However, the second she opened the door, it had been slammed shut once again.

Her eyes caught the duel dragon ring on his thumb.

"Oh _go away_!" She moaned, trying to push the limb off the door. "I need to meet with McGonagall _pronto_!"

"Right, but don't you want to... oh I don't know..._get dressed_ first? Being Head Girl and everything, appearances are a must, remember?"

"Get dressed?" She frowned, "What are you-" she watched as he reached over to toy with the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

Her eyes widened and she caught the gleam in his eye and she backed away. That's right she was here, without her clothes!

Sensing what she was going to say, Draco pointed over her shoulder. Hermione immediately turned back to the table, spotting a fresh pile of clothes on the table next to her breakfast.

"But how-?"

She broke off when she felt his hands drop onto her shoulders, "House-Elves, who else?"

_'House-Elves?'_ It that were the case then how come they didn't give her anything to wear for sleep?

Hermione shrugged her shoulders to fight him off her, "Get off," she sauntered over to the fresh batch of clothes and buried her head into their warmth.

Ready to leave Hermione walked her way back to the door, only to get blocked by Draco once again.

"Well I'm not dressing in here," she said shaking her head, "Now that I can leave, I will use the lavatory!"

Draco waved a finger at her, "Can't, it's occupied"

"I'm sure it is," Hermione snarled, "move over!"

When he made no effort to listen, Hermione became only more agitated. "I swear to God Malfoy if you _don't _move I will-"

Draco took a deep breath, shaking his head, "Listen, I don't see why you're in _such _a hurry to meet with the old-bag...but changing in there isn't going to go over well. They'll eat you alive, Head Girl or _not_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his gleeful expression, "Oh so you're here to protect me?" She will be _damned _to change with him present! _AGAIN_.

"Forget it!" she latched her hand onto his shoulder with her free hand, trying to push him out of her way - only for her ribs to be attacked by _his_ hand.

Hermione did a sideways dance to get out of his grasp, squealing slightly. Her wrist growing weak, dropping her fresh batch of clothes to the floor, as she used both hands to fight him off.

"Will you-" She grunted, pushing his hand away from her, "Stop, trying to-" she broke off the moment the backs of her knees collided with something soft, but solid.

The couch.

Almost about to topple over the armrest, Draco had already snaked his arm around her middle, preventing her from doing so.

The hairs on her arms and neck stood up as she felt him press into her, her nails slightly digging into his sleeves.

Draco revelled in the feeling of her nails digging into his arms, and her short exhales from her nose against his throat, as he continued to stare at her eyes.

Hermione was well aware of how _tall _he was then. How... good he smelled; so fresh and clean. How good he felt; so strong and warm. She felt the strange urge to kiss him but knew rationally, it would _not _be the thing to do. Even if she tried to manipulate him!

"I need to change," she bit, trying to fight off her odd feelings by pushing him away from her person. "And meet McGonagall! Please get out,"

Draco smirked at the flicker of emotions flashing over her face, "We've been over this, kitten" He raised his hand higher up her back to increase his hold on her, as he used his other hand to take a hold of the one she was using to fend him off. "My room, my rules. You stay"

Hermione felt her knees shake, as he laced their fingers together. "But I can't-"

"_Besides_," He said over her protest, "It's not like I'll watch you," His eyes flickered over to the far side of the room where the mirror was, "I'll be a good boy and turn around again..."

As much as he enjoyed her moving against him, he had to break it off or else they would _actually _be late for class.

He dropped his hands from her and stepped back, holding up in surrender, "See?" and he spun on his heel to face his door.

Now she was even _more _confused than she was last night!

_'Don't think on it Hermione, he is just messing with your head!' _Hermione huffed and then immediately searched for the clothes the House-Elves gave her. However, after looking around the table and couch she came up empty.

_'What the-? Where are they?'_

Just as she asked the question, she saw them scattered all over the floor, just inches away from his feet. She gulped.

"Um, Draco...? Can you... um... pass me my clothes? They.. they're at your feet,"

She had no clue as to why her throat was so dry at that moment. Or how heavy it made her heart feel.

Raising one eyebrow Draco let his gaze drop to the ground. Once again, he went against taking advantage of the situation, and bent down to grab them and held them over his shoulder without looking back once.

"Here," he said, as though he bored.

Stunned of his lack of objections, Hermione made no motion to grab the clothes from him.

_'He...listened to me?'_

Confused about why he was still holding them, Draco glanced over his shoulder to see what was keeping her but instead of gaging her expression, his eyes were drawn to her golden legs. He stood up to look at her properly.

"Granger?" he said waving the clothes in her face. When she remained still, he tried again, "Hermione?"

Detecting some movement from the tops of her eyes, Hermione reached out and latched onto his wrist.

"What?" He said watching as her eyes volleyed between the clothes and his face.

"Nothing," she said grabbing the clothes and then using her other hand to turn him back around. "Don't turn around, or I _will _make you regret it!"

Draco smirked. He knew that look all too well. It was a look when she was fighting against herself. Things are looking up!

Hermione wasted no time. With quick hands she rid herself of the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with her uniform - as she kept her eyes trained on his back, ready to attack him if he turns. Shuddering slightly from the coolness of them, she shrugged on her robe for warmth then fixed her hair, making a mental note to use a mirror to help once she was back in her own dorm.

"Alright, I'm set. _Now _move it!" She huffed. She was _not _looking forward to her meeting with McGonagall now! She bent down to grab her shoes, slipping them on one at a time.

She turned to face him, staring at her with a brow raised, "What?" He said motioning to the table, "You're not even going to touch the food those _kind_ _creatures _put out for you? How... mean of you,"

"MEAN? For your information it happens to be almost one-" she broke herself off, taking the time to look at the clock. _8:41 AM_

She blinked once, and then twice as though she were imagining it.

_8:42 AM_

_'Nope, definitely not...hang on...'_

"Oh right, about that..." came his amused voice, his eyes twinkling at her dishevelled appearance from her haste. "I suppose you're on time after all,"

"You... you... _LIAR!_" She rounded on him with her fist connecting with each inch she could get.

He the vibrations of her attacks made his heart soar, but he couldn't help how _hilarious _she was acting.

"I cannot _believe _you! Here I am going absolutely crazy and... and... _STOP LAUGHING!_"

"Oh come now kitten you have to-"

"NO! NO I am _not _going to... OH let me _go_"

She stilled her attacks once she felt his arm wrap around her body once again.

"Calm down, Hermione. Eat."

He guided her back over to the couch, pushing her slightly so she could take the hint and sit down. She stared at the food, frowning and then she saw him return his own plate of food.

"Where did that come from?" She murmured eyeing him curiously as he hand-picked some fruits off the plate to pop into his mouth.

Draco pointed to where she knew his bed was, "I set it down before I took my shower. Which reminds me..." He cleared his throat, "Gallem"

Instantly an Elf appeared right before where Hermione was sitting.

"AH!"

"Gallem is sorry, Miss," squeaked the male elf bowing before he faced Draco. "What does Sir Malfoy need?"

"I ran out of green apples"

"Right away Sir," and then the Elf was gone.

Hermione blinked as she stared at the man before her. Watching as he picked through his plate before he sat himself on the couch beside her, and waiting for him to look in her direction. When it didn't happen, Hermione cleared her throat as well.

"Um, care to explain why the need to call for your House Elf?" She shifted herself further away to increase the gap between their bodies. She knew being that he was an Elf he would be able to surpass a magical ward McGonagall set up without any repercussions, but she would ban _anything _he would get Gallem to bring him!

Draco shook his head, "No, it's not mine. It belongs to Pansy."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably upon hearing him refer to the Elf as an _'it'_. The creature had _feelings _after all!

He took a sip of some orange juice, "She gave me permission to use it,"

"_Him_" Hermione hissed, "To use _him_. Gallem is a creature, a _being_. Not... not.. a... an _object! _He can think and... speak for himself! And deserves to be treated like-"

Draco pressed his hand to her mouth, "What it was _bred _for" he said slowly, his eyes never blinking. And then just as quickly, he wanted to smack himself upside the head for saying what he said. This was _not _the way to go about showing her a nicer side.

Truthfully he just forgot about her passion for the things. _'Fuck,'_

Hermione smacked his arm, ready to spit fire but got interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Elf.

"Sir's food," squeaked Gallem as he set the bowl onto the table right before him. It easily held enough green apples for two weeks. "Gallem hopes this is enough to last Sir a few weeks!"

Draco nodded, not really sure what to say, but now with _her _in the room, he had no choice.

He cleared his throat, "Thank you..." Mentally cursing at himself for saying such a thing. It was their _job_. They shouldn't be _thanked_.

He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was glaring at him fiercely.

Gallem bowed in response, "It's Gallem's pleasure Sir, Mistress Pansy was _always _fond of Sir Malfoy. Gallem _always _must treat Sir with _great _respect!"

"I..._appreciate _that..." He could see her shaking her head out of the corner of his eye, being sure to keep her back to him. "A lot," he added quickly.

"Of course Sir, Gallem bids you and Miss a fine farewell,"

And with a _pop_ the Elf was gone.

Draco gritted his teeth, staring up at the ceiling, and cursing under his breath. He turned to face her properly.

"Look, it was... a minor slip of the tongue." He said, waiting patiently before she turned back to face him.

Once she did, Hermione just kept her face set, "I don't _appreciate _being shushed! I am not... _not _some... some... UGH"

He _tried _to take her seriously, but the state of her hair, ruined the image. But no, he couldn't think about that. He had to make it right... again!

"Okay I get it, I... I'm... I shouldn't have done that. It... was... wrong. My Father... well, no forget him. I am my own person now, I make my own decisions so... I suppose I can try to act..."

Hermione sighed, tuning him out. Truthfully she was not_ that_ mad, just disappointed. She had seen him do plenty of odd things in the past twelve hours, making her think there was _hope _for a nicer side to him... perhaps a Pureblood being nice to Elves would be asking too much?

Then again, he _was _trying to apologize. She felt a tinge of guilt for not having been _listening _to him, but not by much.

"It's fine," she said, not wanting to listen to his petty attempts any longer. It reminded her too much of Ron. "No need to _punish _yourself. I get it. It's who you are, and who am I to change that? I'm just...a..." she trailed off, not really sure to classify herself to him. "_Phase_"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly confused of her sudden calm demeanor. "_No_," he said looking at her straight in the eye, "I was wrong. I... _hate _being corrected, and tend to get... rather forceful. I shouldn't have done that...to you"

Hermione bit her lip as she just stared at him, albeit, skeptically. _'Strange...'_ and then reached over and patted his shoulder, "Well, thanks for that. I... appreciated that. So moving on, let's enjoy what's left of breakfast and then I guess it's off to Potions" The idea of going to class with him did something to her heart she couldn't explain.

"But do you forgive me?" He said, watching her hand graze his shoulder.

"You were actually apologizing?" She challenged before meeting his gaze.

Slowly, Draco nodded his head, "Of course, but if you are one of those people who has to hear the actual word then..." he licked his lips and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

He watched her eyes drop to his mouth of the action, but quickly disguised it by turning her head away.

"I suppose that is... better than nothing," She removed her hand from him and helped herself to some orange juice.

His lips twitched to a grin at her comment, "You know me, I... am... _rusty _when it comes to these things"

"No doubt about that" she muttered, taking another sip of orange juice. She kept her focus straight, watching the clock tick away. Ten minutes to nine. She wanted to eat some of the food Gallem had put out for her, but found herself to be... not hungry.

"It's not like I _hit _you," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

Hermione scoffed, _'Figures he wouldn't understand!'_

And then they fell into an awkward silence.

"It's new for me" he says after about two minutes of silent eating. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and frowned, "So expect..._some _slips?"

Hermione chewed her lip before taking a few good gulps of juice, _'Why is he trying so hard?'_

"Are you sure you haven't fallen out of bed in the middle of the night?" She resigned to eating a few sausages, "Clearly something is wrong with your head!"

"Why, because I am incapable of being nice?"

"No... because you are _not _letting this go! Just drop it already, I don't want to talk about it, anymore"

He watched her fidget. Or perhaps it was her haphazard appearance that drew him in? She did look rather tempting with her nibbling her lip and forlorn expression, he was even surprised at himself for having restrained himself this long! _'She's so much prettier when she's happy...'_

At that very thought, he bridged the gap and planted his lips right on the curve of her neck, just under her jaw.

Hermione gasped at the sensation, before defending herself by throwing her hand right into his chest.

"What are you doing?!" She said, annoyed for having been caught off guard. And annoyed at herself for not being mad enough to fend him off. He was being a jerk!

"I would expect that was obvious," he murmured, but he kept the true reason of his kisses a secret. He could smell his own cologne everywhere on her. Her hair, her skin, even on the new batch of clothes she was wearing! And boy, did it make him feel _good_. He was very glad to have given her that shirt.

Hermione felt the heat rising to her face as she felt herself falling backward into the couch. Her skin was on fire from his constant onslaught on her neck. Her heart pounding in her ears. _'No.. I have... I have to... to...st...' _She arched her back and sighed. It was so delightful having his lips on her skin again. _'Stop him...'_ She tightened her grip on his shoulder, feebly trying to push him away.

_'Do not give in... do not give in' _the words kept repeating like a mantra in her head as she tried so hard to _not _enjoy it.

"Draco...st...op"

She felt his lips twitch against her skin.

_'She's giving in,'_ he hummed to himself before he slipped his hand to her back, holding her close to his body as he adjusted hers into a more comfortable position. She heard him shift above her, the couch sagging around her waist and shoulders as his weight evened out against the cushions.

Draco pulled back to gauge her expression. Hazy eyes and flushed cheeks, _'So beautiful.' _"Now do you forgive me?" He added a mock pout for good measure.

"What?" She said, shifting her hips. She was very aware of the sudden loss of his body.

But it was his expression what caused her to get _so _confused. _'What the hell?'_

Draco placed his hand to the side of her face, his thumb tracing her lips. It was just like yesterday, he was very mindful to not _actually _sit on her or else he would have very little resistance.

"I asked if you forgive me, for being... whatever that was,"

"I...you..._what?_" She tried to wrap her mind of what just happened. _'Is he...did he...?'_ She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I didn't-"

Draco grinned as he shook the hair from his eyes, now it was _his _turn for some fun! "You're right...you need more encouragement," he murmured before he bent down to kiss her again. He relished in the moan vibrating against his lips and the her fingers threading through his hair. The action made his chest swell before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She had no idea how long they were kissing for, she was too lost in the moment to really care, but when the chime on the mantel clock signified nine o'clock, Hermione instantly pushed him back. _'Wow'_

"Class," She said breathlessly, trying to regain control of her brain. Her lips and tongue throbbed from his assault as her heart raced. She tried to calm her breathing through her nose, keeping her gaze locked with his, to regain her composure, but found herself failing miserably. Her skin was hot, her fingers wanting more than to resume their place of being in his hair.

Draco glanced at the clock and sighed. He never once had kissed a girl quite like that! Not with the clothes still _on _that is. This girl was definitely throwing him through loops - not that he complained - it was damn thrilling!

"Not for another thirty minutes," and then he bent down and kissed her again before she could protest anymore. He couldn't get enough of her, or her kisses for that matter.

Hermione found herself laughing in her head. She never _once _imagined he would act like this. What the heck did she even do to cause such a reaction anyway?

_'Oh who cares? Just enjoy!'_

And enjoyed it, she did! He wasn't being forceful or touching her inappropriately... hell she didn't even know _where _his hands were, her main focus was just his lips. His green apple flavoured, soft lips...

She always _read _about being snogged senseless, and would often scoff. She never deemed it possible, with Ron at least - they only had a few, ten second ones, but that was it. She always was left wanting more.

_'More' _she heard her voice in her head say.

After a few more pulls of his lips, she found herself starting to get rather warm, so with a rapid pace, she dropped her arms from his shoulders, gripping the edges of his robes and tugged.

Draco felt the resistance and thus pulled back from her. His breathing was deep and heavy as he started down at her. She was trying to remove his robe. He couldn't stop his eyes from growing wide.

"Whoa, what...?"

He went to get off her, but Hermione was quicker, by gripping onto his tie, "No," she shook her head, "Not yet,"

_'Not yet?'_

"Umm...what?" he said blinking. Not sure if he had heard her correctly... the other part of him wishing. "You're the one who started to-"

"I know! I mean I just..." she licked her lips, "Got ahead of... myself." She readjusted his robes to proper position, "Just... kissing," she murmured. "Okay?"

"Kissing," he repeated slowly, as though unfamiliar with the word.

She grinned, _'Clearly his brain is also foggy!' _"_Snog_..." she tugged him back down to her face, and captured his lips with hers once again, her tongue quickly darting into his mouth.

After a moment, he trailed his lips down to her throat, where the fresh scent of the lingering shampoo in his hair overrode her brain and she inadvertently arched her back, pressing herself right against him. _'Oh my God!__'_ She felt her toes curl and her spine tingle.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oi Draco!" Hollered Theo from the other side of his door. "Open up! I need to talk to you!"

"Yikes!" Hermione cried, and with a newfound strength, she shoved Draco off of her, "Oh Lord, what... I..." she looked down at herself and fixed her tie and used her hands to rid her shirt of any wrinkles.

She frowned at the plate of half-eaten food, but her body was on too high of an adrenaline rush to be hungry. "Oh... Gallem..."

Draco smirked as he adjusted his tie, watching her as she fingered her hair like a comb.

He grabbed a hold of her arm, "I'm sure it - uh - _he _doesn't mind." He fetched her Hogwarts robe for her and then handed it to her. "Shall we?"

Hermione just glared at the robe, "_You!_ This is all your fault!" She grunted, fighting off his attempts to touch her. "That... that was totally... totally... _will - you - stop!_" She encircled her fingers around his wrist.

"Come on Hermione, there is nothing to get ashamed of here..."

"Nothing to be-?" Hermione scoffed. She _was_ ashamed of herself for letting things go as far as they did, and jumped from the couch. "You _attacked _me! When I was _angry _at you!"

"Perhaps, but you still _loved_ it," He said with a wink. "Which... begs the question... am I forgiven yet?"

Hermione shoved his shoulder at catching the look in his eyes, "Stop it! I'm leaving!" Truthfully, he was _right. _She enjoyed herself immensely! But she would be damned to actually admit it! Not when she should be annoyed with him!

_'Stupid... sneaky... snake'_

She made sure she had her wand, and avoided _another _one of his attempts to stop her, by scurrying over to the door, completely forgetting about the man's pleas coming from the other side of it.

* * *

Theo hadn't let up on his knocking, "Come on mate, before Blaise gets here!"

He sighed once the door opened, but once seeing Granger answer the door, Theo stumbled backward in shock, "Well, well, well! And a _good _morning, to you Granger. Had a pleasantful night sleep?"

"Oh zip it, you!" she snarled before she stormed off.

Theo whistled low, at her retreating form, "So... how was she? Do Mudbloods do it better?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he helped himself to a green apple, "I didn't shag her," he said before biting into the fruit.

Theo raised a brow, "Seriously? But her hair... that..._mark _on her neck... how did..._what?_"

Draco bit off another piece of the apple, chewed, then swallowed before answering, "Correct, I did do _that _but... that's all." Heck it was _more _than he expected. He only wanted to kiss her, but before he knew it, things escalated into something fierce and by _her _lead too!

"Now is that all? I can't afford to be late or else that old-bag _will_ expel me"

Theo shook his head, "No, now let me in"

* * *

Potions.

It was just the distraction she needed to keep her mind off the intense kisses she shared with Draco. She licked her lips, tasting the green apples that had accompanied his lips when they attacked her mouth.

"No, stop, it Hermione" she scolded herself, distracting her mind by setting out her ingredients, as Slughorn emerged from his office. "It wasn't any different to the other kisses you shared..."

"Ah good morning Miss Granger, did you have a pleasantful weekend?"

Hermione jumped from his boyish voice, then quickly nodded, "Um y-yes I did, thanks"

She saw Ernie enter the room and waved for his attention, "Hey, we need to talk about the Hallowe'en Festivities."

Ernie eyed the stool beside her, "And sit in Malfoy's seat? I don't have a death wish"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll sit by _your _seat!" truthfully she didn't trust herself with his proximity. She gathered her things and plunked herself in what would have been Blaise's seat. Muttering about territorial boys and pride.

"Can I have your tally sheet?" she said, brushed her hair from her neck as she dipped her quill in ink and began writing. It was here when Ernie spotted the lovebite right under her jaw by her ear and the faint scent of _cologne _emitting off her clothes.

_'So the rumors about her and Malfoy ARE true...'_ he thought itching his throat, "Uh... Hermione? You don't happen to have a mirror on you, do you?"

"No I don't. Why? You look fine to me."

"It's not...uh... I meant you..."

Hermione stopped scribbling to glare at him. What was he getting at? That was the _first _thing she did after leaving the Slytherin Common Room!

"No don't take it the wrong way, you just have a..." he broke into an awkward smile, "You got a _lovebite_"

"What?!" She shrieked, putting her hand right on her throat. How could she have missed it? How many _other _people have seen it? "Where?!"

"Here let me use a Glamour Charm," Ernie said pointing his wand at her.

Hermione felt the cooling sensation on her throat and then sighed, "Thanks." The heat rushing to her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the table.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm not going to say anything to anyone," he gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

Her eyes caught sight of Harry and Ron sauntering in the room and then Terry and Michael... Blaise... and then...

Hermione quickly turned her head straight before she could see him, quickly returning her focus to the tally papers once again.

* * *

Once class was over Hermione utilized the time when Slughorn was grilling Draco about his potion, and skipped out of the class just after Terry and Michael when she felt a hand on her wrist.

Stilling, she turned around and spotted the green eyes of her once best-friend, Harry.

"Harry," she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Draco. "Thank goodness."

Harry sighed, looking down at her hand, "Walk with me?"

"Look if it is about last night..." she began, quickly checking around to see if any other students were around.

"You didn't show up at breakfast" Harry said gruffly, "Same goes with Malfoy. Were you with him?"

"Harry, don't..." she frowned. She really hoped Harry wasn't going to turn on her like Ron did.

"Hermione, come on, I can smell the cologne on you..."

Hermione blushed, turning her head away from Harry. At the moment she caught Draco walking out of the classroom, with Blaise.

"Look you said we would walk right? So...let's _walk_"

Draco watched as she carted Harry along behind her and smirked once he caught Blaise's glowering expression.

_**Flashback**_

**_Earlier that morning_**

_After closing the door, Theo went right into explanation._

_"Blaise plans on giving Granger a Hate Potion."_

_"Is that so?" came Draco's calm reply._

_"Well, actually he's going to Polyjuice himself into Potter to give her the potion. Plans on getting the last of the ingredients in Slughorn's class today so..."_

_Draco gave a shrug, "So I'll make the antidote, done." _

_"Not this brew mate. It's one of Daphne's 'special' kinds. Cannot be undone, kind of thing, or nullified by a Lust or Desire Potion either,"_

_Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, that would pose a problem, yes. How did you come about this?"_

_"Saw her owl him just this morning. We are in the same dorm still you know. He thought I was sleeping..."_

_"And you don't think him catching you talk to me wouldn't be a little suspicious?"_

_"He's gone already. She wanted to meet up in her dorm. Besides I always talk to you, we're on the Quidditch team!"_

_Draco nodded, "I see..."_

_Theo reached over and patted Draco on the shoulder, "Mate listen to me, it's nothing okay? Just... stay close to her... don't give Blaise the chance"_

_**end**_

Draco couldn't imagine Hermione hating him, not with the morning they had! Sure she was completely scared and beside herself after Theo so _rudely _interrupted them, but that was because one minute she was snogging the life out of him and the next she tried to undress him, only to contradict herself a mere second later. Confusing her. Uncertain, maybe even afraid of her feelings, not that he blamed her, he gave her no real reason to trust him.

She had referred herself to being a _phase_.

But that was a minor detail. They just needed to talk more... like they did the last week.

Like they _should have _last night - regardless of sounding and acting pathetic - he could _not _ignore why she was half-naked under her robe!

Like they should right _now _- the sneak peaks she gave him each time she went to speak to the Head Boy. His lips twitched. She had _tried _to be discreet, but Draco knew better. And _that _was something worth talking about!

With that thought, Draco nodded his goodbye to Blaise and then strolled his way out in the fields to where Hermione was talking to Potter.

Blaise snarled at the back of Draco's head as he sauntered his way over to the duet in the fields. _'You'll come off your high horse soon enough,'_

* * *

**E/N:** weird end of chapter, but it works.


	23. Newfound Feelings

**A/N:** safe to say... I'm planning for 35 chapters maybe less. There are interesting times ahead! Short chappy because it needs to stand alone.

* * *

Chapter 22

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair, getting more frustrated by the second. "Look I don't see why you're making this to be such a big deal, Harry. He had his side and I had mine. Honestly, between you and Ginny..."

Harry blinked before folding his arms, "Well you were _quite _obvious of your intentions, Hermione - what else was I supposed to think? You left wearing just... just..." he trailed off in a shudder as the image was still rather scarring.

Hermione wasn't that surprised he skipped saying it, rather she was grateful he had as the action still made her feel dirty.

"And to top it off, no one saw either of you in the Great Hall. Pansy... well... it was her that was so vocal about it all. Ron... he didn't take the news too well..."

Hermione scoffed, _'So that's how he found out,'_

She was ready to respond that she really couldn't careless _what _Ron thought about the situation, only to be stopped when a hand wrapped around her waist. And judging from the scowl on Harry's face, Hermione _knew _who it was.

"Be on your way, Potter, you're distressing her," came Draco's calm reply.

_'Distressing me?'_

"No he _isn't_" Hermione bit, trying to shrug herself away from his grasp, but Draco only held on tighter. Her chest grew heavy and her mouth suddenly went dry when he pressed his body alongside hers.

"I can feel you shaking," Draco replied casually, relishing in the shocked expression on her face before he turned back to Harry. "So leave us Potter, we have important matters to discuss..."

Hermione stiffened against him and chewed on her lip nervously, trying not to show any weakness when staring at Harry. She desperately wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

But Harry was too busy glaring at Draco to even notice, "Oh really?" he said with a scoff, "If anyone were to make her uncomfortable, it would be you!" His eyes slanted back over to Hermione's face.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go somewhere else," he reached over to take a hold of her hand.

Draco tightened his hold on Hermione, preventing Potter to take her away. "I know it is rather difficult for you to accept us.." Draco felt Hermione tense his is grasp, making him rethink his retort into something completely opposite to what he wanted to say, "But I've got handled."

He used his other hand to wave him off, "Be on your way now,"

Harry stilled for a moment, frowning as he turned to Hermione. Wondering why she wasn't making any efforts to fighting Malfoy off.

"Oh so you trust him now?" Harry said before he could stop himself, "After..." he refused to say _one night_, and cleared his throat, "After... _everything?_ I know rebound relationships are... strange, and I know that's what this is. You're just on the rebound! But _trusting _Malfoy is a little extreme, Hermione. He's just manipulating you all over again!"

Harry didn't wait for her response, he glared at Malfoy and then stormed off muttering away.

Draco stroked his chin, "Rebound...?"

"Emotionally rejected by a lover, one turns to another to fill the void" she said automatically finally getting the courage to brush his hand away from her body, to look at him properly. She decided against being a coward by running away, and to just approach the subject.

"It makes feel-um, _things_ to be..." she went on, not really that comfortable to be having such a conversation with him, "_Unlikely_ for it to be real..."

Or that's what she _wanted_ to believe. Truthfully, the events of the morning left her feeling extremely confused. Terrified even. It was quite the intense kiss. A kiss where she can _still _taste on her lips! However, admitting that what was going on with her and Draco was a little more than just going with the flow, would be a mistake. He was a player after all. She couldn't _let _her heart get involved. Not again.

Her heart felt weighted in her chest as she stared into his eyes, daring herself not to blink or show _any _emotions. _'Just breathe...stay calm...relax' _

But Draco wasn't fooled. He knew she was hiding something, or else that answer wouldn't be so... plain.

"Unlikely..." Draco stopped stroking his chin, "But _possible_..." He wasn't sure where that comment came from, as he found such deep topics to be tedious. But it was just the opening he needed to start that whole conversation thing, with her.

Hermione eyed Draco curiously, wondering why he was asking such a question, "Well, usually rebound relationships end before any..._real_ emotions can develop," She folded her arms and stared him down, much like she always did when she caught Harry or Ron in a lie. It was a good way to keep her emotions in check. She did _not _appreciate the way he addressed Harry, one bit.

"But I don't see why that should even matter," she added quickly. "We're not... I mean this isn't..."

"_Real?_" he prompted, itching his throat, as he watched the passerby's with a somber expression. "Now who's lying?" He reached over to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

_'Lying?'_

"What?" She said stepping away from his touch. She felt her cheek grow warm. If _this _was what Draco wanted to talk about, then she really _was _doomed. Or her heart was. She was much more comfortable to storing it in the back of her head and never to be seen or thought of again. But having known quite recently, he wasn't the type to let things go.

Well neither was she!

"You come over here acting all... _territorial, _and you want me to what, _thank you?_ Harry is my friend! You don't see me going after your friends and yelling at them for talking to you! So I would appreciate the same treatment!"

"You call having meals and studying times friendship?" Draco said shrugging. "As I recall, they are not the one you sit with in classes anymore - it's me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Draco smirked at her lack of response, "Which brings me to the topic of our discussion. Why did-"

But Hermione wasn't having any of it. "Forget it. I need to speak to McGonagall!"

She was going to march on in the other way, but Draco caught up to her in a few strides, "Well I need to speak to _you_, so...she can wait"

Hermione stumbled back to escape his proximity and scowling. "No she can't wait, _this _is important" she held up the sheet of parchment with all the tally's. "We've got a little over two weeks to get things ready for this and-"

"Look this whole _bossy _attitude might work with Potter and company, but not me. Why did you say you were just a phase? Can you honestly say _that_ after what... _transpired _this morning?"

Hermione shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. Mentally preparing herself for the emotional roller-coaster she was about to endure. She felt her chest tighten and her breath stop. She _really _didn't want to talk about this... not now... not ever. It was times like this she wished he were Ron.

"But this isn't..." she tried to sound calm and collected, but it came out into a soft whisper. Stuttering on the words and trailing off. She bowed her head in shame, her cheeks tinting with a light pink.

Draco took a breath and then placed a hand down on her shoulder, "Believe me, it was just as confusing for me as it was for you. So _why _did you say that? I thought we came to a consensual agreement!"

"Things got out of hand," she said, finding the courage to actually look at him in the eye. "I was angry with you! I-" she stopped once realizing what he really said. Her eyes widened and she pointed a finger to him.

"Wait...you said confusing! Why would you be confused?"

But what he meant by it, she wouldn't know. Would it be that he felt..._something_ too? After all things were rather _intense_. She poured all emotions into those kisses. Anger because Draco was being so back and forth with his emotions. Frustrated at herself to be drawn into his web without real control. Saddness at what lengths she needed to go through to actually feel again. And disappointment for not being strong enough to actually break it off before it got complicated.

"Well yeah. Here you were, crying in the middle of the corridor wearing...practically nothing! That _is _rather strange, isn't it?"

Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and shot her eyes downcast. Feeling even _more _embarrassed.

Draco put his hand to his forehead for a moment, realizing that was _not _the right way to approach the topic.

"Look, things can't progress if we don't talk about it."

"But why?" Hermione whispered, "Why are you trying so hard to know everything?" She knew she already had asked him this question, but it really was killing her to know!

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We're _together_. We should work things out like normal couples do!" He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, when truthfully his mind and body were going complete haywire. "Think about it, for my...I mean _you _to be out in the middle of the night... _upset_ is not something I can just... let go"

Hermione blinked after hearing him catch himself, unsure of how to properly take the information. _'Was he going to call me his...girlfriend?'_ Yes, it was the general idea to make everyone _think _they were together, as they did all the acting. Saying that they were boyfriend and girlfriend with no attachments. But now hearing _him_ say the words gave Hermione a whole new perspective on their scenario.

_'So what? He wants to make it work?' _Hermione wanted to laugh at her own question. _'Don't be daft!' _

Draco took her silence as a signal that he still needed to convince her, "Because I... want this to work," he blinked at his own boldness. Well he wasn't planning to be as _blunt _as that. _'Oh well, too late now'_

_'Oh my...' _Hermione gulped and furrowed her brows lightly.

Draco cleared his throat to keep his voice composed, "I mean come on, you must know that over time..." he stared up to the sky, fishing around in his head for the proper way to word his thoughts, "Um, things changed"

Her jaw dropped next. _'Where is this coming from?' _

"Where is this coming from?" She echoed her thoughts.

"Well as you were sitting _away _from me, I used the time to think things over. Between us."

_'There's that word again...'_

Hermione felt her chest tighten again, where she fisted her hand into her robes over her heart. "You..._what_?"

Draco reached over and took her hand away from her robes to be within his, so he could entwine their fingers together. Hermione felt the heat from his palm. Tingles shot all the way up her arms and down her legs to her toes.

"Look, this isn't easy for me, talking about this sort of thing, so can you please knock of the constant questioning?" Draco growled.

"Well it _is_ strange for me to think that you would _care_. Usually it's all about getting a good laugh when it comes to you!"

Draco gritted his teeth, "I said I was sorry just this morning, but for some reason you didn't take my word for it"

Hermione snorted, "Because it wasn't much of an apology. I am just 'one of those people that has to hear the word' remember? That's what you said! And to top it off, you still have to apologize for what you did to Ginny!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Still sore about that one are you?"

"She's my friend and for you to harm her I just-"

"I _didn't _harm her. You saw the memory remember? Or perhaps not? You were _on top _of me at the time, who knows, perhaps your mind is still a little foggy..."

Hermione growled balling her fists.

"UGH! _See?_ My case in point, nothing is ever serious with you! So why would now be any different? Draco Malfoy the most selfish, most _arrogant_, most... _wealthy-_"

Draco visibly cringed at her words, "Well no, you're wrong about that last part" He didn't _bother _addressing her issues with him as it was a losing battle.

Hermione did a double-take of his sudden confession. "Um... come again?"

Draco shrugged at her wide-eyed look, "I'm broke"

Hermione glanced down at their hands, which she just realized he was still holding.

"You... you're..."

"The Ministry has my house and vaults. I've got about ten Galleons to my name. So this Malfoy is no longer rich"

She studied his face, trying to find a window to see if he was lying. _'If he's poor then how come he was able to afford to spend money at those places he took me?'_

Draco on the other hand, did _not _like the sad look she was giving him and immediately went on the defensive.

"Why are you so surprised? My Father was a follower of The Dark Lord remember? No amount of _apologies _would help him. Or my Mother for that matter. So the two of them are locked up in Azkaban. Ministry owns everything."

Lucius Malfoy she would understand but Narcissa? It didn't make sense. Abandoning her thoughts Hermione decided to press this matter instead. "But why your Mother? She didn't have much to do with Voldemort!"

"It was punishment for my Father... and me" Draco bowed his head and clenched his fist, "Seems to be a running thing with my family. The Dark Lord punishes me for my Father's mistake about that stupid prophecy...now the Ministry thought to join in the fun"

Hermione eyed his clenched hand, which just so happened to be his left - the one with the bracelet. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and offered him a small smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..."

She felt his hand tense in hers and she felt her heart jump.

"I'm not upset. Just angry. Even in prison I am still paying for my Father's fuck ups" Draco muttered rubbing his free hand over his face.

Hermione sighed, not really sure how to proceed.

"But anyway, getting back on topic. I am not the person you think me to be,"

"I... I realize that now..." _'And last night, and this morning...' _the thoughts made her nervous so she began chewing on her lips.

Draco smirked at her as she nibbled away. He reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. The heat from his palm made her eyes flutter.

"Right and knowing that are you going to answer my question?"

Hermione swallowed and opened her eyes. She tried to remember what he had asked her, but the truth of him being poor and without a home still struck her. Yet she knew she was asking for trouble when asking for it again. _'Whatever, I can handle it!'_

"Right, um, what was it again?"

Draco's smirk grew wider, he knew just what to ask...

"Are your feelings for me, genuine?"

The small smile vanished from her lips. She did _not _remember him ever asking that question!

"Hold on!" She squeaked, stumbling away from his grasp. "I might've not remembered the question, but I know it wasn't... you certainly didn't..." She scoffed and shoved his shoulder lightly, "How dare you!"

"What? It's just an innocent question. _Although_ I think I already know the answer...well, at least my lips do" He said with a wink.

Hermione shoved him harder this time, "Enough!"

Draco laughed lightly rubbing his shoulder. The girl can be strong when the situation calls for it! But did that stop him?

Nope.

"Hermione, I told you before not to be ashamed..."

But before he could touch her again, she had scampered off away. He slipped his hands into his pockets, watching her sprint off.

"The feeling..." he took a deep breath and looked around the field for any eavesdroppers, "Is completely..." his eyes fell upon her disappearing form.

"Mutual"

* * *

**E/N:** happy times ahead! :)


	24. Plan Interrupted

**A/N:** thanks all of you so much. It makes me happy that you're enjoying this story. For a first story it makes me proud to have a great following :)

I also added other character interactions for this next one, so it might be a little boring...

* * *

Chapter 23

This was not good. Not good at all!

Blaise snarled as he watched the couple part in the middle of the field. Granger going in one direction, Draco the other; _smirking_.

His cockiness was starting to boil his blood.

It was time to act. Time to make sure that he will secure his Galleons! He stormed off toward the Slytherin Common Room.

Daphne was sitting on one of the couches, talking to Pansy.

"Is it ready yet?" He growled storming over to the two witches.

Pansy glared at Blaise, "What is it to you and _always _interrupting my conversations?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment as he just faced Daphne, "_Well?_"

"It depends" Daphne began, waving off Pansy's protest as she walked over to join her house-mate. "Did you get the hair from Draco? The potion can't work properly if there's no _target_."

Blaise reached into his robes and pulled out the small vial containing three barely there hairs, as they were so light. "Of course,"

Pansy's eyes shined with wonder, "I heard Draco's name. What are you two up to? You're not going to harm him are you?!"

Pansy glared at Blaise, "I'll never forgive you for that!"

Daphne sighed, "We're not harming Draco," She took the vial from Blaise. "More like doing him a favour"

"Oh really?" Pansy said skeptically.

Blaise smirked, "Exactly. Still think we should use Polyjuice? Why can't you just give Granger the potion in that Runes class you have with her later on today?"

"Because the potion needs to stew for eight hours after adding Draco's hair, which just happens to fall in time for the evening meal. Without being _suspicious _you can pose yourself as one of those Gryffindorks and give it to her then."

Daphne turned to face Pansy, "See? Draco will not be harmed."

* * *

_**In the library**_

Hermione rolled her neck back and forth and then leaned backward to stretch the muscles in her back. Trying to get her brain to focus on her Potions essay was proving to be rather difficult when her conversation with Draco in the fields kept replying through her head.

"Are my feelings... _genuine?_ Is he serious?" She raked a hand through her hair and then glared out the window. She was still trying to figure him out, let alone trying to decipher her _feelings _for the man! But that wasn't the only thing that stood out ot her. _"I'm broke. The Ministry owns everything."_

He was broke and homeless! How was he even able to get by in these past three years? She shook her head of the thoughts and looked back to her notes.

"There you are!" cried the worried voice of Ginny. "I mean first you skipped out on breakfast, now it's _lunch?_" She frowned, "I get that you and Ron had a row last night, but come on Hermione, not eating isn't-"

"I didn't skip breakfast," Hermione muttered, closing her books. Now with Ginny here, it was useless to even attempt to continue writing, as the redhead was one of the fair few Hermione could not tune out successfully; not to mention she had Herbology in ten minutes. "I just... had it somewhere else." She slipped her bag over her shoulder. "And I had lunch here in the library,"

She was set on walking away, but Ginny blocked her path. "Not so fast!"

Hermione sighed, and rubbed her forehead, "Please Ginny, I would like to get to class, it's about a five-minute walk to the fields..."

"You were with Malfoy last night, weren't you?"

"I-"

"Look I went to visit you last night, but I only found Crookshanks pacing by your bed, mewing." Ginny folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Word got around the dorm that your fight with my brother was quite colourful. But there was one thing that didn't seem to click with me."

Hermione groaned. She _knew _what Ginny was going to say. It involved her robe and lack of clothing.

"Did you really leave the Common Room in nothing but your robe or was that just rumors those fourth years made up? I mean after you were so _clear _that you wouldn't just throw yourself at Malfoy and yet you did it nak-"

Hermione smacked her hand over her friend's mouth before she could finish her comment.

"Stop it." Hermione hissed, "_Yes _it is rather uncharacteristic of me to do such a thing, but Ronald was being _so... SO_... frustrating, I acted out rather than thinking things through. Although I _wasn't _naked, I just saw no reason to correct Ronald when he said it."

Ginny batted Hermione's arm away, "Hermione!"

"SHHH!" Hissed Madam Pince as she hobbled by, "this is a _library_. Keep your voices _down_"

Hermione nodded her head and muttered her an apology before facing Ginny, "Look I really have got to get to Herbology. Today's lesson is with Whale Whiskers and I am _really _excited to deal with them. It is said that they are the opposite of Devil's Snare. Used as an _aid _rather than defense, and not quite as fatal. However, it is rather difficult to know what harms it, as each batch is different from the next"

Ginny blinked, only having heard half what Hermione said she was talking so fast. "Erm... I'll take your word for it,"

Hermione scoffed and then pushed herself passed Ginny to leave.

"I should've _known_ you'd be here" drawled a voice from behind her.

Draco spent a good half an hour trying to locate her when he didn't spot her in the Great Hall. Theo had urged him to not let her out of his sight as Blaise was _also _missing from the table... but he saw Red saunter off, and knew she had a close connection with her, and followed her. Of course he completely blanked that she would be in the library; Slughorn gave them an assignment, but would she really work on it straight away?

_'Clearly she needs to get out more,'_

Hermione whirled back around, her eyes widening once she realized it was Draco. He glanced back to the library where Ginny shuffled her way out.

"Oi! Don't run away from me, you need to tell me what happened between you and Malf-" Ginny's eyes widened once she realized the person she was about to say was _right _before her. "Malfoy..." she mumbled before her eyes turned back to Hermione, "R-Right... w-we w-will um..._later_," and then she strolled off sheepishly.

Hermione groaned. _'Just what he needs to know... that I talk about him...' _

The bell sounded making her jump on the spot.

"Oh no! I'm late for class!" She whimpered before strolling off.

Before she could take one more step, Draco had already strided over to block her path. "You're not going to class"

"No, Draco please, don't do this. I can't be late. It's not acceptable..."

Truthfully, she did not want to fall victim to his odd questioning about her feelings...

"Well actually, I need your help." He was rather grateful that Theo gave him such information, but he had no intention of following his advice. No, he would go one step further and _interfere_ with Blaise's plan. Teach him a lesson for ever trying to undermine him.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, hoping to not have heard him properly, "Did you just... you said you needed my _help_?"

He gave her no out as he reached over and took her hand within his, feeling the familiar warmth emitting from it.

"Correct"

"And it involves skipping class?" She dropped her eyes down to their clasped hands.

Draco's lips twitched to a broad grin, "Exactly. Of course I feel I should add, it isn't anything terrible, so you don't need to fear McGonagall hounding you for being rebellious"

"Why can't we just do it after then, you know like regular people? Why the sudden urgency that it needs to be done right this moment? Never mind! I...I'm not... I mean sure you might say it isn't _bad_, but skipping class-"

Draco let out a frustrated groan, "Why do you feel the need to even be there, because you're Head Girl? Must set a good example? Please, you already know everything, so going to class is pointless anyway, why not just let loose and have a bit of fun?"

Hermione blinked, _'Of course Draco would consider this mundane!'_ However he _did _require her help and even if it was for something...against the rules, Hermione couldn't help but smirk - such an action would be considered _beneath _him. Then of course there was the fact he said she already knew everything, which she knew he hadn't realized it; the corner of her mouth lightly twitching, as she repressed it from growing into a smile.

"Alright now that I am _completely _convinced that you hit your head." Her voice was light, as she still tried to stop herself from laughing out loud, "There is just no way you are the same person I've dealt with in the past forty-eight hours! Requesting my help?! _Complementing _me? Who are you and what have you done with the _real _Draco Malfoy?"

Now she tried to get her hand away from his grasp.

Draco raised one curious brow, as he refused to let go of her limb, "One would say the same for you...running around in corridors in the middle of the night half-naked.." Draco smirked, "Clearly not a way a Head Girl should act,"

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks before she turned away, "Please stop mentioning that," her voice was weak. "And let go of my hand!"

He took in great delight to the flash of pink on her cheeks, "So you can run off? I rather not. Besides watching you blush is...quite fascinating,"

Her heart pounded from his words, and her eyes dropped downward. _'I wish he would stop saying those comments...'_

Draco's grin widened, "It's the fact that it requires magic, which I cannot do at the moment."

A second bell chimed, signalling the start of class, but Hermione remained completely still. Draco grinned internally when she made no means to escape him after hearing the bell.

"How about the fact that skipping class will get you expelled?" Hermione said, frowning, "It was one of the rules McGonagall gave you isn't it? If she finds out that you're up to your old tricks again-"

Draco shrugged, "Like I said, it's nothing _bad_. I'm not harming anyone or anything, just..." he trailed off, not really sure on how to tell her without divulging too much information. "Doing what is necessary. It's just how we Slytherins operate."

Hermione eyed him sternly. McGonagall would surely reprimand _her _for letting him skip class to do something against the rules.

"You're speaking as though I have no choice in the matter..." she murmured, trying to play it off that his proximity did not bother her. Her eyes staring as his thumb grazed the back of her hand. She really did want to go to class. Whale Whiskers were very interesting plants...

"Well you haven't moved from this spot..." Draco said just as softly as she did. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Nothing! Just..." Hermione felt her throat go dry, "Just because I have yet to move doesn't mean I've decided." She finally lifted her head to meet his gaze, inhaling sharply once she realized how close his face was to hers.

She stepped back quickly and scoffed once she was met with resistance of his grip.

Draco watched her in a pleasant silence, "What if I say it involves you? Would that make you do it?"

Hermione's eyes shot wide, that was _not _what she expected him to say!

"What?" She said, surprised.

Draco felt Hermione tense up in grasp, as he grimaced slightly, trying to find the right words to use, "I'm... uh, not sure what it is... but I just know it's meant for you... we do this and then you will be fine."

"You're... _serious_?"

So what, some Slytherins had it out for her because she was with Draco? Something potentially harmful that would make Draco act in such a way, that he felt the need to _protect _her?

Protect. The word warmed her heart, but it still made her feel strange.

_'God, Draco what are you doing to me?'_ She thought, as she studied his eyes. First asking her about her feelings now... _this_.

He took her silence as a good sign, "But of course I can't do anything because I am... restricted." He had no idea how many times he had to say it to her for her to actually get it.

_'Okay so this makes things more...awkward...'_ Hermione felt the heat rise to her face, "So you... you're..."

Draco nodded slowly, "It's nothing to taint your pristine record, I assure you. It is, however our only chance while everyone is in class..."

"And you don't think that is a tad bit suspicious?" She bit out sternly, choosing to ignore his _pristine _comment and just went on with what she wanted to say, without letting her emotions take over. "Especially for the one who... well..." Hermione licked her lips, "Who is it? Who is trying to... well..." she left her comment unfinished as she wasn't sure how to word her situation.

Draco shook his head, "It doesn't matter. No one will figure it out" he used this time to release her hand from his grasp, trusting her to not run away. _'Rather they would think we are up to something completely different,'_

She looked around the corridors, taking a while before she faced him again. His face was so blocked off, it was hard for her to tell what he was really thinking.

"But why does it have to be done right _now_? Can't we just wait until after?"

Draco groaned again, why was she making this so difficult for him? Surely knowing when you are in danger, one would want to step up and take action, not... ignore it. _'Bloody stubborn Gryffindor...'_

"Well the Common Room will be empty," he said slowly, keeping his annoyance with her stubbornness in check, "which is what I want for this to succeed. I mean... this other person has no idea I know anything so our absence will mean nothing to him - he won't put two and two together! But he does believe he's got this... _thing _in the bag, but clearly that is not the case. See I have a very trustworthy friend. And that same friend made me save you from... being manipulated... so taking care of it now would be our best bet"

"Made you save me, huh?" Hermione drawled, her eyes narrowing.

Draco muttered under his breath, "Not like _that_. Stop taking this the wrong way. He said what I needed to know in order for me _to _save you. Understand now?" He tried not to sound condescending, but really, what did she take him for?

Hermione folded her arms as she continued to stare at him. Draco swallowed at he waited for her response. _'Come on... just say it already!'_

_'Unbelieveable...completely...utterly...ridiculous .'_ she moaned to herself, running a hand through her hair, she could not believe herself what she was about to say.

"Alright," she said after a long moment of silence. "_Fine._ I'll do it."

She saw him release a heavy sigh as he took a hold of her hand once more. Before taking one step, Hermione held her ground.

"_However, _if this was just a ploy to get me in your room again I swear I'll-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, "Hex me to oblivion, right." He gave her hand a light squeeze before leading her to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione closed her eyes and frowned, _'Professor Sprout... please forgive me,'_

* * *

**_Herbology Class_**

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" Hissed Ron as he jabbed Harry in the stomach with his elbow. "Obviously she's too ashamed to face us,"

Harry growled before he faced his friend, "She showed up in Potions didn't she?"

Ron shrugged, but said nothing. Their table mates, Justin and Susan, from Hufflepuff and Anthony from Ravenclaw, just looked at the duo oddly as they tried to tame their Whale Whisker. As the large crowd of people seemed to have startled it.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Look, it's all your fault this is even happening. If you didn't make such a big deal about-"

"Not a big deal? She goes and tells me that she...she's ready and-"

Harry waved his hand, "No need for the replay, Ron,"

"Well here you are _defending _her. Just whose side are you on anyway?"

"No one's. I just think you should apologize to Hermione. I mean, I get that you're upset and everything, but this is getting far too out of hand."

"You're out of your bloody mind! Let Malfoy deal with her, because she is _so _convinced he is the better man for her..."

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron can really be a stubborn _arse_.

"Well when you're nothing but an arse to her, then _yes_, I suppose she would find him a better man"

Harry reached over and took the white vine away from Susan from Hufflepuff, placing it into the vase of water before him.

The day's task was to see what they were weak to as each part of Whale Whisker would have different effects, and Susan's Rain Element made it angry.

Ron scoffed, "Well Lavender never complains about anything..."

Harry sighed, not really wanting to be apart of the conversation anymore, "Whatever Ron..."

"Uh, not to interrupt," began Anthony, as he watched the Whale Whisker grow thicker and longer, "But Malfoy isn't here either."

Both Ron and Harry started at the Ravenclaw Prefect. Harry furrowed his brows, "Sorry?"

Anthony shrugged, "He's not at the Slytherin table. Here mate, the water is making it worse, let me try fire."

Harry just stepped back as he watched Anthony take the moving white vine and placing it into his vase and muttered the flame charm. Almost instantly it changed colour to a nice rosy pink, and began cooing.

Justin snickered, "It likes it" as he began to scribble away the effects on his parchment. Susan nodded, "It's strange though. It has no face..."

Harry cleared his throat, "So Malfoy... he-"

Anthony shook his head, "Nope, so chances are, they are together. Although it's rather odd that Hermione would skip a class..."

Ron snarled, "Yeah well she's obviously busy boink-"

Harry elbowed Ron again, "That is enough! I am not going to stand here and listen to you bad-mouth Hermione anymore..."

He hastily packed up his things and then moved over to the table where Hermione would have been.

All her table mates stared at him curiously. Or rather the three Gryffindors did.

"Hey," Terry began, "You're friend's with Hermione. Would you know where she is? She was really looking forward to this class..."

Harry shook his head, "No, sorry. Haven't seen her since Potions this morning..."

Seamus glanced at a scowling Ron before facing Harry, "Seems like yer at yer wit's end with 'im as well, eh Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Pretty much," he looked at Seamus' notes, "Do you mind? For Hermione?"

Seamus shook his head, "Not at all. Check it out, in water, our Whisker falls _asleep!_"

"It's not sleeping," moaned Neville, "It's dead!"

"Excellent, twenty points to each of you!" hollered Sprout as she hovered at their table.

* * *

_**In the Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco quickly looked around to be sure they were alone before turning back to her.

"Okay coast is clear. Um, just wait here, and I'll be right back,"

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Why what-?"

But he was already gone before she could finish her question.

"Swell," she murmured, and turned away, folding her arms. She really wished she was in class. It would be very interesting to know what a Whale Whisker looked like in person. Staring at the fireplace, she waited in silence for him to return with Merlin-knows-what!

She didn't have to wait long, except Draco showed up with two cauldrons.

"Here,"

He walked over to her and showed her each cauldron separately.

"Umm?" Hermione stepped forward to peek inside. One potion was Amortentia, she could tell by smell. Fresh parchment, mowed grass and...some sort of spice, she couldn't put her finger on. The other, was clear like water. She wasn't even going to bother asking why or how he was able to obtain potions so quickly.

"I don't understand...what you want me to do..." the scent of the potion was getting to be too much for her, so she stepped backward, blushing slightly. He didn't really expect her to drink that, did he?

"Simple. Girl's dormitories are over there...it's where the...potion is. Seeing how I am not a girl, I cannot go up the stairs without being trapped."

_'Just like it is in Gryffindor...'_ but that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention.

"So it's a girl that wants to do away with me?" She ended her comment with a scoff, "I should have known it was all a matter of time before one of your _lovely _exes decided to give me a piece of their mind. Hell has no fury to a woman scorned, as they say..."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her babbling, "What are you on about? My exes?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Right, that would mean you actually _felt _something for them. I mean your..." she trailed off when she saw that he was staring at her, waiting for her response.

"Never mind..." she turned her head away.

They walked down the corridor in silence, similar to that of the boys dorms, each year had their own room. Just like for him the girl Prefect got her own dorm.

_D. Greengrass, Prefect_

"She doesn't ward the place so you can unlock it normally,"

Hermione didn't even _want _to know why or how he knew that. She felt uneasy of the task at hand as is! She pulled out her wand and whispered a soft, _'Alohomora'_ where the door clicked open.

Just like everything else Slytherin, her room completely coated with greens, silvers, and blacks.

_'How boring,' _Hermione thought as she glanced at the four-poster bed covered in green sheets.

Draco smirked as he walked over to the two brewing cauldrons by her bed. The one potion Hermione knew straight away - it was the Polyjuice potion. The other... a dark purple in colour, she had _no idea_.

"This will teach them for ever messing with me,"

He placed the two new cauldrons before the bed. "Alright Granger, put that brain of yours to some use and use make these potions identical to those which we took away."

"But what is _that _one? I don't recall ever seeing it before,"

Draco looked down at the hateful potion, "Because it's one of Daphne's special brews. A powerful, untreatable _Hateful _Potion, meant for you..." he added the last comment quietly, but she still heard it.

_'So... he... he doesn't want me to hate him? That's what this is all about?' _

She blinked and then turned back to the two other potions Draco brought. She really had no idea what to make of the newfound information...

"And...those-?"

Draco's lips twitched into a grin, "I would've gathered you figured _that _out at least. We're going to switch them. Amortentia for the Polyjuice Potion, and your...uh.. the _other _potion is just a Calming Draught. The only thing that I could brew in time."

Not that it _actually _mattered as once Blaise downs the Love Potion, he would abandon the other potion.

"Anyway this Illusionary Spell is one I made myself."

Hermione turned to face him, "You...made your own spells?"

"Just the one," Draco said with a shrug.

And once again, he surprised her in ways she never thought were possible.

"Wow, that is... quite the feat! Even _I _can't do that"

"It just takes practice. It's not a complicated spell either," _'Well not for your brain' _he cleared his throat, "Uh just say _'Illusio'_ while trying to picture what you want it to take form. This case, the Polyjuice Potion," he tried to hide his laugh, but it came out anyway.

Oh this was going to be good. Blaise, Mister StoneWall of any caring emotion, will act like a love-sick puppy! To one unsuspecting _wizard_ once Daphne drops Potter's hair in the cauldron.

Hermione nodded her head, "Sounds simple enough, how long does the spell last?" she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"Twelve hours, so no worries of them finding out."

Hermione pointed her wand right to the cauldron with the Love Potion. _'I can't believe I am actually going to do this...' _Concentrating hard on the details of the muddy coloured, gloopy substance bubbling away at her feet.

"_Illusio!_"

Right before their eyes, the bubbling pink potion transformed into the Polyjuice Potion and the cauldron took shape to Daphne's.

"Oh... I did it!" Hermione cried happily. There were only a few spells she mastered straight away, and most were under Fourth level. Even though he had said it was a simple spell, she still felt thrilled to have done it first try.

Draco muffled his laugh, "Yes... you did" he wasn't that surprised, as her reputation of knowing spells and incantations straight after studying them. Made him even more impressed.

Hermione folded her arms, at glared at Draco, "What's so funny?" If there was one thing she did not appreciate is when people mocked her enjoyment over knowledge. Draco being one of them!

Draco took one look at Hermione and calmed his snickering.

"Oh... you'll wait and see... um... tonight probably..." he cleared his throat and motioned to the other potion, "Next think 'Greengrass' Hateful Potion"

But Hermione wasn't having it. "Draco...who is the potion meant for?"

Draco shook his head, "Can't say, it'll ruin the surprise,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, "I think I have a right to know who it is that-"

"Yes I am sure you think that way, but just... trust me on this. This person _deserves _it"

Hermione fidgeted slightly at his words, as she knew how important those words were. "Trust you?" She shied away, "That's um..." _'A loaded request...' _her mind supplied.

"Well you've come this far, haven't you?!" Draco reached over to turn her face so she was looking at him, "Because of what we're doing now, you're not gonna be a victim to that potion..."

"Why?" Hermione whispered, reaching up to remove his hand from her face. "Why are you... doing this?"

Draco purposefully took a long while to answer her question. His eyes focused on her painted nails as she held onto his hand. "I think you already know the answer to that... Hermione."

Hermione gulped and then bowed her head, _'Because you want to make this work'_ she reasoned.

"It's going a bit fast, isn't it?" Her voice was small as she took several deep breaths through her nose. "Whatever this is between us that is..."

"I don't think so..." he murmured, picking her head back up to keep the eye contact. She stared at him, her eyes shifting back and forth only for a moment before she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Whether it was the proximity, his sincere expression, or that he was doing all this to prevent harm from coming to her, she didn't know all she could do was thank him in the only way that seemed fitting.

It lasted for only a few seconds before Draco placed his hands on her waist and pushed her back slightly, stunned for words.

Hermione swallowed and then turned back to the potion, not wanting to give the moment a second thought.

"Right... the potion."

She distracted herself by examining the dark purple substance for a few minutes and then turned back to the cauldron with the Calming Draught with her wand at the ready.

"_Illusio!_"

They both watched at the potion darkened and swirled, the cauldron transformed into the one beside it.

"Wow... I cannot get over this! How ever did you manage to accomplish it? Those potions really do look like the...real thing..." she knelt down to sniff them, for any traces of the Love Potion, "Ugh, even smells like it. Are you sure this is a _simple _spell?"

Draco gave her a small smile, as she wafted the air from her nose, with a foul expression on her face. He had to admit, she looked so... cute? No, that wasn't the word for it. And adorable was completely out of the question! Then again that kiss was unexpected and completely...

Charming. _That _works and it was also when she turned to face him.

"What?" She said softly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco bit on his lip to keep himself from grinning, "Your actions... are very endearing,"

Hermione smirked at his choice of words. "You just say that because I kissed you," She blinked and chewed on her lip before standing back properly, not really wanting to look at him. _'Did I really just say that out loud?'_

"Well there's _that_, yes. But actually I was thinking that you just successfully, _thwarted_ another's plan, after you thought it was going to be something _terrible_..."

Again, Hermione didn't linger, and just pressed on. "Yes... but I would still like to know who-"

"And you _will _all in a due time, love." It was his turn to kiss her. Albeit softly.

Hermione felt her body shudder - in a good way - before she stepped back, and vanished the real Polyjuice and Hateful Potions and with his urging, _'__Accioed'_ them back to his room. She lowered her wand and then felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and gently guided her back out of Daphne's room, and kindly asked her to lock the door.

His hand dropped down to clasp her hand, "Come on, let's take a walk..."

* * *

**E/N:** I didn't encounter any Illusion Spells in my researching. Although I am sure there are Charms that make it like it, but whatever. It's just one part of a story...


	25. Hilarity Ensues

A/N: wow almost 100 reviews. That makes me happy. I was a little anxious to write this part of the story as I am not one for being clever with my comedy - despite the title of the chappy. (It's usually lame or corny!) But I hope, my dear readers, that you enjoy it nonetheless... but it is long... sorry!

_****WARNING** subtle slash at the end.**_

* * *

Chapter 24

It was frustrating. As part of the task, he had to make sure the real Harry Potter didn't come barging into the Great Hall when he was giving Hermione the Hateful Potion. The only troublesome thing was that he had to _wait _for Potter to show his ugly face out from the Gryffindor Common Room.

First it was a hoard of younger students, which he gathered were Fourth Year and below all laughing and conversing about their day before he spotted the Mudblood and Weaslette strolling his way.

* * *

"So... the haunted house won?" Ginny sighed, "Shame. I for sure thought people would love dancing,"

"Yes but mind you, once I tallied up those of Slytherin House..." Hermione shook her head, "Only about twenty of them selected the dancing, everyone else wanted the house. We are, however, going to send out candy grams."

"Figures, leave it to the snakes to ruin our fun! Oh speaking _of _Slytherin..." Ginny gave Hermione a playful nudge, "Sources tell me that _someone _skipped class today, and not alone I might add!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever happened to telling me about _your _day? You know, telling me about you and Dean...why am I always telling you what happened with me?"

"Because it's far more interesting! You never _once _skipped a class, and if you did, you certainly wouldn't go off and be with Malfoy having a repeat of last night or whatever! Which I am _still _waiting for you to tell me what happened..."

Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she remembered the morning's events. Her heart vibrated her ribs and her lips tingled. She quickly shook her head of further thoughts. "That's because it isn't any of your business!"

"Oh come _on _Hermione!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at the Weaslette's whiny voice before she and the Mudblood disappeared around the corner with their fellow Gryffindorks. _'Well that'll be over soon enough!'_

He didn't wait much longer until he spotted Boy Wonder who, for the first time, _wasn't _along side the Weasel-King.

He pulled out his wand and whispered, _"Imperio"_ and Boy Wonder instantly stopped mid-step. Causing confusing his flock of idiots.

"Uh, sorry guys I..."

Blaise furrowed his brows in trying to figure out _how _to word the sentence without being obvious, but before he could, Potter had _shook _off the curse and began looking around in a panic.

_'What the-?' _

No one _ever _managed to shrug off _his _Imperius Charm!

He watched as Potter tried to pinpoint his hiding spot, but having cast an Invisibility Charm upon himself, it was a lost cause. And funny.

"Everything alright Harry?" called Dean.

Harry swallowed and stopped looking around, "Weird. I thought I felt someone..." he trailed off when he had a strange thought. Like someone tried to _Imperius _him, but it was thanks to Mad-Eye-or rather, Barty Crouch Jr., that he was able to deflect the curse effortlessly.

But who would try to control him? Surely not Ron. He wasn't _that _spiteful. Not even when they were hunting for Horcruxes...

"Erm... I just thought someone was watching me, or us," he added lamely. He knew that was a stupid answer, but believable enough to not endure too much questions.

Seamus scoffed, "Probably Ron. Haven't seen him since class..."

Blaise snarled as the four boys retreated down the hallway trailing behind all the other students.

Well this wasn't going to cut it! He needed his hair for the Polyjuice Potion! So he reluctantly followed, waiting patiently for another opportunity to get the hair.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

This wasn't good.

Dinner was in a half an hour and still she didn't have Potter's hair for the potion, or rather she hadn't got a word from Blaise after she sent her owl to him.

If they wanted their plan to work, she would have to take the potions to Blaise! Opening her potion kit, Daphne pulled out the suitable flasks for the correct dosage before corking them closed, inserting them into her robe pockets and then left her room.

She sauntered down the stairs, spotting Theo shifting through the Daily Prophet by the fire.

"Say Theo, seen Blaise around?"

Theo just flipped another page of the paper, "Nope," he said with a _smack _of his lips.

_'Wonderful'_ she groaned as she checked the clock above the mantel, "Well if he does show up, tell him I'll be in the Great Hall,"

"I'm not some errand boy." Theo mumbled, as he continued to flip through the pages. He had to bite down the temptation flirt with her and stick to his part of the plan - even though he had no idea what Draco has in store for Daphne and Blaise, as he was quite tight-lipped on any detail!

"Besides I'm about to clear off myself once I'm finished with this here paper." Which was a lie. Truthfully, he was waiting for Draco to leave his room - as per his part in the plan - even though he had no idea what it even _was. _It only made Theo more anxious for the outcome.

Daphne studied her classmate's gleeful expression, which he usually would sport after saying something derogatory. _'How strange...'_

Theo could feel her gaze on him, _'Shit, I think she called my bluff,' _he thought, trying very hard to play it off.

"Well this is absolute bollocks. No Quidditch announcements... divorces... deaths in Azkaban..." Theo sighed tossing the paper to the side. He'll just have to leave the Common Room, hide and then return once Daphne was gone.

He got up from the chair, stretched his arms and back and then patted Daphne on the shoulder, "Take care love," then made to leave until Pansy came through the passageway.

"Why good-evening _Teddy_"

Theo growled, "Don't call me-"

Pansy dismissed him by a wave of her hand, "Forget it, I'm not here to see you but Daphne! Apparently Blaise is looking for you. He wouldn't tell me _why. _Can you believe that? You're my best friend and here-"

Daphne's eyes widened at hearing that Blaise was looking for her. _'Show time'_

"Excellent," was all she said before brushing past Pansy to leave the Common Room.

"Hey Daph!" Pansy whined as she turned back around to see her friend had left.

Theo burst out laughing, before he went up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Piss off," snarled Pansy before she too left the room to accompany her friend.

Theo rolled his eyes and strolled up the staircase, dodging the younger years as they left their dorms for the evening meal, before he walked down to Draco's door.

"Alright mate, it's all clear. Daphne just left with Pansy..."

The door opened a few minutes later, where Draco was biting into a green apple.

"And Blaise?"

Theo smirked, "Apparently Daphne sent him on an errand. He only _just _succeeded and requested her assistance."

Draco grinned before biting into the apple again. "Just what I want to hear..." He shook his head to rid the fringe of hair from his eyes and sighed.

It didn't hit him until a few hours ago, that Blaise would do something to Potter to keep him away from the Great Hall, but if he wanted his plan to succeed, he would _need _to have Potter there.

"And the Sensory Device?"

Theo grinned, as he handed Draco a small flashing ball purple, "As far as she was concerned, I gave her a pat on the back. Now will you tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you dogging her?"

But Draco just remained tight-lipped, "Sorry mate, as I've been telling Granger, you'll just have to sit back and _enjoy _the show!" he added with a flare of his eyebrows.

Theo folded his arms, at hearing Granger's name. "And here I thought you were too busy charming your way into her knicks..." Theo itched his chin, "You mean to tell me you've got her in on this too?"

Draco sighed, "Well can't use magic you see...so yeah she helped," and then he bit off another piece of apple "Shall we?"

He motioned at the Common Room door, but Theo remained rooted on the spot, where the other Slytherin students had to skirt around them.

"I must admit Drake, definitely didn't expect that! Not only did you get her to skip a class but you actually got her to do your dirty work for you. Did she put up a fight at all? No wait, did you at least proposition her to have a little fun? Come on mate give me _something_!"

Draco smirked and just finished off his apple, before he followed his fellow house-mates out the door.

* * *

_**Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**_

Blaise stood staring down at the sleeping Harry propped up against the bathroom stall and then he left the room to keep a look out. He checked his watch, noting that Daphne was running late. He had a hell of a time trying to get Pansy off his case, about why he was blocking the door and requesting her friend. It wasn't until he promised her to buy her something if she would just leave.

"Right where I left him!" he heard Pansy say.

Blaise's frown deepened when he saw the brunette strut her way over to him, "And you thought you would keep it from me, huh?"

Blaise didn't respond he just turned to face Daphne, "Do you have them?"

Daphne pulled out the two flasks, handing him the one with the Polyjuice Potion first. "I'll give you the second potion after the transition."

Pansy folded her arms and grinned, "Ha! See it was stupid of you to keep it a secret, when I'll just find out anyway! Mind you, I still expect to collect from your promise. I could use some new dresses..."

Once again Blaise just ignored her, dropped the hairs into the vial. It bubbled away and then downed the potion.

Daphne waited with bated breath for the transition to happen. The minutes ticked by, but _nothing _happened. Blaise was still Blaise! Daphne blinked and then stepped back. This was strange she was certain she had brewed the potion properly. It had all the characteristics of the Polyjuice Potion, so why didn't he change?

Pansy furrowed her brows as she watched Blaise sway on the spot. His expression darkened as though he was going to be ill.

"Isn't he supposed to change into someone else? I mean that disgusting potion was the Perryjuice Potion right?"

"_Polyjuice _Potion" Daphne corrected as she watched Blaise look frantically around the corridor. Yes he was supposed to change into Boy Wonder once he added the hairs... but no such thing happened.

"Blaise?" Daphne said waving her hand, to get his attention.

His eyes flickered to Daphne, where they widened slightly.

"Your eyes..." Blaise began in a low voice, "They are so bright...so _green_...just...like _his_"

Pansy paled as she took a broad step backward, looking at Daphne and then back to Blaise.

"What?" Daphne said, starting at Blaise curiously.

Blaise looked at her but then he saw Theo and Draco walking toward them.

"You!" He said, strolling right up to them, looking straight at Draco. "You're... you're always... around _him_, tell me...where can I find him?"

"What is with this 'him' business?" Pansy frowned, "Who _is _he talking about? Better yet, _what _did he drink?" Her dark eyes shot to Daphne, for the answer, "_What _did you give him?!"

Daphne was too stunned for words, she went to get the vial back from Blaise but he wasn't going to have it.

"Answer me Draco!" Blaise growled, "Where is he?"

_'Right behind you,'_ Draco mused, as he stared at the 'Out of order' sign on the door, but no, this wouldn't work. He needed Blaise's humiliation to be public!

Draco cleared his throat, "Great Hall I expect,"

The second Blaise heard the words he bolted off down the corridor and out of sight. Pansy glared at the empty corridor before turning to Draco.

"_You _did something to him! I just know it!"

"We just got here," interjected Theo, "Came to see what all the yelling was about, right Drake?" He saw the small glowing sphere of the Sensory Device on Daphne's shoulder and gestured to Draco, as he was closest, to take it off her.

Draco saw what Theo was pointing at and then plucked off the patch, just as Daphne turned around, "What?"

"Forget them Daphne, we have to go and make sure Blaise is alright!" Pansy said, tugging Daphne on the wrist. But Daphne just remained still.

"Hold on a second, Pansy..." she glared at Draco and then Theo. It wasn't just a coincidence. Then just showing up _wasn't _a coincidence just like Blaise didn't _change _into Potter because it _wasn't _the Polyjuice Potion she brewed. It was only _disguised _as the potion. It was obvious now to what the 'him' Blaise was referring to. Harry Potter, whose _hair _was dropped into the potion; which she now realized was Amortentia. If _that _were the case, could the potion she was holding be changed to? It was hard to tell as it had the characteristics of her Hateful Potion...

But Draco was a smart boy, why would he change one potion and not the other? The only question remained is _how _did Draco do it? He wasn't able to use magic...and she knew that was _his _spell. He had often bragged about learning the spell for sometime, but he was too proud to actually _teach _it to someone else.

Her green eyes flickered over to Theo. Now his behaviour in the Common Room made sense. How could she be so blind? She pocketed the flask for later analyzing.

"Bravo Drake," Daphne said, looking Draco square in the eyes, searching for a hint of the truth. "But now you've only made matters worse for yourself..."

Draco raised an eyebrow, not understanding her meaning of the comment.

"Don't know what you're on about, Daph..." Theo said scratching his throat, his eyes flickered to Pansy and then back to Daphne, as he withdrew his wand, looked around the corridors for any wandering students or Professors before looking back to both girls.

"_Obliviate_"

Two whispy white strands of magic went right to Daphne and Pansy's heads.

Draco rounded on his friend, but Theo just dismissed him, "Mate, that girl is too smart for her own good. Obviously it wouldn't be in your best interest for her to have that knowledge, or Pansy for that matter..."

He pocketed his wand and then offered Daphne his arm, once she was no longer effected by the spell. "Shall we head off to dinner?"

Daphne blinked and then stepped back, staring at Theo with wide eyes, "What am I doing here?"

Theo grinned, "We had a disagreement love, and... well, kinda felt bad about it so I... er, _we_" he nodded to Draco, "Followed you"

Pansy showed Draco a toothy smile, "Are you going to escort me to dinner too?"

Draco shook his head, "I've got something to deal with first. You go on with Theo and Daphne"

Trying not to look hurt, Pansy bowed her head and left.

Making sure the coast was clear, Draco ducked into the washroom, crouched down and gave Potter an antidote of the obvious Sleeping Spell Blaise put him under. _'Amateur' _Draco went to stand back so he would not be caught in the act of _helping _him.

Harry blinked his eyes several times before he shifted himself awake.

"Malfoy?" Harry said confused. Was he dreaming? Was Malfoy actually standing before him looking in the mirror?

"Pathetic Potter," Draco sighed, washing his hands. The scent of the antidote was revolting. "Falling asleep in a _girls _lavatory"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

Draco said nothing, as he just resumed washing his hands. "And why should I answer to you?" And with that he left, drying off his hands on his own trousers.

Arriving with Potter to the Great Hall would be _far too _suspicious. No, if he wanted a good seat for the show, he would need to be at the Great Hall first! He felt the familiar tug on his lips as he smirked.

Too confused for words, Harry stumbled up and dusted off his robes.

"The dark one cast a spell on you," croaked Myrtle from behind the stall he was currently standing in front of.

Harry leapt in his skin at the sudden appearance of the ghost. "Myrtle!"

Myrtle shyly turned her head, "Hello Harry, it's been _ages _since we've seen each other. Many others were saying you died in that atrocious battle against...Tommy..."

Harry nodded, "Sorry did you just say someone cast a spell on me? Was it Malfoy?"

Myrtle shied away again, "Draco only woke you up. Such a nice boy he is..."

Harry wanted to laugh. Malfoy... _nice?_ "Right..."

"I told you. The dark one did it then he carried you in here so he wouldn't be caught. Such a silly Slytherin, as _if _he could hide away from me!"

Dark one? Slytherin? The only thing he remembered was talking to Dean... but he wasn't _that_ _dark _nor was he a Slytherin!

"I tried to wake you, but _obviously _it wasn't any use. I wished I could use my magic again..."

"Erm...thanks Myrtle" Harry said awkwardly before he left.

* * *

_**Great Hall, Gryffindor Table**_

Hermione was at the table with Ginny, helping herself to some dinner. She felt rather anxious as this was the time when Draco said his plan would take into effect. She glanced around the Slytherin table in search for his white-blond head to no avail, but never saw him.

_'Where is he...?' _she wondered. She saw his classmate, Blaise Zabini staring up and down the Gryffindor table, with a forlorn expression.

_'What in the world?' _she furrowed her brows, watching the Slytherin curiously before Neville distracted her by a nudge in her arm.

"Oh hey I finished off my creature essay. Luna helped me"

Hermione frowned feeling guilty for not helping him after her spat with Ron. "Sorry I didn't help you Neville I-"

"It's no worries. I mean I realized after it _was _Hagrid and well I figured it was useless to worry myself into a dither about being too knowledgeable..."

Hermione smiled to him before he returned to his dinner. Her eyes trailed back over to the doors, hoping to spot Draco but once again he wasn't there. More Slytherins showed up, Theo, Daphne and Pansy but no... Draco.

_'Stop it, Hermione. You're acting like a love-sick girl...'_

But truthfully, it was just aftershocks of the afternoon she had with him...

_**flashback**_

_**Outside The Castle Grounds**_

_The coloured leaves continued to float down around them as she walked toward the Black Lake. _

_"You know, I'm still waiting on that apology" she said, glancing down to their clasped hands for a moment before turning to his eyes. _

_"And here I thought things were actually looking _up _for us" Draco said scoffing._

_Hermione frowned as she went to break away from his grasp, but Draco just held on tighter._

_"Look, you know I don't do so well to apologies..." he said shaking his head._

_"Perhaps, but if you want... well, if this... that is to say... um..." she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. This was the very first time that she was actually _addressing _their relationship. Her eyes shot wide when she saw his hand reach up to brush back her hair from her face._

_"If it's about the House-Elf thing, I already told you, Pansy gave me permission to use him. I haven't been using him maliciously, or abuse his help in any matter. What you saw was really the only thing I have him do. And for Red, well, I just wanted to be near you,"_

_Hermione blinked. Once again, his response threw her for a loop._

_"All I wanted was to talk to you, but when you woke up...well," he broke out to a grin, "_talking _wasn't on your mind."_

_Hermione blushed as she bowed her head and chewed her lip. "Actually we _did _talk..." she mumbled._

_"Speaking of... how about you tell me why you were in such a state last night?"_

_"Oh my... not this again! Will you please _stop _pestering me about that?" Hermione hissed, "Whatever happened to the whole 'out of sight, out of mind' thing hmm? Especially when it comes to _emotions_. None of your lot dares to touch _that _subject, so why now?"_

_"Funny you should say that. Aren't you the one _pestering _about an apology?"_

_"That is different!" Hermione pouted, "I _deserve _one!"_

_Draco smirked, "Give me the reason then I will,"_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at his childish response. "Forget it,"_

_"Then you can forget about the apology." He stated smugly, folding his arms._

_Hermione's jaw dropped, "An apology isn't something that you can just _trade off, _it is meant to be honest... to be... well, essentially, everything you-erm... Slytherins are against." She snarled giving him a look up and down, "No matter, forget it. We're done here."_

_He raised a curious eyebrow at her, "Is that so?"_

_"If you insist on being..._this..._then yes, we are done" She pulled her hand from his grasp and stalked off._

_She got about two steps before his arm snaked around her middle. The hairs on her neck stood up and her legs and stomach became riddled with goosebumps. She felt her heart jump to her throat once she felt his grip tighten on her waist and his nose buried itself into her neck._

_"It was because of Weasley, wasn't it?" he said into her hair. His breath tickled the skin on her neck, where Hermione closed her eyes from the sensation. "For many years, it's always been him that would actually reduce you to tears..."_

_Hermione licked her lips and placed her hand on top of his arm, desperately trying to pry his limb off her midriff. _

_"Not true," she whispered, as she tried to use her shoulder to push him off her back, but only a couple of times before she gave up. She closed her eyes and sighed, welcoming the warmth his body was giving off. "The war...your Aunt-"_

_"I mean recently." He said, turning his head slightly, his lips only inches away from her ear, "First it was his blonde trollop... and then... whatever it was he said to you last night," he loosened his grip so he could turn her around so she was facing him. Draco lifted his hand to cup the side of her face._

_Hermione reached up to place her hand on top of his, "Draco...please-"_

_"I said I don't do well with apologies, but that doesn't mean I won't try. Yes, emotions and us Slytherins don't mesh at all. It's bothersome and frankly not worth our time. We get what we want and then we get out, not bothering with the fallout."_

_Hermione stiffened, wanting to escape his grasp but he held her firm, "Don't. I'm not done. You are different though. I... can't get away. I can't just leave and forget. You test me, and well it's refreshing, I kinda like it"_

_"You-" but her voice was lost then. She really didn't know what to say to that. To this 'apology' of his._

_He pressed a finger to her lips._

_"I didn't realize what I did was wrong, which is why I find it strange you keep bothering me about it, but... give me a few moments and... as I can recall I once said, it takes a big man to own up to his mistakes."_

_He dropped his hand to capture hers again, "What I did was a mistake. Dismissing Red was a mistake, but truthfully I was more focused on your lovely reaction to waking up next to me, and trust me, if you were a bloke you would too"_

_Hermione felt the heat rise up again to her cheeks. Her heart was now dancing away._

_"I did the same thing yesterday, figuring that you being annoyed with me would be better to deal with than your blubbering mess. Again, that was wrong, I realize I should've dealt with it like an adult. Which what brings us to the here and now."_

_He took a long, slow exhale, "I can't stand it when you're mad at me. It drives me insane. So when I heard someone was going to dilebrately make that happen... well, I wasn't going to have it. After tonight, I want you to steer clear of this person whatever it takes. They are dangerous, especially when he is angry."_

_He cleared his throat, "But all that will change... come tonight of course with my Illusion Spell in place"_

_Hermione smirked, "Can't I have a little hint? Aside that he is your friend and a Slytherin?"_

_"He's not my friend. Not... not really. Anyway not to get off topic"_

_"No." she said shaking her head, "You've said all there is to be said...um...thank you... I... I..." she was at a loss for words from Draco's confession, completely surprised on how he would say such things. _

_"I accept your apology" she murmured after a long pause._

_"Really?"_

_Hermione bit on her lip before lifting her head to meet his lips, kissing him softly and then stepped back before it could deepen, so she could look at him. Watching as a leaf fall on top of his head, "Really."_

_She reached up to pick out the leaf, and dropped it to the floor. She felt he deserved to know a little... "Just like how last night... that _outfit _as it were, was..." she felt her entire body shake, "It was for you..."_

_She watched as his eyes widened, "Um...what?"_

_Hermione grinned, and shrugged her shoulder innocently "Ronald and I conversed, and it was... short and to the point, really. It showed me his true colours...so I...did what was necessary," She tried not to blink as she stepped backward from his grip, "I removed my clothes and informed him that I was going to meet you"_

_Just then the bell sounded signalling the end of class. "Oh would you look at the time?" she said in a sing-song voice, smirking at his stunned expression, "See you later I suppose," she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and skipped off before he had a chance to respond to her comment._

_**end**_

A small smile lingered on her lips before she took a sip of some juice. She felt _very _proud of herself. Even more so because she managed to keep a distance with Draco for the entire day after that conversation!

It took her several more minutes to realize someone was talking to her.

"Say Hermione," Seamus said, as he took a seat down beside her, as Dean took a seat to Ginny. "You wouldn't happen to see Harry anywhere?"

"Yeah one moment we were talking and then...well... it's a bit foggy really, so I couldn't say anything even if I tried."

Ginny turned to Dean, "You weren't hit with a spell or anything were you? I mean..." she reached over and placed a hand to his forehead, "You seem a bit flushed..."

Hermione raised her brows at the action. Things have _definitely _changed in the past week between her best-friend and her once estranged boyfriend.

"Erm not that I can recall..."

Ginny frowned as she dropped her hands from his face, "Hmm..." she turned to face Seamus, but he looked completely normal. Her eyes went to Hermione who was staring at the doors. Curious Ginny sifted her gaze over to the side of the room.

Malfoy just walked in.

Hermione felt the familiar tug in her chest as she caught his gaze. Even from this distance she caught him wink at her. She busied herself by staring down at her plate of food, willing herself _not _to blush.

"There you are!" cried a male voice, unknown to most of them. Hermione snapped her head up and looked straight at the Slytherin table where Blaise was ready to attack Draco.

"You _lied _to me!" _WHACK _"You said he was here," _WHACK_ "you said that I would find-"

"MISTER ZABINI!" cried Slughorn, as he waddled over to the two wizards, "You do _not_ attack a Prefect for no reason! Detention, tomorrow evening nine o'clock, my office."

"But Sir," Blaise panted, "Draco lied to me he said that I would find-HARRY!" Blaise cried Harry's name, jumping away from the Slytherin table to meet with the boy wizard who just walked into the Great Hall.

Everyone in the hall grew quiet they watched the dark Italian storm over to Harry and envelop him into a hug, "Oh.. I've... been rather worried. Draco said you were here, but... but..." Blaise bowed his head, shaking it. "Thank _Merlin _nothing happened to you..."

Harry who was very mindful to the onlookers of all houses staring at him. Most importantly the stunned expressions of five certain Gryffindors.

"Er...umm..." he felt his throat closing up on him as he tried to shrug off the pawing Slytherin. _No one _in the Great Hall was eating, not even the Professors.

"You're not hurt right? Oh I... I was just... it was just a Sleeping Spell... it wasn't harmful, but... I... I understand if... if you... oh... _please_ forgive me" Blaise went to hug him again, but Harry brush him off.

"No! I... uh," he stuttered once catching Blaise's saddened expression.

"You...don't?"

Again Harry looked to the sea of students, and then back to Blaise. He looked completely devastated. "Er...I mean yes. I forgive you" Harry swallowed tightly feeling very awkward of the close proximity, but all was lost when Blaise enveloped Harry into a tight hug.

Now he understood what Myrtle met by dark Slytherin.

"Thanks Harry... you are... _amazing_"

Harry felt a strange sense of déjà vu when he dealt with Ron after eating all those chocolates meant for him. Then it hit him. Blaise Zabini had drunk a Love Potion.

"Um...Blaise?" Harry said, wincing once he felt a hand against his face.

"You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!" Blaise smiled, staring at Harry lovingly, "You really _do _have the most... _astonishing _green eyes"

_'Yes...definitely Love Potion...'_

Loud whispers echoed around the room, distracting Harry for a moment before he turned back, which in retrospect he wished he _hadn't_ as Blaise kissed him right on the lips just then.

Silence. Complete utter silence fell over the Great Hall, where nothing but Luna's soft humming could be heard.

Hermione blinked once. Twice. And then she turned over to the Slytherin table, who, were quiet for a long time before each and every one of them _howled _with laughter. The other tables, remained dead silent as they watched the scene before them play out.

"MISTER POTTER! MISTER ZABINI!" cried McGonagall as she and other Professors sauntered over to the scene before them.

Harry pulled himself free, "No Professor, it's not... he's been dosed with Amortentia!"

Worried McGonagall looked at Blaise who was covering his head in shame, "Oh I've done it. I've embarrassed him. Oh... now he won't ever forgive me...please Professors, it's all my fault, not his. Don't... don't punish Harry!"

"Horace," McGonagall said facing the plump Professor, "Take Mister Zabini for the antidote. If none is ready then a Sleeping Draught would do. He'll sleep it off...as for you Mister Potter...well I can't say there is anything I can do of this unfortunate incident..."

Harry shook his head. He expected as much!

"It's fine Professor..." he mumbled, not wanting to meet her eyes and just left the Great Hall.

Seamus snickered, "Well _that _certainly explains why Blaise kept lookin' over here"

Dean whistled, "That's rough."

Hermione however, was completely beside herself. She glanced over to the Slytherin table seeing Draco looking _rather pleased _with himself before he spotted her. Giving her another wink for good measure.

_'Unbelievable...' _she mused shaking her head. She should've _known _someone else was going to be effected by the potion, but it was her fault for not asking Draco...

Yet the only thing she felt she really _regretted _was that it wasn't Ron.

* * *

From across the Hall, Draco sat, still staring at Hermione. The afternoon they had was better than he imagined. She forgave him for what he did and _kissed _him, and that meant something to him. He felt a strange tug in his chest by his heart and sighed.

It was time to make up for his promise of not wanting to hurt her again.

It was time to call off the bet.

* * *

**E/N:** hurray for Draco apologizing! Our boy has come to his senses!


	26. One Step Closer

**A/N:** I can't thank you enough for your lovely reviews! That made my day when I was feeling under the weather, and I only _just _got better and thus I am able to give you the next bit! And I'll be honest, it was rather troublesome for me to write. I got stumped on how to go about it, but I think it is a step forward. Enjoy?!

Thanks for those who've followed, reviewed, and favourited :)

* * *

Chapter 25

Draco woke up with one goal in mind - approach Blaise. He strolled down the corridor to the door marked _Seventh Years _and pushed it open not bothering with a knock.

However upon his entrance, neither Blaise or Theo were in the room. This wasn't good. If he wanted to call it off, he would have to do it as soon as possible! He checked the clock on the wall noting that breakfast was starting very soon.

_'Oh well, it'll just have to wait...'_ with that thought he left the Slytherin Common Room, and arrived at the Great Hall a few short moments later.

There on the end of the table was Blaise. He was hunched over the table and mumbling away with Pansy.

"We need to talk," Draco said as he reached the duo.

Pansy got up from the table, and pointed a finger at him, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here! After what happened!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "For the _last time _I didn't do anything!"

For most of the evening, almost everyone in the entire Slytherin House was saying Draco was the one who gave Blaise the potion as he was one of the fair few the Italian actually spoke to on a daily occasion.

He rubbed his temples and scoffed, "I was busy,"

"A likely excuse I'm sure!" Pansy muttered, folding her arms, "But I know different! You are _always _jealous of Blaise!"

Draco scoffed, "Whatever Pansy,"

"I'm serious, just like Blaise is jealous of you!" Pansy shook her head, "Don't you realize _nothing _happens when you both are always at war with each other?! You know when I get married I would expect you _both _to be civil at the ceremony!"

Blaise groaned, "Please... stop talking about _marriage_"

Draco's eyes shifted over to Blaise. Oh yes _that _part of the evening was the highlight of all! Blaise had pestered both he _and _Theo of what would be the best way to propose to Boy Wonder after the Calming Draught Slughorn gave him wore off and he woke up screaming Potter's name. Who knew the fake Amortentia would be just as potent as the real deal? Clearly not Draco!

He was ready with his remark, but Pansy already beat him to it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Blaise honey!" she whined as she knelt back down to Blaise's side, "I didn't mean anything _bad _by it"

Draco blinked. _This _was a rare sight. Usually the girl is all over him, bothering him with stupid gossip and unnecessary affections.

"It's just... well you two are the _only _ones I ever want to keep in touch with!"

"Graduation is _months _away!" Blaise growled.

"Right, but you know, can't help but be prepared!"

Draco rolled his eyes. This was useless. There was no chance he was going to get Blaise alone enough to discuss their deal. It was just going to have to wait.

"Whatever," Draco said, stalking off back down the table, sitting near Daphne and plotting his next move to get Blaise on his own.

* * *

Hermione woke up well rested after a _long _consoling session with Harry. She couldn't believe that even _now _Harry was still sensitive. She didn't know how long she spent trying to convince him that he wasn't apart of the joke, but he wasn't having it. He went off the handle and started to get smart with her because she just happened to be 'dating' one!

She got herself ready for the day, combing her hair and tying half of it back into a small pony-tail at the back of her head so she wouldn't have to keep brushing it out of her eyes, adding a little touch-up to her make-up, the works.

She stroked Crookshanks on his back several times, "I sure hope the rest helped him Crooks."

Crookshanks mewed as he nuzzled his head into her palm, where she giggled. "But I suppose only time will tell. Anyway, I must be off to class now. Behave yourself"

Crookshanks just whirled his tail around as he stared her down.

"Love you," she kissed him on the top of the head gave him fresh food and water in his dish and then made her exit. She was greeted by Lavender and Parvati, who were walking side by side in the corridor chatting away.

"And then... well _you know_." Lavender gushed, blushing away. "My Ronald is _so _romantic!"

Parvati gasped, "Again? My goodness girl, you better be on a potion or something, you don't want to end up pregnant!"

Lavender stopped walking, "Of course I am on the potion!" she moaned defiantly. "How could you even suggest that I would be _that _irresponsible? Oh good _morning _Hermione"

Parvati's head turned around to face Hermione, who was pretending to be adjusting her robes.

"Morning," Hermione said politely before turning on her heel. Dealing with these two was not the way she wanted to start her morning!

"You know I saw Malfoy with Pansy last night, they looked a bit cozy didn't they, Parvati? Do you want help keeping a boyfriend, Hermione? Like make-up tips and hair maintenance perhaps?" Lavender purposely said tauntingly knowing that Hermione was still within an ear-shot.

_'Ignore her...' _said the voice in her head. Hermione tilted her head to the side, but made no motion to turn back around. She heard their high-pitched squeals and rolled her eyes before she walked on with her head held high.

She marched down and knocked on the door marked _Seventh Years_, where not that long after Ginny answered the door.

"Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

The Great Hall was on a crazy buzz about what happened last night. Almost everyone kept glancing over to the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaise.

Hermione did catch him, looking like he was ready to _Avada Kedavra _the place. A small smirk played on her lips. Okay so it took a bit of convincing on her part, but she actually found enjoyment about it.

_'Or maybe it's because Pansy is with him?'_

"Uh-oh I know what that smile means!" grinned Ginny as she hooked an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Somebody's daydreaming!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it!"

"No _you _stop it! You need to tell me what's been going on! What happened last night? You like charged on out of here and..."

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. I went after Harry. I left here to see Harry"

"Which you _didn't _end up seeing him did you because oh... I don't know... a certain _boyfriend_..."

"Oh my - would you _stop _it? Honestly what is the matter with you? And _no _you are wrong. I _did _see Harry! Spent nearly the entire evening with him until... well everyone else showed up."

Ginny pulled Hermione down the table, "Do you really mean everyone else? Or just my brother?"

Hermione scoffed as she sat down, "Please. I'm over and beyond what your brother thinks!" Not to mention he was actually off with Lavender for the night, not that she really cared! In fact the idea make her feel sick. She reached over and helped herself to a glass of water, keeping her face completely neutral, "Case in point, what happened Sunday night," she added a wink.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, "GAH! Stop torturing me about it and just... get on with it! Tell me what happened!"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Hermione said in mockingly before helping herself to some breakfast food. "Besides you've been quiet about your relationship with Dean!"

"Fine you want details I'll-"

Hermione waved her hand, "Nope sorry, that's not how it works." She brushed the hair from her face, "But you know... you _did _give me a good idea. I think I will go see him"

Ginny blinked, "No you will not! We are in the middle of something here!"

Hermione shrugged, "Yes we were, but frankly I am rather bored, so we're done." She put on her shoulder bag.

Ginny folded her arms and pouted, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your boyfriend's bad influences are rubbing off on you!"

"They are not! You're just sore because I refuse to tell you _anything _about us!"

"Well it's what girlfriends do you know. Talk about their boyfriends! Share romantic stories and..." she broke out in a fit of giggles. "Oh no, wait... Malfoy... _romantic? _Oh goodness me that's hilarious!"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Okay _now _I am really leaving. Good bye!" She picked up her plate and flask of water and left the table. completely tuning out Ginny's out cries of wanting her to return. She sauntered down just as Seamus and Dean arrived through the main doors.

"Oh hey Hermione," Dean said with a bright smile, "Thanks for talking to Harry yesterday, but uh... he won't be coming down for breakfast."

Hermione groaned, she should have _known_! "That..._boy_ I swear. The Ministry had everyone pinned against him for crying out loud and he still went with it! Pretty much started a fight with everyone who _disagreed _actually!"

Seamus nodded slowly, "We know, we were there when you told him! Speaking of, Neville is with him, so-"

"That shouldn't matter. He shouldn't be in his room _sulking_. I mean if Blaise can get enough strength to face everyone, which if you also notice they aren't paying much attention to him at all! Hell he faced Voldemort for crying out loud!"

"We know, we've _tried _Hermione. Honestly, we really tried!"

"I know and I am not blaming you, it's just... beyond frustrating! You have no idea. Anyway sorry to just... run off, but..." she pointed over to the Slytherin table. "I must go"

"Oh," Seamus said understanding, he pointed at her with his finger and winked, "Right. See you in Charms then"

"See you," she said and then stepped passed them to go toward her destination. She went over to the table, with her eyes set on the empty slot next to Draco.

First one leg and then the other before she was fully seated. She felt his hand on her back and then her shoulders. She turned her head and smiled at him, noting how surprised he looked, "Morning"

Draco bowed his head once. It was odd for him. Judging from the outcome of what happened last night - the girl couldn't leave the Great Hall fast enough - he was certain she would resort back to ignoring him. But now, seeing her right before his eyes... _smiling _even. Things are looking up!

"Granger," he said raising one brow, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sleep well?" She raised her flask and took a sip of her water. To ease the tension she felt building in her chest, she decided to act casual as it was their first conversation after what transpired last night and the events earlier that same day. He had apologized after all, and wanted it to work, which was big in her books so she took the initiative.

Draco removed his hand from her back.

"Oh wait! This isn't anyone's seat is it?" She quickly looked about the Slytherin table, but stopped once she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes moved back to his face.

Draco shook his head, "Well this is a bit of a shock, to say the least. I thought you were upset with me,"

Hermione matched his look by raising one eyebrow, "Well... not _anymore._" She said the last word purposefully slowly and exaggerated, as she was still reeling from her annoyance with Harry being locked in his room, and subjecting Neville to it. "I mean, _yes _it is a bit unfortunate that Harry was... targeted, but I later realized that well he was the subject for the Polyjuice Potion. So it wasn't really malicious - to Harry that is. However, _he _didn't see it that way." She sighed, picking up a few sausages. "Now _that _was a draining conversation to say the least, like fighting with a wall really. The boy is so bloody proud it is ridiculous! I swear there are times he rivals you when it comes to that sort of thing and _that _is saying something!" she tossed the pieces of meat into her mouth and began chewing away, completely unaware that Draco was just staring at her.

Upon catching his look, Hermione realized then that she had rambled quite a bit and at a rather fast pace, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _'Oh God, did I really just ramble like that?'_

"Sorry... bad habit, you probably didn't catch half what I said," she waved her hand and then took another sip of water. Rather, she _hoped _he didn't catch half of what she said.

Draco's eyes shot upward, as though he were recalling a memory, "No actually, I heard every word. You _don't _blame me, nor are you upset with me as what happened wasn't intended to hurt your precious friend. However, Potter still believes the world is out to get him - once again, which made your evening quite taxing."

Hermione was surprised, usually whenever she went into hyper-mode either Harry or Ron were ever responsive, they just stared blankly, and then had her repeat what she said. Draco on the other hand, did understand.

_'Not the world...just you'_ she took a deep breath, and turned back to her meal, "Um...right"

"But I should say, there is hardly anything for me to be really _proud _of, aside a second chance at living a better life." Draco sighed. _'Where did that come from?'_

Hermione turned to Draco with both eyebrows raised, "What did you say?"

"Um... I don't want to take my life for granted?"

"Wow... that is... very big of you to say that"

Draco shrugged, "Well when you have nothing..." he trailed off, as he wasn't really sure how to put it into words. "Forget it. I don't know how to say it. Just... eat okay? I rather _not _think of complex things at the moment..."

His mind was already on overload of how to get himself out of the bet with Blaise. He knew it would be rather difficult as he could kiss his only chance of ever gaining his house back from the Ministry goodbye.

* * *

After a while, neither of them said anything else. They just sat quietly and enjoyed their meal in silence. For Hermione, she couldn't help but recall just yesterday she was in his room enjoying breakfast... _'Well at the start of it at least...'_

She could feel her lips tingling from the memory of the kiss. How intense it was, how close his body was, how much she wanted it again. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye before turning to look at him properly.

"Yes?" Draco said, without turning to face her. Hermione could feel the heat returning to her face before she glanced away from being caught. She looked at her plate for a brief moment before she was ready to speak.

"Let's go somewhere, you know, more private" she heard herself saying, but didn't recall ever _thinking _of the words. It felt strange to her. She wasn't a demanding person, not unless it involved getting her house-mates to get their homework done on time!

_'Did I really just-?'_ she stopped herself from saying the word, _'Oh please don't let him have heard me! Please just let it have been a whisper!'_ Yet once she was met with his ice-grey eyes, she knew her answer. He _had _heard her.

"Um... I mean..." she closed her eyes to summon an inner strength. Never one to really be after her needs, as most often enough, she chose to ignore them. Once she opened her eyes again she felt her chest grow heavy as the look on Draco's face changed into something resembling intrigue. "Did you say something?"

_'Did she really just say what I thought she said?'_ He shifted slowly in his seat, as he was worried of any sudden movements would startle her. He saw her eyes flicker over his body before they returned back to his eyes. He saw his window and moved in closer, his nose almost touching hers.

"Would you repeat that?" His heart was pounding. Never once would he have guessed that she would be _that _forward. Did yesterday leave _that _much of an impression on her that she wanted to do it again? Well hell this crappy morning just turned promising!

Hermione sucked in her lower lip to stop herself from saying anything. She reached out, her hand landing on his shoulder to keep him from getting any closer. Her mind flashed briefly to that lovely morning. Feeling the rippling muscles underneath as he turned his head to follow the movement.

"No, sorry...you've been mistaken." She whispered, swallowing hard, "I - I didn't say anything." She knew her voice sounded weak, and she hoped, really hoped that he didn't notice it. She had to get out. To be as far away from him as possible. She turned her eyes to her half-eaten plate and then pushed herself off the table being sure to take her shoulder-bag along.

"Um... see you in class..." she said hurriedly before turning on her heel, almost colliding right into Theodore Nott who was sauntering his way over.

"Oh!" She cried, side-stepping to avoid contact, "Sorry," she adjusted her bag and then skipped on in high gear.

"Well that was strange," he said, catching the several onlookers watch her sprint off, "What's her hurry?" Theo turned to look at Draco for answers, completely unaware his friend was beside himself. "Draco?"

But the Slytherin Prefect did not answer him, rather he just grabbed his satchel and strolled off out of the room at a fast pace he nearly knocked him over.

"What the heck did I just walk in on?!" Theo muttered glancing at the table for answers, where Daphne was the only one present.

She had finished her meal and was now reading the Daily Prophet her owl must've sent her.

"The Granger girl asked Draco to go somewhere with her, obviously in private," Daphne said, looking up at him through the frames of her glasses. "But she got embarrassed from her command, so she lied and then ran off."

Theo whistled low before taking a seat, "Is that a fact? Well I suppose that explains why Pugsy isn't here. Bet she ran off in tears right?"

Daphne sighed as she flipped a page, "_Pansy _is actually over on the far end consoling Blaise for what happened yesterday evening..."

"You mean she was actually _away _from Draco? What has this world come to?"

* * *

"Ugh you are so stupid!" Hermione groaned to herself, practically running off toward where her Charms class was. "How could you let your hormones control you like that?" She put her hand to her head and frowned. She heard footfalls behind her, knowing without a doubt that it was Draco, and kicked it into high gear. She went down more doorways and stairwells than required in hopes of losing him.

With the class in sight, Hermione whirled around to be sure the coast was clear before she went onward. She took long, deep breaths to steady her pounding heart from all the running, pressing her hand to her chest to aid her breathing. The class was about ten steps away, however, she didn't get that far when someone grabbed her and carried her to the side in the shadows of the corridor.

Hermione gasped when her back collided with the wall. Her eyes widening once she saw his bright grey eyes.

"Nice try, but I win"

She tilted her head to the side, shooting her eyes down to his feet, as she wished herself invisible. She wanted to ask how he was able to get here before she did, but decided against it.

"This wasn't a game," she panted. Her chest swelling when she felt his hand tightening his grip on her forearm. She wanted to get away. To distance herself from the tension still hovering about them.

"Sure it is," he replied positioning his other hand just beside her head. Her eyes followed the movement, but still refused to meet his eye. Draco grinned as he watched her moisten her lips.

"You made a mistake," she said, her voice stronger now. "Whatever you _think _you heard, it was wrong."

With a count of three, Hermione shifted her eyes back to his, "Please release me" yet after she heard the words touch her ears, she _knew _it was useless.

Draco shook his head slowly, "If that were the case and you really did say nothing..." he cleared his throat and moved in toward her ear, "Why did you run?" His nose caught the slight fragrance of her sweet perfume, making him frown slightly as she no longer smelled like him, before he leaned back to look at her. "Not a very convincing liar..."

Her eyes twitched slightly as she saw him smirk. _'Damn him...'_

"Why must you do this?" She said, rolling her shoulders to keep herself from being affected by the closeness of his body. "Why do you _insist _that we... that... it is worth talking about?" Her eyes drawn toward to his hand touching her arm as it slipped up toward her shoulder. She licked her lips and then moved her gaze back up to his eyes.

"Because if I didn't know any better," Draco moved in closer once again, "I'd say you _wanted _something from me," His voice dropped low, almost close to being a whisper. "And _yes _I consider that not only to be important but...extremely..." he paused searching his mind for the right word to use for the moment, "Fascinating"

Hermione felt her heart jump as she felt his chest graze against hers, "Well you were wrong," Her eyes drifted down to his mouth and then down again to his chest. _'God my heart is pounding like crazy...'_

"No, I don't think I am" Draco replied with a hint of awe as he reached up to play with her hair.

"Stop it," she said, shaking her head to dislodge his hand from coming in contact with her face. She _really _didn't want to have another complicated conversation with the guy.

"Tell me what it is you want" he said with a gleam in his eye as he watched her trying to fight him off. He won the battle, however, as he slipped his hand through her hair to cradle her head. "A kiss? Or something _else_?"

She took in his expression and latched her hand on top of his shoulder out of instinct. It really _was _what she wanted, but she would be damned to say it. She tried not to pay attention to his gentle caress against her scalp. Her eyes slanting over to the empty corridor before them, hoping for _someone _to walk by.

His eyes flickered down to where her hand was still currently touching him. Knowing from the way her digits curled around the collar that was _exactly _what she wanted. _'Perfect.'_

The look in his eye paralyzed her. Her breath caught in her throat, and before she could think about it, she nodded and then leant inward, pressing her lips against his. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she brought herself closer to him.

Draco groaned once he felt her body press against his. Both of her hands cupped his face as she kept on kissing him. She was dimly aware of his hands on her waist, and just like for yesterday, she couldn't get enough, she wanted more. Sure the kisses and light caresses were nice, but apart of her, couldn't help but wonder... what _else _Draco had to offer. Physically.

Upon that realization, she broke herself away from him. Panting.

"That's enough," her voice was soft. She felt warm all over and immediately went to adjust her own robes and being very thankful that the shadows were protecting her flushed face. "We should go to class,"

She cleared her throat and went on to leave him, but he grabbed her arm to turn her back to face him.

"Wait..."

Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Please Draco don't ask... just..."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

She could hear the lightness of his tone, her heart danced along with it. She didn't answer him. She felt him encroach in her space, but she didn't turn her head to verify it.

Hermione sucked in a breath, "You make this out to be some game... I don't like it,"

"There's no game, here, Hermione..."

"Of course it was! Baiting me, chasing me... _this_!" She gestured between the two of their bodies.

She finally face him and instantly stepped backward in shock once she realized just _how _close he was in her space. "I don't like it when you trick me! Or use me or... _whatever _else is mean!"

"This wasn't a trick or all those other things you said. It was an honest question, and in case you've forgotten that was all you. I didn't do anything either than... go along with it,"

Hermione went to speak but decided against it. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side. He was right. She did have the reins when she was kissing him. But that wasn't what made her so edgy.

He reached over and caressed her cheek as though to calm her nerves, before he dropped his hand down to take hers. "I said we should take it slow. I mean yes it is going a little quicker than usual..."

"Well not for you," she added, dropping her gaze to the ground. "I mean girls just... _flock _to you sometimes"

"Not... not really" Draco shook his head, not really sure what was compelling him to say this to her, "That's... a rumor"

Hermione scoffed, "Oh please. Everyone's seen you! They know that-"

"Well they are mistaken." Draco looked up to the high ceiling. This whole _trust _thing was new to him. Kind of...weird. He found no faults with sharing _this _part of his life with her, especially since part of this... connection they have would eventually lead down... that road.

"It's only been three" He said before meeting her gaze once again.

"Three what?"

Draco rolled a shoulder and cracked his neck, "Girls. Two were before the war, don't know if they were students or graduates, just the whole life or death thing, and then there was a girl from Ravenclaw. That was last month"

_'Last month?' _Hermione echoed in her head. He was with another girl not that long ago. _'Perhaps I should wait...' _Her eyes widened at the words.

Draco nodded, catching her expression, "Not my..._finest _moment. But... that is all. You heard it from me. Anyone else, is a liar"

Hermione hummed her reply, not really sure how to put it into words. So he was... _sort of _experienced. And that thought unnerved her a little bit.

"Anyway enough of that. Let's go to class shall we?" He offered her his hand, to which she took it without question.

* * *

Charms was long. Or perhaps it was because she was still reeling from another kiss? One thing was certain, she could _not _concentrate at all and whenever Flitwick called upon her to answer a question, she either had him repeat the question or got the answer mixed up with another _similar _response. She was mortified. Most of the class didn't pay much attention to it, just Draco.

_'Of course!'_

He caught her gaze and winked.

She really _hated _that wink. She knew what it could mean. What it _does _mean. She chose not to look at his side of the room for the rest of the lesson. However, her mind kept nagging her of one thing...sex.

She thought she would need more time to think things through. To get her mind all ready to go. To sort out the pros and cons of it all. But oddly enough, she was okay with it. And that scared her.

* * *

**E/N:** it makes me sad a bit writing happy parts when we all know what is coming...


	27. Retaliation

**A/N:** hello again my lovely readers. A fast update this time! Another chapter with three days in one... as the title implies, we see a glimpse of what Blaise will do to fight back.

* * *

Chapter 26

_Wednesday Morning, October 17th_

Things were progressing nicely. Not forced or awkward... she was genuinely opening up to him, and even though nothing _physical_ has happened since two days ago, he was certain, she was rather antsy of how to further things along.

The secret blushes when she didn't think he was looking at her, the sharp intake of breath whenever he neared her, or whenever she refused to keep eye contact for a very long time, it was all there. She wanted him - in _every_ sense of the word.

He took a deep breath, resting his palms on his dresser, waiting. He never thought he would be doing this, but strangely he had no regrets. This was right. Calling it off, protecting her feelings was _worth _it.

"Theo said you wanted a word?" Blaise said as he strolled into Draco's room, glaring. It was clear Blaise was still upset for what happened Monday evening with Potter, as he had yet figured out who it was that slipped him the Amortentia. Not to mention almost everyone in the house (save for Pansy) taunted them relentlessly about it.

Draco looked over through the tops of his eyes before stepping away from the piece of furniture.

"No point prolonging this..." Draco began keeping his face set, trying not to let his emotions control him. "It's over. I'm done..."

"What is?" Blaise said, eyeing his house-mate curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" He felt his throat close up making it difficult for him to speak properly. "Granger... I... I'm not... I'm out" He knew how pitiful that sounded, but strangely enough, he did not care. This wasn't about pride. It was about doing what was right. Scamming a girl for selfish reasons was just... disgusting. Yes, it was the original plan, but now... after being more open about things... he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Hermione didn't deserve it.

The corner of Blaise's mouth twitched slightly, "Is that so? Because the rules are-"

"Oh to _hell _with your bloody rules!" Draco shook his head, "I don't want to do it anymore."

Blaise tilted his head to the side and folded his arms, "What did you grow a conscience or something?"

Draco took a deep breath, that was _exactly _what happened, but said nothing.

Blaise who was anxiously waiting for the answer, just laughed "Oh Merlin, that's rich!"

Draco's lip curled, "Just like how you deliberately tried to get her against me? Not that I didn't expect you to play dirty. In fact, I am astonished that it took you this long to finally crack," he felt impressed with himself for keeping his emotions in check.

"How did-" Blaise growled.

"Daphne of course, who else?" He lied, shrugging "You've seemed to have under-estimated my influence around here, Blaise."

Blaise's expression hardened, "If you think that I will let you-"

"What, don't you remember? I have _quite _the scandalous stories to tell the Ministry and the _proof _to back it up, so if I want to call it quits, then... it's over." Draco folded his arms and sighed. "Then again, I can just turn them in any way and earn my Galleons that way,"

"You-"

Draco raise a hand up to silence Blaise, "Then drop this. Turn your back and _pretend _it never happened."

Blaise gave him a disdainful look up and down, but said nothing. His eyes lingered on the bracelet. It was thanks to that, he was unable to use magic against him, or else he would use Occlumency to extract the memories from his sleep.

_'Bloody old-bag and her-' _and idea just struck him then. If McGonagall had been the one to put on the bracelet, she could take it off just as easily. His lips twitched into an evil grin at his own brilliance. If Draco thought putting Granger against him was dirty... then he was sadly mistaken.

"You speak so confidently..." Blaise mumbled, his mind quickly working on his next step.

Draco cupped his ear, "Sorry, didn't hear you, what was that? Going to try something against me?" He shook his wrist exposing the bracelet, for the first time, he felt _proud _to have it on him, as it nullified any magic against him. "Not possible,"

"Very well," Blaise said, his lips barely moving. "The deal is off,"

Draco smirked, "Thought so. Take care Blaise, it's been swell" he then strolled off with his head held high.

Draco was a fool to think he could walk away from this so easily.

Once the coast was clear, Blaise strolled back to his room, checking his wide range of books for help; from potions to spells.

* * *

Class went by smoothly, although he could tell she was rather apprehensive around him, jumping the odd time whenever he grazed her arm, trying to gain her attention, but she refused to meet his eye. She just kept her focus on taking notes McGonagall rattled on and on about Human Transformations.

"You know all this already," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. He watched as her eyes fluttered and her quill stilled before she turned her head in his direction. "It's called being an _Animagus_"

"Actually _no_, it isn't" She turned away and resumed her scribbling. "If you were paying _any _attention at all, you would see that changing portions of ones actual body is _not _the same as changing into some animal!" She sneered at him in a low whisper.

He saw her lick her lips and swallow tightly, his eyes trailing to her hand stationed just to the side of the parchment she was writing on. He boldly reached over to take it in his grasp, "So feisty..."

Hermione gave him a sideways glance, "Enough..." She said trying to pull away. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking at them - Blaise was. Pansy, who was next to him was busy doodling away on her parchment. The dark look in his eyes gave her body unpleasant chills. _'Did he find out about the potion switch?'_

She turned back to face Draco, and then back to her notes.

He saw the flicker of worry flash in her eyes, "Still worried about what others think about us?" he spoke with a hint of humor, his eyes trailed over to where she had glanced over, spotting Blaise's passive expression. He greeted him with a smug grin and then inched himself closer to her before he faced her again. Watching as she physically shook when he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"No," came her calm reply, as she dabbed her quill in more ink, "I just... _really _wish you'd stop bothering me and pay attention to the lesson"

Draco removed his hand from hers to brush back the strand of hair from her face, "What can I say, you're absolutely captivating,"

Hermione shook her head, and released an uneven breath, "Stop it," she said through gritted teeth. Her eyes went to McGonagall, trying to shut her brain off on how close he was sitting next to her. She did _not _want any distractions right now, as this was very fascinating information! She only read the first bit on her own, and was very anxious to know more about it. Yet with Draco so close to her, touching her, she couldn't bring herself to focus properly, her body was too high-strung and anxious.

Ever since she helped him with getting back at Blaise, he seemed to have grown a deeper likeness to her. Or perhaps it was because they reached an understanding after his apology? Whatever the case, things were comfortable and easy-going now and for Hermione, she couldn't feel more lucky - he was changing. He hardly sent her anymore derogatory remarks, and even stopped calling her kitten.

"I only speak the truth," he sighed, reaching over and taking her quill from her grasp.

"Hey!" She immediately tried to get it back from him.

"Problem, Miss Granger?" McGonagall drawled, her eyes hard as they stared her down through her square spectacles.

"N-No Professor,"

McGonagall's gaze lingered for a moment, which made the rest of the class rather curious and do the same thing. Hermione felt the heat building through her system as she sat herself up straight.

"Right, well as I was saying... it is _not _to your advantage to use more than one form of disguise, as it could give you _deathly _consequences..."

Hermione reached for her quill again, "_Give. It. Back!_" she snarled. She watched as he inspected her quill as though it were a rarity. Twirling it along his fingers, watching the colour change from different shade of blue to green.

"Is this a peacock feather?"

Hermione furrowed her brows at the odd question, "Yes," she watched him nod and then began writing away on his own piece of parchment and then slipped it over to her, resting her quill on top.

"It writes nicely,"

Feeling even more confused, Hermione looked down at the elegant script before her.

_Blaise is out for blood. I suggest staying hidden in your Common Room for the day until I deal with it._

Hermione just stared at the parchment, feeling rather uneasy at the words. This was the third time he's warned her about Blaise's actions. Although she wasn't very keen on being told what to do, she felt flattered that he would be so concerned.

Hermione hastily wrote back before gathering her belongings at the class' end.

_Although I appreciate your concern, but I'm just as capable of dealing with a lowly revengeful Slytherin as you are, thank you very much!_

Draco groaned. _'Bloody hell'_ He pocketed the note to discard later and left the class shortly after.

* * *

_Thursday Afternoon_

The sight of them made him sick. Seeing him actually _care _for the girl made him sick. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. And all because he didn't want her hurt? Blaise wanted to laugh. Malfoy Manor and wealth meant _everything_ to Draco, how and why would he throw all that away for some _Mudblood_?! Because he had incriminating evidence against his mother? HA!

"Your arse is mine, Draco" Blaise grumbled as he adjusted his robes and then dropped the stray hair into the flask of Polyjuice Potion Daphne had stored in her room for some reason unknown.

He watched himself transform into the old-should-be-retired Slughorn. _'Step one, complete.'_ He stepped out of the bathroom he used and made his way to the Headmistress's Dorm carrying a bottle of a fine wine. _'Proceed to step two'_

* * *

"Haven't seen him all day," Hermione said as she returned a book to the shelf and grabbed another one. Her Runes assignment was proving to be rather challenging.

Ginny looked up from her own studies, frowning "Really after your meals together and everything?"

Hermione let out a heavy breath as she planted herself at the table, and opening her book.

Ginny gasped when she saw the blush spreading along Hermione's cheeks, "You're lying!"

"No I'm not," Hermione flipped the book open to the index page, running her finger along the words as she read them.

"_Yes _I believe you are! Tell me what happened!"

"Oh for goodness _sake_ Ginny, can't you see I'm busy here? Translating these books is challenging enough without you babbling away in my ear"

"Testy!" Ginny muttered, "What did you two have a fight?"

Hermione scoffed, "No! We only just talked and - I mean..." but it was too late, her little slip of the tongue, and Ginny's expression told her all she needed to know!

"Aha!" Ginny waved a finger at her, "So you _were _with Malfoy! I knew it!"

Hermione groaned before she turned to the Rune book before her, "Yes well, good for you. Now can you get to work? I would really like to get this assignment done _today_"

"_My _work can wait! Come on Hermione, I haven't asked you for two days! Can't you just give me a _little _something? I mean what's going on with the feeling front?"

Hermione put a hand to her head. It was useless. No matter _how _many times she avoided her or changed the subject, Ginny was _relentless _when it came to getting what she wanted.

Hermione sighed, looking up to the Heavens, _'I can't win...'_

"Alright _fine_, but after this... you _promise _me to leave me alone about it?"

Ginny grinned wickedly, happy that she finally got through to her friend. "Absolutely!"

Hermione took a deep breath muttered a spell so they would not be overheard and then told her everything. From his apologies to their intense snogging session on the Monday, to physically wanting to be with him.

Ginny blinked, at hearing her friend's revelation, "You're joking..." It was one thing to hear her snog the life out of Malfoy but to actually want to _shag _him? That was a whole other story...

Hermione chewed her lip and shook her head, unable to put her response to words, she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh Merlin this is..._big_" Ginny muttered her eyes growing wider than ever. "I never thought it was _that _serious with you two!"

"Don't... I mean... it's only _just _happened... these feelings I mean..."

"So what... you mean to tell me, you have genuine feelings for him?" Ginny was beside herself. "Or is it purely physical?"

Hermione took a moment to answer, before shrugging, "Well going about this subjectively, yes it's purely physical. Yet..." she trailed off, not sure of how to put her thoughts into words.

"Yet, what?" Ginny pressed after a moment of silence.

Hermione shook her head, abandoning the topic altogether, "Nothing. That's just it. Purely physical."

Ginny wasn't convinced. "Hermione don't lie-"

"I'm not lying!" She said defensively, "I _really_ thought there was something else to add, that... well if I take into account my feelings, they would be there, but..."

Ginny reached over to take a hold of Hermione's hand. "Listen, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you actually... fancy him"

"Please, it's confusing enough as it is!" Hermione moaned. She had to admit she felt a little relieved to have said it out aloud, at least this way perhaps Ginny could talk common sense to her. "Let's not complicate it by adding feelings! But in your honest opinion..." Hermione chewed her lip, "do you think I should to this? Or is it too crazy?"

Ginny snorted, "Of course it's crazy. I mean... _really_ crazy! It's only been... how many days since he first put an interest in you? Not that long right? Then again, everyone in the school already thinks you are... so..."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, "Ginny..."

"Look forget what I just said. He's been charming to you, and sort of respective to your feelings so... I can see why...you would want to..." Ginny felt the blush rushing to her cheeks, "I mean... if you are _sure_ about this then... I'll help you"

"Help me?" Hermione blinked, confused.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically "You bet! I mean, this is the one of the important, and most _private _decision of your life, so... it makes sense that I offer you my assistance!"

But Hermione had no idea what to say to that, "Gee, I... um..."

"Look, I take pride in myself, and... you should too! Dress yourself up...and..."

"Or not?" Hermione muttered, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Right, you could just wear your under-clothes again... he would appreciate that very much. But come _on_. You must at least make him _work _for it" Ginny winked.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, the blush rushing to her cheeks. "I can't believe-"

Ginny snickered at Hermione's reaction, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. But you understand my point don't you? Don't just throw yourself at him!"

She closed up her books and got up from the table, "Anyway, I must be off to Hagrid's class. Think about what I said okay?"

Hermione smirked, _'Trying not to,' _"Right"

Ginny waved her wand to negate the spell around them and strolled off.

* * *

_Evening_

Blaise studied the details of the bracelet with secret glances whenever Draco reached for something.

His next culprit in his great plan, was Theodore Nott - as he was known for hanging around Draco a lot these days - so it was clear he wouldn't suspect a thing. He smirked as he watched Theo down the goblet in one gulp. _'Step three, complete'_

* * *

She kept her word and watched Blaise for majority of the evening, however he never _once _looked over in her direction, as he seemed more keen on watching Draco.

_'Perhaps I am not his target after all?'_

Yet as she said the words, Blaise snapped over to her. Hermione squeaked and then turned her gaze to her dinner. She tried for a good five minutes until she heard a faint disturbance from the Slytherin table.

Blaise was barking at some other Slytherin, "Mention Potter one more time and you'll be spitting teeth, mark my words!"

Ginny snickered as she turned her back to face Hermione, "Well it's good to see them pick on their own kind for once!" She then moved her gaze to Harry, who just kept his head down. Obviously he had heard it too.

Ginny sighed, "Oh get over it Harry. As you can clearly see, Blaise is more a target than you are!"

Harry just winced, eating his dinner in silence.

Hermione however, paid the two of them no mind, she was more interested in watching Blaise. He was now whispering at Daphne and giving Draco the odd glance, before watching Theo stroll out of the Great Hall. He straightened his posture and then also headed toward the door.

_'Strange...'_ she felt an overwhelming urge to go after him.

"Whoa you're leaving before dessert?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide. Drawing the attention of most of the seventh years at their table, including Parvati and Lavender.

Hermione gave a small shrug, ignoring everyone else as she kept a firm eye on Ginny, "I got a big Runes project to finish up on, actually, as I didn't get to finish up this afternoon"

Her eyes glanced back to Blaise, seeing him just leave the Great Hall. She turned back to Ginny and sighed, "So I'll see you back in the Common Room okay?"

Ginny gave her a knowing look, "Sure,"

* * *

She got about ten feet before someone stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Hermione felt her heart jump right to her throat as she whirled right around, her eyebrows skyrocketed once she saw Draco before her. She took two broad steps back in shock. He was just sitting in the Great Hall not a few seconds ago!

"Draco, you scared me!"

"Following him wouldn't be a good idea,"

Hermione fidgeted slightly, folding her arms over her chest protectively. Since her conversation with Ginny earlier that afternoon, she still felt rather shy. "Well if you wanna be sure he is up to something, that _would _be a good idea. A great idea actually!"

Draco shook his head, "Except you're going to get caught in a matter of seconds,"

"Pfft," Hermione pulled out her wand, "Nothing a simple _Invisibility _Spell can't solve," she was ready to speak the incanitation, until Draco reached out to take a hold of her wrist.

"Don't" Draco said firmly.

Hermione felt her blood in her veins rush right to her chest from his warm touch.

"He did something," Hermione said shaking her head, "I saw it,"

"Blaise did nothing but yell at some fifth year"

Hermione blinked, at his nonchalance, "No... he... he was watching... you"

Draco shrugged, not that surprised of the information, "He's not happy with me, so...that's nothing new"

"No you don't understand he-"

"Look, just _stop _okay?" Draco glanced around the corridor, before meeting her gaze, "It's what he wants!" Draco muttered, "What you saw back there, was on purpose. He _wanted _you to see that, so you can wander into his trap,"

Hermione sneered, "I am not stupid!"

"Just gullible," Draco shook his head.

Hermione tried to tug her arm free, "No I am _not_"

"Look as much as you claim to think he was watching _me_, he was also watching _you_. He was just a little more _discreet _about it, than you were"

She felt herself shake at being told she was being watched, "I-"

Draco pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, "Trust me, it's what he wants. Your best bet is to let it slide"

Yet her insides were screaming not to listen to him. She glanced over the dark corridor.

Draco put his other hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, "I warned you, to stay out of harms way and just..." he trailed off. It was useless trying to convince her. This girl can be quite stubborn.

Hermione snapped her gaze back to him, using the sudden silence for her advantage, "I am not a coward! I am not just going to sit by and just let-"

"_Yes_ you will." He said more forcefully than he wanted to. "Take it from me, from someone who _lived _with him for most of my teenaged years - stay away!" He gripped a little rougher on her shoulder, "Please,"

"And if something _happens _to you, then _what_? What will you do then?!"

"Fight back," Draco sighed. He was growing impatient with this topic already, "It's how we Slytherins work, don't you remember me telling you that? You shouldn't get...involved"

"But I am! Because I... we..." Hermione sucked in a deep breath and shook her head, "This is my fault, I know it is. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't-"

"Don't even _think _about backing out now!" He said squeezing her shoulders lightly. Hermione closed her eyes from the contact before she stared at him, Draco offered her another smirk, "We only _just _got comfortable with each other,"

But she wanted _more _than just comfort...

Her heart was still pounding in her throat, her head felt a little dizzy, and she was growing warm all over, "This is absolutely crazy..." she murmured regarding her thoughts, "_You _are completely _crazy!_"

"Thank you,"

She went on, not having heard his response, "All of this... because you... you want it to work! Something that was completely off the wall and... _insane_ at best, something that wasn't even supposed to-"

She got cut off because he kissed her. Hermione dug her nails into is arms as she slowly, kissed him back. It didn't last that long, as after a few pulls of her lips he broke it off.

"Done ranting?" He said, staring into her eyes.

Hermione welcomed the tingling sensation back to her lips and tongue, even her skin. She could've easily melted right then and there if Draco hadn't been holding her up right.

"Um... I should go," she said, but made no effort to break their contact.

Draco few his chest grow heavy when she refused to move. He tentatively moved his hand from her shoulder to cup the side of her face. His thumb grazed her cheekbone, revelling in the small shiver from her body.

"Not still nervous around me are you?"

And then she was kissing him again.

Not that far from them, Blaise, who had been _watching _them converse, just smirked. _'It's going to happen soon...'_

* * *

_Friday Morning_

She felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was a given - today was the day. She was actually going to give herself to him tonight and she never felt more scared and excited in all her life.

She kissed Crookshanks on the head, "I know I'm making the right decision, Crooks. It feels right. He's shown me a side that... well, I never thought he was capable of, if you want the truth"

She giggled and then itched Crookshanks under his chin, making the feline purr loudly.

"I suppose I should let Ginny know,"

* * *

Draco emerged from the shower, rubbing his face in the towel. He got the shock of this life yesterday. Hermione was actually ready to sleep with him...

_**flashback**_

_**In the library**_

_He was busy browsing the Restricted Section for his Transfiguration assignment, when he heard her voice whispering harshly at someone._

_"I... I'm ready for...oh gosh this is so much easier to say in your head you have no idea!" _

_He heard more breathing._

_"I want... him. Like... physically,"_

_"Physically?"_

_Red. She was talking to Red... about him once again! Draco stepped around the shelf, spying on the two girls huddled over the desk._

_"You know...intimately?"_

_"Intimately? Bloody hell girl, stop using fancy words and just-"_

_But he understood _quite _perfectly of what Hermione was trying to say. His breath caught._

_"Oh for goodness sake, Ginny!" Hermione muttered, "I'm talking about...sex." she had said the word so softly, he almost missed it, "I want... to have..." her voice seemed to have gone a few octaves higher from her nerves, "It. I want to be _with _him... naked! Get what I am saying NOW?!"_

_"You're joking..."_

_"Ah there you are, Mister Malfoy!" Hollered Madam Pince, holding a handle of books. "This is all I could find about Human Transformations!"_

_**end**_

This was, in the words of her, _insane at best. _They just got to an understanding with each other and then _this _happens!

Sure he may have suspected that she wanted him, but after having heard her _say _the words... he felt amazing. Desired even. He would have to _definitely _proceed with caution with this newfound information.

He got dressed for the day and then tossed the towel in the laundry chute. He was greeted by Theo, who just left his own room.

"What's got you so cheery this morning?"

Draco smirked, "Things... are looking up,"

"You don't say?"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah it was a bit...surprising to say the least" That was all he was willing to say. He saw no reason to say anything else. He wanted to keep _that _matter private, after all he wasn't even supposed to know! Heck, he was surprised they were even discussing something so intimate so openly.

Theo folded his arms and sighed, "You're telling me! You know these Gryffindor birds are really... interesting creatures. What do you reckon I try on that flower girl?"

Draco raised one eyebrow, "Flower girl?"

"You know, her name is a flower... Lilac or Lily... bloody hell, the bint that's with Weasel-King, what is her name?!"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Well you are hanging around Granger... I would've thought. Oh well who cares? It's only going to be one night anyway. Ha!"

Draco shook his head, and then something _sharp_ dug into the back of his neck. _'What the...?' _He gave Theo a weary eye, before falling forward unconscious.

* * *

He heard a loud thump.

Blaise opened the door, of his room and then spotted Theo hovering over Draco. "Excellent," he said closing the door behind him.

Theo turned his head at the sound, facing Blaise just as he offered him a vial of a pink liquid, "Drink up, you look pathetic"

Theo took the vial without question, and downed it. Blaise looked over to Draco waiting for Theo to leave.

"I'm _starving,_ what say we head down to breakfast?" He looked down, spotting Draco sprawled on the floor, "Whoa, what's with him?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. He was grateful that he still had about ten minutes before the potion took effect, so he still had control over him, "Just be on your way Nott, I've got this handled."

"Alright," Theo shoved his hands into his pockets and then strolled off. Now being on his own, Blaise pulled out a vial of a peach colour and poured it over Draco's wrist. Watching as the flashing stopped. He reached for his wand.

"_Inretrio_"

A bolt of yellow shot from his wand, and wrapped around the clear wired bracelet.

"_Divellere_"

The bracelet snapped right in half. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved the replica bracelet he made and snapped it on Draco's wrist. Closing his eyes, he thought carefully of what memories to _replace_ the ones he is about the remove; from the incriminating evidence against his mother, to when they made the bet, and grinned maliciously.

"And as the Muggles say - payback's a bitch. _Obliviate_"

* * *

**E/N:** what a nasty boy, that Blaise! (I understand if some are disappointed in this) Also, the whole, Draco finding out she wants to sleep with him was just something I added when I was editing the chapter. Weird, but it fits - and before anyone asks, his bracelet nullified the magic, when he got close enough to Hermione and Ginny talking...

Interesting times ahead!

Words used were latin (according to google translate) for entangle and disengage.


	28. Endgame

**A/N: **It's the climax of the story folks! I like to apologize in advance for the abuse of _italics_ in this chapter...but emotions run high here. Also, just so there is no confusion.. Blaise kept Draco's feelings toward Hermione, in fact, he made it more natural when he replaced Draco's memories, and as a result, Draco he might be a little out of character for this chapter... This was too awkward to word in the last chapter, so that is why I have it here in the note! Also, thank you so much for your reviews from last chapter :)

According to google translate _"comprendere_,_"_ means _"_understand_"_ in Italian. I use it here, but just so you are aware of it's meaning!

_****Warning** mild language including several uses of the f-word and s-words.**_

My longest chapter to date, reaching just over 7,700 words o_O sorry, it's so long, but it couldn't be separated.

* * *

Chapter 27

The morning was a blur. He remembered vaguely thinking about Hermione and talking to Theo, but that was about it.

"Mate, you okay? You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

Draco turned face Theo, who was enjoying some breakfast.

"Just peachy," Draco grumbled. He was in pain. Both his neck and head hurt. His neck was warm and throbbing, like it had been stabbed with something, and his head throbbed like it would after being prodded into, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not with the Anit-Magic Device blocking any magical attacks against him. His eyes went to the flashing bracelet on his wrist, it would also mean he would have to resort to some medi-potion to help him with his headache.

"You sound angry..." Theo smirked, "Get into a fight with your lady friend?" For some reason he felt like he already asked this question, but quickly dismissed it, blaming it on lack of sleep.

Draco snapped his gaze over to the Gryffindor table. She was smiling to herself and immediately smiled himself. It was strange. Being happy without feeling pathetic. And she did make him happy. She was smart... pretty... just everything he could ever hope for in a girlfriend.

Girlfriend... the word made funny things happen to his body. Strange things he never experienced before. To say that Hermione would be a girlfriend in just a few weeks of hanging out with her, he would've checked himself into St Mungo's.

He shook his head of the thought, "No...quite the opposite actually," his eyes strayed back to Hermione, catching her gaze. He remembered last nights events and how hell-bent she was about going after Blaise... He smirked from her feisty attitude and gave her a wink. For some reason he no longer felt hungry. He looked back at Theo, "Besides shouldn't you be off wooing that blonde bint?"

Theo raked his knocked across his chest, "Soon my friend. That is going to happen _very _soon."

* * *

She liked this about him the most. Not caring that people knew they were involved. She straightened her back as she watched him walk along the Gryffindor table to approach her. However her heart was beating for a completely different reason. Her body was mentally calling out to his, she could feel it in her skin. She craved to touch him.

She shared a glance with Ginny before getting up from the table.

"I was just on my way over," Hermione said chewing on her lip.

Draco looked surprised, "Is that so? Well then" he held out his hand to her, "Shall we?"

_'So secretive'_ she thought trying to fight off the smile threatening to spread across her lips. Hermione placed her hand in his, welcoming the sudden electric jolt pulsing through her limbs.

"Bye," she whispered to Ginny and Dean, then allowed Draco to carter her out of the room.

Dean, who was rubbing his finger along his lips absent-mindedly, watching the two of them walk off together, "No matter how many times I see it, it's still... so strange. Malfoy and Hermione... a couple."

Ginny scoffed knocking him in the shoulder with a slight nudge, "Stop it. You should be happy for her!"

"I mean I know he's apologized for all the crap he's pulled on us and everything..." Dean itched his chin thoughtfully, "Mind you, Seamus wasn't that receptive of it as Neville was... but it's still odd. He's actually normal."

Ginny's eyes shot wide, this was news to her. "He apologized to you guys? For what? When did this happen?"

Dean pursed his lips, "Uh yesterday. Didn't I tell you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Right, well we were having a game of Exploding Snap out in the fields you see, and... out of blue, Malfoy was there and then before we know it. He approached us. Seamus was ready for a fight, pulling out his wand and everything, but then Malfoy started on about how wrong he had been all these years. From being cruel and... judgemental and... well you get the point of it, right? It threw us all through a loop, that's for certain. He kept his face so still it was hard to tell if he was being honest or not."

"Were you one of them?"

"Well _yeah _I mean it is Malfoy here. Since when is he known for... apologizing? He takes pride for our suffering, remember?"

Ginny smirked, "Well Hermione seems to think he's changed for the better. Speaking _of _her, does she know about this? Was she there with Malfoy?" If she did, she forgot to mention it to her in their discussion yesterday!

"Actually _no_ she wasn't around him for once. Which got me thinking. Whatever his attitude, I say he's a bad influence. Did you know she skipped class a few days ago?"

"Yes. But you know, it got me thinking, perhaps that's why Malfoy wanted her..."

"Don't be daft Ginny..." Seamus smirked, as he and Neville jointed the two of them on the opposite side of the table. "There's only _one _reason a bloke would ever take a girl away somewhere secret..."

Nevilly gulped, "You mean-?" his eyes went back to the door, "That Malfoy took Hermione to-"

"Snog? Most likely," Seamus shrugged, "I would if she were my girlfriend"

All three of them eyes gave the Irish surprised looks at his declaration, where Seamus immediately went on the defensive, "Oh don't give me that! It's not like that with her at all!" He rolled up his sleeves and then helped himself to some food, "I just meant that she's nice-looking. Blokes like snogging pretty girls, and Hermione... well she's like a sister to me, so..."

Dean smirked and then leant closer to Ginny, "Actually that's a lie, he _fancies _her quite a bit,"

Ginny gasped, drawing Seamus' eyes to her, "Oi! What are yer whisperin over there?"

Dean cleared his throat and straightened his back, "I just said," he grabbed his goblet, "Hermione comes second to you, Ginny," he finished by taking a sip.

Skeptical of his answer, Seamus kept his gaze on Dean and Ginny. His fist tightening around his fork like a vice. Neville gulped as he tentatively tapped Seamus on the shoulder, "Uh Shay-"

"I don't like her!" He hissed in a harsh breath, making Neville recoil in fear.

* * *

Hermione stood rooted on the spot, staring at Draco as he told her of meeting with her fellow Gryffindors... where he apologized to them, then called a truce.

"What brought this on?" She eyed him curiously, her heart dancing away in happiness from the unexpected situation. _'Wow, once again, he surprises me in the most oddest ways...'_

Draco smirked, "Because they matter to you, as you... do me" He spoke it as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And... well you're not the only person I want to know that I am not the same... that... I'm different now"

_'Yes you really are.' _Hermione folded her arms, and chewed her bottom lip. She felt even _more _confident with her decision of wanting to be with him. "How big of you to not only _admit _it, but you've actually done it!"

"Well the opportunity just sort of presented itself, really. I was there, they were there... so why not? Besides it was getting rather tiresome dealing with all their glaring"

"How..._charming _of you to say that"

Draco leaned his head back to rest it against the wall, "Just being honest" The words fell from his mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Honest.

Hermione dropped her head, smiling. Draco and honesty was a very odd combination to say the least... but a good one in Hermione's books. "Yes. But you realize, now there's Harry you need to apologize to"

Draco scoffed, "Bloody hell woman, these apologies aren't easy to come by you know. It takes quite a bit of effort on my part."

Hermione raised a brow, challenging him, "Well it just goes to show you, how _well _you've messed things up!" Her tone firm.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hence why I'm working on it, Granger. You just need to learn some patience. Besides I highly doubt you want your precious Potter to know that you are the reason why Blaise was all over him" He finished by flaring his eyebrows.

She ignored his jab about her impatience.

"Harry will come to an understanding of that..." She placed two of her fingers along his chest, walking them upward toward his shoulder. Truthfully she wasn't looking forward to Harry knowing that, but once he heard that she was the intended target, he wouldn't be able to stay angry for long. Or so she hoped.

"But what you are doing, is greatly appreciated, just so you know" Hermione wrapped her hand around his head and then went on her tippy-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. She felt her heart soar as she pressed herself further into him. Her chest brushing against his, her hands slipping up to his hair.

"Now isn't this _sweet?_" grumbled a voice from down the corridor, making the couple break apart. Hermione felt the blush on her cheeks from being caught. Blaise's eyes stayed on Draco as he strolled his way over with a sense of pride.

"A Pureblood all _dewy-eyed_ over a _Mudblood_. Not just anyone either. Miss Hermione Granger is lucky bird!"

Something about his tone of voice irked Draco, "Clear off will you? This doesn't concern you,"

"On the contrary, Draco, it does..." his eyes twinkled as he held up a vial with a whispy white substance, "Got something for you Granger. Something that you will be _most _interested in seeing, you know, being Head Girl and everything,"

Blaise gave her no chance to protest, as he thrusted the piece of glass into her hands. _'Let the final step commence'_

"What is it concerning?" She said meeting his gaze. She felt an unpleasant pull in her chest, dropping down to her stomach. Slytherins _never _came upfront with something regarding the rules. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if what happened last night had anything to do with it.

"You'll see," Blaise replied smoothly. His eyes went to Draco, "To save you the trouble, I even got you a Pensieve to use..." he motioned his head to an abandoned classroom just opposite of where they were currently standing.

_'This must be serious...'_ Hermione thought as she caught sight of it atop of a desk. The look on Blaise's face didn't make her feel that comfortable either. She felt her body shake before she turned to face Draco. Waiting to see if he had something to say about it. Should she trust his word?

Draco looked at the vial and then the Pensieve and then shook his head. Something wasn't right. Blaise was _too _happy about something. "Nice try Blaise, but she's not stupid,"

Blaise smirked at his remark, _'Sure she is if she thought you were a decent person!'_ "If you have any doubts, Draco, you're welcome to watch too"

Draco sneered. That was out of the question, because they are _not _going to watch it! Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders in a protective manner.

Hermione hummed when she felt him brush against her chin, making it difficult for her to focus. How could such light touches make her body shiver with want? She tried to distract her thoughts with the vial in her grasp. Well if Blaise went through _this _much trouble, to let her see it, then she had no choice but to believe that Blaise was being sincere. Although with Draco's several warnings that Blaise could be after her became prominent in her mind. Would this really be a trick? Some way to trap her for good? There was no way to magically tell if this was a danger to her...

"No need to _fear _me Granger." Blaise growled with impatience, "This memory is absolutely harmless" _'Well, physically at least' _Blaise gave her a smirk, which transformed into something fierce once he stared back at Draco. "Unlike _some, _I like have use of my wand and value my education!"

His eyes boldly went to the flashing bracelet on Draco's wrist. _'He has no idea that is a fake one...'_

Draco dug his fingers slightly into Hermione's shoulder. _'What the hell is he on about?' _"Keep talking that way and Hermione and I will just-"

"Hermione?" Blaise blinked, "You actually call this _thing _by her name? Wow, you're in much deeper than I thought" _'Makes this all the more...thrilling'_

Hermione latched onto Draco's arm, stopping him from attacking Blaise, "Stop it. It's okay."

"No actually it's not! Don't you remember a _thing _I said to you yesterday?"

"Do you?!" She challenged, "You can't tell me to do just because we're... us. That might've worked with other girls but-"

Draco gripped her shoulders, "But nothing! Honestly, are you afraid of hurting his feelings or something?! Use your head woman!"

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione barked.

"Oh shut it, the both of you!" Snapped Blaise. "This whole _coupling _bullshit is sickening. Listen Granger, the quicker you look at it, the quicker I'll be out of your hair and you two can be off on your merry way._ Comprendere?_"

Draco stepped forward almost nose to nose with Blaise, "Don't you talk to her like that!"

"I just want to keep my breakfast down!" Blaise spat. His eyes turned back to Granger, "I don't exactly have all day here Granger..."

Draco whirled around to face her. His expression pleading her not to. Hermione gulped and then looked at it.

"_Yes_! And let Draco be my witness if something should happen to me!" Hermione released a heavy breath and then curled her fingers around the tiny piece of glass, feeling the warmth emitting from the memory, and then shuffled her way from the two of them and over to the Pensieve. He was right on her heels, not wanting to be more than a few inches from her. His body was telling him to stop her, for reasons he wasn't sure. Just that Blaise wasn't one to be trusted.

_'So bloody trusting, almost to a bloody fault!' _Yet amongst his inward thinking, Hermione strayed. He watched as she unstoppered the vial and tentatively poured the whispy substance into the stilled liquid.

His eyes went to Blaise, "I'm serious Blaise, if you-"

"Oh cool it will you?" Blaise hissed, "You're giving me a bloody headache!"

Hermione closed her eyes, tuning out the squabbling boys and with a few ragged breaths, she closed her eyes and then pushed her head right into it.

She jolted from the sudden coolness of the water like substance and opened her eyes.

.

* * *

.

She was in a pub. The Hog's Head from the looks of the surroundings. Her eyes caught sight of Draco's white-blond head, with Blaise beside him. They were talking about something from the way their heads were facing each other.

_'Why does Blaise want me to see this? What is so-'_

"_Fine_, let's make it ten thousand, after all it _is_ Granger" barked Blaise.

At hearing her own name, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes instantly went to Draco.

Draco looked just as surprised as she was, as he whirled his head to face Blaise, "Ten thousand Galleons?"

Hermione felt her own eyes widening, _'What in the world? Ten thousand Galleons? For what?'_

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, toying with an empty glass along the countertop, distracting her for a moment by the movement. _'Keep a subjective mind, Hermione' _She told herself. If they were going to make some sort of incriminating deal then she will just... have to hear Draco's side of the story at the end of it.

"You're barking" she heard Draco say, breaking her from her thoughts.

_'Well whatever it is... Draco doesn't seem to like it... but why would Blaise show it to me if he is the one that-'_

"So it's a _deal _then?"

The sound of Blaise's voice made the blood run cold. Heck hearing the word _deal_ made her stomach clench, the bile threatening to come out. _'A deal...? They... they're making a deal? About what? And why for so much money?'_

Her eyes went to Draco, waiting for his response. Her chest tightening upon each exhale. She was anxious. Very anxious. No, this memory was indeed to show Draco in a bad light, if their body language was anything to go by. _'Please don't do anything stupid!'_

"I may be poor, but I assure as _heck _am not going to settle for a measly ten thousand Galleons for..._that_"

_'Measly?' _She watched Draco swirl his drink around the small glass, "Shag the Mudblood..."

Her eyes widened, the gasp spilled out her mouth as she stumbled backward. A strong ache slowly started to spread throughout her body, making it difficult to hold herself up straight. Difficult to breathe. _'Did he...did he just say-'_

"Actually, it's _more _than that," Blaise replied, shrugging, "With money like _that_, you got to try to make her _think _you've changed; then once you've..._you know_...you dump her. _Then_ the money is yours"

Her hand latched onto her mouth as the bile once again, made an effort to show. _'Oh my God...' _She came _so close _to actually giving herself to him! And it could've quite easily, been the _worst _mistake in her life!

She watched as Blaise reached over to pat Draco on the back, "Come on mate, you've had your fair share of some mixed bloods so a Mud-"

"Those Half-Bloods were a mistake. The _Mudblood_ has no chance!" Draco spat.

Tears were starting to fill her eyes. She blinked them away. _'He sounds so... cold' _She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew who he was referring to when it came to the 'Half-Bloods' the two girls he was with before the Second War, and most likely the girl from Ravenclaw he had just last month.

"So you're not going to do it?"

The disappointment tone from Blaise made the bile in her stomach return. "Not going to knock that Gryffindor Know-It-All off that _damn _pedestal she has been sitting on her whole damn life?"

Hermione's face hardened, unable to hold herself back from saying anything, _"_I'M NOT LIKE THAT!_"_ She sniffed as she turned back to look at Draco.

"You've got to understand, Blaise, Granger-"

_'UGH... he's trying to sound noble!'_ Hermione wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was getting angrier by the moment. Angry at her lapse in judgement... angry at how _cruel _Slytherins can really be.

"Thirty thousand Galleons!"

"Thirty thousand Galleons? _Please, _my father made that kind of money in one week!" Draco sneered bitterly.

She wanted to leave. She had seen and heard enough, but she was met with a strong force, as she tried to remove herself from the memory. "What? Why can't I leave?! What has Blaise done?"

It was a whole new level of _Dark _Magic, if she was unable to extract herself from a memory. Chills ran constantly down her legs and to her toes. She wasn't _Imperiused _was she?

"Used to make." Reluctantly, she turned back to the two of them, her eyes now swimming with tears of hate. "Cause you see, he's in Azkaban now! And the Ministry has possession of _everything _you have! You're pretty much bankrupt!"

"DON'T you say-"

"Okay, so now we come back to the task at hand. Bedding Granger!"

Hermione closed her eyes again. All that happened between them raced through her mind at an alarming rate. All the times he _pressed _on... that he _wanted _them to be together... had all been a lie. He wasn't honest with her _at all_. _'Stupid... you stupid... STUPID girl!'_

"And you _think _you can just keep throwing money at me to made me concede? You've got far too much money to just _throw _around, it's sickening!"

"HA!" Hermione bitterly laughed, "That's _rich_, coming from you!" She couldn't hold back her hurt. Her hand digging into her robes just above her heart. Her subjective mind, abandoned.

"But I'm the only person you got that will actually _give _you what you want! Fine, I'll be even _more _generous. Fifty thousand!"

_'Oh my God.. how high is he-"_

"Make it one hundred, if you're talking about generosity" Draco snapped. The sound of the smacking glass on the table made Hermione jump.

"Wait, _what?_ One hundred _thousand _Galleons?"

_'One hundred...' _She swallowed down the vomit threatening to come out. That was double the amount she got from the Ministry for participating in the War! Her eyes went to Draco, catching him shrug, "You want me to...take and break the Mudblood... _that's _my price"

Hermione closed her eyes, "It was all a scam..." she whimpered. "God... I'm such a fool"

"For a price like _that, _I give you one month" Blaise growled after a short pause.

After seeing them shake hands, she was allowed to pull away from the memory.

.

* * *

.

She was back in the abandoned classroom. She knew all about memories. Her mind frantically searching for signs... _anything _to give her reason to believe that it was tampered with, but nothing came. It was completely, one-hundred percent authentic. Draco-_no_, Malfoy, made a bet about getting her to fall for him so he could gain a wad of Galleons.

And he almost won!

_'Well that explains why he was so...adamant about me not wanting to see it...'_

Her eyes snapped over to the light tapping noise. Blaise was casually resting against the wall, next to the window, tapping his foot. _Malfoy _was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well?" He said exasperatedly, "Was it worth it? Feel _proud _of yourself for-"

She didn't hear what he said as Hermione balled her fist and then stormed right over to him, clocking him right in the jaw so hard, she broke two of her fingers.

"AHH!" She screamed holding her hand close to her body. The tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. _'No, don't let the pain distract you!' _She took several deep breaths and then turned her focus back to Draco.

"You _sick _bastard!"

Draco blinked rubbing his jaw, his face contorted into something evil, "What the bloody hell was _that _for?! You're the one who-"

"Oh like _you _don't know!" She pointed a finger to Blaise, but kept her focus on Draco, "You made a deal with him about me! That-" she stopped herself, unable to actually say the words. _'How was I so blind?'_

She tensed her other fist and pelted him in the shoulder, _hard_ making him grunt in pain. She was proud of not breaking any fingers that time. "Or do you deny it? What do you have to say for yourself, _Malfoy?_"

Draco shook his head "What are _you _talking about? Coming out here and clobbering me like that, when it should be _him_." This was the exact reason why she shouldn't have seen the memory! It was a trick! Blaise did something to pin her against him!

"HIM!" she shrieked. "You _used_ me! You played on my emotions to _think _that you were a changed person! And now you are feigning ignorance? How _stupid _do you think I am?"

"_What?!_" His voice went up an octave, "How can you say that? I apologized for every wrong thing I did to you, for fuck sakes, why would I just throw that away for some-"

"Do you _really _want me to answer that?!" She spat acidly. "God I can't believe how _pathetic _I was to _believe_ you! To think that..." Hermione shook her head, and glared at him, she would be _damned_ to cry in front of him! "To _ever _think that you would _care-_but it's all just about... _gaining _something isn't it?!"

She placed her hand on her stomach to quell the nerves. It felt like a pit full of snakes. "No wonder you were so _set on _about making us work..." she spat, her voice dangerously low. "Acting all _nice _and everything... and I really..." she shuddered; completely disgusted with herself. _'So wrong...'_

"Just... hang on a moment..." Draco said, trying to reach for her again. She really had quite a _knack _for believing the very first thing she is told. "You need to _calm _down and think-"

"CALM DOWN?! I was a mere pawn in your game! Your sick, _twisted_, most..._demeaning _game I-" She broke off in a harsh hiccough. "I suppose I really am _gullible_." She curled her lip, glaring at him, "Well jokes on you, Malfoy. I didn't _shag _you! So it looks like _you _will be the one paying _him_ off!"

Hermione went to leave, taking about five steps before he grabbed her wrist.

"Can you just _hold _on a moment?" Draco hollered, his temper rising. He was panicking. What the _hell _just happened here? He had a bet? What bet? And with Blaise of all people?! Since when? "I don't quite fancy being _blamed _for something I have no idea what you're on about! Clearly Blaise-"

"Don't _touch _me!" She snarled, yanking her arm from his grasp, not listening to his pleas. She turned back to face him properly. "Don't _ever_, and I truly mean _EVER _touch me again. Don't talk to me, don't-"

"But I have no idea what the hell you're accusing me of! In case you've forgotten but _Blaise _was the one who-"

"BLAISE isn't the one who used me! Get _that _through your thick skull, you disgusting _arsehole!"_

Draco was stunned to silence, never having heard her swear before, nor seen her anger to be this... _feral_.

Hermione saw her window, when he didn't say anything.

"I _saw _it Draco! I _heard _you say it! At first I didn't want to believe it. I _really _didn't want to believe it. But there were no faults. The memory was real. You made a deal to sleep with me so you could gain your _precious _life back, because it would be the _only _way you would even _bother _hanging around me! Or something like that, your words were too _gutting _it's really hard to actually remember it all." She licked her lips and swallowed tightly. "So don't stand here and blame Blaise over something _you _did! You are the one who pursued me, the one who-"

Draco sneered, "Who clearly tampered-"

"I'm NOT finished!"

Draco inhaled sharply, not liking to be silenced one bit. She was going off the handle. Not letting him _explain _anything! Blaise _tricked _her!

"Everything that's happened," She sneered, her breath coming out in shallow pants, "What you've said and... _done_ was all for...one-hundred _thousand _Galleons! So don't you _dare _stand here and claim yourself to be the innocent! That whatever happened was the real you!" She shook her head, "Yeah _right_. You're nothing but a despicable, evil, _sadistic, _excuse of a human being!"

She was breathing harshly through her nose, the blood rushing rapidly through her veins, before she offered him a vengeful sneer, "A _true _Death Eater! Heartless..." Her voice cracked at the last word.

Draco felt his heart become heavy. No, things were just looking up! They were...she was...

"It was a trick!" he said, his tone defeated, "What you _think _you saw..."

"The only _trick _was thinking you would be a different person! God, don't you get it?! I am so _sick _of your _lies!_" - she points to his face - "And there is _nothing_ you can say will make this better. We're _done!_ It's OVER." She eyed him up and down, "and I hope you rot in hell, where you _belong!_"

Draco shook his head. This was bad. _Really _bad. He needed to fix this. Pronto! He went to approach her, but Hermione went immediately on the defensive, reaching into her robes and pulling out her wand, aiming it right at his face.

"Her-"

"_Levicorpus!_" She hissed, finally having enough of his protesting.

With a yelp, Draco was hoisted into the air by his ankle, his arms flailing.

And with another _flick _of her wand, she sent him off into the wall just beside Blaise, and landed right down awkwardly on his arm, breaking it.

Blaise howled with laughter.

Hermione snapped her gaze to him, pointing her wand at him, which Blaise retaliated by taking out his. "You're just as equally disgusting, you slimy prick!"

"Careful Granger..." he said slowly. "You're a pitiful mess, and quite frankly, rather _idiotic _for duelling me"

Hermione sniffed, it was true. Her left hand wasn't nearly as magically strong as her right. But she wanted him to hurt just as much as she was feeling. Her mind was shouting protests at her, but she just remained stilll, with her wand at the ready.

"Try me!" She but out slowly. So much for incriminating evidence! He just wanted to watch her crumble down in pain! _'I should've known... I should've listened-' _but if she _had _listened to Dra- no Malfoy, then she wouldn't have known the deal. She would've carried on her merry way before blindingly giving herself up to him when all in all, he would be smiling like the Cheshire Cat!

Blaise looked over to Draco, to see if he was going to interfere, but truthfully he just didn't have the heart to fight her. His mission was to destroy her, emotionally, not this.

"Just go Granger," his tone bored. "Or you'll end up worse off than Draco"

Her eyes followed suit of his, turning to Draco's crumbled form for a second. His silver-grey iris' were burrowing into hers, mentally begging her to stay. Hermione hiccoughed again before she turned on her heel and sprinted off, crying.

Blaise caught Draco's expression and crouched down right before him. Watching him struggled to an upright position using his one good arm.

"And you thought you could just walk away..."

Draco groaned as he tried not to focus on the pain in his arm, "What the fuck did you show her, Blaise?! Why does she _think _it's real when its so _obviously _fake?"

"Yeah you _would _say that wouldn't you?! But uh... you're actually wrong. That's a true memory. You were going after her for a mere ruse, it's just a pity you don't remember..." Blaise smirked, "Quite the fantastic show though... trying to _pretend _you're a good person! Real _cute_. But of course Granger knows different."

Draco stood up, supporting himself against the wall. "You're a dead man, Blaise! So help me, I _will _make you pay" Draco snarled, he tried to remember what Hermione told him, but her shrill voice pained his heart. _'She sounded so broken...'_

Blaise laughed again. A harsh sound, echoing around the walls. He destroyed the memory, then packed up the Pensieve, sending it off to return to the office it took it from - McGonagall's, and then left.

Draco blinked several times. His skull was throbbing from when it hit against the wall. He lifted his usable arm, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. Taking one step, his vision blurred. He tried to blink into focus, but the room around him just kept spinning. He felt warm all over and weighted in his feet. Then he just collapsed.

* * *

Nothing could explain the misery she was in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms curled around her pillow. He used her in the most malicius way she ever thought possible, and boy, did it sting! She whimpered and sniffed, burying her head further into her pillow as another wave of shame rushed through her system. _'How could I be so stupid?' _She barely lifted her head once her brain signalled her to breathe.

"I really hope you rot in hell, Malfoy!" she groaned through heavy breaths, swallowing several times as she tried to quell the sickness threatening to creep up on her. "You and your bastard friend."

It was her fault for believing he could change. "Going through all those apologies..." she craned her neck back, staring up at the ceiling, "Just call me a sucker." She didn't want to picture the two Slytherins laughing at her pain. Her stomach flopped again. Why is it that everyone always seems to enjoy torturing her emotionally? First Ron with Lavender, and now...Malfoy and his game for personal pleasure.

Well there was one thing she was _glad _about. She didn't end up sleeping with him!

A sharp knock came to her door, but Hermione just wept, shaking her head, "Oh go away!" She was _not _in the mood to talk to anyone. She changed her password to keep it that way.

Crookshanks hopped down from his dresser and landed right beside her, meowing. Clearly concerned of his distressed Master.

"Hey Crooks," Hermione said mournfully, "Your Mama was a complete...fool"

The knocking continued and Hermione huffed a breath, glaring at her closed door. "Oh for crying out _loud! _Just leave already!" she yelled, followed by a wince as her throat burned. Clearly it was raw from all the crying she had done. Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to make herself calm.

"Oi is that anyway to greet me?" barked the voice of Ginny as she continued on pounding the door. "And why did you change your password?!"

Hermione shook her head. The last time Ginny approached her like this was way back when Malfoy used Legilimency on her, when she shut herself into her room to through a fit. She wished she were like _that_ now, not sitting here, like an empty shell.

Crookshanks slinked his tail around and around then turned his attention to Hermione, crawling right onto her lap. She gave him a frown and a few strokes on his back, "I was played Crooksy," she sniffed, "Nothing about him was ever...real. How could I be so... SO naïve? So utterly _blind_?" She stroked him a few more times before she moved the ginger cat to the side and then wiped her face of tears. "Clearly I gave him too much benefit of the doubt, he didn't deserve!"

Ginny was _still _knocking. _'Darn...' _Hermione moaned, she for sure the redhead would've given up by now! She pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door to open it.

"Yes Ginny? What is it?" her voice was still broken; a new wave of tears started to stream down her cheeks, but she didn't feel them.

Ginny eyed her friend up and down. Her clothes were dishevelled, her face was flushed and tear-stained, and she was favouring her right hand, "Whoa! What happened to yo-uh your hand?"

Hermione shrugged weakly, "Oh you know... just um...punched something" _'SomeONE actually,' _she wasn't up for a conversation right now, even though it was a given that is _exactly _why Ginny was here, but she didn't have the heart to turn her away. She welcomed the company if there was anyone to make her smile again, it would be Ginevra Weasley.

"What, a wall? Let me see it," Ginny went to reach for it, but Hermione just stepped back shaking her head.

"It's fine Ginny, it... it doesn't hurt." She sighed. She had healed her hand the moment she entered her room. It hurt _alot _feeling the bones realign themselves, but nothing compared to the humiliation she felt. In fact, the throbbing from her hand was rather dull in comparison to the hollowness in her chest. Not something she would expect to experience from a plain, _physical_, attraction...

No she didn't want to think it.

Ginny frowned, "It's really discoloured though. Did you-"

"I said it's _fine _Ginny" Hermione moaned, raising her hand by showcasing her friend by opening and closing her fist. "See? I can move it just fine"

"Alright..." She replied unconvinced. She knew broken bones when she saw them! "Then are your eyes red? Or are you going to deflect that too and blame it on an allergic reaction to the mascara?"

Hermione sniffed roughly at Ginny's slight jab at her.

"Clearly something _bad _happened to you Hermione, and I don't get why you're lying-"

"Well if you were made a fool of yourself, how would _you _feel? Or better yet what if Dean turned around and was caught with _another _girl? I-"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a moment here! No need to go all feral on me!"

Hermione glared, "Well _stop _being so condescending dammit!"

Ginny balked, her mouth dropping in shock at the brunette's outburst.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead, "Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just... painful alright? Very... very painful and frustrating. I don't really want to talk about it, so if that's why you're here... you can just clear off."

Ginny's eyes drifted to Hermione's bruised hand that was rubbing her skull. "For some strange reason... I get the feeling this didn't have anything to do with my asinine brother..." She said more to herself than to Hermione.

Hermione scoffed. She would have preferred it was Ron! At least that way her hand wouldn't be hurting. She debated for a moment of ignoring Ginny's comment, trying to keep her emotions in check, but did she really want to talk about this later? To destroy another day of normalcy? _'Oh whatever this day is already ruined, might as well just get it over with'_

"No, this had nothing to do with Ron," Hermione said with a shrug, "It was...Malfoy." She whispered his name softly. Her heart did something funny when she said it.

"Malfoy? What...?" She tried to grasp the concept at hand. Last she checked, Hermione and the Slytherin Prefect were doing quite alright, if this morning's topic of conversation had anything to go by! "Um...happened?" She fidgeted slightly on the spot.

"Malfoy, he..." she felt her stomach churn. She _really_ was going to be sick. "Malfoy used me" Her voice was a little stronger this time.

Ginny furrowed her brows, "He used you? What do-"

"He made a bet!" Hermione muttered through gritted teeth, "Nothing he did was sincere..." her voice dropped into a low whisper, "it was all to gain money..." _'And a laugh!' _She thought bitterly. "I feel so...emotionally drained you have no idea..."

Ginny's eyes shot wide, not wanting to believe a word Hermione just told her. _'He made a bet about her?' _"Sorry... I'm trying to understand here. Why would he do that?"

"Oh you don't-ugh..." She broke off when she felt the sickness surging up her esophagus. She gaped a bit, covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm going to be sick" She pushed past Ginny, knocking her slightly into the shoulder, as she stumbled her way over to the lavatory almost colliding into a couple of Fourth-Years, and barely made it into the first stall, before vomiting right into the toilet.

_'Hmm, well that about sums it up then!' _Ginny thought with a frown, her eyes trained on her friend's back, watching her shake with sobs. And here she was going to tell Hermione that Malfoy was in the hospital wing...But now hearing the truth...

"So I suppose it's...um safe to say you are the reason he's in the hospital wing?"

Hermione dipped her head down, trying to take deep breaths. "You bet your arse it is!" Was all she said before she picked herself up and vomited again.

* * *

_**Hospital Wing**_

He woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" He looked around, seeing the sea of hospital beds around him. "Oh." His voice was defeated and he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

He remembered quite clearly how he got here. Hermione used a jinx against him, sending him right into the wall, which rendered him unconscious. The only question that floated in his head was, why?

_Why_ didn't she let him speak?

_Why_ didn't the bracelet block Hermione's attack?

_Why _was Blaise so ruthless from that Amortentia fiasco?

_How _did he even get here? Who found him?

So many questions... no one around to ask.

Draco looked down to his wrist, noticing for the first time, the bracelet wasn't there.

"What the-?"

He looked around, but it was nowhere to be found. Only his dragon ring lay on the table at his bedside, with some broken piece of jewellery, clearly left from the person before him.

He went to move his arm to retrieve his ring, but the limb felt like a ton, he only managed to get it a few inches off the sheets.

"Hold it!" Barked Madam Pomfrey as she strolled over to his bedside carrying a flask. "You'll only make it worse"

Draco sighed, dropping his limb down.

"Drink up, now" she said, offering him the flask. He was unfamiliar with the brew.

Draco's expression hardened, "What is it?"

"Mister Malfoy, you had a concussion, it could have devastating consequences if you leave it unattended! It's not poison so _drink_"

Using his good hand, he chugged it back. "What happened to the bracelet?" Draco said shuddering at the after-taste. It tasted like over-cooked cabbage.

"You mean that old tacky thing?" Pomfrey motioned to the broken piece of jewellery resting on the counter along side his dragon ring. _'Huh?' _He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus as he stared at the dark gold, thick piece of jewellery with very grotesque designs. That wasn't the bracelet he wore! "Sorry, but it broke when you fell on it"

"Are you joking?" After being told by McGonagall herself, that it was unremovable by magic and physical strength? He actually broke it by just _falling _on it? And if so, where was it? Why was that piece there instead?

Pomfrey smirked, "Dear boy, were you actually upset of it? Oh what do I know, it's probably a family heirloom..." she rattled on.

"No bloody way!" Draco spat. "I never saw that piece of shit before!"

Pomfrey slapped his leg, "Language Mister Malfoy!"

Draco groaned, "But it's _true_! That isn't..." he trailed off and then took another breath, "_Listen _the one I was wearing was some Anti-Magic Device McGonagall gave me...it was smaller, had loads of flashing colours..."

"Anti-Magic Device?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know, it stops me and others from using magic against me? Can't be anymore obvious than that!" He didn't care if he sounded condescending.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!"

He couldn't take this stress. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling the light sheen of sweat, "Then get the bitch, it's her bloody object anyway!"

Madam Pomfrey flared her nostrils, gaping like a fish, "Curve that tongue or I'll magically zip those lips! You may be an adult by Law, but you are still a student and in _my _care! I will _not _tolerate this attitude Mister Malfoy, I can just as easily _break _the-"

"_Alright_" he snarled over her, "I get your point" he then murmured, dismissing her by a wave of his hand. "My _apologies_ for being so rude" He just lost the one thing he cared about for crying out loud! For reasons he didn't even understand! Of _course _he was angry.

Pomfrey's expression changed into something fierce, her knobby finger pointing near his face, "I warning you, Mister Malfoy!"

"Why are you still here?" He hollered, not really caring about her threat, as his head fell back onto the pillow, _'How the hell am I going to fix this?'_

He shut his eyes and released a heavy breath, trying to will his brain to _shut up_ enough, for him to fall asleep.

* * *

**E/N:** ...oh the drama :/ How will Draco find out _why _he can't remember? Find out soon! Also, Hermione was too upset to think about the bracelet not warding off her jinx. And I should mention, I don't believe that Hermione mentally beating herself up, would be out of character...she is a girl that takes pride on being right about people, so to be proven wrong, and in a cruel way, would really sting. She was betrayed.

I like to think I did the fight justice.


	29. Truth Will Out

**A/N:** this chappy might be a little tame, considering the last two.. :/ but it is necessary as it ties up Blaise's part of the story.

Another language warning. But not as bad as the last one.

Chapter 28

* * *

_**Hospital Wing - Evening**_

_"And you thought you could just walk away..."_

Blaise's voice echoed in his head like a stone in the bottom of his shoe. He clenched his left fist, "Blaise..."

He didn't know how or what he was going to do, but Blaise was the reason Hermione wanted nothing to do with him, and how McGonagall felt the need that his presence was no longer required in the school, and _that _couldn't be ignored.

_**flashback**_

_"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy, but... this is... too big for me to just dismiss.." McGonagall shook her head at the broken pieces of jewellery._

_"Are you hearing me at all?! I said I didn't do it!" Draco's eyes fell on the chunky jewellery. "I didn't _charm _anything! Nor brew your great potion"_

_"Well there's no one else that has! Only Albus and Severus knew of my potion and seeing how they are both _deceased_ there is no other explanation! I have no recollection of Thursday's events, as I trust you made quite sure of that!"_

_"This is...just swell. You really think I- "_

_"Not another word Mister Malfoy!"_

_Draco snorted, "You're joking. I'm innocent you-"_

_"I'm sure whatever it IS that you have to say, it was a well thought-out, unlikely, yet highly convenient circumstance!"_

_Draco balked, completely stunned. "So that's it, just going to send me off without hearing me out?!"_

_"What is there to say? Mister Malfoy, you... you broke the rules once again after I had informed you time and time again of the severity of the consequences should you defy me once more!"_

_"What about Blaise?! He was the one who... turned her against me! He... he-"_

_"It is unfortunate what happened between you and Miss Granger, yes, but understand me when I tell you. No one knew of the potion's existence Malfoy. NO ONE. And it really does pain me to say, but you leave me no choice - consider yourself dismissed from this school effective immediately. You depart at ten o'clock tomorrow morning"_

_"WHAT?! Will you let me explain anything?! Where is your proof?" Draco motioned to the bracelet, "That rusty old thing? Sod it all the hell, you dumb-"_

_"Watch it!" Barked Pomfrey as she joined McGonagall's side, "My apologies Minerva, but it seems there's a disturbance near the Prefect's Bathroom. Filius just sent his Patronus..."_

_Draco rolled his eyes and shoved the tray that was near his bedside, causing all of its contents to tumble to the floor._

_"Fucking hell,"_

_**end**_

"You're dead, Blaise..."

"Clearly you hit your head harder than we thought. It's me, Theo!"

Draco blinked and then turned his head, seeing that he was no longer alone. Theo dropped his satchel to the ground before he sat atop of the bed stationed beside Draco.

"But you know, now that you've mentioned him, _this _was is quite the low blow. You look like total shite! And all for what, because you wanted to call it off?"

"Call what off?" Draco echoed, wincing slightly from the ache of it jaw, reminding him it was about the time for his medi-potion. He was not in the mood to deal with Theo's cryptic wordings, especially if it was his final night at the school.

Theo tsk'd, "You know, the bet with Granger! You told me _days_ ago, you... you were going to say to Blaise it was over. That... well, it wouldn't be an issue what with you have against his mother and stuff. Yet look at you!"

Once he finished, Theo looked right to Draco. The look of horror on his face caught him off guard.

"I _told _you that?" Draco said, confused. What evidence about Blaise's mother? And he also knows about this so-called bet? _'What the hell is going on? Does every one know about it, but me?'_

"You know, the old-coot warned me that your mind was a little foggy, but _come on_ this is a little much. It was your leverage against Blaise, you have to know _that_!"

Draco took in Theo's words, searching his mind for proof, but nothing came. It was completely blank, with the odd appearance of Blaise's smug smirk.

Theo raised a curious brow, at his lack of response, "What? Did I miss something here? What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't..." Draco shook his head, "I don't remember that...or what it was for that matter. Or even conversing with you!"

Theo frowned, "You're joking right? You don't-"

"No I _don't! _I don't know a bloody _thing!_" He ran a hand through his hair, "Everything is completely fucked up. And now I-"

"_Alright_, mate, no need to bite my head off! I was just asking, no need to get Pomfrey over here...wait, hold on, where's the bracelet thingy?"

Draco looked at his arm and then shrugged, "That's a whole other story in itself," he muttered. He was wondering when Theo was going to ask him...

"Well? What's the story?" Theo pressed.

"It was a phony. Someone had changed it, so that person could use magic against me"

"You... you're serious? How did that even happen?!"

Draco proceeded to tell Theo what McGonagall had told him. Someone switched the bracelet with a fake one, which she doesn't believe could be done but either than Draco himself, refusing to listen to his reasoning, and then how he got into a fight with Granger where she attacked him because of the memory Blaise showed her.

Theo released his breath slowly, "This is more... complicated then I thought. Hang on, why didn't McGonagall believe you?"

"She is the only one who knows how to deactivate it... and... well, even though she isn't _sure _how it happened, she knows _when _it did. Never mind the fact I was nowhere _near _her, as I am sure Hermi-" he broke off when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, "Oh forget it, it's futile. I'll be leaving here soon enough,"

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?"

"Shall I _spell _it out for you?! _I_ broke her precious device remember? _I_ broke the rules, once again. Completely tossed off my beloved promise to being a good boy! So I... I'm going to get expelled. End of story."

Theo shook his head, "No, no that's complete _bollocks!_ She can't do that! Where's her _proof_?"

"Don't you mean the," he cleared his throat, "_unlikely, yet highly convenient, circumstance?_" he muttered in his best personation of the old-bat. "Believe me, Theo I've heard it all from the bitch's mouth. I leave in the morning, at ten"

"But that's... that's..." Theo trailed off when he got struck with an idea. It was clear as day! _'Of course!_' "Wait, what is the last thing you _do _remember? About Blaise... Granger...the bet you name it,"

Draco groaned, _'Just kick the man while he's down why don't you?' _he flailed his working arm, "I just _told_ you-" but wait, he mentioned the bet! Did this mean what he thought it meant? If so, the sooner he knew the truth, the sooner he could fix it. With Hermione _and _McGonagall! Hope filled his system as he sat himself up straighter in the bed. Perhaps he won't get expelled after all?

"Oh for crying out loud mate, there is a _reason _why I am asking! I mean, it might not be obvious to you, but it sure as heck obvious to me!"

"Well?!" Draco muttered. He was usually a patient person, but when it came to the truth, he became rather anxious. "Can it help me from not being expelled?!"

"Of course! Mate, don't you see? Blaise _Obliviated _you, that's what!"

Draco's eyes shot wise, as a wave of uneasiness rendered him mute. Would Blaise really go _that _far to make him and Hermione at ends?

Theo took this moment to lean closer to his house-mate, "Look, your _memory _is a bit foggy, what do you think that tells you?! Side-effect to a concussion my arse! And _she's _our Healer? Bloody hell..."

Theo gave Draco a knowing look, "So out with it! What _do _you remember?"

Draco sighed, quickly trying to recollect his thoughts, "Blaise was going to harm her... Hermione, _somehow_, I can't be sure..."

"He was going to give her a Hateful Potion!" Theo chirped in.

Draco just stared at him oddly. Theo rolled his eyes, "I was the one who told you, that's why I know!"

"Yeah... but... we talked about it? The..._thing_."

Theo sighed, "Well I was curious to know what you and Blaise had going on, and soon enough, I guessed it correctly. Anyway, moving on, so you know of the potion..."

Draco chewed his lip, "but I... I changed the potion into Amortentia."

Theo barked a laugh, "Oh please tell me you remember _that_!"

"Well...it is a bit blurry. Something about... Potter" he looked at Theo who just motioned for him to continue, "He... no. I don't know why Potter was involved..." Draco itched his chin, "Wait a minute, she helped me!"

"Yeah okay, let's move on to Granger then. What do you remember about her?"

"With her-" with her, it was different. He remembered sitting beside her in Potions, going with her to Hogsmeade... and other parts of the world. Imperiusing Red so he could be alone with her in the Astonomy Tower. How she...ended up half-naked in the corridor, to forcing her to skip class to switch the potions.

"Everything it seems," he mumbled finally. His mind falling on the last words she spoke to him, _"A true Death Eater! Heartless..."_ His eyes fell over to the faded Dark Mark on his forearm.

"Everything," repeated Theo as he tapped a finger on his chin, "And... the potion thing is all you remember about Blaise?"

"Well _no _we were... in the Hog's Head having a celebratory drink about... being accepted to come back here. And how he was going to use a potion against her, so I thought to have a bit of fun"

Theo released his breath slowly, _'Of course!' _"You mean the night where it all started?"

Draco flinched, "Listen, it's an interesting theory and everything, but it's not like I can _pay _him anything! Nor will this be enough to get McGonagall to change her mind. She _loves _Granger remember? I'd rather toss myself into a pit of Dementors. I mean, why would he even bother?"

"Because you _care _about her!" Theo threw up his hands in defeat, "It's our motto you know, always look out for each other, and well... Blaise has always been a hateful person, seeing people acting all _soft_ boils the blood, you see? And of course there's the whole leverage you have against his mum... but that's not really important here. You wanted out. Blaise didn't like seeing you succeed so...he pins you against Granger, making you to be a bad guy"

"I still don't get-I mean the bracelet, Theo, how would he-"

"By being crafty of course, you know, disguise himself into a Professor...cause McGonagall was the only one who knew how to break it, right? It's what you said..."

Draco, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Everything Theo said sounded so outrageous yet plausible at the same time. Could _this _be his ticket out from being expelled?

"Alright you, out!" Barked Pomfrey as she sauntered over, "Mister Malfoy needs his rest!"

"Look, I'll track down McGonagall, alright mate? There's no way I'm going to let her expel you from that bastard's doing!" he muttered, trying to fight off Pomfrey. "Will you _stop_? I can leave on my own, granny, thanks"

* * *

_**Head Girl Dorm**_

She didn't get much sleep. She woke up every hour, almost on the hour. Her mind replaying what she had seen, what she heard.

Her heart ached with each breath. Her eyes could shed no more tears. Crookshanks sat on the pillow next to her, peering into her eyes, to her soul. It was oddly comforting.

Hermione took a breath as she reached over to the ginger cat.

"How ever am I going to face him in class, Crooks?"

Potions wasn't a problem, she would just sit next to Ernie like she had before. But all the other classes...

"I need to gather my thoughts." She pushed herself up and slipped out of bed, gathering some blankets and pillows. "Come on Crooksy, let's go star-gazing"

Crookshanks mewed and then pounced down on the floor, following his Master obediently.

She got to the Astronomy Tower. She wanted to be here for two reasons. One, so she didn't have to deal with the overwhelming craziness of her Common Room on a Saturday morning, and two... it was one of the lesser option people will know where to find her.

"I suppose there is a third reason," she sighed, sitting herself on the open windowsill. The cool autumn air made her whole body shake, "This was the place where _I _played him."

She welcomed Crookshanks as he leapt up onto her lap. She scratched behind his ears and stared up at the wide open sky of the tower.

"You remember that story, don't you Crooks?" A soft smile played on her lips, "It was great fun wasn't it? Making him believe that I was... that I wanted him." she smirked, "and you know what's funny? I actually... undressed him then. Can you believe it? How I was so unaffected by his presence... his touch..." she released a very breath, "kiss" she sniffed as a rush of air brushed against her face, strands of her hair danced in the air around her. "I wish I could recall that _strong girl _now."

She felt Crookshanks nuzzle his head into her chest causing her to chuckle, "You're right. Enough of the pity-party! Look, there's Cassiopeia!"

* * *

_Saturday Morning, October 20th_

Draco sat up, flexing his arm, up and down, and rolling his shoulder. It felt a bit stiff, and uncomfortable to move, but he was glad it no longer hurt.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, you are awake!"

Draco turned over to look over his shoulder, McGonagall was standing there, giving him a harsh expression.

_'Just...perfect...'_

"Why are you here? It's not even _eight_. My train leaves at _ten _remember?" He sneered before turning his back on her.

It was bad enough to be informed he was leaving the school, he really didn't want to deal with her two more hours than he had to. Apart of him hoped that Theo had knocked some sense into the aged witch so he didn't have to do this, but he knew from her expression alone, he did not.

"Well I see that sleep had done nothing to your attitude..." McGonagall muttered. "If you must know, Mister Malfoy, I'm here to owe you an apology"

Draco studied the Headmistress intently. First she was stern of his behaviour and now she goes and apologizes to him? _'What's the old-bag going on about now?'_

McGonagall nodded slowly, "It seems your house-mate, Mister Nott showed me great concern about your dismissal..."

Draco rolled his eyes, not really having heard what she said, "Now _what?_ You'll resent me for having friends?!"

"Actually he had quite the information pretaining to Mister Zabini, that we, the Staff, had looked into. Now, of course, most students shouldn't be privy to such information, but as in this case, you were the victim, so the consequences will be dismissed in this matter."

Draco remained perfectly still, not really sure what to expect next. _'What does that mean?'_

"It appears only your Potions Master had the last conversation with him, so with his permission, we searched his memory. Although we have hit a _block_ as far as requiring any _useful _information, as your classmate was very careful to cover his tracks"

_'Figures!'_ Draco groaned to himself. He curled his lips, ready to retort, but McGonagall beat him to it.

"However," she said sternly, not wanting to endure another out-cry from the young wizard, "it was also brought to my attention that _you _were equally as effected. And even though I have no solid evidence of the matter, _yet_, it is rather obvious that your classmate was the one who had removed the device,"

McGonagall took a deep breath, "As Headmistress, it is my duty to make sure the safety of my fellow students, and I offer you my sincerest apologies for having put you in such danger and henceforth, will lift your ban, Mister Malfoy. You can resume use of magic outside classes, which _means_ you are _not _expelled. I apologize for having doubted you in the first place. Furthermore, I also wish for you to accompany me in questioning with Mister Zabini, by means of Veritaserum,"

Draco looked at the older witch with incredulity. Too many things were going through his head. One, Theo got to McGonagall after all - he wasn't expelled! Two, he can use magic again, and three, he was finally going to get his revenge on Blaise! And then... maybe... he can patch things up with Hermione.

"Is there anything you wish to say, Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall said after a long comfortable silence.

Draco flexed his right hand and sighed, welcoming the wave of calmness surging through his body, "Thank you, Headmistress. For... this, for not expelling me"

* * *

_**Headmistress' Office**_

"What is the _meaning _of this?!"

He should've _known _Theo was lying to him. Blaise was ready to leave his seat, but got pulled down by his collar.

"Belt it, Zabini!" Theo barked into his ear.

"I swear if you and Draco think this is the way to get me to _talk _you're sadly mistaken you-" He tried to leave again, but was hit with resistance. Blaise glared over to Theo who abandoned his side, waving his wand like a metronome.

"Handy little spell that. Non-verbal... my _favourite_."

Blaise sneered his teeth, watching as his house-mate walked to the side of the room, "Nott!"

He smirked, "What, thought I would say the incantation? Right, I'm not that stupid! Neither will I say what exactly holds you to that chair! Nope mate, seeing how you're _so smart _you figure it out!"

"You-" his voice stopped in his throat when he saw McGonagall _and _Draco in the doorway.

"Ah Blaise you look like you could use a drink," Draco said storming over to the invisibly bounded wizard and shoved the vial of Veritaserum right to his lips. He yanked Blaise's head back for good measure so he wouldn't be able to spit it back out.

Theo watched with glee as the Italian struggled with the liquid.

"How did you accomplish this without being caught?" Draco then inquired. His eyes flashing dangerously.

"That is quite enough," warned Theo, as she joined Draco's side, "he will be no use to you if he chokes to death!"

Blaise sneered, his fists tensing as he glared at Draco, mentally wishing he had the ability to use Legilimency - one of the two ways to ward off the effects of Veritaserum easily!

Draco stepped away from him, with his eyes never straying. McGonagall was ready to proceed, but Theo halted her. "Allow _us _Professor."

"Answer the question Zabini!" Sneered Draco, "How did you do it?!"

Blaise shook, his face was pure agony as he tried to resist the effects potion but quickly lost the battle as his mouth worked on its own, "Simple." His face was now, completely deadpan, "You pushed me over the edge with your damn cocky attitude, about that stupid bracelet, I had no choice but to react! McGonagall knew how to break the bracelet, but I knew just asking her was out of the question, as she would know if she would be _Imperiused _in a second, so I needed a cover. A Professor, actually, and who other than the less suspecting, _Potions Master _Slughorn, himself? So I used our Potions class to steal one of his ready-to-use Polyjuice Potions, nicked a couple of his hairs and then made sure he never left his office."

His eyes flickered over to McGonagall, "I used a meed laced with my own _special _brew to overtake my control of you instead. It was a perfect cover. Merlin knows _why _Slughorn finds you such a catch..."

"Get to the point!" snapped the impatient blond wizard.

Blaise sighed before he returned his gaze to Draco, "I convinced her to give me the steps of how to deactivate your bracelet and then borrow her Pensieve as I needed to _gather _my memories. Then I gave her the antidote and _Obliviated _her thoughts after I got my answers" he finished with an evil grin.

"Not that complicated of a potion, to tell you the truth, takes just twelve hours to make. Anyway, my next victim was Teddy here. It was a safe bet to have him approach you, Draco instead of me. So using the same meed I used on McGonagall, I was able to take over control of him, where he struck you with a syringe to render you unconscious. I did the same thing as before, gave him the antidote. I saw no reason to Obliviate his mind as he wasn't a threat to me in any way. I just needed Draco to not suspect something was going to happen to him. Then after he was unconscious, I _Obliviated _his mind of anything pertaining to our..._agreement_ about Granger and the evidence against my mother being a killer!"

"Ha, I told you he _Obliviated _you!" laughed Theo.

Draco blinked and then turned to Theo, but he tried to keep a level head to further his questioning, but Blaise just kept on talking.

"It was time for the last step in my glorious plan to work. To show Granger the memory that Draco was only after her for money."

McGonagall shifted rigidly after hearing such an attitude toward her favourite student.

Draco refused to make eye contact with the Headmistress, as she was Hermione's favourite teacher, rather he just glared at Blaise.

"Why?" was all Draco could manage himself to say.

Blaise shrugged and tried again to resist the urge to speak, but failed, "Well, you wanted out of it. You said the Galleons weren't _worth _it anymore. That the whole _thing _wasn't worth it anymore, really. Like you grew a bloody conscious and suddenly _cared _for her! And then you threatened to throw my mother to the Ministry and _earn _your money that way! Well I wasn't going to have it! I wanted you to suffer! And hell, Granger was so blind to think that you weren't some kind of monster, anyway, so I made sure to crush her dream. I took away your memories so you would get blindsided, _pretending _to be honest and sincere, when she _saw _the truth."

"What about getting me expelled?" Draco said, his lips barely moving.

Blaise shook his head, "Didn't plan for it to end like that, really. It was just supposed to make you... well _pathetic._ Grovelling to Granger for her affections..."

"Well. I have _little _to say," McGonagall said with a heavy sigh as she approached the dark wizard. She had heard enough! "The antidote, Mister Nott, if you please" she held out her hand to Theo.

Theo quickly placed the vial into her hand, where he and Draco both watched her thrust it to Blaise, much like the way Draco did it - minus the forcefully tossing the head back part. It took him a few moments to regain his focus, and a few more before he faced McGonagall and sneered.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Zabini. Magically thwarting, not one, but _two _minds of Professors! One of which is your Headmistress! Also two students, both of which are in your house, and one who happens to be a _Prefect! _Not to mention, effectively disengaging a highly qualified _Ministry Approved _Anti-Magic Device, to use for your own personal gain of this... pitiful arrangement against one of the school's top students. Let's not even regard the fact you stole a Pensieve, which happens to be a very dangerous item, if used improperly!" She huffed a deep breath, pointing a gnarled finger right at his face, "Consider yourself expelled Mister Zabini."

Blaise's jaw dropped.

Theo's eyebrows shot right up as he stared over to Draco. Draco had hoped to have his own way of revenge against Blaise, but somehow found himself pleased with him expelled.

"But-"

"_Not another word_," she spat acidly. "I will be writing to your mother the second you are on that train! Which actually leaves in twenty minutes. So it would be of your best interest to pack up and get _out!_"

* * *

"How did you do it?" Draco said, as the two of them rounded the corridor to the Great Hall. "How did you get McGonagall to believe you?"

"Showed her the memories, what else?"

Draco stopped walking, as he tried to think of which memory that _would _be. "What ones exactly?"

Theo smirked, "Well the one Mister Arrogant didn't feel the need to take from me." Theo shoved his hands in his pockets, "When he told me to scram as he was hovering over your unconscious body. Didn't though, I wanted to see what he would do to you,"

"Well thanks, Theo." Draco said as he began to walk again, "I uh... didn't expect that,"

"That's what McGonagall said. And she watched him break the bracelet... it was kinda cool, really, it stopped changing colours, and then he did the spells, and it just snapped right in half! Then he charmed one to look like the real thing so you wouldn't know! _That's _how Granger was able to attack you!"

"Don't remind me..."

Theo grinned, "Come on mate, it's funny! Of all the times she's threatened you to hex you... she _actually _did it!"

"Ha, _bloody _ha"

Now all that was left, was to get her to forgive him.

* * *

**E/N:** as this story reaches it's end.. (I'm thinking about 5 or so chapters to go maybe less) I am starting to think of another one :)

And yes, it on purpose that Draco didn't realize he could use Theo's knowledge about the bet until he said it again.

According to research Dumbledore used the 'invisible ropes' spell against Death Eaters, but it had no incantation. It was described as a non-verbal spell, so I thought to make use of it here.


	30. Frustrations and Declarations

**A/N:** I have a strong sense that what happens in this chapter could be considered cliché, but oh well, it felt right.

Thanks for all the support :)

* * *

Chapter 29

**_Two days later, October 22, Great Hall_**

Word about Blaise's expulsion spread like wild-fire, each circumstance being more elaborate than the last, as no one knew of the _real _reasons except Theo and Draco. He paid no mind to their curious glances every time he walked in or sat at the Slytherin table, as he was too busy staring at _her_. His brain trying to think of a way to get her to speak to him again.

He really wished she didn't sit with her back to him, but on the same lines, he didn't blame her... he wouldn't even look at himself if given the chance; now knowing what Blaise showed her was the actual _truth_.

He tensed his fists, completely disgusted with himself.

* * *

"He's staring at you again," Ginny said as matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed, pushing the food all along her plate, but never lifting it. "Let him, I don't care anymore"

"He doesn't look happy, either. My guess is lack of sleep"

"Just _whose _side are you on anyway?" Hermione spat, dropping her fork and pushing her plate away. "Wonderful, you've made me lose my appetite" she felt the tug in her stomach as she glanced at the food. It was rather hard for her to keep anything down, as she couldn't stop thinking of being made such a fool of. She tried not to picture his defeated expression from Ginny's words either.

_'Serves him right'_ she took a calming breath and then a sip of water.

"Actually you _haven't _been eating-"

"Oh Ginny _please_ stop this!" Hermione moaned, smacking the goblet on the table. It was bad enough that he haunted her dreams, the least thing she wanted to do was _talk _about him. As she had spent enough of the weekend crying and being angry at both herself and at Malfoy, she wasn't going to let the emotions ruin today!

_'New day, new me!'_

"It's been two days... Hermione."

Hermione scoffed, "And _what_? You actually _want _me to talk to him?" She shook her head, "You're out of your mind. I'm done with him!"

"Well knowing you, you want answers...so that statement runs a little... weak"

"I got all the answers I needed from that memory thanks!" She felt the familiar jump in her stomach, at saying the words.

"But you never let him _explain_"

"What is there _to _explain?" She combed her fingers through her hair. "He used me for some sick game so he can gain back his house! Nothing that happened was actually genuine!" She reached over and slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"I was nothing but a ninny believing that he wanted to be different! And by hell or high water, Ginevra Weasley, I will _not _be made a fool of again! He can sulk for all the rest of the year for all I care, it was his own _bloody _fault!"

Hermione pushed herself up and then strolled out of the room. Ginny sighed, glancing over to the barely touched plate of food across from her. As much as Ginny wanted to believe that her friend was unaffected by what Malfoy had done, the signs were too big to ignore. She braced her shoulders and then made her way over to the Head Table.

* * *

Draco had watched her leave, and then went back to his meal, deciding against going after her.

"You know," Theo began in between chews, "Doing this only gives her a reason to believe what she saw was the _truth_. You should prove to her that... well you feel differently about her, go after her"

Draco noticed that a few looks from the Gryffindor table were being cast his way, as well as the Headmistress, as if waiting for that _exact _thing to happen. For him to make a move.

"Bloody nosey gits" he muttered as he resumed in mutilating his breakfast.

"Well mate-"

"Can you just knock it off for one second?" Draco snapped, "I'm trying _not _to think right now."

"So what?" Theo sighed, "This is it? Just going to call it quits? The Draco Malfoy I know _never _gives up! So I say you pick your sorry arse up and go after your woman!"

Draco sighed, shaking his head. He rubbed his chin as he scraped his fork along the plate. "Not really sure how... to be honest."

"What do you mean? Just tell her that you didn't use her!"

"Except that... I _did_. Had all it been for a ruse? I thought I just wanted to change, you know, to make up for what I've done to her in the past and everything. Clearly this _game_ negates it"

Theo shook his head, "Well... that's Blaise's doing, he changed your memory and emotions. But yes it was a ruse, but again, it changed. You wanted to call it off, because you _care _for her. So stop sulking and just fix it already!"

Draco scoffed, "Easier said than done, Theo, believe me."

"Well then you're a bloody fool, and Blaise wins!" Theo smacked his hands on the table and then strolled off.

Draco bowed his head down and groaned.

* * *

**_Potions Class_**

The air in the Potions class was stiff. No one was saying anything, they all just carried on their own work. Making the Oculus Potion to replenish Madam Pomfrey's stock.

Except one.

Draco sat on his stool, flipping through his _Advanced Potions_ absent-mindedly, not really searching for the potion's steps.

"Something the matter, Mister Malfoy?" Said Slughorn as he approached his side. "You haven't touched a thing and it's been thirty minutes. Everyone's already got their ingredients and started their potions..."

"Apologies Professor," his eyes trailed to Hermione's back, his heart throbbing painfully. He so badly wanted to make it right again. Theo had a point, if he _did _sulk, then Blaise would win by successfully keeping Hermione away from him. But there was just so much _mess _to clean up, the end and happiness seemed so unlikely. And already have been on the receiving end of her anger was a fair reason for him to not screw it up.

"But my mind... doesn't seem to be in it today. I would like to request an early leave."

He heard her scoff rudely - clearly having heard what he said - where he narrowed his eyes curiously. _'How strange,' _

Unbeknownst to him, though, Slughorn had followed his gaze and hummed thoughtfully watching as his top student stir away at her cauldron.

"Permission denied, Mister Malfoy. But only because I would like a word with you. Please come to my office. Everyone carry on and keep up the great work."

Draco sighed, after Slughorn returned his gaze from Hermione's back. _'Wonderful, just what I need, his option about us'_ He got up from his stool and strolled after Slughorn, "Miss Granger, please keep an eye on everything should anything go wrong"

"Of course, Professor," came her professional, but lifeless tone.

_'I did that. It's my fault' _Draco thought lolling his head backward to alleviate the pressure on his muscles.

Slughorn closed the door, "So it seems the situation with you and Miss Granger rings true, hmm?" He waved his hand for Draco to take a seat. He did after a couple of seconds.

"As Head of Slytherin House, it is my duty to understand my students emotions. To help those that require it, even though they do not desire that help,"

Draco shrugged, figuring it was best to just tell him rather than fight him, "It's simple. I messed up, quite badly and... well there's _nothing _I can do to change it to make it better"

Slughorn sighed, "Ah so you're... giving up is it? How unfortunate to hear"

"Yeah, well whatever," he muttered folding his arms. He felt a sudden rush of cold in the office, like a window was left open. The chill ran down his body and to his toes. "Can I go now?"

"Now, now there will be none of that. Yes, it is rather unfortunate that things happened the way they did, but dismissing it, is hardly the way to go about it. Not to mention it would make her believe she is not worth fighting for"

Draco was taken aback from hearing the words.

Slughorn waved a knowing finger, at the younger wizard's expression, "Didn't think of _that _did you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Obviously'_

"Everyone goes through trail and errors when in relationship. Betrayal of trust being the biggest one. If you let what spilt you two apart control you, well then, what had it all been for? You see, females are very interesting creatures Mister Malfoy, they want a sense of security, need and above all, to feel cherished, and it is up to _you _to find a way to express such things. Now you can go,"

Short and simple and to the point. Just like how Draco liked all his 'pep-talks'

"Um... thanks Professor, I'll look into that,"

Slughorn smiled, "Don't thank me yet, Mister Malfoy. The girl is just as strong-willed as you are and quite stubborn in most cases. You're looking in for quite the ride,"

Draco sighed, _'Don't I know that!' _He stood up and walked out of Slughorn's office, where most of the class looked right in his direction. _She _didn't though. He did, however, spot her hesitate for a brief moment before reaching for an ingredient to add to her cauldron.

His eyes also caught a certain pair burrowing into his skull. His eyes slanted over to spot Weasley's smug expression and Potter's distain - clearly having caught him staring that their comrade. Draco muttered to himself, strolling over to his desk to retrieve his items and then strolled on without a backward glance.

* * *

The sound vibrated around the room, making Hermione still for a second time. Her heart imitated the sound in her ears and the blood rushed to her head. _'Good riddance'_

"He's not worth it," came Ernie's reply at her side as he examined his book for the next ingredient, ground unicorn horn.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before she began stirring, "Please, I am not going to give him _that _kind of power. No, I'm _done_." Yet for some strange reason the declaration didn't feel as strong as when she said it to Ginny earlier that morning.

_'No matter,' _she thought, shrugging. She examined the hue of her potion. It was supposed to turn into a deep orange and once she achieved it, she stepped back and grinned. Never once having been so relaxed and thrilled at completing a task. Yes, focusing all her frustrations from a certain blond was definitely beneficial to her studies, she had finished twenty minutes before class was due!

"All finished here Professor"

Slughorn waddled his way over and peered down into the cauldron, "Ah _yes_ a perfectly brewed Oculus Potion! Madam Pomfrey will be _most _appreciated! Twenty points to Gryffindor and another five for being first to finish! You are dismissed Miss Granger."

Feeling much better than she had in days, Hermione strolled on down the corridor, humming to herself. _'Nothing like Acing a class to up my spirits!'_

She rounded the corner and the smile fell from her face. Malfoy was leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for her.

_'No'_ she shook her head. _'I'm not going to let you ruin my day!' _She went to carry on like she never saw him, but Malfoy was quicker and stepped in her way.

"Not so fast, Hermione"

Hearing her name was like a stab in her heart. She wasn't going to let him have it though. She just turned around and went back down the way she just came from.

He expected this, so now with his ability to use magic again, he conjured up an invisible wall to stop her from escaping.

Her eyes widened in shock as she whirled back around to face him, "You can use your magic again?!"

Draco nonchalantly twirled his wand with his fingers, "McGonagall was rather upset of...uh, what happened. Truthfully so am I."

"Oh please, you're just angry because you lost a small fortune! After all that... cock and bull story about being so poor and... oh whatever. I don't have time for this. I don't _want _to spend time on this! It's futile and... quite pointless. Finite Incantatem!" She was ready to leave again, but Malfoy made _another _invisible wall.

"I _am_ poor. You want proof, here," he reached into his robes and pulled out a folded piece of printed paper.

Hermione just glared at him for having stopped her from escaping.

Draco waved the paper back in forth tauntingly, where she snarled, snatching the paper from his grasp. She hastily opened it, noting that it was dated five months ago:

_Despite the death of Voldemort (which we can now say, now that he is actually deceased), both Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and wife Narcissa (ages forty-nine and forty-eight respectively), were sent to Azkaban Prison and had been fined one-hundred thousand Galleons once the Ministry found highly Dark Artifacts in their possession. Although Lucius Malfoy denied that they owned such products, the Ministry felt that they were no longer trust-worthy, and thus took ownership of their estate and vaults. He did however, expressed that his son, and Heir of the Malfoy name, Draco Lucius Malfoy (age twenty-one) would not be punished for his wrong-doings. Referencing to when Voldemort gave him the Dark Mark at the age of sixteen._

Hermione blinked, staring at the words before her.

"You're welcome to check it. You know, for any _false _information." He said, watching her read and reread the article, hoping that she would not use magic.

"Well now that you can use magic, who _knows? _You probably _tricked _the paper so I wouldn't know the difference anyway" She threw it back into his grasp. Flinching slightly when her fingers came into contact with his.

"I'm not making excuses here, alright?" Draco said defensively, "I deserved all I got for the disgusting thing I did with Blaise about you"_ 'Even though I have no memory of making it with Blaise,'_

"And I'll do it _again _if you don't let me go!" She hissed. She could still feel the sting from his touch lingering on her fingertips.

It was difficult to try to convince her he was _not _the bad guy, when so much evidence was against him. But he had to try.

"Just _wait_ okay? It's not that simple-"

"And what, you don't think it's _hard _for me to stand here?" Hermione emphasized by flailing her arms in the space between them, "To be around you when all it was a sham? My emotions were involved in this _game _Malfoy! Why can't you just quit while you're ahead and leave me the _hell _alone!"

He heard the high-pitch sob at the end of her sentence felt like a sucker-punch right in the gut. "Because..." he began slowly, "I _don't _want to just walk away from this, or _you_. I want to fight it to make it work,"

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, "Now where have I heard _that _before?" She said in a condescending tone.

Draco felt the sharp jab in his chest again, "It is the truth! I really _do _want this to work!"

"Right, because I suddenly mean something to you? How... _convenient!_"

Draco released a slow breath, "Well _yeah_ you do. Which is why I am here and want to set it all straight again! I made a terrible mistake! One of the worst one's in my life, actually. I never should have done it. It was stupid and pitiful. I hurt you and... I'm sorry. For everything"

Hermione inhaled sharply, not wanting to let her emotions take over, "You're sorry. Really, _that's _all you have to say?" Apart of her was surprised of his words. Of how _genuine _he had sounded, but the other, more rational part of her knew not to believe him. She couldn't. Not again! She cursed at herself once she felt a tear welling up in the corner of her eye.

"Well no, obviously there's more," he swallowed and cleared his throat, "but it's just...different okay? The feeling for me, is _different_. A _good _different. When I was around you, it was... odd. I wasn't repulsed or... anything like that. It was... good. It felt _right_."

"Yes... but you hurt me..." Hermione sniffed.

"And I hate myself for it! But please, if you can give me the chance to prove to you that it _wasn't _just a game-"

"But that's just _it!_" She said, not really wanting to hear what else he had to say. "I _don't _want to give you that chance." She felt her walls rebuilding themselves, and her confidence became more dominant, "You _don't _deserve it!"

And that's when he saw the stray tear running down her cheek. It was another sucker-punch to the gut.

"I know," he said after a moment of silence. He tried to recall Slughorn's words of wisdom, "It's going to take a long while for me to regain your trust-"

"But I'm _never _going to trust you again! Don't you get it?! You abused my pain against Ron for your personal agenda and _that _to me is _unforgivable_. I am _glad _you are sorry, because you're going to be feeling it for the rest of your pathetic life! So wallow away in the gutter where you belong, I don't care anymore."

She turned her back on him, took a few breaths to calm herself and then raised her wand, fighting it to keep steady. "F-Finite Incantatem" The wall disappeared and then she was gone.

Draco clenched his fist and rammed it right into the brick wall, cursing.

* * *

**_Headmistress' Office, five hours later_**

The rest of the day went by smoothly, which was just what she needed after her spat with Malfoy! She had buried herself in her work in Herbology (where he didn't show up), and was able to avoid mostly everyone (actually just Harry) until she and Ernie went to McGonagall's office for the upcoming Hallowe'en festivities.

Ernie sighed, "Yes, so we're looking at spending about three days tops, if we can get all the Prefects to help us out that is."

"Well we're _not _including the Slytherins," Hermione sneered, "We'll be just fine with everyone _else _helping us"

Both Ernie and McGonagall released a collective sigh.

"Ah Mister MacMillan, could you please give me and Miss Granger a moment?"

Ernie braved a glance at Hermione, who harrumphed, before taking a stand, "You know, forget what I just said, I think we should cancel the idea"

"We most certainly will _not_!" Hermione screeched. It was also for something for her to focus on, she would be damned to let get cancelled!

"Well _obviously _you look like hell and a haunted house would do _nothing _about your emotions. We make it to a dance, it _was _the runner-up after all"

"You can't just change it like that! People would need more time to get dresses and tux-"

"And we have a _week _for all of that to happen, you know that right? That's a fair amount of time to collect all the required items, don't you think? So we'll put up the announcement tonight then,"

Hermione pushed herself to her feet, "No I won't have-"

"Well it was the _Slytherins _who wanted the haunted house remember? Obviously you and everyone else in this school wants to behead Malfoy, so-"

"That is _enough_ from the both of you!" Snapped McGonagall. She took a deep breath, "Now I asked to speak to Miss Granger _alone_, I would appreciate that you would obey that request!" She shot the Head Boy a pointed look.

"As far as changing the festivities to a dance, that would be _splendid_." She then gave Hermione the same look. "This school _could _use cheering up!"

Hermione groaned. She had a strange sense of déjà vu, when Professor Lockhart wanted to up the spirits of the school when it was being threatened by the Basilisk, by sending out singing Valentine's. Except _she _was the one that was moody. She couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"Please reconsider, Headmistress" Hermione muttered after hearing the door close after Ernie left. "I don't really-"

McGonagall laced her fingers together and sighed, "I understand your distress due to the recent situation with Mister Malfoy-"

Hermione shifted again, but refrained from saying anything, McGonagall just went on, "But I must say, Hermione, your friends are worried about you. First Mister Longbottom, then Mister Potter and now Miss Weasley! All expressed great concern regarding eating habits and odd sleeping patterns..."

"I don't understand how having a dance will make everything better." She dropped her gaze to the ground. She had purposefully ignored the Headmistress' words.

"Please, forget about the dance for the moment. We are talking about you!"

But Hermione wasn't having that either. So she opted for the easy way out, "I'm fine now that I've got rid of the _poison_ in my life. I really couldn't be happier"

McGonagall glared at her, "Now honestly Hermione, I am not blind! What happened with you and Mister Malfoy was upsetting-"

_'That's an understatement!' _Hermione snorted, "I was tricked, so _yes _it stings. But I'll get over it." _'Give or take a few more days...'_

McGonagall got up from her desk and walked over to the cabinet where her Pensieve was.

"Perhaps, but I feel there is something you should see first... one of my memories,"

Hermione stared at the Pensieve, and shook her head. Seeing the other memory was still too fresh in her mind.

"I am not accepting 'no' for an answer!" Barked McGonagall, "You need to see these, and then we'll talk. Understood?"

Hermione jumped at McGonagall's sudden outburst and then, without anymore questions, she got up and made her way over to her mentor's side.

* * *

**_Great Hall, one hour later_**

After the second disagreement with Hermione, the day felt even slower and more unbearable. Almost everyone shot him hateful looks and whispers about what happened with their Head Girl earlier that afternoon.

He glared at the whispering paintings just to the side of him and sneered, "Mind your own bloody business!"

He stormed into the Great Hall and sat roughly down at the table, knocking Pansy along the way.

"Hey watch it, y-oh it's you, Draco..."

Draco took a deep breath before facing her, "Save whatever you want to say Pansy, I _don't_ want to hear it"

As usual, Pansy denied his request and scooted herself closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much, you know," She ran her hand down his back, "It makes you awfully tense,"

"Don't," he began trying to escape from her clutches.

"I only say this because unlike everyone else here, I _care _what happens to you!"

Draco relaxed for a moment at her words. He braved a glance at the Gryffindor table, seeing that Hermione wasn't in her usual spot.

Pansy ignored where he was looking and just continued to rub his back, "Of course I'm still upset about what you did to Blaise-"

"Blaise did _that _to himself. No one forced him to use those spells against those Professors"

Pansy frowned shifting her hand upward to massage the back of his neck, "Right of course. I'm sorry,"

Draco rolled his eyes at her flakiness, but said nothing. He welcomed the oddly comforting of her rubbing while he helped himself to some dinner.

It lasted about five minutes.

He had just about enough of everyone's judgemental looks, he got up from his seat and out of the hall. He knew a good dose of Calming Draught could do well for both his mind and body. Yet, before taking a step out of the Great Hall, Harry Potter blocked his path.

"Out of my _way _Potter," he hissed, knocking the Boy Wonder out of his way by roughly knocking him in the shoulder, but Harry latched onto his enemy's arm to pull him back.

"You're a right _foul _git, doing what you did to Hermione," he spat through gritted teeth. He had always felt protective of his friend, and this approach was a long-time coming. He would finally give Malfoy a piece of his mind! "Parading around _pretending_, when I knew better!"

Draco groaned as he took a step back, but Harry stopped him again, "Oh no you _don't_. You don't get to weasel off after _what _you did! You stand here and _take it _for once in your rotten life!"

Draco snarled as he yanked Harry's arm off him, "What are you, her mother?! Yes, I am quite _aware _what I did was utterly _stupid_, hateful, spiteful..." Draco began counting off his fingers, "Demeaning... disgusting...and _whatever _other creative word out there. I mean, not _proud_ of it, that's what you and everyone _else _in this bloody school tends to _overlook_. It's not made me happy or anything _grand _but feeling just...well _pathetic_. It actually makes me _sick_ to have used her in such a way. Don't you get _that_?"

His voice echoed around the now, silent Great Hall, but he was too annoyed to care.

Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes twitching slightly, "Cut the theatrics Malfoy! Nobody _believes _you!"

Draco kept his stance still, "Can't say I didn't expect that. You figure, me being a _Death Eater _and everything, makes me incapable of making mistakes, which makes you just as _naïve _as the rest of them. _This_," he showed Harry his arm with the Dark Mark, "Wasn't _my _decision. My _father _failed his mission and _this _was his reward - punishing me! Just like how my life was on the line should I fail _my _mission. Everything that happened was because of me, and I get that. It was a mistake. I was scared for my life! You remember how _that _felt, don't you?"

Harry went to speak but Draco went on. Finally releasing all his frustrations at himself out in the open.

"Well it's the same thing with Hermione. Okay so it _was _a ruse, to take advantage of her and scrap her, and it... makes me cringe that I would sink _that _low!"

Harry scoffed, but Draco just ignored him, "It was a terrible mistake. She's strong, confident, and... I suppose it was jealously that drove me to want to break that. It is said to make one unnaturally vengeful, and I was. It was petty, and cruel and down-right asinine." _'Oh hell, might as go for broke,'_

He cleared his throat, "I would like to apologize for the pain and... heartache I have caused to you, her, and everyone _else _for that matter. It was a sneaky way to earn my life back and completely _not _worth it. I'm ashamed at myself for everything that was done to this school and her, both the past and present and most of all, the future. Especially the future. I want to change, to be a better person, a person someone would be _proud _to know, not scared of, or manipulated into caring about! And _yes_ as uncanny as that may seem to you, _Harry_, but I do care about her, Hermione. Seeing her smile because of something I did, or laugh because of something I had said. I want that. She deserves the best, to be treated like the best, because she _is_ the best. I know I can be that for her, to do that for her. Which is why I'm sorry. I'll be sorry until my dying day! But it'll never be enough not for you, or her, or anyone else in this bloody room, because all you see is a monster. How is _that _for fucking honesty?!" His voice had grown hoarse at the last words, but it did not bother him in the slightest. He was more focused on the giant weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Now if you don't mind, piss off!"

He scoffed at Harry's stunned expression and turned on his heel. It was here, where he was face to face with both the Headmistress and Hermione standing right at the doorway. Both faces were expressing two completely different emotions. McGonagall with a sense of pride and Hermione...a sense of shock. He couldn't tell if was the trick of the light or not, but he swore she had tears in her eyes. Whether it was happiness or... pity, he wasn't sure.

Not really wanting to deal with the two of them, Draco just brushed passed McGonagall and out of sight.

* * *

**E/N:** I finally figured out how to get him to apologize in front of the whole school :) so for those who were looking for that, I hope it was worth it. Although some might consider this out of character, I would like to say, Blaise wiped his mind of the dark emotions toward Hermione, so it's obviously changed him. Same goes for Hermione, she just couldn't take his lies anymore, so she was rather upset and angry.

And also I couldn't get the haunted house to work... sorry, so I took the unoriginal idea and made a dance!


	31. Into The Thick Of It

**A/N:** It's the home stretch! I know I said there would be 35 total chapters, but with the way I've grouped things together, and not drag it out, it's going to be less than that.

Thanks for all who responded for the last chapter :)

This one proved to be quite a challenge, as it took days to get it right. I thought about it for a while, by advancing it one week, but I couldn't find that Hermione, no matter how hurt she was, would hold off that much. She would want to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

Chapter 30

_**Great Hall, dinner time**_

All eyes were on her, but she was only staring at the man before her, Harry. Staring at his wide-eyes and slightly opened mouth - he was in complete shock, and truthfully, so was she.

It was so... surreal, for what she just heard Malfoy say, and to Harry of all people! When she and McGonagall had heard shouting from the Great Hall, they never would've guessed _this _was it. To say she was at a loss for words would be an understatement.

Just like when she heard Blaise say Draco wanted to call it off because he _cared _about her. That the money wasn't _worth_ it, that she didn't _deserve _to be treated like that - although that didn't excuse the fact that he still _did _it - Hermione couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the way she handled the situation, acting out so melodramatically.

"Hermione?" Harry said slowly, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I've... I've got to go" was all she said and she scampered off back to the hallway, but barely made another step when Harry reached out to stop her.

"You can't be serious, Hermione!"

Hermione stiffened as she stared at her once best-friend. "I need to, Harry. After what I saw..." she gave the Headmistress a half-glance. "I need to talk to him. I need to understand-"

"What's to understand? He used you and-"

"Harry _please_, not this again!"

"Look, I am just trying to wrap my mind around it all" Harry muttered in disbelief. "After avoiding him for the entire weekend, you're just going to submit yourself to his abuse because-"

"Oh enough of this Harry, _honestly!_ I don't need you hovering over me like some... some... parent! I know what I am doing! So you and Ginny, and everyone else can butt the _hell _out! I'm a grown woman for God's sake!" She adjusted her robes and then gave a firm nod to McGonagall before setting off down the dark corridor.

Harry wanted to stop her, but McGonagall stopped him instead, "She's going to be just fine, Potter"

"But Professor, how can she just-"

"Not another word, now please, return back to your seat," her eyes caught that everyone was still looking in her direction, followed by hurried whispers once they realized Hermione was no longer with her.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

She watched as the wall leading to the Slytherin Common Room, closed, soundless. She had missed him by mere seconds.

"W-Wolfsbane" she panted, watching as the wall groaned and shuddered away.

She gave the open space a brief glance, to see if he would be around, before darting up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. She heard the door close, braced her shoulders and strolled down the corridor until she reached the door. The last time she was here, she had been upset from what Ron said to her. First she tried to see if it was unlocked, turning the knob and pushed with all her might, but the door did not budge. She heard some rustling from the other side, informing her that Malfoy _was _in fact, in his room. So with a shaky hand, Hermione balled her fist and then rapped her knuckles against the wood. Her heart rammed away against her chest both from the strenuous run and the nerves.

But what was she going to say to him? There were so many questions floating through her head she really didn't know where to start!

The gentle rustling from behind the door stopped, distracting her thoughts. _'Oh boy... here we go...' _She closed her eyes and counted to ten as she prepared herself to face him. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet, and in time, Hermione grew more and more anxious. He never answered the door. She figured he must've thought it was a trick of the mind, so she knocked again, making sure to be louder this time.

"Draco, I know you're in there, so stop being such a bloody coward, and open the door!" She huffed, her palms flat against the door, "Please...?" she added in a whisper. _'I need this...'_

She closed her eyes for a second time, before resting her head upon the door. She should've known he would act like this! Realizing it was best to use magic, she reached into her robes to retrieve her wand. Yet before she could touch the small stick of wood, she heard the lock _click_.

Opening her eyes Hermione took several steps back, watching the knob turn. Removing her hand from her pocket, Hermione clasped her hands together as she stood there, waiting, trying to act casual.

If he was still angry from the Great Hall outburst, then she had to be ready. Both mentally and emotionally! _'You can do this, Hermione. It's the only way you can move forward...' _Once she saw him, he was standing there, in just his Oxford shirt and slacks, downing _whatever _it was in the small vial resting loosely in his hand, all thoughts were wiped of her mind.

_'Is that alcohol?'_

"Didn't expect to see you so soon..." He said surprised. He was certain she would just brush off that outburst and carry on her merry way with her Gryffindork friends. In fact, he wished she _had _done that, as he didn't want to deal with her so soon after his outburst at Potter. One that she wasn't even supposed to hear! Both his stomach and heart couldn't endure another _long _and painful conversation - especially with the judgemental look she was giving him. Yet on the same lines, he couldn't bring it to himself to turn her away - she did show up here with the very purpose of confronting him.

_'Just call me a glutton for punishment,'_ He set the vial down on the table just beside the door and waited for her to speak.

She studied the small glass object for a moment before turning her gaze to him. She couldn't smell any alcohol, so she bet herself that it wasn't. Rather, she _hoped _it wasn't.

"Well can I come in?" She whispered trying her best to not sound annoyed, while silently praying that he wouldn't just send her off. Not when there was so much she wanted to say to him... or perhaps she wouldn't bother, now that he was just going to _drink _his sorrows away! _'No, don't be ridiculous, you need to do this. For both your sakes!'_

Draco took a deep breath, as the effects of the Calming Draught ebbed his frustration. He bowed his head before stepping to the side, allowing her entrance to his room without a complaint.

Hermione blinked at his lack of response.

"Well there's no sense in prolonging anything," she said after hearing the door close. She raised her chin and turned back around to face him, deciding to just go straight to the point. "What the hell was that all about?" She tried her best to sound calm, but the pounding of her heart made it rather difficult and the fact he just drank an entire vial of _something_. _'Just breathe...'_

Draco smirked at her sudden demand. He was right, she _was _angry. He raised one eyebrow, casually, "What, it wasn't clear enough for you?" he didn't care how tired and defeated he sounded.

Hermione took a step closer to him, "Actually, it's made me more confused than ever!" She dropped her gaze to the floor. Her brain was working over-time to try to rationalize what had just happened in this past hour. With the memories from McGonagall to his declaration...to _this!_ _'God, what is he doing to me?!'_

"Treating me like garbage and then.. then... you go and say all... all that about... wanting what's best for me? To be that person to _give _me the best? And then you slither off to your little domain here to drink away your sorrows? What the _hell_?!"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of the proper way to approach the topic, feeling very pleased for having drank the Calming Draught. Things would've easily gotten a whole lot uglier... _'Just start at the beginning...'_

"Well for starters, Potter was being his usual _motherly _self-"

"UGH! This _isn't _even about Harry!" She snapped, "It's just... I don't understand _why _or _how _it is possible that you...I mean..." she heaved. Trying to think and compose herself. To refrain from letting her emotions get the best of her and harm him _again._

Draco scoffed, shaking his head lightly, "And _thus _proves the point - I am nothing but a monster" he muttered to himself.

Hermione picked her head back up, having heard what he said, looking at him in the eyes, "That's not... I..." She swallowed tightly and sighed, getting slightly more agitated, "I wasn't going to say that!"

"Sure you were," He said, as the potion kept his voice normal. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm incapable of being _nice_, feeling anything _good_ because I'm nothing but a hollow shell, cause of this _blasted _Mark."

She felt her heart hammering away against her ribs as she stepped even closer to him,"You're putting words into my mouth!" Her eyes strayed to his left arm for a second before returning to his eyes. "I came here because I need answers! And what do I find instead?" She motioned to the empty flasks aligned on his dresser, leaving the comment unsaid.

Draco stared over to where the Calming Draught was brewing and then rolled his eyes, "You mean the same answers I've tried to give to you earlier, but you wouldn't have it because you couldn't be bothered to listen to me?" He bit, but immediately regretted it. She had a very good reason _why _she didn't want to listen to him! _'Smooth,' _Annoyed at himself, he strolled passed her, but Hermione caught his arm, whirling him back to face her.

"How _dare _you!" She sneered. She was in emotional turmoil and he had the gall to hold it against her?

Draco winced, "Look I'm _sorry_. It just slipped out," he sighed. "I wasn't thinking."

Hermione shook her head, and released his arm. "Clearly! You know this _was _a bad idea to come here and... and... talk to you. I was simply _kidding _myself! Have fun drinking your arse off!"

She stormed over to the door and tried to open it, but nothing happened. The door wouldn't budge.

"What the-? Why won't it open?" She pulled out her wand, "_Alohomora!_" but nothing happened.

Hermione heard him approach him from behind her, but she didn't dare to turn around. "_Unlock _this door Malfoy!" She snarled, gripping her wand so tightly, her knuckles turned white. "I don't want to be here anymore..." she muttered, hating herself.

"I didn't..." she heard him sigh, "It's the ward. It locks when... um..."

Ward? She thought McGonagall had lifted the ward now that he can use magic again! But then it hit her. The last time she was here, she couldn't leave because of a ward. The one that locks the door when there's a girl in the room, and won't open again until after sunrise.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, smacking her head onto the wood. How could she have been _so _stupid?!

After a few minutes of her not moving, Draco decided to take the initiative and approach her.

"Look, I didn't trick you okay? I... I just forgot until-" He began, but stopped when she turned back around to face him. The tears spilling from her eyes being the only indicator of _what _exactly she was doing against that door. Crying her eyes out.

"WHY?" She sneered with a sob, her voice shrill. Everything was hitting her all at once, from his mistreatment of her, to apologizing, to his declaration, to... being detached and distant, she was unable to bottle anything in. "Why are you doing this to me?! How can-" - _hic - _"You say those things... and then act like nothing happened?" She blinked away the tears blurring her vision, "That it doesn't _matter?_ To feel..." her voice became higher, more disconnected even, "that strongly about me, when it's only been... well it hasn't even been a month?!"

She saw his brows twitch in confusion, "Right, you... _don't_ know that because Blaise _Obliviated _you!" She sniffed and brushed away some fallen tears. Her throat constricted before she went on, "All because you were _different _and wanted to change for the better, he goes and... _Obliviates _you because he was mad at you for standing up to him, or... against him or whatever it was. God you Slytherins are so... _so _... _spiteful_. And yet..." she clutches her robes, right above her heart, "I was so mean to you... lashing at you like some... some... some _viper_" She ended it with a sharp hiccup.

Draco groaned inwardly. _'Why is she blaming herself...?'_

"Listen, you had _every_ right to yell at me," Draco said with a heavy breath, her emotions were all over the map, he didn't bother to question the sudden one-eighty in conversation, and just went with the flow. He braved a chance to touch her, by taking a gentle hold of her shoulders. He became over-joyed that she didn't recoil from his touch. Merlin did he miss touching her. Even if it had only been three days. He moved his hands from her shoulders to cup her face.

"I...broke your heart" he wiped away some of her fallen tears with his fingers, "You shouldn't apologize for any of it, I deserved it"

She licked her lips, tasting the salt from her tears, "_N-No_ you didn't. I mean _yes _what you did was c-cruel and... b-barbaric. But on the same lines, Blaise m-made it so you... you were b-blissfully unaware of the s-situation and I was j-just... so hung up on being h-hurt, I just threw everything back in your f-face! I was bitter a-and bitchy, and now I can't l-leave your room, because of a stupid, _fucking _w-ward"

"Hermione please, _stop_" He said over her rant, shaking her slightly. At this rate, he was going to have to give her some of the Calming Draught as well. Most likely the entire potion.

"Let me go!" Hermione squeaked, now suddenly aware that he was touching her. Feeling the sudden surge of sickness pooling in her stomach.

"No, I need you to-"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" She hollered, balling her fists and pushing with all her might. "I don't want you touching me..." she said in a broken whisper as another new batch of tears streamed down her face. Her fight to free herself from him, diminishing.

Draco inhaled through his nose as he reinforced his hold on her; staring up at the ceiling, to recall his inner strength.

"Listen," he began gently, "If there is anything I hate more than seeing you cry, is watching you do _this _to yourself. Beat yourself up by second guessing your motives. Just stop. You are _right_. Everything you said to me, was completely spot on! Bloody hell woman, this can't be healthy"

"Being _around _you isn't healthy!" She snarled back. Her face now flush and stained with wetness.

Draco felt the unpleasant tug in his chest. Watching her cry like this was a whole new kind of agony. And the way she struggled against his hold just brought a whole new reality of the situation. His chest ached even more with each breath intake, like he was getting stabbed. He decided against getting the potion, to stay with her. Very slowly, he watched as she lifted her hands and clasped them on top of his.

"Stop, touching me" she mumbled in between sobs.

Draco ignored how clammy and warm they felt, or the fact that her wand dropped down to the floor, and just proceeded with what he was going to say.

"Not until after you hear what I need to say! Okay?"

But she _didn't _want to. Her heart, couldn't take it. Hermione shook her head back and forth, before she unexpectedly collapsed down to the ground on her knees, silently crying away.

"You are right..." he said, following her down to the ground. He reached over to begin stroking the back of her head, in an effort to calm her down. She picked up her head, her bright amber eyes glaring. "I _will _be sorry for the rest of my life and I _don't _deserve your trust. Bloody hell, I'm shocked that you're even _here_ in my room! But that just tells me, you don't want to give up. And well, quite frankly, I don't want to give up on you either"

"I hate that you used me." She said frowning as the tears kept spilling.

"So do I," he said softly. He reached for her face again, brushing the tears away. "Believe me when I say hurting you was the worst thing-"

"You completely _crushed_ me, when I heard it was just a bet," she moaned over his words. "Made me think ugly things about myself, really. That I wasn't someone anyone wanted or desired unless they had some sort of _incentive_. So don't sit here, and _patronize _me!"

"I'm not," he murmured, hating himself even more than he thought possible. It made him _that much _more willing to make things right again. "That's not the case at all, Hermione, I-"

But Hermione wasn't listening to him, "Which is more than enough reason to cut you out of my life for good, to just carry on without looking back. Heaven knows everyone has been saying it to me!"

Draco sucked a breath but said nothing. He expected as much. He just really _hoped _she didn't. She had such a big and caring heart... _'Well used to have one...' _he reasoned, now that he so carelessly tossed it to a pack of Thestrals. He just sat there silently, waiting for the inevitable dismissal.

"But...I can't." she mumbled, closing her eyes to release even more tears. Draco's ears perked at the word, hope surrounded his heart, and his eyes never blinking.

_'Wait, what?' _He thought, wiping away the tears.

She shook her head, and Draco stopped brushing her face. "Cause you went and did something _admirable_. You stood up against what was expected of you, for a person you once considered to be beneath you, toward a person you hate since your first day of school" she sniffed, "And _that _is... quite easily the most... _honest _I've ever seen you to be! And probably the most touching thing anyone has ever done for me...I can't just..." she broke off in a sharp sob, "God it's _SO _frustrating when you do stuff like this! My heart can't take it..."

Draco watched her intently, he couldn't help but think that she had gone off her rocker. She was angry at him, yes, but then she was also praising him. "So...what are you saying?"

She brought his hands down from her face. "I don't know anymore... my mind... it's all jumbled up,"

Then she did something completely unexpected. Well, to Draco at least. She fell forward, nuzzling her head against his shoulder and neck. Sighing blissfully at the woodsy scent against his skin. He sat there, completely dumbfounded of what to do. First she was fighting him like mad, and now... he flinched when he felt her grip tighten.

"I just want... everything to... stop hurting." She sniffed, holding on to him in a bear-like grip.

And he knew _just _the ticket for that.

"Here," he said softly, pushing her back, to help her back up to her feet, "I have some Calming Draught." He walked over to his wardrobe, where the potion was brewing.

Her eyes caught on to his movement. She felt a new wave of embarrassment of calling him a lush ran through her body, "Is that what you were drinking when I knocked on the door?" She said, wiping her face.

Draco nodded once, as he refilled the flask with the potion before handing it to her. Without hesitation Hermione downed the potion in one gulp, handed him the empty glass flask, "Sorry for thinking it was alcohol," then she made her way to the couch.

"No, take the bed," he said slowly as he placed her empty flask right next to his.

"What?" She mumbled, but then she remembered. She was stuck here for the night. She was going to have to _sleep _here. Hermione suddenly felt the need to look away from him, "No... no I can't do that, I've already bothered you enough... I don't want-"

"Please Hermione, I _insist_. It's... quite comfortable. And I know you need the rest. You'll uh, thank me in the morning."

He guided her over to the bed, where she jumped slightly from his touch. Draco dropped his hand and just motioned for her to proceed. With a huge gulp, Hermione crawled onto the sheets. Her knees immediately sagging deep into the fabric.

"Oh..." she sighed, running her hands all along the covers, "It _is_ soft,"

He smirked, "Fifteen hundred thread count, Egyptian Cotton."

Hermione whirled around to face him, "Are you serious?"

"Well I wasn't going to sleep in some musky old sheets! Mother gave me them for my eighteenth birthday after her holiday. Enjoy" was all he said, motioning to the bed. "Good night," making his way over to the couch.

Hermione sniffed again before running her hand over the sheets, "How ever does he get _up _in the morning?" She said to herself before she wiggled out of her Hogwarts robe, tie, shoes and skirt, but leaving her Oxford shirt and socks before she tucked herself under the covers.

She stared up at the ceiling, and sighing at the extreme softness surrounding her, like she was melting into the fabric. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her breathing. _'Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale...'_

She hoped that sleep would come to her quickly.

* * *

_**3:53AM, in Draco's Room.**_

He couldn't sleep. His brain just wouldn't shut off.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He rested his head against the bricks as he stared up at the moon. It was one heck of a ride, dealing with her whirl-wind of emotions. He would bet the remainder of his possessions, she wouldn't remember half the things that happened tonight. Which was quite disheartening considering she sounded to be heading toward forgiving him.

"Yeah right," he huffed.

He heard her rustling, hoping her mind was kind enough to her to give her pleasant dreams than the nightmare she just endured with him. If he was honest with himself, he should just let her go. To let her carry on about her life.

Just as he was about contemplating Obliviating himself, he heard her voice.

"Draco? Is that you?"

He blinked and then turned around. Hermione was sitting up in the bed. From the moon light, he could see that her hair was all over the place and her shirt wrinkled. He never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He said, concerned and surprised. What with the emotional duress she just endured, and the fact that the sheets were like sleeping on five clouds, he was certain she would've been knocked out until way into the morning.

Hermione shook her head, "My brain doesn't want to sleep, for some reason. Well actually no, that's a lie. I haven't been able to sleep at all..." she was surprised of how casual she was acting. Not just a few hours she was ripping into him like a Hippogriff. But now with some rest under her belt, she had a clearer head of the task at hand.

_'That makes two of us,'_ Draco hummed to himself, "Would you like some Sleeping Draught?" he returned his gaze back to the outdoors. Yes, he should let her go. He was being far too selfish keeping her when she so badly wanted to part from him.

"Actually, I was... um... hoping we could talk more." Her voice was stronger now, "You know, now that I'm not a blubbering mess...and... neither of us can sleep. It's obvious what happened here isn't anything one can just blow over..."

_'No, definitely not,' _He mused as he twirled his ring in his fingers.

"You said all you could," Draco said getting up, "You should get some sleep. I'll get you the potion."

"No! I don't want to just... _sleep _it off," she hissed, climbing out of the bed to walk over to him. Shuddering slightly when the sudden cool air hit her bare legs. But she dismissed it, and reached Draco in two strides. "Draco..." She reached out and took a hold of his arm, pulling him to face her. Her heart leapt when he stepped closer to her. Half his face was hidden by shadow.

"Listen, you don't need to explain or apologize for anything, alright?" He said watching as her fingers danced along his forearm. "You had every right to act out the way you did. And quite frankly, I _don't _want to cause you anymore stress..."

"Well _too _bad!" She said more forcefully. "I need to get to the bottom of this..."

"What more can be said though?" He yawned with a shrug, "You obviously hate me and _don't ever _want to see or deal with me again, so... please, just drink the potion, get your much needed rest and then you can go about your life like it never happened..."

He pushed her hand off him and then he strolled over to a side cabinet.

"What?" She shook her head, "You think I _can _just walk away?"

"Well you don't trust me anymore, so how could you not?" He threw open the cabinet door, only for it to be smacked shut again by her hand. He looked to his side, catching the stern look in her eyes.

"So what..." Hermione began, licking her lips, "Everything you said earlier was just... a figment of my imagination then?! To say all those things but don't bother with the fight?"

"Well do I _have _a chance?" He croaked with disbelief. Now _she _was the one being confusing! "Believe me Hermione, I know there is no going back, and I certainly don't deserve your sympathy...so just... take the potion..."

"Stop it!" She snapped, gripping onto his arm again so she could pull him to face her. "Stop with this self-pity act! I won't stand for it! Can't you see I _am _actually forgiving you?"

Draco balked, taking a step back in shock, Hermione clasped a hand right to her mouth in surprise. _'God, do I?' _She knew it was dangerous territory if she did, as she and McGonagall spent a good half an hour arguing about the issue with a mere promise that she would think about it. Not after what she just witnessed both here and back in the Great Hall, she realized, logically he wouldn't dare to hurt her again, not if he claimed to care about her as much as he admitted to, the idea of forgiving him was more clear. Forgive but don't trust.

"You... forgive me?" He repeated slowly, waiting for her response. He couldn't believe it. He was so _sure _she would just snub him!

"I..." she tried, but stopped. Closing her eyes to mentally will her heart to slow down. _'Well you've come this far...' _"I suppose I am," She met his gaze, offering him a small smile. "I mean... if Ginny can forgive Dean for cheating on her... " She gave him a timid look. "And you have been rather... sorry about it, and my Mother always said everyone deserves a second chance..."

Draco didn't try to intervene, knowing it was best to just stand there silently as she talked her way through it. However, he did notice the tears returning to her eyes.

"So I've reached my decision." Hermione whispered, and with a newfound confidence, she stepped closer to him, "I forgive you, Draco." She went to reach for his chest but stopped herself once she got half-way. "But... do know that... well, actions speak a helluva lot more than words and you have been ramming your mouth quite a lot on how much you're sorry! You have _one _hell of a hill to climb if you think I can trust you again! I may be forgiving, but I certainly don't forget! I am still very angry at you for having done what you did!"

Draco took her hand instead, bringing it up to his lips to gently kiss the back of it. _'Whatever, I'm just glad she's giving me the chance'_

"Thank you," he breathed as he pulled her toward him for a hug, wrapping his arms around her back. Happy for the second time she didn't fight him off. "I won't make you regret this, Hermione. I promise,"

_'God I sure hope I'm making the right decision!' _She thought, engulfing her nostrils with his cologne.

* * *

**E/N:** yay, they're back together! I'm not much of a angst person, so if their reunion was a little speedy, then... I apologize :/

I researched it, and apparently 1500 is the highest known thread count, which just so happens to be Egyptian Cotton! I myself have 600 thread count and it is bloody amazing (not Egyptian though). So I can only imagine what 1500 would be like.


	32. Moving Forward

**A/N:** so this chapter is rather troublesome to say the least. I mapped out what I wanted done and ended up taking an entirely different route, but ended with the same result. Interesting, I know!

Just don't hate me for what happens! I know I said I'm not much for angst, but... I think this chapter qualifies for such... oops

* * *

Chapter 31

_**One week later, October 29  
Great Hall, Breakfast Time**_

Baby steps. That's all they were doing. Yes they had talked a great deal that night one week ago, and he was more than grateful that she was willing to give him a chance. But that didn't actually qualify that they would spend every waking moment together, which he had hoped. In fact she said it was too much too soon and broke it off, demanding she needed more space.

Now, if he were lucky, she would give him a pleasant one-word response to his attempts of conversation whenever they crossed paths. Yes, it would take quite a bit of work on his end to make things right... starting with getting her to trust herself to sit beside him in classes again.

_'This blows,' _he sighed craning his neck to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well, well look who finally decided to show his face!" Ron said with a wide grin and his arms folded. "The disgusting snake himself!"

Draco snapped his head forward and sneered, "And you're still a bitter tosspot" He really didn't want to deal with the Weasel's petty arguments. So he went to leave.

But Ron wasn't going to light up that easily. He stepped in Draco's way once again. "I knew this would happen too, cause there's nothing _good _about you! So I say _good _for Hermione to dump your sorry arse! And you know what the best part of it all? Seeing you act so pathetic!" He grinned with glee.

"You're one to talk about acting _pathetic _Weasel" Draco sneered, his lip curling and his eyes narrowed. "You're every bit a sour-puss as they come when nothing goes your way!"

"Yes, you _would _say something like that, but you see, you're wrong... I'm not sour about anything!" Ron smirked maliciously. "On the contrary Malfoy, it's actually _fascinating_ watching you lose! I can see how you got such a kick out of it when you harped on to Harry and me about things. In fact, I would take a leaf out of your book, and throw myself a party, really. Or best bet, perhaps we should change the dance to... how well has Malfoy fucked up?"

Draco nodded slowly, deciding against on rising to the bait. In fact, Draco wouldn't put it passed him that Weasley would taunt Hermione in the same way. With that thought, Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small scroll of parchment. "Read this, then say that again"

Ron's eyes twitched, but his sneering smirk remained, before he took the scrap piece of paper.

_It's strange, how much more confident one could be on paper and not in person, but I promise you, I will get to that step, eventually, it's just... hard. A lot had been said that night, and I became shocked of how open you were. But I'm not writing to you to yell or demean you, I just want you know that my heart is on the mend. And soon enough I will have the strength to face you... just please be patient, and thank you for allowing me to have my space._

_Remember, Prefect's meeting is tonight at eight, to discuss Wednesday's Hallowe'en dance, in the Room of Requirement._

_-HG_

H.G.

Ron blinked and then his mouth dropped open, before his eyes shot up to Malfoy.

Yes, it was quite the surprise when he woke up this morning, seeing a school owl perched on his window sill with a letter in its beak... and even more of a surprise when it was Hermione who had written to him. In fact, he even dawned on a similar expression to that of the Weasel showed right now!

He often thought about writing her a letter but found himself at a loss of words of what to actually say. A lot of words _were _said that night. Heck, he didn't recall ever going to sleep after it all. Going through each and every scenario of the past weeks...

Draco took the piece of parchment back with a grin, "You were saying, Weasel?"

"That's..." Ron began but then stopped. He figured his message would be betrayed better through his eyes.

Draco pocketed the piece of parchment and folded his arms, "See now this is where it's different between you and me I actually _fought _to make things right with Hermione. All the while you're off shagging that slag Brown! So don't stand here and claim to know what's best for her, when obviously you don't even care"

No longer hungry, Draco decided to just have something from the kitchens on the way to Potions.

* * *

_**After Potions,  
In The Library**_

Hermione sat, hunched over revising her Charms essay, when her mind trailed off in thought to the last time she was in the library...one week ago.

_**flashback**_

_"I don't get it," Ginny said, taking a spot at the table opposite of Hermione. "I still think you should have him grovel. Or better yet, just cut him out of your life! You did so with my brother..." _

_"Draco has grovelled!" Hermione sighed. She had purposefully kept what had happened that night from Ginny. "We spent most of that night awake, just talking. I mean a lot was said that night, both on his part and mine. It was just... time"_

_"So what, like whatever you two had, is actually worth salvaging?" Ginny said, with a frown. _

_"Well I'd like to see how it goes. I mean...okay so he had an ulterior motive to pursuing me... and it stings to think about it. But on the same lines, he... he didn't want to do it anymore. He tried to call it off because he was foolish and didn't want to see me get hurt! It wasn't fun for him anymore!"_

_"And you believed him? Sorry Hermione but I think-"_

_Hermione huffed, "Well actually, if it weren't for the fact that I saw the proof in McGonagall's memories, it would be without a doubt, that I would've dropped him for good!" _

_Ginny pressed her lips together, her eyes apologetic._

_"Didn't think I would say that, now did you?" Hermione flipped through a page in her textbook and then resumed her writing. "Thought so. Now if you don't mind, I really need to finish this chapter for my Dark Arts class..."_

_**flash to this morning**_

_"This is it, Crooks," Hermione said, swallowing. "I'm... I'm going to write him a letter..."_

_The ginger cat just stared at his Master, his tail flicking back and forth lazily._

_"I know you think I'm crazy, but... truth be told, I've been avoiding him all last week and the weekend. It's just... hard to look at him after that night, in his room..."_

_She placed her hand over her heart, Crookshanks watched the movement by tilting his head to the side. She gave the ginger cat a small smile and then began scribbling._

_Once she had it complete to her satisfaction, Hermione stood up from her seat._

_"Alright Crooks, fancy a trip to the Owlery?"_

_**end**_

The sound of giggling broke her from her trance. Very annoying _high-pitched _giggling. Familiar even. Annoyed for being distracted, Hermione set her quill down, got up and poked her head around the corner to see Lavender all dewy-eyed over...

Theodore Nott?

But it wasn't the Theo she _knew_, no... his black hair got longer, and his eyes, a bright blue. Hermione's mouth dropped open at the slightly more appealing Slytherin. _'Did he use a Glamour Charm on himself?' _

"Goodness," Lavender gushed, "Who knew Slytherins could be so... _funny?_"

"Just one of our hidden talents. Now come on Flower..." Theo leant forward, trying to get closer to her, "What say you? Will you do the honor of accompanying me to the Hallowe'en dance?"

Hermione saw the blonde blush, _'Is this really happening?'_

"Oh! W-Well you s-see I a-am with R-Ron..."

Theo raked his hand through his dark locks and shrugged, "Obviously he hasn't asked you yet, so..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'Figures, the dimwit doesn't even ask his own girlfriend!'_

Lavender sighed, "Well I have been waiting for him to ask_..._"

"But a pretty thing like you shouldn't have to wait. You see, Flower, if you were _my _girlfriend you wouldn't have a doubt in your mind that you would be without a partner for the dance, which just so happens to be two days away!"

The way Theo said _girlfriend_ made Lavender blush even deeper_. _Hermione wanted to laugh. The girl was rather shallow and gullible, which Theo _obviously _knew given the way this conversation was heading. She had half-a-mind to interrupt their conversation but... another part, a _bigger _part decided against it. Especially when the giddy blonde nodded her head.

"Okay. Sure... I'll go to with you!"

_'Looks good on him'_ Hermione thought, chewing on her lip trying to stop the smile from forming as she tried to picture Ron's look of great displeasure when he finds out his girlfriend ditched him for a Slytherin of all people!

It was here that Theo saw her.

"Oh... hey Granger!"

Lavender squeaked in horror turning to her housemate with a wide eyes.

"Hermione," she said with a frown, but Hermione just waved her off like it was nothing.

"Mark down Flower and I for a table,"

Hermione stared for a moment, before what he said registered in her mind. "Well actually it's a buffet-style dinner, so no assigned seating, you can sit wherever you desire"

"Oh really? Well _that's _easy. Pick you up at six-thirty on Wednesday?" He looked to Hermione for confirmation, "The dance starts at seven correct?"

Hermione studied the exchange, carefully. Lavender was all smiles as she stared at her hand in Theo's.

"Yes, seven on the dot in the Great Hall,"

"Excellent!" He turned back to Lavender, "Until then my lovely," he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her lightly on the knuckles. If possible, Lavender blushed even deeper than before, she could be passed off as a tomato.

"Okay..." Lavender squeaked, her eyes glossed over.

It was obvious now. The lack of hostility toward her, or the Slytherin... obviously he had done _something _to her.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Theodore, may I see you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, doll,"

Lavender squealed and jumped up from her seat, "Oh I just have to tell Parvati!"

And with that she was gone.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Theo removed the Glamour Charm on his face. His hair went back to being short and his eyes transformed back to brown.

"No need to _thank _me Granger," Theo said cockily, pocketing his wand. "I just did you a favour"

"In what _world _would this have to do with helping me?" She shrugged, "I was trying to work on my essay but-"

Theo shoved his hands in his pockets, "Because, I asked her to convince Draco to ask _you_. Hence, 'I have to tell Parvati'."

Hermione gasped and stood back. She remembered clearly when her ex-roommate practically jumped from her seat when he said the word doll. _'What a...sneaky snake! He used a Confundus Charm on her!'_

"Don't give me _that _look." Theo muttered with a playful roll of his eyes, "It was totally harmless! Proof being, getting you and Drake to go to the dance together! Now of course you'll still _act _surprised when he asks won't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes, but she only _just _sent him that note saying she was still felt uneasy being face to face with him...

Theo sighed, detecting her discomfort. He snapped his fingers in front of her face to gain her attention again. When she opened her eyes, Theo felt a tinge of regret, but not enough for him to deter his motivation.

"Look I'm _aware _you are just getting back on common ground and everything, but... it's just a dance. You said you wanted to try, right? No, he didn't tell me, I just know because I was in the Owlery when you sent the letter! Cute kitty by the way, I mean, when you look at it straight on... poor thing didn't run into a wall did it?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh come off it, Granger! It's all innocent. _Clearly _you wanted to get over your fear so... why not? Besides, I know you'll just be miserable that night, and Draco as well if you're not together. Actually speaking of him, he got quite tickled when he received your letter!"

Hermione blinked and frowned, as she wasn't overly comfortable in sharing such details with Draco's acquaintance...

"See? Now Lavender is going to play her part and convince Draco to ask you!"

Hermione shook her head and folded her arms. "You called her Lavender just now...what happened to Flower?"

Theo shot her a bright toothy grin, "Because she beautiful, smells nice, and... precious"

Hermione gagged a bit, "How unbearably _sappy _of you! How will your fellow Slytherins react?"

Theo rolled his shoulder, "Stole it from Drake actually. He's used those words to describe you, of course there was a bit more. Like... smart, charming... _strong_."

Hermione stared. _'Um...what?'_

Theo waved a knowing finger, "See? Which is _why _you should give him this chance!"

"You're just trying to worm your way out of detention!" she said with a slight sneer. She didn't want to be affected by Theodore's words or rather, Draco's words. _'Draco... talks to him about me? He... thinks I'm beautiful?'_

"You wouldn't _dare _would you? After what I just did for you!" Theo said with a slight frown, "How disheartening..."

Truth be told, she couldn't give him detention, when she had used a Confundus Charm on McLaggen to prevent him from getting Keeper on the Gryffindor team. One would consider such actions, hypocritical.

"Besides the Weasel-King never got a taste of his own medicine, and well, you know how we Slytherins are when it comes to retaliations..." Theodore gave her a wink.

"And don't you think Draco would find it odd that Lavender would want to speak to him about me?"

"Drake has nothing against the girl, personally, so no..." Theo shrugged, "Besides I am well aware he's grown tired of listening to me. At least this way, with a fresh face, it'll give him a whole new perspective"

* * *

_**One hour later,  
Herbology**_

It was bizarre. Completely, utterly _bizarre_.

He never once spoke to the girl. Not once. Yet there she was, waiting for him outside the greenhouse looking dazed and confused. At first he thought she was under some kind of spell, but her sickly sweet voice proved otherwise - she was every bit annoying as ever. But her words is what shocked him the most.

_"If you ever cared for her, you would take her to the dance!"_

Since when would going to a dance fix things? And since when did Brown even _care _about Hermione's well-being? As far as he's concerned she was just as rotten and devious as Weasley. With made their match work so well. His eyes trailed to Theo. Hunched over and working away on the day's task. Something weird-looking and covered in spikes.

Could he have done something to the blonde to make her act in such a way?

_"I just... I hate what has happened to her. I mean first you have Ron being so... horrid to her and I know I wasn't any better. She's always striving for the best you know? And I suppose it was jealousy..."_

Yes jealousy seems to always worm its way around everyone doesn't it?

_"I just don't want it end up being for nothing. Hermione is strong and kind... she deserves happiness"_

But it wasn't for nothing. No, he was more than patient and kind that night listening to her struggles... where she ended up being the strongest he's ever witnessed her to be! Space is what she wanted, what she _needed_, so who was he to deny that request?

Draco caught the death-glare from Weasley when he looked over to Brown for a second time in the past five minutes.

_"Leave us alone Ron! I need to speak to Malfoy!"_

_"No bloody way!" Ron screeched, his eyes shooting daggers at him_.

_"Well tough nuts, Ron! This is important!"_

_"You're not going anywhere near that snake!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well guess what Ronald Weasley, I'm going to the dance WITH Theodore Nott and not you! So if I want to talk to Malfoy about him then I will! Now scram!"_

Draco smirked fondly at the memory. Not only did Weasley's precious girlfriend _dumped _him but Theo obviously put her up to it. He felt a jab in his side, where he spotted Theo staring at him curiously.

"Everything alright mate?"

Draco said as though bored, "What did you do to Brown? She nearly jumped me before the start of class..."

Trying to act surprised, Theo raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? What uh, did she want?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know... you set it up!"

Theo twitched, "I have no control over what those Gryffindor bints do..."

"Nice try but she _outed _you" Draco sneered. His eyes darted around the room before facing his friend. "So out with it, what's the big idea? I told you, before... she wants space. Pressuring her into doing what's expected isn't going to go well! It's too soon,"

Theo scoffed, "She sent you that owl didn't she? I mean it's not like you two will be alone or anything the dance is a very _social _event so..."

"We're not there yet," Draco muttered, "As much as I thought we were-"

"Will you two shut up!" Snarled Pansy, "I'm _trying _to concentrate!"

"Aye, aye, Pugsy!" Theo said, sarcastically saluting her. He leaned over to Draco, "Trust me, it's for the best,"

* * *

_**Lunch  
Great Hall**_

She couldn't stop staring at him nor could she stop Theodore's words from haunting her thoughts.

_"He's used those words to describe you."_

But it wasn't the only thing bothering her. His behaviour of having Lavender help him was quite obsecure, just like her apology for all the stuff she pulled. It had pleased her immensely that Lavender dumped Ron as well.

Shortly after Herbology however, Draco had approached her, where they talked about the upcoming Hallowe'en dance... or rather when he _asked _her to go with him.

_**flashback**_

_Hermione left the greenhouse, waving off to Terry and Michael before someone took her by the arm and took her to the side._

_"Draco..."_

_"I know you wanted space, but I... just... I can't..."_

_Hermione watched the curious glances of Seamus, Dean and Neville, but ignored them before facing Draco once again._

_"Can't what?" her voice was soft and shaky._

_"The dance. I don't want to see you go with someone else. That person should be me,"_

_Hermione closed her eyes, "Draco..."_

_"I know you've said that dances were never your thing..."_

_"No, they're not..."_

_"But I figure you were just with the wrong person..."_

_Hermione sucked in a deep breath, "I don't... know about this, really. It's just... a lot to take in,"_

_"I know and I have been patient..."_

_"Then will you understand if...I... think about it? I mean... it's two days away..."_

_She watched as his eyes flutter and head drop._

_"Yeah...sure"_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered before high-tailing it away from him._

_**end**_

Hermione felt her chest tighten when Draco glanced her way. She tore her eyes away from him, to pay attention to the food on her plate.

_'This is going to be a long day,'_

* * *

_**Evening  
Room of Requirement, Prefect Meeting**_

There had been only _one _seat left. The one next to her. He would have opted to stand but the place was so small, and how the Prefects like their little huddles, it really left him no choice. Of course Weasley was also sore from the day's events, so why not?

Hermione obviously knew of the dilemma as well, but she gave him the green light anyway, patting the spot beside her lightly. Shortly after he sat down, the air around them turned stuffy. His skin became itchy, especially on his lower back.

Going after said itch, was a mistake. He watched her shift herself away uncomfortably, in an attempt to keep a gap between their bodies, which was a challenge in itself given the couch sat two people... he barely paid any attention to the details the pompous Hufflepuff was reiterating. Not when his nose was too engulfed with her cucumbers and vanilla scent.

Her heart pounded madly when she caught Ron's ugly stare. Ernie was going on about how patrols, now that they agreed the dance last five hours. Her eyes remained fixated on the names written on the bristol board behind him:

_Ginevra & Anthony - 7pm to 8pm  
Daphne & Ron - 8pm to 9pm  
Padma & Justin - 9pm to 10pm  
Hannah & Draco - 10pm to 11pm  
Hermione & Ernie - 11pm to midnight _

"Any questions?" Ernie said looking around the group. Hermione did too, or rather, just Ron. Watching as he fisted his hands and sneered, but remained silent.

"Alright then have a good night and see you all then," with a spring in his step the Head Boy was out.

Next to stand was Ginny. She walked across the room to meet with Hermione. Her eyes lingered on the white-blond person beside her for a fraction before returning to her friend.

"Ready to call it a night?"

"Actually I'm subbing for Hannah's patrols tonight," Hermione said getting up from the couch.

"You know," Hannah began as she walked over to the two girls, "If it's too much of an issue I-"

"No, it's not," Hermione said quickly, dismissing the blonde with her hand, "I don't need to get anything ready, so you can go ahead. I don't mind"

At hearing the words, Draco's eyes snapped over to Daphne, the fellow Prefect on patrols for Monday evenings. It wasn't over-crossing the boundary. In fact, it was about the time he and the Head Girl would have some alone time. With that thought, Draco got up from the couch and sauntered over to his fellow house-mate.

Too busy gathering up her things, she hadn't noticed Draco standing right in front of her and nearly toppled over when her eyes fell upon him.

"Swap patrols with me," was all he said reaching for her shoulder-bag as it had fallen to the floor.

"You sure that's _wise_?" Daphne challenged, her eyes landing on Hermione, watching as the Weasel King carted her off by her wrist. "Don't want to over-step your boundaries now that the dust has settled with the two of you, you know! Or wait..."

Daphne surveyed Draco through her glasses for a minute, analyzing the situation, "Perhaps you want this opportunity with her so you can increase _your_ chances of having her select you as her date for the dance?"

Draco shrugged, but said nothing. _'Actually already did that,'_

"For _that _reason, I should decline," Daphne said in a faraway voice, "And let you suffer." She tapped a finger to her chin, "Yes I think that is _exactly _what I will do. No you can't swap with me. But I will talk to her about you," she took her bag from Draco's grasp and tossed him a sarcastic wave, "Have a pleasant evening, _deary_"

Draco rolled his eyes, at her sarcastic tone when saying the endearment. His eye slanted over to the spot where he last saw Hermione, but she was long gone. In fact, he was the only person left in the room.

He strolled out of the room grumbling under his breath. His ears caught the tail-wind of a heated discussion between Hermione and the Weasel.

"Well I don't ever recall you _grovelling!_ That what you did with Lavender was a mistake! No, in fact you were quite _happy _with it! So don't stand here and belittle the situation when clearly you weren't man enough to own up to anything! It's what people do in a relationship, you see, you _talk _and reach an understanding. A way to move forward..." she said in her all-knowing bossy tone. "Believe me when I say this, _Ronald_, Draco is more the man you _ever_ will be!"

"What bollocks! You have better chances with a Dementor! Honestly, hearing you talk like he's some great _saviour_ of your soul or something! It's disgusting!" Ron gritted. "You just _hate _being wrong about someone, that's all this is."

"Well actually, unlike _you_ Ronald," Hermione snarled back, "Draco was aware of his misdoing. He actually _knew _what he did was one of the worst things he could have _ever _done next to what _you _did to me! And he certainly didn't _lavish _me with empty promises or _gifts _like you would, whenever you dared to admit you were in the wrong! He was actually _mature _and... honest"

It really wasn't any of his business. She and Draco had spent that entire night, talking about everything and anything, trying to regain some common ground and understanding. It any, he was more open than she ever expected and even more confident in herself for giving him the second chance. But she just got so angry when he tossed her out of that room, screaming and ranting about why she felt the urge to write, 'the dirt-bag' a letter!

Ron scoffed, his pacing stopped. "Honest? Are you out of your bloody mind?! You think the whole charade of him running his mouth of his _so-called _repressed feelings for you was _honesty?_! No wait," he took a few steps closer to her to bridge the gap between them, "is he _that _good of a shag you'll believe anything he tells you?" He eyed her up and down with disdain, "And they say Lavender is the _easy _slag!"

SMACK

The sound echoed in the empty corridor like a harsh crack of a whip.

Ron's head lurched to the side, as he gingerly raised his hand to touch his cheek. Hermione felt the searing pain linger in her palm for a mere second before her anger took over.

"Go to hell, Ronald Weasley! You tossed me off like a smarmy old shoe the first chance you got!" Hermione shrieked, trying to stop herself from throwing a curse his way. "So don't-" the unpleasant lurch in her stomach distracted her thoughts, while Ron's harsh words looped on repeat in her head, weighing both her heart and body down. She placed a hand to her stomach and licked her lips. _'He's not even sorry...'_

After having heard her sniffs he couldn't hold off any longer, he _had _to intervene to rid her of dealing with such... _poison_.

"And I thought you couldn't sink any lower, Weasley" sneered Draco, as he reached into his robes pulling out his wand, "Perhaps a _change _in appearance will do you some good,"

Draco swished his wand in the symbol for transformation, "_Furorem Mustela_"

Hermione inhaled sharply as she watched her ex transform right down into a dark red-haired weasel.

"That's better, isn't it?" He said walking over to the rodent, picking it up by the scuff of the neck before it could escape.

Ron the weasel squirmed like crazy and flailing its tiny limbs in attempt to maim it's captor, squealing madly. Draco just smirked, his eyes straying over to Hermione.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

"You didn't have to do that," she said dropping her gaze to the floor. She curled her arms around her middle and chewed on her lip. A tiny smile playing on her lips as the weasel released a gutteral groan. If she were honest the furry weasel look suited Ron quite well indeed.

"Perhaps, but there is only so much of his jealous bitching one can take"

The weasel released another gutteral groan, baring its sharp white teeth in response. Draco shook him with force, "Shut up!"

With new confidence Hermione walked over to join him and smirked, "This takes me back to when you were a ferret," she said reached over to smack the weasel on the nose.

"But obviously I'm much cuter," he said with a teasing smile.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Draco thought he may have over-stepped a boundary. _'Now or never...' _

"Sorry, I-"

Hermione released a heavy breath, "It's fine Draco," she took Ron the Weasel from his grasp and gave the animal a tight smile.

"I know _just _what to do with you, Ronald,"

He gave a timid squeak, as she magicked a leash out of thin air and wrapped it around its neck before she set it down on the ground.

She combed her fingers through her hair before she faced Draco once more.

"So... how much did you end up hearing?" she said, trying her best to keep eye contact. Her heart found its way to her throat, where the pounding vibrated her skin.

Draco shook his head, "Just the end, when he ... uh, insulted you" his eyes went down to watch Ron try to bite his way through the leash.

He knew saying anything else would just make her have another reason to trust him.

"I see," Hermione hummed her response, following his gaze to the ground. Ron stopped biting at once and bared his teeth at the two of them. She had been a little disappointed that he hadn't heard her declaration about him. That was one of the things she _couldn't _say to his face or on a piece of parchment.

"Anyway I've thought about it..."

"There's no rush," Draco said quickly, "As you said we have two days..."

"And I also said I am _willing _to give you another chance, remember?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"Then it's a yes," her voice stronger now. "I'll be glad to go with you, to the dance"

Ron released another high-pitched squeal.

"Silence!" Hermione sneered, tugging on the leash with all her might, the animal flopped onto his side.

"Good night Draco... I'll... see you in class"

And she marched off, with another sharp tug, Ron reluctantly trotted along behind her.

* * *

**E/N:** just one more to go!

going by Google again, _Mustela_ is latin for Weasel. I added Forurem (which is furry) as it sounded more spell like

Also, according to harry potter wiki, Confundus Charm is used for tricking a person or thing about a certain incident. The incident in this case - the dance.


	33. Full Circle

**A/N:** this is it, the final chapter! Thanks to all who have followed, favourited, and sent me reviews throughout the story. Some of course, have been since the day of this story's posting, and as a first-time writer, that means a lot :) especially when there's probably better versions of this premise, but hey, I'm proud of this. This story wouldn't have turned out the way it did if it weren't for you guys!

Originally I wanted this done by last Hallowe'en... but things happened and the story got delayed. Oh well, here we are, Lighthearted goodness coming right up :)

* * *

Chapter 32

_**October 31st  
Hallowe'en Dance Preparations, Great Hall  
Six o'clock**_

Ernie and Hermione had assigned two Prefects to a task.

Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein were on pumpkin carving duty. Each ranging from basic to extreme designs. Once completed the two of them would arrange the jack-o-lanterns all along the dining tables throughout the hall.

Daphne Greengrass and Ron Weasley were on lighting. Charming the lights to move around the area, while shifting through the colours of the rainbow in tune with the music, and dry-ice machines giving the whole area a more... dance hall feeling.

Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley were on setting up the dining tables, arranging six seats to each, decorating the table cloths, and center pieces around the jack-o-lanterns, using autumn leaves collected from the day.

Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy were on music detail. Charming instruments to play upbeat tunes, as hiring a band wasn't an option, but McGonagall provided them with a guide so the instruments would know _what _to play when a song got selected. Although the duo still managed to find fault with each other about which _order _the songs would go in to charming a certain instrument too loudly, leaving Ernie to intervene several times.

This left Hermione and Ernie with setting up the snack table.

"Remind me again why did you partner _my _girlfriend with your wanker of a boyfriend?" Ernie huffed after returning from yet another altercation.

"Need I remind you, _you _were the one who set up the patrols?" Hermione flicked her wand above the table magicking a sign saying when dinner would be. "If you felt _this _strongly about it, you should have paired her with Anthony or... Ron"

Ernie's lips twitched at her hesitation saying Ron's name. "Speaking of _him_... I heard this strange rumour..."

But Hermione didn't say anything. Ernie's eyes flicked over to Malfoy again, "According to some paintings, Weasley got transfigured into a weasel"

Hermione smirked at the memory, oh _yes _Ron had quite the eventful evening indeed...

_**flashback**_

_Hermione hummed away, as she viciously tugged on the leash. She locked her bedroom door and then waved her wand, to remove the Invisible Spell she cast upon him shortly after leaving Draco, to save herself from being bombarded with questions of her 'new pet'._

_She gave Ron a side-ways glance, watching him glance about her room anxiously before she Accioed some catnip from her dresser drawer. Then crouching down to her knees, Hermione began rubbing the catnip pouch all over Ron, who squeaked and sneezed, to which she guessed he was laughing from the sensation. Much like herself, Ron was fairly ticklish._

_"Crooks, come here boy!" She said, Banishing the catnip back to the dresser drawer. With another high-pitched squeal, Ron tried to duck behind her legs for protection, only to have his tail captured by the ginger cat's paws._

_There was nowhere Ron could hide, Crookshanks barely let him out of his grasp before he proceeded to bite and claw him..._

_**end**_

Hermione shook her head, and sighed. It had lasted an entire hour before she removed Ron from her pet's clutches, distracting him with the actual bundle of catnip before she gave Ron some Sleeping Potion. Her eyes had strayed off to where Ron was with Daphne and grinned. When she transfigured Ron back to human form, he had been _riddled _with scratches, bite marks and even some bruises. He couldn't look at her in the eyes for the entire day, but eventually Ron swallowed his pride and apologized to her, promising her anything she desired until the school's end.

She accepted the apology, but refused his lavishing.

"You are correct, Ernest," She said returning to look at the Head Boy.

Ernie cringed, "Ugh, please, I much rather you call me Ernie, thanks."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. Deciding on giving him as little information as possible, "Ronald was being is usual crass and disrespecting self, so it was purely instinctive"

"Except _you _weren't the one transfigured him!"

Hermione felt her eyebrows twitched as she saw Ernie motion off to Draco. "Malfoy did it,"

"And just _where _are you intending to go with this?"

"Just confirming, is all..."

But Hermione didn't believe him.

"Say Hermione? Ernie?" called a female voice. Distracting the two Heads from their current conversation.

Both of them turned to see Padma and Justin, "The tables are all set and ready to go!"

"Same with our pumpkins!" Chimed in Anthony as he and Ginny arrived as well. "I say it's a record! We still got what... forty minutes left before people start showing up?"

Hermione nodded off to them, "Well job well done, all of you. You can go and get yourselves ready now."

"But remember," Ernie huffed to Ginny and Anthony, "You two have the first hour so be sure to check in with your partner-"

"_Yes_ we know the rules," Ginny said dismissively before she and the other three left the Great Hall.

"What about you guys?" Ernie hollered as he and Hermione strolled over to the other quartet or Prefects. "Everything in order?"

Hannah was the first to speak, "Well it was _quite _tiresome to say the least," She gave Draco a pointed look, "But we got it done, regardless" then returned her gaze to Ernie. "But I'll be damned if I patrol with him! I mean really, we're going to the dance together, why not patrol together as well?"

"I agree" Draco said with a firm nod, his eyes completely focused on Hermione. Waiting to see if she would fight him on it. "But we'll take the last shift,"

"What?" Hermione said suddenly as though not fully comprehending the situation. "Just a moment, neither Ernie or myself agreed to-"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Hannah said, walking up to Hermione, "Why make ourselves miserable..." she gave Draco another pointed look, "When we can easily _enjoy _the evening by spending more time with each other?" She turned to Ernie. "I mean... so what if we're two Hufflepuffs, we're just monitoring the dance anyway! Not _really _a big deal you know!"

Ernie rubbed his chin, "You know, I didn't even think of that." He glanced to Hermione for confirmation, "What do you say? You be with your date and I'll be with mine?"

"No need to question it," Draco began, "We'll take the eleven to midnight. You and Hissy here can take the hour before us,"

"HISSY?!" Screeched Hannah, rounding on Draco once again, ready to attack him.

Draco rolled his shoulder, "Well you _have _been quite vocal about lame shi-"

"_Draco_" hissed Hermione as she jabbed him in the arm, "Be..._nice_"

"Pardon the interruption," Daphne said adjusting her glasses, "But if there's no issue with the lights or music, can Weasley and I go?"

All four of them turned to Ron and Daphne, standing off anxiously to the side. "Then you can carry on with your lovely conversation..."

Ernie studied the two of them for a moment, "Err... right, sorry guys, you can go. As for... switching...well, I see no issue with it, do you Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed, staring at Draco before she shook her head. "No... it's fine"

"Right then, see you lot in a half hour," Ernie said with a nod as he took Hannah by the arm and dragged her out of the hall.

Hermione watched them go and was about to leave herself before she rounded on Draco. "Alright, so um, see you... here then at seven"

The wheels turned in his head. What kind of gentlemen would he be if he didn't pick up his date?

"Sure thing," he said slowly, reaching over to brush back a strand of her hair, but being mindful to not actually touch her skin.

Hermione shivered and then smiled, "Right, see you" and then left.

* * *

_**Gryffindor Common Room,  
6:55 p.m.**_

Ginny smiled at Hermione as the two girls stared into the floor-length mirror. Ginny dressed in a pale purple floor-length simple gown and Hermione wore the dark-red dress she once used at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but extended the length down to cover her feet.

"It's a pity Ernie shot down my masquerade idea," Ginny said thoughtfully, giving herself the once over. "I found the perfect mask to go with my gown..."

"Maybe next time." Hermione said brushing out her hair, before she twisted it up into a high bun. "Alright Ginny, you ready?"

"Yep, what about you? Nervous at all?"

Hermione bit her lip, _'Incredibly'_ she closed her eyes and shrugged, "Just a bit, I mean... technically it would be our second date."

Ginny rubbed her back gently, "Is he waiting for you outside of our tower like Lavender's date is? I mean he is Malfoy's friend isn't he?"

Hermione shook her head, "No actually, we've agreed to meet in the Great Hall."

"Really? He didn't offer to take you to the hall himself? How... ungentlemanly of him!"

"I requested it, actually..."

Ginny folded her arms, "Trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible hmm?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just swallowed tightly and ran her hands over her queasy stomach. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Sorry, look it's gonna be just fine."

"I know," Hermione whispered before she placed on her wand on a hidden pocket for safe keeping.

"You know, I still can't believe that Lavender's going with Theodore Nott! When you told me that the first time I thought it was just a joke! Ron of course is still rather bitter about the whole thing..."

Hermione snorted, _'Figures'_

"But he is on the mend." Ginny continued, "I suppose the whole weasel thing had something to do with it,"

Hermione smiled to herself as the two of them walked down to the Common Room where most of the pairs of the younger years were already together. Seventh year boys were off on their own, except for Neville, who was standing right next to Parvati, arm in arm, much to Hermione's surprise.

Dean walked over to Ginny, "You look lovely, Ginny" he offered her a hand. "And you as well, Hermione"

They all heard the clicking of heels until Lavender showed up. Dressed in a tight deep green dress resting just below her rear, with a wave of ruffles running along the right side of the gown. Her hair lay perched high on her head in an elegant knot. She sprayed some perfume upon her neck and then tossed the bottle into her matching clutch before she noticed that she wasn't on her own.

"What are you lot staring at? Shouldn't you all be off collecting your dates or something? Hermione and myself are exempt because _our _dates are coming here," Lavender said as she joined Hermione's side.

"And _really_" Lavender's eyes fell on Hermione's dress, she reached into her clutch to pull out her wand and pointed it at the Head Girl's knees, "_Diffindo!_" with a light flick of her wrist, the dress severed, revealing her shapely legs and golden heels.

"_Laven-_"

"Tut, tut!" Lavender replied, waving her wand to vanish the torn piece of gown to negate any chances of Hermione using a _Reparo _spell. "You wear the school skirt you know, so it's not like he _hasn't _seen your legs before! Come to think of it," Lavender repeated the Severing Spell, cutting off another few inches, revealing more thigh than Hermione was comfortable with.

"YIKES!" Hermione squealed, the heat rushing to her face from the sudden brush off cool air hitting her once, covered skin. "This is meant for a dance party not some... some..." Hermione got too flustered to speak, once she felt the dress mold into her body like a second skin. It felt more like a cocktail dress than a gown! _'I can't let Draco see me in this!'_

"And of course showing off a bit of _curves _wouldn't hurt," Lavender giggled then proceeded to sever off the straps of Hermione's dress.

"Well there's that, and then there's _modesty!_" Snarled Ginny as she went to Hermione's aid. "_Reparo!_" The straps Lavender didn't get to vanish away reattached themselves to her shoulders as did the extra strip, making her dress back to knee-length.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Just trying to help, is all"

"Well thanks but _no _thanks" Hermione huffed, as she tried to stretch her dress from clinging to her body.

"I still think ya should give Malfoy the ol' boot, Hermione," Seamus said shaking his head, "He doesn't deserve ya, no matter how sorry he claims ta be," he extended his hand to her, "Can I escort ya at least?"

Dean gave Seamus a light pat on the shoulder as he and Ginny were the next ones to leave. Followed by Harry, Ron and then Neville with Parvati.

Hermione smiled, "I don't see why not?" she placed her hand in his. After all, Draco was waiting for her in the hall.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the Irishman led the Head Girl right out into the hallway, only to step back in shock a second later.

"Seamus?" Hermione said, "What's-"

But the answer to the unasked question, stood before her, dressed in the usual black and white dress robes and holding one single pink rose - her favourite flower!

"Draco!" she said in surprise of seeing him standing before her.

"Hermione," he said with a firm nod, his eyes trailing over her body, "You look..." he hesitated on which word best to describe her, "Positively..." again he hesitated. _'Oh bollocks, to hell with it,' _he cleared his throat and finished his comment "Beautiful,"

Hermione felt a warm rush over her body, her heart doing the weird jig in her chest again. _'He said it... he actually said I'm...' _before she let herself get lost in the comment, she felt to address him as well. "You don't look so bad yourself," almost immediately regretted it, _'Ugh that sounded so... pathetic!'_

Draco smirked at her inner turmoil expression and then moved to the man beside her as though just remembering they were not alone.

"My apologies, Irish..." Draco approached Hermione, handing her the flower. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal my date from you,"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She half expected him to say something... off-putting, from how he handled Hannah earlier, but became pleasantly surprised and happy. _'Good he's not purposefully being a cold-hearted git anymore'_

"I thought we agreed to meet in the Great Hall?" Hermione said, glancing at Seamus for a second, catching his glowering expression, before returning her gaze to Draco playing with the flower's leaves.

_'How did he know that's my favourite flower? Did Lavender say so?' _But she knew that to be impossible as apart from Monday, Hermione never spoke to the girl, let alone share secrets about herself.

Draco broke out into a grin, "Well... I wanted to surprise you" He turned back to Seamus. "So... are you going to leave or what?"

_'Well that was short-lived' _

"On one condition." Seamus shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress robes, "I get ta dance with Hermione for two songs. My choice of course."

"Won't your date be upset about that?" Hermione said folding her arms. Still staring at the flower, watching as Draco taunted her with it by swaying it back and forth just inches from her face. _'Rather I'm interested to know if Draco will be...'_

Seamus smirked, "I actually got the idea from her. She requested a few songs to dance with her Hufflepuff lot, so I thought it wouldn't be that much of an issue. Besides, Dean gave me the go ahead for Ginny... and Neville with Parvati... Say did you know Ron got transfigured into a weasel?"

Draco stopped swaying the rose, to which Hermione reached over snatched it from her date, then brought it to her nose, inhaling the fresh scent from it.

"Well actually..." Hermione said smiling at the rose, she caught the questioning look from Draco and laughed lightly, "I was there when it happened," her eyes slanted over to Seamus to gauge his reaction.

Seamus' eyes shot wide, "No way, that was _you_, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, giving a wink to Draco.

"Huh..." Seamus tapped a finger to his chin, "I suppose that makes sense of why he didn't wanna talk about it that mornin'! Or how he got all those scratches and bruises."

Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand, drawing both Draco and Seamus' attention.

"What?" they said together.

She thought about brushing it off completely, by blaming it on the mental image of it, but in the end, decided against it.

"Actually, Crookshanks should get the credit for that." She began to play with the pedals of the flower, debating on how exactly to approach the scenario. _'A little white lie wouldn't hurt...' _Hermione smelt the rose again before answering, "He's not into me having more than one pet, you see"

Seamus let out a bark of laughter, "No kiddin'?! I remember the stories about Scabbers and that cat!"

Hermione inhaled from the rose again, "Well Scabbers wasn't actually a rat but an untrustworthy wizard. Much like Ron was to me," her eyes strayed to Draco again. "So Crooks came to my rescue."

Seamus howled away, "Oho, that's even _better!_ A _cat! _Oh man, brings tears ta ma eye just thinkin' it!" He brushed away a fallen tear, "No doubt that's gonna last in ma brain forever."

"Tell you what, Irish," Draco said combing his fingers through his hair, "Just walk with us. Something tells me there's _more _to the story,"

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing and shook her head, "No actually that's all of it. I brought Ron into my room and Crookshanks just... well..." she lingered on the memory of rubbing the catnip all over Ron, "jumped him."

Seamus snickered again, "Oh man, that's priceless, Dean'll agree of course when I tell him!" Just after he said that he looked right at Hermione, "I _can _tell him right?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure," and then turned back to Draco, "But are you serious? You... you're letting Seamus walk with us?"

Draco shrugged, "Makes sense when we're going to the same area, doesn't it? Oh and before you _ask_," Draco looked to Seamus, "Yes, you can have your dances"

"Well thanks Malfoy, I suppose yer not that much of a git after all," Seamus gave the Slytherin a harsh smack on the shoulder before he strolled off with a spring in his step.

* * *

_**Dance Party  
11:45 p.m.**_

The dance was a hit! Hermione never felt so proud in all her life. Everyone enjoyed themselves, both in the younger years and the older ones. Many gave props to everything from the decorations to the lighting and music. But now, nearing the evening's end, only a handful of students were left.

_'Who knew so many were fans of instrumentals?' _Hermione wondered as she took a sip of punch. She caught Draco staring at her from his position from the other wide of the hall, and felt a sharp pain of guilt in her stomach. She hadn't much of a chance to dance with him, as it turned out many others than Seamus ended up dancing with her, including Ron. And when they got together again, Theo and Lavender ended up switching with them and then it was time for dinner.

Now, they stood on opposite sides of the hall as she and Draco were on patrols, much to Draco's displeasure. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sad, they only got about five dances out of the entire four hours they were together...

_**Flashback**_

_"You know, you'll focus better if you look at me and not your feet,"_

_"Yes well, I've about danced twice in my life time and I don't quite fancy tripping or... stepping on your toes. Not all of us are well-practiced in it as you, you know."_

_She sucked in a breath before lifting her head to stare into his ice-grey eyes. _

_Draco nodded, "Just one of those... things Mother forced me to do when learning about proper etiquette."_

_"So what," she began, a small smile playing on her lips, "You don't like to dance?"_

_At this time, Draco twirled her around with one arm and then pulled her back in close, "Not with my Mother's friends, no."_

_Hermione snorted, "You... you have to dance with her friends?"_

_"And their daughters... got quite annoying over time,"_

_She snorted again. "How unfortunate for you! The only thing my parents ever signed me up for was skiing lessons." And then she launched herself into explaining the sport._

_"Sorry," she said quickly after her spiel, "I've bored you stiff, I'm sure,"_

_Surprisingly to her, Draco shook his head, "Actually it was quite the opposite. I envy your passion at times,"_

_Hermione blinked, stopping herself mid-dance that a couple, Terry Boot and Padma Patil knocked into her, "Oh sorry Hermione!" Padma said blushing, "I wasn't watching-"_

_"It's okay," Hermione said stepping closer to Draco to let the twirling couple pass them. After that, Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but then his hand dropped to her shoulder. _

_"You know," she heard her voice go up and octave. "I don't think I thanked you for the flower before..." she turned around so she could face him again. She lifted the flower and sniffed it._

_"Here," Draco took the flower from her and snapped off its stem. Transfigured the part into a needle to which he pinned it right to the strap of her left shoulder and decorated it with its own leaves. Then pocketed his wand._

_"Another tip from my Mother. She gave it some name..."_

_"Corsage..." Hermione felt her lips spread to a smile, "And here I thought only Muggles did this,"_

_"Oh really?" he said offering his hand for her to take again. _

_"Yes," Hermione took his hand and stepped back into formation. Her hand on his shoulder as his went to her waist, "most often at a big dance, either it be for graduation or just a little get-together, the males would present a flower or corsage to their date, usually to impress both the girl and her parents. As you see it dates back into the late 1895, back when males would often court a female, cause you see they would be married well into the teenaged years, so-" but then she stopped herself, blushing. "Oh... I did it again..."_

_Draco just smiled, twirling her around._

_"You get embarrassed quite easily don't you?"_

_"Only sometimes..."_

_"Right well, let me get your mind off it then. Tell me what really happened with Weasley and your cat!"_

_"Alright Malfoy, you had five dances in a row" Seamus said, cutting in, "I believe it's ma turn,"_

_**end**_

Hermione sighed and downed her glass of punch where she Luna and Anthony joined her. "Well I hate to see it end, but alas it is midnight now."

_'Midnight?' _Had she really day-dreamed the last fifteen minutes away? Her eyes caught on the atmosphere, seeing that the Great Hall was back to its regular setting, minus the tables that were still perched on the side of the room, where she found Draco conversing with Lavender and Theo. Hermione shook her head once she realized Luna was staring at her.

"Sorry Luna, was just a bit lost for a moment," she set down her glass to hug Luna properly, "I'm glad you had a fun time,"

Hermione turned to Anthony, who nodded at her kindly and shook her hand. "We had a blast. Any chances we'll do the same thing for Christmas?"

"We'll see. Good night,"

Soon after the Professors have gone, almost all the students left until there only Theo and Lavender, Pansy and Draco.

"Don't think this makes us friends, Gryffindor," she heard Pansy say as the quartet neared her. "I'll still hate you come tomorrow!" and with that, Pansy strutted out of the room with her nose in the air.

Theo rolled his eyes then brought up Lavender's hand to his lips, "Can I walk you back to your Common Room?"

Lavender giggled, "Y-Yeah sure thing!"

And then they were alone. Hermione gave Draco a pleasant smile, "Sorry the evening didn't work out as well as you planned..."

"On the contrary, Hermione," he said pulling out his wand and magicking the instruments to play once again. "The night is not over..." he extended his hand to her and smiled.

"We have Dark Arts in the morning!"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Let that be your fault for plotting a dance on a _Wednesday_."

Her eyes trailed to the moving instruments, "How did you get those to play again? Flitwick said the charm has a life of five hours!"

"True, but what that is, is Theo's creation. A Replay Spell. Got the idea off a pair of Omnioculars..."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Did he really expect her to be here until five in the morning dancing?"

"Oh and _before _you ask..." he reached into his robes and pulled out a small chain with a small hour-glass on its end. Hermione knew it at once. A Time-Turner.

Her eyes shot open this time, "But those are Ministry only-"

"Have you forgotten? My Father once worked in the Ministry." Draco ran the hour-glass along his finger tips. "I managed to get it before the Ministry, when they arrested him"

"So... so..." Hermione felt her heart race again. _'So this is why he wanted the last patrol! Or why he wasn't that upset he didn't get to dance with me...' _

"Let us use this time as our own..." Draco stuffed the Time-Turner back into his robes, "We'll dance until we can't anymore and I'll warp us back to this time, ten after midnight. Will even carry you back to that portrait of that lady if you're tired enough"

He extended his hand out to her for a second time. "If... you give me the chance that is,"

Hermione studied his hand for a moment. It was like being in one of her fairy tales. Alone on the dance-floor with no one to bother them. Him taking her back to Gryffindor Tower if she got too tired. _'Who knew Draco could be so... caring?'_

"Okay," she said, before placing her hand in his, and then watched him flick of his wand to dim down the lighting before he led her to the centre of the floor.

_'I suppose dating him again...wouldn't be that bad of a thing after all...'_

**[ THE END ]**

* * *

**E/N:** and there you have it. No more waiting for updates... it's over! I hope some of you weren't that disappointed that I skipped over the entire dance, but it would be boring, no matter how many times I've tried to make it work.

I had to research when the corsage came to be, and 1895 is what I got


End file.
